What is Worse than Feeling Nothing?
by mandymld
Summary: Jason loses everything even his identity while Elizabeth learns about Sam. What happens to a man who has lost what he knows, how does he go forward while going back. How do you get back what you throw away out of misplaced pain and anger.
1. Chapter 1

This is I wrote in answer to the question of a storyline getting Jason and Liz back together. I decided to deal with them being apart,, Jason learns some very important lessons and, we get our couple moving towards one another and forgiveness. For anyone wondering about Liz's housemate, this is who I pictured. Look up either Torchwood or John Barrowman.

PART One

Jason woke up and escaped from a clinging Sam as he realized he had missed taking his morning pill. Swallowing it down, he felt it take away the pain and quickly took a shower knowing he had to meet Sonny at GH.

Why the man insisted on meeting at the hospital he would never get, but then so many things were a mystery to him lately. Walking down the stairs, he smiled when he saw Spinelli being smothered in wedding preparations, hopefully that would mean soon his home would be his own again.

"Jason, why are you up so early, come back to bed." Suggested Sam as she walked down the stairs.

Jason said "I have to meet Sonny." And quickly leaving he hopped on his bike and rushed to the waiting area where Sonny was flirting with Olivia.

Feeling the same pain he had felt that morning in his heart, Jason slipped into the bathroom and placed a call. "I think my prescription is failing me like you said it might do."

Grimacing at the answer and knowing if he didn't obey, the pain would get considerably worse Jason took double the dose while making plans to visit his doctor the next day. Listening half heartedly as Sonny talked about the new threat, Jason felt the pain again just as he saw the various medical staff rushing around and Epiphany Johnson staring at him like he was trash again.

Sonny saw the activity and sighed suggesting Jason take care of things then left to head to the coffee warehouse.

Jason saw Robin outside, talking softly to Patrick then his friend turned. Jason froze at the sudden hatred he saw in her eyes as an ambulance rushed in and the two doctors hurried over.

Once at his bike, he swore as he realized he had left his keys in the bathroom and hurried back inside. Seeing the activity inside, he saw as his mother rushed by, tears in her eyes then heard a statement that cleared everything up.

"Car accident. A nurse here at the hospital. No, she didn't make it. Left two boys, I heard."

Feeling a pain the medicine didn't block, Jason staggered holding his heart, he saw the icy glare from Epiphany and the look of pity in Kelly Lee's eyes, turning he saw that Robin was making a call, hearing what she said killed his last hope. "Mrs. Hardy, can you come down to GH, there has been an accident…"

Backing out the door, Jason found himself pulling out the bottle and throwing it, nothing was going to kill this pain, there was no drug alive to save him from nothing. Getting onto his bike, he rushed over to the house, the place he had managed to avoid for a long time.

Seeing Spencer inside holding Jake as he cried, Jason wanted to scream, he wanted to protest the comfort that the man was clearing finding in the little blond haired boy, but he had lost any right to that, long before the little boy had ever been born.

Staggering back to his bike, he drove away, stopping at the old bridge, then finding the memories comforting in spite of the pain, he went to other places, ignoring the ringing phone, ignoring the calls of either phony sympathy or people too obvious to the pain he felt shearing through him.

Arriving at Vista Point, he found himself hurting again, but he relished the pain, he needed it. Then he saw the rode that led to the safe house, the one he couldn't bring himself to sell, but knowing he had to. Arriving he walked around, wallowing in the hurt, finding a sick pleasure then he knew what he had to do, what his last bit of punishment had to be.

Hopping off his bike, he slipped quietly up the stairs, unlocked the door and saw the devastation. At first, believing someone had broken in, the pain went away and pure anger arrived, until he saw the pictures that were destroyed and he knew… he knew who did this. Only one woman knew the significance of the destroyed paintings.

The wind was lying a twisted mess on the ground, with paint poured on top of it, that along gave him the thrilling shot of pain he was finding so enjoyable, but seeing the picture of their son, with black paint blocking him out, he finally collapsed, curled up crying as he finally realized that there were worse feelings than nothing.

It was just about sunrise when Jason got up, his muscles stiff from the way he had been lying in a fetal position on the ground, his chest hurting from the sobs he had let loose. Walking to the door, he turned and sadly left, aware that when she had died, Elizabeth Webber had hated him.

Seeing the rain, Jason took pleasure in the late fall storm as he ignored the high-pitched sound of someone calling out his name. Getting on his bike, he revved the engine and sped away, carelessly almost causing an accident.

Slamming on her breaks, Claudia Zachara Corinthos drove the rest of the way to the warehouse cursing Jason's name before entering in time to see her husband kissing another woman. "At least it's not Olivia, this time. What is it with you Falconari women, can't get your own men."

Kate ignored the woman and said to Sonny. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Oh, one more thing, Sonny, some day, I hope to see you pay for all that you did, the lies, the manipulations, but until that day, I take great pleasure in knowing you are married to this no talent waste of space. I know that you understand the concept of fate, so I hope you find that the idea of Karma is just as strong."

Spinelli hurried back to Kelly's where Sam and Maxie were waiting for him. "I just saw Stone Cold leaving the warehouse, I think he was in a hurry, he never saw me."

Calling his phone again, Sam left a message for him to call her then went to deal with her latest case. Grimacing when she saw that Lucky Spencer was the only detective available, she explained what she needed.

"Fine, but you will have to wait here while I arrange for someone to get you the public access files." Lucky was not in a good mood and seeing the woman who had used him this early in the day was not boding well for the rest of the day.

"Spencer, I need to reach your ex-wife." Said Detective Harper ignoring Sam McCall.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The woman she sold her old car to was killed in an accident last night. Drunk driver crossed the centerline, Mrs. Hardy knew the family but strangely enough no one knows where this nurse actually lives. She was in the middle of moving when this happened. All the kids could tell me is a blue house with trees in the front yard. Ms. Johnson said Elizabeth might know."

Lucky put the file he was pulling for Sam on the top of the filing cabinet and said "You might have a hard time reaching her. Elizabeth is joining her brother and the rest of her family on vacation in Europe."

"I thought she didn't get along with her family." Asked Sam when Lucky returned. Looking at his ex, he just ignored her question until Harper repeated it. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. There was some sort of emergency family meeting called. She doesn't get along with her parents but she does with Steven who asked her for her help with whatever is going on."

Sam took the file and left, annoyed Elizabeth wasn't in town to see that Sam had taken back what belonged to her. Arriving at the penthouse, she thanked Spinelli when he let her in; annoyed she hadn't gotten her key back yet. Looks like she was going to have to do more hinting.

The man swerved to avoid hitting the speeding motorcycle as the rain poured down and called the police.

Mac took the message and sighed, knowing that it was more than likely Morgan. The mobster would often speed on those roads but by the time they arrived, he would be long gone.

Still, he sent out a patrol car, the uniformed officer swearing at driving those roads in this filthy weather.

Nik arrived home and read the note from Elizabeth then crushed it tossing it into the fireplace. His ego didn't want to admit she was right, but he found himself grateful she was away; maybe he could deal once and for all with losing Emily.

When Lucky entered, Nik felt guilty until he realized that Lucky seemed to feel ill at ease. Listening to what his brother was saying, Nik got that Elizabeth's trip was to appear to be temporary but that she was more than likely not coming back. "She is seriously thinking of taking her brother's offer."

At GH, things were moving at the their normal pace, Carly Jacks was visiting Kelly Lee, Sam was stalking the doctor having an affair and Patrick and Robin were spending some 'quality time' in his office. When Patrick got the call, he sighed then said, "That is why they are called donorcycles. I will be right up."

"What is it?"

"Head injury complicated by what appears to be a heart attack. The medics said the rider went over the cliff down past the state park. He was lucky he hit a tree or he would be dead."

Robin couldn't help recalling how Jason had liked riding out those roads and thought about how angry she had been the previous day when Elizabeth had made her announcement about her so called month long vacation. Her friends were well aware that she was unhappy but the last couple of weeks it had seemed as if there was a shroud of anger as well around their friend.

Of course seeing Jason chasing after Sam McCall hadn't helped. Robin found herself wondering what it was about the woman, that Jason had found it in him to forgive her for sleeping with his enemy. Carly hadn't gotten back into his good graces and she had slept with his best friend.

When the helicopter arrived, they couldn't see the face, it was tore up with a bad case of road rash, the blood was washed away while Patrick tried to save the young man's life.

"Damnit, his blood isn't clouting. Robin run a diagnostic on his blood please."

Rushing away, as Monica rushed in to take over, Patrick ordered her out of the operating room, calling out for them to page Leo. "Patrick, what is it?"

"Dr. Quartermaine, it's Jason, it's your son." Was all he said before Epiphany rushed the woman out of the room, comforting her while she had her breakdown. Seeing Carly Jacks, she called the woman over and soon had the two hysterical women, comforting each other.

Robin ran the tests again, and then swore. Rushing back into the room, she said "There is some strange drug cocktail in his system. I am going to have it analyzed."

Ordering plasma, Patrick couldn't help thinking that life for those in this town would be a lot easier and his friend Elizabeth would hurt a lot less if this man died on his operating table but he knew he couldn't play god. While Leo worked on saving the man's heart, Patrick worked to repair the ruptured connections in his brain.

As they hooked up yet another plasma bag, Patrick heard the phone ring, then the sound of Robin's voice. "He is taking a hallucinogenic. That idiot had it prescribed to him."

"What?" asked Patrick not sure why anyone would take something like that deliberately if he didn't need to.

"It is a specific formula, I actually think I have an idea of why, but I need to talk to someone first. You are going to have to run his blood through that new Hemopurifer. It should do the trick."

As Patrick did what she suggested, Robin went to make a call to Paris. "What can you tell me about the test trials for the new formula of Martin's PTSD drug."

"It's was pulled from trials this week. A few patients are finding that they quickly need stronger doses or they relieve the painful memories even more vividly. There were a few test subjects who had heart attacks when the memories seemed to cycle for them as well as feelings of paranoia."

Patrick was amazed; Morgan woke up as they were rolling the gurney to the recovery room. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital, you were found wrapped around a tree."

Thinking on it, Jason recalled that he had just left the house, rushing after a drunk AJ. "How is my brother, is AJ okay?"

Then reaching up, he felt the gauze on his chest and said "I need to see my parents, and could you have Nurse Brewer call my fiancée, Keesha will be worried when I don't turn up at the country club."

Patrick froze, and then asked Jason what year it was. Getting an unexpected answer, he got nothing more as the machines started beeping and Jason went taut then limp. Using the Glasgow scale, he took a minute then called Robin.

Hanging up, Robin hesitated then called Sam and Spinelli. When they had arrived along with Sonny, she sat the whole group down and said "They had stabilized his heart, taken care of the cuts, but I have some bad news. Jason is in what we call a pre death event coma."

When the tears stopped, she sighed then continued. "The accident was complicated by the heart attack and because his blood isn't clotting."

Carly gripped Monica's hand, both women knowing what it felt like to have a child dealing with this. "I want the best care possible for him." Announce Sam.

Robin took a deep breath not wanting to deal with this, but knowing it had to be taken care of now. "We have a problem with that, you can't authorize his care."

"Why not?" she asked. "I did before when you removed the brain clot."

"See, there is one more thing." She said then taking another deep breath continued. "He woke up for a moment, and asked for someone."

Carly was inwardly sure that it was her or Sonny but was shocked at the answer she was given. "Dr. Quartermaine, he asked for Keesha, he asked for his fiancée."

Stunned the older doctor stared while Sonny got the significance of it.

"So what, he was obviously confused, I am his fiancée." Lied Sam.

"The man lying in that room, isn't Jason Morgan, he woke up for a few minutes as Jason Quartermaine. You have no control" said Sonny sighing while looking at Robin for confirmation.

"So, he is one and the same person." Said Spinelli thrilled for the Goddess but wishing Stone Cold had shared the good news with him.

"No, for a few minutes Jason was lucid. He also asked for AJ and his parents. We went through this years ago, Jason Morgan and Jason Quartermaine in the court's eyes are two different people. Dr. Quartermaine that leaves his care in your hands."

Sam wanted to protest but she would just call Diane, she could deal with this.

Monica suited up and slipped into Jason's room, staring at the man on the gurney. Touching the lines attached to him, she leaned down and kissed him through the mask. "My poor boy, I don't know whether to hope you wake up as yourself or as Jason Morgan."

Robin quietly took Monica aside and said "There are a few things we need to discuss can you meet Patrick and me outside of the hospital."

Heading to the Drake home, a few hours later, Monica was stunned at what she was told. "Jason was doing this to himself? Why?"

"I don't know for sure, but I talked to the doctor, he has been using Jason as a test subject. I know there was no possible way he should have been involved a previous brain injury would eliminate him as a subject and Jason has had two. However Jason never told him any of this."

Patrick thought about a small studio and the young woman he had held while she fell apart and got the feeling that he understood the why. "Did they say how long he has been on them?"

Robin meet Patrick's eyes and said "Since last year."

Monica was convinced that it started with Michael's coma and she left, needing to tell Edward and wanting to visit Alan's grave. The twosome told her no differently about the beginning of the drugs while Robin asked her husband how long he had known about Jake being Jason's son.

"I never knew for sure, but I suspected. I don't get it, they were seeing each other, Morgan was the one who pulled away according to Elizabeth, so why would he do this to himself?" asked Patrick.

"God only knows. He certainly screwed this up, didn't he." Said Patrick a few minutes later. "Do you think that maybe he was still in love with Sam, and it was only infatuation? Elizabeth said she was only infatuated with him, that it had all been a mistake."

Robin thought about it and what she had seen recently then said "No, I think that something happened, besides the kidnapping. Something we don't know about. Jason has lost a son before, even if Michael wasn't his biologically, he lost him. I think that was about Elizabeth, but what I don't get is why go back to Sam, do you think it was the drugs?"

Patrick debated honestly and then said "No, I think Morgan was thinking with his dick, you told me he had a history of it and face it Sam McCall would come running in a heartbeat and this way he didn't have to do much work to get her into bed."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, and then went back to the terrace where Steven was sitting. "So what is going on in good old Port Charles."

"Nothing new. Jason had a motorcycle accident. For some reason Carly called and left me a message about it on my home machine." She said not wanting to admit that in spite of the way he had spit on their son by getting involved with the heartless bitch who had endangered him, she was still concerned about him.

Hearing their father, Elizabeth watched as Steven helped him sit down, Jeff had lost weight do to his illness and he looked old and fragile instead of looking like the sixty year old man he was. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better thank you." He said looking at his little girl. Sighing at how much time had gotten away from them, he looked at his wedding ring and slowly removed it. Turning to Steven he asked him to throw it into the ocean as hard as he could.

As the waves roared, Steven did as his father asked, amused to see Aunt Annie and Aunt Terry as they played chase with the two little boys on the beach. Walking back, he saw that Jeff seemed to try but that Elizabeth kept rebuffing the old man, making it plain she was here only for her brother.

Jeff watched as she joined her sons, his heart knowing it was time to tell her about her mother. Walking slowly, he joined her while Annie silently took the boys back to the large house he was renting.

"Please Elizabeth, I know you are hurt, god I know. But there are few things you need to hear from me, things you should have been told years ago."

Looking at her father, Elizabeth saw the gray tinge to his skin and gave in. "I cheated on your mother, well on Carolyn. You are the result of that affair."

Steven shook his head; so much for taking his time instead Jeff had used a sledgehammer instead. "Your mother agreed to keep it a secret then when you were born, she died. I didn't want you to end up adopted, so I told Carolyn the truth. She seemed excited by the idea of another daughter, but I …, in the name of peace, I allowed a lot of things to happen, that shouldn't have."

Looking at him she said "Like what? Letting her belittle me until I had no self-confidence, abandoning me with the neighbors, or maybe never so much as calling once in the last fifteen years, which one shouldn't have been allowed to happen dad?" This was one of the reasons she was horrified by Jason's choice; she would never let her own child be in this position.

"None of it. Elizabeth, I didn't know Steve was my dad until I was an adult; it ruined any chance of a close relationship. He tried, I tried, but in my mind my father was Lars Webber. I couldn't see how to bridge that gap. I never meant to lie to you, but then it got easier, and I already felt a distance between us, I was afraid telling you would be the last straw."

Elizabeth was listening but her mind was sick with the irony of it all. Looking at her father, she said "Its amazing how alike we are for two people who have never spent any time together." With that she walked away, needing to breath.

Steven sat down then looked at Jeff and said "Great job, why didn't you just tell her that she wasn't wanted."

"She already thinks that." He admitted sadly. "God I screwed up my children's lives. Wait until she finds out who her mother was."

Steven was walking inside when he saw Cameron playing with Elizabeth's purse, getting it away he saw that her phone wasn't charge and hooked it up to his adaptor for her. Seeing the 49 missed calls, he couldn't help wondering what was going on and when was the last time she had checked her phone.

Seeing it vibrate, Steven picked it up and saw Carly Jacks' name, going back through the missed calls after hitting ignore he saw that fifteen were from the blond, ten were from Lucky and even more were from Robin Drake.

"What are you doing with my phone?" she asked.

Looking up, he explained only for her to toss it into the fish tank. "There is no one or nothing that will drag me back to Port Charles right now. I left nothing behind I want there."

Looking at her as he entered, Jeff slowly and stumbling through things explained that her mother had been a woman he worked with. "She was a peds doctor and she was treating Steven. I didn't mean to fall in love but I did. However, I had made a commitment to Carolyn, and so I ended things. When we found out she was pregnant, I was happy and terrified all at the same time."

Not saying a word, Elizabeth listened to him feeling an even bigger hole growing in her heart. "When you were born, I got to hold you, but then they came in and told me that Beth had died. Who knows, maybe I should have let you go but you were my daughter, and from the moment I knew of your existence, I loved you." He ended softly hurt when without a word she stood.

Standing in the doorway, Elizabeth turned and said "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"If you loved me, why did you treat me the way you did, why did you let her. Because to me, it looks like I came in second. No that would be last, behind my brother and sister, behind your career, even behind your precious art collection."

Jeff felt his eyes close at the pain in his daughter's eyes and said "Its strange, but I never could allow myself to get close to you, I still see your mother every time I look at you, I see her lying there, dead because I didn't walk away that first time we kissed. While punishing myself, I am afraid I punished you as well. No matter what, know one thing. I do love you, I always have."

Looking at him, she said with tears in her eyes, "Sometimes, love just isn't enough."

As the days past, Jason didn't improve and when Miss Sneed suggested moving him to long term care, Edward got her fired. He would not allow them to even discuss it. Monica allowed others to visit him as his body heeled, while Patrick monitored the equipment to all visitors hoping to find out who had caused the sudden blimp that had temporary caused Jason's coma to slide to a 3 on the scale from a 12.

Sam had been told by Diane that Monica was in charge of his care, grateful not to have to explain to the volatile woman that in his records, Jason had Elizabeth Webber listed not her.

She had discreetly informed his doctor of this, but since it was a moot point, she just checked on her client everyday. Sonny came and talked to him, so did everyone else who loved Jason, but there hadn't been a reaction and Epiphany had been the only person in with him at the time.

When Patrick had her check on the patient again, there was no change and they started to believe it was only a coincidence. Spinelli set up electronic surveillance so they could keep a constant watch on Jason, only for Patrick to rip his head off, pointing out that it was interfering with Jason's medical care.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Elizabeth had reached an understanding. While they would never really be close (too much hurt between them) they were slowly moving to something close to a familial relationship. When Jeff had told her about his past in Port Charles, he had been stunned when his daughter burst into tears upon his question in regards to the friendship that Steven had described between Monica's son and her.

Getting the whole story, Jeff would love a few minutes with Jason Morgan and a scalpel but instead just held his daughter as she told him about the pain she felt. When he asked why she didn't go to the police about what Sam did. Elizabeth looked at him with sad eyes and said "Why, so I can be like her, not in this life time. But if he ever attempts to go for custody I will stop him with it."

Two weeks before Halloween, Elizabeth took the test to be a nurse practitioner in the American hospital in London. The boys were enjoying their time and she had made a new friend. A handsome young doctor who flirted with everyone, unlike Patrick Drake though, he never followed through and Elizabeth was finding him to be a balm to sadly beyond repair heart.

Calling Epiphany's work phone when she knew the woman wouldn't be there, she left the message about having a new job and told the woman she would miss her. When the head nurse heard the news, she found herself wishing the young woman well while wiping tears away knowing she had fled this town as in love with that bastard Morgan who hadn't seemed to even give a damn about his son.

Robin treated Jason, finding the drugs completely out of his system. When Epiphany entered, she asked why she was depressed.

"Missing my favorite nurse, it won't be the same here without Elizabeth." She said as she went about her business. Once Robin had left, Epiphany was on her way out the door when she turned and looked at the man alone in the bed.

"I have never wished a single person harm in my life, but I have to tell you Mr. Morgan, I can honestly say I think you are getting what you deserve. You broke that sweet innocent woman's heart for what? A lying cheating piece of ungrateful trash like Sam McCall, I hope Elizabeth finds peace wherever she is, and that those little boys never learn that sleeping with that woman was more important than being their father."

The next morning, Patrick called Robin away from her lab and showed her the machine's results. "What was happening then, you were in there."

"Nothing, Epiphany took his vitals, then we left." She said then made a face, "We were discussing Elizabeth's move. Do you think that is what caused it?"

"Maybe." He said then ran an experiment. Nothing changed, not even when he tried to tell the man he had slept with Sam. Then with a smile, Patrick announced he had kissed Elizabeth. Bingo! He thought to himself, it was minuscule but there was a change.

When Epiphany refused to tell them how to locate Elizabeth, Robin found herself agreeing but Carly who had overheard, went to see Spinelli who was down in the dumps. Maxie had cancelled their wedding claiming it was about Jason, but he wondered.

Not telling him why, Carly said "I will pay you fifty thousand dollars to find me Elizabeth Webber in the next week."

Sam perked up from her side of the office, then asked "Why?"

Looking at the woman, Carly smirked as she recalled what she had overheard Patrick Drake telling Epiphany about Jason's reactions and said "Since when do you need to know that to do a job,"

Spinelli went to work, tracing Elizabeth to plane tickets to France, then nothing at first. Then he found a house rental in Jeff Webber's name. Calling the man, he got nowhere as the man stonewalled him. Spinelli then suggested Sam call him.

"Dr. Webber, I am a friend of your daughters and several people in Port Charles are worried about her." She said then gave him the name Rebecca Shaw.

Looking at his caller ID, he saw it was from the same agency as the last one. "Really Miss Shaw, my daughter didn't describe you as a friend, more like a con artist who was using her good friend Emily Cassadine to hurt people she cared about."

Sam was stemied then made a stupid mistake. "I am sorry Dr. Webber, this isn't Rebecca, I am calling on behalf of Lulu Spencer. She was worried because Elizabeth hasn't been returning any of her calls."

"Well if you aren't Rebecca Shaw who are you?"

"This is Sam McCall, I lied because I was involved with Elizabeth's ex and I didn't want my past to interfere with helping Lulu." She said trying to charm the man.

Jeff laughed rudely. "Miss McCall, if I was you, I would lose this number and tell Jason Morgan that if I ever see him I intend to remove his balls with a dirty scalpel, unless sleeping with you has already made them fall off. One more thing, I am going to take great pleasure in seeing you get exactly what you deserve if you or Morgan come close to my daughter. See while I don't have much influence in the states, I have made some very interesting contacts over the years and can't wait for you to meet a few of them."

Sam smirked then rolled her eyes, who the hell did this doctor think he was. Seeing the time, she rushed to GH, knowing that Patrick Drake's father was coming into town to check on Jason.

Telling a waiting Spinelli that she had no luck, they reached to two doctors talking to Jason's mother. "..anyhow, he would be the best at figuring the drugs out. Do you know how to reach Steven?"

"He works for DWB's but I have no idea where. Have you tried asking his father, Monica?" asked Noah.

"Jeff is in Russia and I doubt he knows. He isn't that close to his children as a result of marrying that shrew." She said tired. "Could you call him?"

"I can try but he still hasn't forgiven me for what happened a couple of months ago. I didn't know that they were getting help from the rebels to treat the wounded in Kajarav, so when I saw their vehicles, I called the army and they destroyed everything."

"Jeff is taking help from the Cossacks?" asked Monica shocked. "Straight arrow Jeff Webber?"

Noah had a twisted smile on his face as he replied. "He will well known as the person to turn to when you need the impossible done. He has lots of connections that would do anything for him. Chechnyan's, Red Brigade, IRA, he is well liked for his fairness for all sides."

Sam laughed, so Jeff Webber's contacts were military. Whoop de do.

Heading back with Spinelli after getting the disappointing news, she sat down and went to work calling contacts. Spinelli sat working on his lap top with a squeek sounding every once in a while then she heard the word bad dude and looked up and said who?

"Elizabeth Webber's father. He was in Kosovo during the war, after a patient healed, he found out the man was a rapist and let's just say he removed something important." Said the geek turning white. Closing his lap top, he walked slowly to the hospital from the office, needing to think.

Sitting down in the chapal he saw Noah Drake talking to his younger son about joining him. When they were leaving he asked "Dr. Drake, do you have a few minutes?"

Matt looked on surprised at how normal Spinelli sounded. When he heard the questions about Jeff Webber and the answers, Matt was shocked to find out that for some reason Spinelli looked afraid. "Thanks sir. Sir, do you think he didn't love his kids?"

Laughing wryly, Noah said "That man loves his family, but he loathes Port Charles, after finding out the truth about his parentage and his brother's affair with his wife, I doubt he will ever step foot here again, no matter what."

Relieved, Spinelli went home to the penthouse and greeted his roommate. Sam had moved in a month ago, saying it was silly to keep two penthouses. Seeing her grunt hello, he went to his room and worked on his computer never finding a trace of Elizabeth Webber or her two boys.

It was the night before Thanksgiving and Alice entered the room, telling Mr. Q is was time to go home. "No, I will be staying. Where are his friends, why aren't there here?" he was muttering. Where was Sonny, where was Carly and where was Sam. When they needed Jason, he was there for them, but they couldn't be bothered to be there for more than five minutes, any of them.

"Sir, I am going to sit with Jason, you go and get some sleep. Mrs. Tracy is waiting for you." She said leading him to the door. Sitting down Alice talked to Jason, telling him about the craziness at the Q's, about her wrestling career and she was slowly running out of topics when she finished discussing the dismal football session the PCU Cougars were having.

Michael slipped in quietly, then agreed to stay while Alice ran to her car. Looking at hi uncle, the boy couldn't help wondering if he had looked that peaceful. "We all miss you."

Nothing, no response. Sitting down, Michael told him about his day, complaining about Jax, about Sonny and about his mother. Telling him about his date the previous evening.

When Alice returned, she sat down and said "Sorry it took so long to come back, I was talking to Mrs. Hardy, she was visiting with an old college, they were talking about her granddaughter. "Seems like she thinks Elizabeth is getting married. Anyhow, here we go. I know that a romance novel is boring for most men, but it is the only thing I read."

Jason heard the woman talking at a distance then slowly fell into his dream life again.

_**Leaning down, to kiss his wife, he heard their children rushing in to get hugs and kisses. "Daddy did you bring us anything?"**_

_**Handing them the postcards, he saw them rushing off to add them to the growing collage on the family room wall. "Now where were we?" he growled as he pulled his laughing wife back into his arms. "Are you sure you want another one of those heathens?"**_

"_**Yes, and I think we started one the other night before you left."**_

_**Slowly backing her into the pantry, he was closing the door when he heard his youngest calling out, "Daddy, I need help, I can't reach my map."**_

_**As he left, he turned and said "I love you my snow angel."**_

Alice screamed, then turned to stare at the man in the bed, rushing to the darkened hallway, she hysterically screamed for a doctor who rushed in and saw that nothing had changed. Ignoring the man's suggestion it was her imagination, she called Dr. Q and had her inform Patrick Drake.

Both doctors arrived quickly as Alice began to doubt herself. When Patrick entered the room, he asked the doctor for the time of the incident. Turning to Alice he said "Tell me exactly what happened and what you were doing."

"Well, I was reading to him, but the only book I bought was this Harlequin romance. We were about halfway through when he talked."

Carly arrived along with Sonny a nurse at the hospital kept both of them up to date about Jason and any changes. When Sam showed up, Carly rolled her eyes at the high heels and low cut outfit. "What did he say?" she asked when they were told what was going on."

"He held my hand and asked "Are you sure you want another one of those heathens." Then he said "I love you, my snow angel."

Hearing the words out of Alice's mouth amused Sonny but Sam was wondering how to turn this to her advantage. Diane was gently hinting that she should move out of the penthouse and she had no intention of going.

Just as she started to say he called her his snow angel, Alice showed them the page in the book with the scene that was similar and that it was titled a "Christmas Wedding."

Looking at the cover, Sonny made a mental note to have Spinelli locate Elizabeth Webber, he had the funny feeling that Jason would wake up for her.

As the others reacted to Jason's stunning day, Patrick went to check the blood sample they drew. Sure enough, there was a sudden spike in the drugs that were floating around inside of him still months later. Swearing as he called Robin, he went into the patients room and said "You certainly screwed yourself good this time, didn't you Morgan."

Elizabeth was laughing as she exited the tube with her well roommate didn't seem like the right word since he owned the house and lived in half of it, while she rented the other half at a ridiculously low amount. "So anyhow, my parents freaked, my dad saying that I could be gay later, but first I had to do my duty to my family name and begat a few dozen kids so that one could inherit our stodgy family name."

"Really?" she asked. "You know you could still have kids."

"No, I already gave away that dream. The family name will just have to be kept alive by my half-brother's kids. The family title can fade away for all I care. Never gave a fig about it anyhow. Not like my dad. He tricked his first wife into marriage for money, then when he divorced her he had their son declared illegitimate, so as far as I am concerned he is getting what he deserves."

Seeing her brother waiting for her as she arrived, she knew that it wasn't good when after dinner he sent the boys to play. "Sam McCall and her partner are trying to locate you. Dad covered but I wanted you to be aware. You said this Spinelli kid is good. I might have spiked him for a while but eventually he is going to find a way around it."

Kissing Steven on the cheek, Elizabeth went to watch her sons and vowed she would never let Sam McCall near her little boys and then wished Jason Morgan to hell.

Sonny decided that going to Sam and Spinelli might be a bad idea, so he subtly questioned Lucky when he saw the cop, only to figure out the cop hadn't heard from Elizabeth since she left when he overheard him talking to Nik.

No one had seen or heard from the nurse and he was annoyed, how could she do this to Jason after all he had done for her?

After Bernie struck out, Sonny went to Spinelli only to be told that Carly had hired them and that Spinelli hadn't found out anything but that Jeff Webber was a bad dude. Wanting to show the geek what a bad dude was, he stopped interested in why he would call a respected doctor a bad dude.

Getting his response, Sonny decided to look into matters another way and after a visit to his new mistress he went home and slipped to his wife about Jason's son. Sure enough, Claudia made a call later that evening. Well maybe now they would get somewheres, thought Sonny smugly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Some of your questions, caused me to expand this. You were supposed to get the meeting between Jason and Elizabeth at the end instead of where I ended it. I added in the Michael and Kristine scenes when I realized a later part needed some foreshadowing. My anger at the way Jason is currently acting affected this as well. For the record and so I don't get flamed. I think in the beginning it was equally their fault, but since November '08 I think it is all on Jason. I wanted the teen's disillusionment to be bitter and angry. Because face it teens don't see shades of grey in other peoples actions, only their own. **PJ: Jack got expanded as well. **Also, I have the new chapter for Thanks to Helena. Carly is so going to get it. And we get movement and a visit between Liz and Anthong courtesy of something Sonny pulls.

Now Chapter 2 of ?

Two days later, Sonny was woken up and dragged from his bed along with his wife. Taken to a dark warehouse, they were told to sit down and not to move. When he protested, saying he would make them pay for this, the man with the Slavic accent looked at him with scorn and said "You can try."

Claudia found herself pulled into a room and shown pictures of her Uncle Rudy who was seriously wounded. "Why are you looking for Elizabeth Webber?"

She kept silent only for the woman to slap her across the face. "I would answer, before I give you to Boris, maybe he can convince you like he did your Uncle."

Looking at Boris, she started to sneer then saw the knives being pulled out. When the large man moved closer, she looked into his eyes and saw death. Giving up, Claudia admitted that she was looking for Elizabeth because she was the way to control Jason Morgan and her husband.

"Tell me about your interactions with Morgan." Telling them everything, she even mentioned the non-wedding, only for one of the men watching on the screen elsewhere to start swearing softly. Now he had yet another reason to make Morgan pay for hurting his little girl.

When Sonny saw the knives, he said "If you are going to threaten my wife to make me talk, don't bother."

Staring at the man, Rogan sneered then slapped him across the face. "No, from what I understand,your method of choice involving kids is a meat locker."

An hour later, the door was opened and a paranoid and shivering Sonny was tied to a chair. When he confessed why he was looking for Elizabeth Webber, the man watching walked away while Boris said "You forget that Elizabeth Webber exists or the next time we visit, you might not live. Got it?"

Jeff thought about what to do, when he was on the plane heading East, he saw Rogan and Boris talking then they joined him. "Do you want us to kill Morgan?"

Stunned, he looked up and said "No, he is my grandson's father. I wouldn't want that on my conscious. Thank you for this."

"We owe you, you have always treated the sickest, never caring about religion, about political affiliation, nor about the ability to pay. Many owe you, we have done research, we know what those in that town did to hurt your little girl."

While Dr. Webber had never hidden his anger at what they did, he had always been fair and impartial in his medical care. He had been one of the few doctors who upheld the Hippocratic Oath. That had earned him respect among people who had none for authority.

"No, but if Sam McCall ever you, that one you may take care of with my thanks." He said as they landed at Heathrow. Bowing to the Chechin and shaking hands with the others, Jeff went to see his daughter, carrying the video, not wanting to show her but knowing there couldn't be anymore lies.

Seeing Elizabeth and her roommate, he had hopes that her broken heart was healing until he realized the man wasn't interested in women. Much later, he told her he had had a few people who owed him favors send a message.

Elizabeth watched the tape, hearing about the almost wedding to Claudia hurt, it hurt worse than finding out about Sam, it hurt worse than Jason lying about Courtney and covering for her. But it finally came to the point that she was no longer in pain. She had moved past the pain and was now into numbness.

"I'm sorry." Her father said as Steven slipped into the room. "There is more."

Hearing about the coma, and that Robin was trying to locate Steven to help Jason, she said "Please do it; for Jake's sake. Someday, my son is going to want to know the truth, I will tell him every thing , even my part in this mess. But I want him to be able to judge for himself."

Walking to the DVR, she removed the disc and said "All of it, but I hope Jason lives to face him, to explain to him how another boy and Sam McCall meant more to him than we did. I should have known years ago who Jason really was, but I refused to face it. Not until I found out the truth about the second kidnapping did I doubt him, but now... for now, no bad words, no criticizing Jason."

Nodding in agreement, Steven called. "Robin Scorpio please, tell her that it is Steven Webber."

Robin was confused and well past frustrated. Several people had tried reading to Jason, everything from motorcycle manuals, to travel books and they had ever tried a couple of romance novels, but they hadn't had the same reaction once.

"Steven, is it possible for you to come to Port Charles for a couple of weeks?"

"Robin, it's almost Christmas. I will stop in for a week, but that is all." He said before refusing her offer of a jet. "I will fly commercial and stay at grams."

Going back into the room, she saw Alice reading to Jason, her voice hoarse as she tried to reach the young man while Monica sat and listened.

"Steven Webber is going to be arriving tomorrow evening. He had one request, that we keep Sam McCall away, he said if he saw her he might not be able to control himself."

Looking up, Monica wondered what that was about then agreed. Calling Carly she gave her the news and asked if she could take care of Sam.

Agreeing, Carly went back to feeding her little girl, hoping Steven would give them some idea where Elizabeth was.

Sonny was shaking from another nightmare; his body was still freezing from being in that small meat locker twos days before. When he went into their bedroom, he saw Claudia packing and asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Away. I intend to send a message, apologizing for even breathing the same air as that Webber girl. If were you, I would consider doing the same."

"Do you really think that Elizabeth Webber is hiding with the IRA." He said laughing at his scared wife.

"That red head, you idiot. She is the second in command nationally. I know of at least five kills she is personally responsible for. She likes up close and personal, you are on your own. Don't you dare drag my brother or me into this."

Leaving, Claudia called Johnny, she asked all he knew about the Webber girl then frowned before telling him what was going on.

"What are you going to do?" He asked wishing he wasn't working for the Cuban.

"Leave town and hope to god that Elizabeth Webber lives a long fruitful life and if you ever said a bad word to her, ever even crossed eyes at her, I would suggest you do the same." She said. Seeing the city limit sign, Claudia drove away into the night taking a list of Sonny's numbered accounts with her.

Johnny went to GH where he found Spinelli sitting in the hallway outside of Morgan's room. Quietly pulling the younger man away, he gave him the same heads up his sister gave him only for the kid to say "I have never done harm to the Maternal one."

Seeing Sam talking to Nik, Spinelli was grateful that Elizabeth had forgiven the Goddess, well aware that at one point, Sam had made some mistakes in her quest to return to her rightful life.

Carly approached them then suggested Spinelli talk to Steven about Liz and then told Sam she wasn't to be there the next day. "He is MY FIANCEE, I will be there."

"Steven Webber made it very plain, if you are here, he will walk out and never return. If you want Jason to wake up, you had better stay away."

Sam nodded, furious at the conniving witches' brother's audacity. Spinelli promised to see up a temporary camera so that she could see everything. "Dr. Drake will never know."

When Steven walked into GH; saw the crowd waiting and sneered. "Mr. Corinthos, I am glad to see you doing well, last picture I saw of you, you looked like raw meat."

Sonny vowed to make the doctor pay after he helped Jason. Steven looked around at the rest, shaking hands with the Q's and telling Carly he hoped she was doing well, he sneered at Spinelli, saying "As far as I am concerned you should not be here, you are not Morgan's family, in other words, shut up."

"I-I, I don't understand." He said then saw the loathing in the blond man's eyes and followed him into the room where Robin and Patrick were waiting. Looking at their notes, Steven asked if they had been monitoring all brain activity including dreams.

Reading the charts, seeing the correlation between the drugs in Morgan's system and the higher brain activity, he couldn't help recalling Carly's coma. Steven asked her about them.

"They felt real, I was living a different life in them. When I woke, it was disorienting to find myself with a child and married to Sonny. Looking back, I realize it was the life I wanted if not the man. Do you think that is what is going on with Jason?"

"We don't know." He said. Turning to Robin, he asked if she could find Alice; that he needed to find out exactly what had happened during her visit and then went to speak to Epiphany, telling the geek to go away.

Once the annoying pest was gone, he turned to Patrick and said "He was wearing a wire and had a camera, lets go some place private where we can talk."

"As for Morgan, he is voluntarily in that dream state. The only person who can pull him out of it is himself. That coma isn't a normal coma."

"I know, I need you to help me figure out how to revive him."

"Like I said, that is up to Morgan himself." Steven made a promise to Elizabeth, but he would fulfill it his own way.

"When he woke up immediately after surgery, he asked about his brother and his family."

Nodding as he took the case file, Steven called his grandmother but first made a quick stop at ELQ. Finding Edward Quartermaine he said "I want to make a deal with you."

Looking at the old man, Steven sat down and said "Morgan is going to wake up, sooner or later. It's what he did before he ended up this way that concerns me. But if it goes to the police, I will take away the present I am about to give you."

"What do you want in exchange." Asked the old wily fox.

"I will leave what happens up to you, as long as something does."

Curious, Edward sat down and took the birth certificate that was handed to him. "So, why do I have your nephew's certificate."

"Jason is the father of Jacob Martin Webber."

Looking at the photo and the letter with the DNA results, Edward's hands shook then he looked up and asked why?

Telling the old man everything Elizabeth had told him, from the night together to the mess with Lucky and Sam's infertility to Elizabeth asking if Jason would put his son first, he watched the old man grow older then angry. When he got to what had happened with the kidnappings and the threats in the park, he knew he wouldn't have to say too much more.

"This is why my sister left. She found out Sam's connection to what happened to Jake and learned that Morgan knew BEFORE he broke things off lying to Elizabeth about the reason. Then to find out Jason was living with the woman, after everything... Elizabeth is not going to forgive. There is more."

Telling him his suspicions about Courtney and the accident, to the secrets and lies that had been going on way to long.

"My sister just learned the truth about her own mother. Dr. Beth Brewer, niece of GH's own Jesse Brewer. I am on my way to tell grams today. By the way, Corinthos gave Jake up to his wife, trying to find Elizabeth. My father handled it. Here."

Edward took the player and watched, having a chuckle as he saw the man hanging from a meat hook. "The wife fled. She made some very large cash withdrawals this morning. I would arrange for Morgan's attorney to shut down his accounts before Sonny needs funds."

Walking out the door, he never saw Edward's shark grin. Calling Diane Miller he arranged for her to meet with Monica and him later that day. Calling his daughter-in-law to the office, he showed her the video and told her everything he had learned.

When Diane arrived, she informed them that she had already taken care of shutting down most of Jason's accounts. "They only have access to his personal savings account which only has a few million in it."

"Shut that down and I want Mr. Spinelli and Ms. McCall out this week." Said Monica.

"I can arrange for Sam to be kicked out, but unfortunately the kid might be a different story."

"Fine just her then. Make it plain she isn't to be allowed back." Said Monica.

Calling Carly, Monica asked her to meet Diane and her at the penthouse, telling her she would enjoy the show.

Epiphany had slipped into Morgan's room and saw the blond doctor checking his machines. He said with a smile. "My sister misses you. Here, can you read this now."

Epiphany sat down and opened the envelope, finding the pictures of the two boys in costumes, she laughed at Cam's clown and Jake's pumpkin. "Why a pumpkin?"

"He was about to hit a growth spurt and was a little round." He said with a laugh. As Epiphany finished reading the letter, she looked up at the man in the bed and said "He could have had it all."

"No, my sister was never the priority. He proved that time and time again. Now, she is getting close to healed. She has made friends, her roommate Jack for one."

"Would that be the man dressed in the trench coat and fedora for Halloween." She asked holding up the picture. "Elizabeth looks happy."

"She was, they were at a party in Soho, you should have seen them at Thanksgiving. He can cook and decided to give her a traditional meal, so he talked the boys into helping. It was fun."

"So he gets along well with the boys?"

"He took Cam to his first football game, well soccer actually. Plays with Jake, he helped potty train him. I can't wait for Christmas, they have been making a paper chain for the tree, but I think the thing is almost forty feet. I don't think there will be a tree big enough in all of London for it."

Laughing she accidentally dropped the photos on the bed and quickly picked them up, looking for the missing one of the boys.

The man in the bed could hear the words and tightened his grip on something. As he listened, he felt himself pulled back into the dreams, to the world without pain, where he was allowed to love.

"_**Daddy, Mommy said no more." Stated the imp with bright blue eyes. "Please?"**_

_**Seeing his son holding up the paper, safety scissors and glue, he was reminded of their first tree, and sat down to help him. When his brother came in, he was invited to help, but he said he needed a blue marker to work on his present for Mommy.**_

_**After cleaning up the glue and tucking the twosome into bed, he went to the study where his wife was working. "Come to bed."**_

"_**I want to get finished before the holidays. Go on up without me." She said with a smile.**_

"_**It won't be as much fun alone." He said with a saucy leer. "Trust me, I have tried."**_

_**Laughing, she went to stand, needing help as her belly was getting pronounced. As he held her, he said "My snow angel. Um, you smell like snow, tonight."**_

_**When his hand knocked a picture off the desk, he picked it up and said "Are you going to call this one pumpkin as well?"**_

Epiphany and Steven stared at the man in the bed. "What did he say?"

Steven went to check on the patient while the head nurse paged Dr. Drake and Scorpio. When they arrived, she said "He talked again."

"What did he say?"

"He said "My snow angel, that you smell like snow tonight. Then he said "Are you going to call this one pumpkin as well?"

Robin leaned against the bed, then stared at Jason. "How much longer are were going to ignore that the only way to wake him up is the last thing we want to talk about."

"I am not going to let him use my sister again. What happens after she comes and saves his life once again? He goes back to the whore who endangered her kids, he goes for custody. As for as I am concerned. Morgan gets well on his own or he doesn't." Stated Steven before he left.

Robin nodded, "Do you think we should tell him that we agreed with that before he got here. Wait, what did he say?"

"He called a spade a spade." Said Epiphany, "The only new thing was that she endangered Elizabeth's kids."

"If that is true and he forgave her, I will personally kick his ass all over this room." Said Robin; the more she was learning about her old friend, the more she was beginning to loath Jason Morgan.

Patrick squeezed her shoulders then went looking for Webber. "We know, we don't want it either. Can you tell me about Sam?"

"I would but I promised my sister I wouldn't go to the police and let's face it the three of you would." He said. "I am only here because she asked me to come, but frankly, she is over him. He has finally done too much damage."

"I know. But you saw the drugs, you know that he had to beware of the side affects before even taking them. Why do you think he did it? I think it was because he was in so much pain at losing her, he tried to fix things."

"The way to fix it was to be with her, but even when they were sneaking around, he was lying to her. Did you know that bastard almost married Claudia Zachara to keep Sonny in line while telling my sister he loved her."

Sickened, Patrick said "No, I wasn't aware of that. What the hell was with him?"

"He was and is a selfish son of a bitch, but Elizabeth refuses to say that. She keeps claiming that she is just as much at fault. I don' see it, but then I don't know everything. Where by the way is her ex-husband? I have been here two days and haven't heard a peep about him."

"He and his newest half-brother are chasing after Luke for some reason."

"Good, he is another one on my shit list." Said the blond as he went home.

Patrick went to look at the tests, same results. The drugs had returned. That meant they had to flush them from wherever they were hidden. Robin entered and silently handed him the file. "We found it. It's not good. They are regenerating in his heart. His body is naturally producing them."

"So we have to wake him up, then flush them out. Did you call Monica yet?"

"I got a voice mail from her saying she was going to be busy doing a little trash removal today."

Carly walked into the penthouse and saw boxes everywhere and Monica and Alice talking to movers. "Okay, we are waiting on... there she is. Carly, I need you help. Can you start with that closet? I want all of Jason's things removed today."

Starting with his guns, Carly handed them to Monica who verified they were licensed to Jason then had them locked up and boxed up. Then she found a box with well-worn photos.

Finding the ones of Elizabeth and the boys, she noticed the water stains and realized Jason had cried over them, feeling a lump in her throat, Carly picked through them, then keeping the ones of his family, Emily and Lila as well as her sons, she left the rest behind.

Once the downstairs was empty, they found the master bedroom a mess. Wrinkling her nose, Monica removed Jason's clothes from the mess and found a box in one. "Carly do you have any idea about this?"

Seeing the vase, she said "No, but it is too classy to belong to Sam."

Carly looked at the filty mess and was sick Jason had actually asked the woman to marry him. How could he debase himself that way?

Handing the box of clothes to Alice, she soon removed everything else, and then closed the door. Checking the other rooms, she found another box, while Carly checked Spinelli's room.

Finding a box labeled Stone Cold, Carly took it then went through everything else. They were soon downstairs, Monica opening the safe with the code Diane had given them.

Removing the money, the passports, and all the paperwork, she saw someone had been trying to pry it open. Calling Mac, she asked him to fingerprint it. When he arrived, he asked if she was sure no one else had the code, or could claim to.

"I can. Morgan didn't even give it to Sonny. I know that Sam nor Spinelli were given it." Said Diane as the women kept removing items. Finding the small case, Monica opened it and found a single ticket to Italy and a ring and saw how small it was. "It barely fits my pinkie, do you suppose me meant this for Sam?"

Diane said "No, he bought that for Elizabeth, I helped pick it out."

Stunned to realize Edward had been right, Monica saw it wasn't a surprise to Carly and asked what she knew.

"They were together, secretly to protect the boys. He was devastated when they ended things after Jake was kidnapped again. He didn't feel he could protect them."

"That is bull, he should have known better." Said Monica then thought about her attack on him when Emily died and realized she might have helped re-enforce that nonsense.

Hearing Maxie and Sam ordering the men to return that stuff to the penthouse. "Just the person I am looking for."

Turning, they saw Diane standing there along with Mac. "Miss McCall, you have been served with eviction papers, you have twenty-four hours to remove your items."

"I live here, this is MY HOME!" she shouted.

"No, according to your former management company, you were paying rent on a penthouse apartment until after Mr. Quartermaine slipped into a coma. That means you are a squatter with no rights."

"Dad, do something." Shouted Maxie as she called Spinelli.

"Miss McCall, there is a restraining order in affect. You have to stay at least 25 feet away from Mr. Quartermaine and any of his property. So you are no longer allowed to visit your partner here."

Maxie stood there shocked at what her father said. When he turned to her he said "She is NOT WELCOME in my home, got it."

"We have also fingerprinted the safe, I hope ladies, I don't find them to match either of yours."

Spinelli fell into the room, looking at the standoff between two groups and went to his girlfriend. Monica said "I would kick you out if I could, but unfortunately I can't. Sam is not allowed here, I will have people watching."

"The free ride is over Sam." snarked Carly. "Oh, and you are fired from looking for Elizabeth Webber. I can't wait until I can make it public how incompetent your agency is."

As they left, Sam took the paperwork and called her mother. "Come to the house, we will see what I can do about that."

Edward rallied the forces, calling Ned and Dillon, then Skye, telling them all he knew and asking for their help. Skye called her society friends and made use of her business contacts to get the word out while Dillon promised to see what he could do to pry Lulu away from the crowd. Ned said he would come to town, talk to Alexis but that first he had to make a quick trip to London.

It was seven days before Christmas and Elizabeth was enjoying the holidays with her boys. Jack was at work while her father had come into town bringing presents and well wishes from her sister.

She had just made herself a cup of cocoa when she heard a knock on the outer door between the duplex. Answering it, she didn't know who was more shocked, Ned Ashton or her.

"Elizabeth? What are you..." then he started laughing. "I am actually in town looking for you. But why are you at my brother's place?"

"Jack? Jack is your brother?"She asked shocked.

Seeing her surprise, he said "Can I come in, it is rather cold after Los Angeles."

Letting him in, she said "Why are you here?"

Knowing she wouldn't tell him how she came to be there until he did, Ned said "Lord Ashton, is my father, I was hoping Jack, since he worked in medicine could try the local licensing office to find out where you were."

"But Jack's last name isn't Ashton."

"No, he changed it after an argument with Larry, our father." Explained Ned. "Long story, but he married my mom for her money."

Elizabeth said "I heard that from Jack, but never connected the American woman with Tracy. As for why I am here, I rent the other half of the duplex from Jack. If you are here about Jason, don't bother."

"No, I do understand. Remember I saw some of his behavior first hand during the Courtney years. I am actually here for another reason. And its on behalf of Edward. He was hoping you would be willing to let Monica come over for New Years. Jason's coma has been hard on her and finding out about Jake... well it was the shot in the arm she needed."

Feeling guilty, Elizabeth said "At one point, Jason wanted to tell her, I was the one who stopped him."

"You owe my family NO explanations. That would all be on my cousin. But could you at least consider it."

"There is nothing to consider, tell him I would be delighted but she might not. My father is here with me."

"Why would that be a problem?" He asked confused.

Laughing she asked "Didn't you know, she used to be married to my dad, long before she meet Alan."

"How did I miss that, I knew about the affair with Rick, but wow, married to your dad."

"And it didn't end well." She said with a grimace. "How are things for you?"

"Good, Lois and Brook Lynn are already in Port Charles, I am joining them for the holidays."

With a strained smile, Elizabeth said Merry Christmas as he left, then went to check on her boys and found her father reading to them. "Aren't they a little young for Dickens?"

"No one is too young, too old, too cynical or softhearted for hearing about Scrooge." He replied before turning back to the book.

Sam entered the courtroom sure that her mother could reverse what Monica had done, leaving it twenty minutes later, she was shaking with fury and frustration while Alexis reminded her that she had warned her not to get her hopes up.

"I need to see Sonny." Snapped Sam as she left her mother standing in the hallway. Diane approached and asked "Why on earth would you take this to court, you knew the judge would dismiss the case."

"Sam insisted. You could be a little more understanding. The man she loves, is in the hospital, she can't even visit him. She has been kicked out of their home, seems to me you should be more upset about this, considering you are his attorney."

Looking at her friend, Diane sighed the said "That should be a hint to you that you are missing something in this picture. Your daughter has been less than honest with you. Starting with being engaged to Jason. Also, if she was so concerned about Jason, why before the TRO, had she only visited once a week and then only staying for mere minutes. Jason was and is a prize to be won, that is all."

Walking away, Alexis saw Ned standing in the lobby.

"We need to talk. Privately. There are a few things you need to know."

Seated in her office, she asked "Okay, what is going on."

"First, Jason Morgan is the father of Jake Spencer."

Stunned, she said "Elizabeth lied on the stand?"

"No, she didn't know for sure at that point. Also, here."

Watching the disc of Sonny and Claudia, she grimaced then said "Who was behind that?"

"Someone out for your daughter's blood. I tell you all I was told." Alexis refused to believe him, there was no way that Jason would have gotten back together with Sam if it was true. She should know she had been there when he lost Michael, she knew what he was capable of."

"Oh, its true. Ask the geek, he knew." Said Ned standing. "Alexis, I would hate for us to be on separate sides, but we aren't backing down. You of all people know what the Quartermaine's are capable of. Edward is telling Nik about this. Whose side do you think he will be on?"

Wanting to say Sam's, Alexis knew he would support the Q's. Calling her daughter, she was ignored so Alexis drove out to Sonny's since she had to see Kristina anyhow.

Sonny was finishing lunch with his kids when Bernie showed up. "Mr Corinthos, we need to talk!"

Walking into his study, Sonny said "Since when do you give orders."

"Since your wife wiped out your Cayman Island bank accounts. The Swiss accounts were cleaned out this morning and we are now bleeding funds." He said sitting down. "Johnny disappeared this morning after a visit with Lulu Spencer and Olivia."

Sonny stood, tossing his drink at the wall while Michael and Kristina hid in the niche listening in.

Sam rushed in, worrying Kristina but her sister just screamed at the gangster. "They are ruining everything."

Seeing Sam reminded him of Spinelli. Turning to Bernie he said "Get the geek on it. See what he can do and lock down the rest of my accounts."

"I already took care of the accounts" he said then saw Sonny's nod of approval as he ignored the woman who had been annoying him for weeks wanting money he didn't have access to anymore.

"Now what is going on Sam?"

"Monica Quartermaine kicked me out of Jason's place. I am not allowed to visit him. Do something." She whined.

Sonny felt guilty, he hadn't been around to see his friend then had screwed up while trying to help him, accidentally endangering a little boy in the process. Even now he was trying to find Elizabeth, scared at the hell she had gotten herself into. The IRA? What was she thinking?

"There is nothing I can do. Until he wakes up and is Jason Morgan again, Monica is in control."

Tossing her purse down, she walked over pouring herself a drink while Michael kept Kristina from entering. Something hadn't felt right for a while about Sam, but he got the feeling he might learn the truth today.

Watching as Sam tossed back two full glasses of scotch, Sonny just let her talk. When she kept muttering about how her life was going to hell and how she couldn't wait for Jason to wake up, he placated her saying "Things will go back to being the way they should be soon."

Looking at him, she said "Do you have any idea how hard I have had to work to make things right? The things I have had to do since I screwed up and slept with Ric that night."

Kristina froze, then listened unbelieving as Sam whined about losing Jason, about Elizabeth Webber having the baby that should have been hers. About the park, the kidnappings and finally about how she had plotted and planned to win Jason back.

"I knew at the Black and White Ball if the truth came out, Jason would finally come home to me. So I made sure it did, but that moron Spencer had to step into things. So I had to stay with him, there was no choice."

Sonny just raised his eyebrow, as they gained an audience in Carly and Alexis outside the door looking for their kids.

"Then I was hit and Monica confessed. I used that to make Jason grateful to me. But then the best thing happened, when Michael got shot, it put a wedge between them. Jason was soon back on my side, needing my help."

As Sam kept talking, Kristina was disillusioned while Carly was sickened. But when the woman confessed to not caring that she led the kidnappers to Jake.

"It was so easy after that, Elizabeth ran and Jason forgave me for the past. I won, I should be crowing from the top of the penthouse, but no, Jason just had to get on that bike, he just had drive fast. I have nothing, she is gone, and there is no one to rub it in to. It's just not fair."

Sonny suggested she go home and sleep the liquor off. Alexis walked in and said "Sam, go home."

Once she left, Carly sat down and asked Sonny for a drink. Handing both women one, he asked if they had known about any of that.

"I suspected but what the hell was Jason thinking. Taking her back?" asked Carly. "If I had been Elizabeth I would have cut his heart out."

Sonny sat down then said "We can't let this become public."

Alexis sighed then said "It is too late, Ned was at the courthouse, the Q's know and want blood."

"Jason's or Sam's?" asked Carly she would fight to the death for the right to kick her best friends rear herself but she would gladly feed Sam to the wolves.

"I didn't ask. I accused him of lying. Sonny, Kristina and Molly can never know. Please, for my sake."

"I won't say anything..."

"You won't have to." Said the girl in question. Michael and she were pale as ghosts as they sat down. "Mom, why didn't you tell me she slept with Ric? Was this while you were still sick?"

Alexis closed her eyes, ashamed of her failings as a mother. "Yes."

"Oh my god." Said Kristina running away sobbing. "How could she?" Michael ran after her then stopped at the French doors looking back he said "Dad, we will keep it quiet if you want, but why did Jason do this?"

None of them answered, none of the trio was ready to deal with the mess. Staring at one another. Carly said "My guess is this is why Sam was kicked out."

They would have been very nervous if they heard Kristina and Michael plotting. "I want to make her pay." swore Kristina as she paced. "I know you don't like Ric, but he was a better dad to me than our father. Sam has been walking around like Mom was a bad mother, how dare she?"

"Please, what about my so called perfect Uncle Jason. The man I wanted to be like when I was a kid. What an asshole. Makes me wonder sometimes." he said bitterly. "He is such a total hypocrite. We work together and make them both pay."

Looking at her brother, she held out her hand and said "Deal!"

Kristina felt a little uneasy, she had misjudged her mother a lot lately but then she thought about when Michael's biological father and that blond lady had kidnapped them and then about that little boy and knew... she knew what that had felt like. Jason had punished the people who had hurt her, yet he hadn't done the same for his own son. Making him into a second class citizen just like Sonny had done to her.

Michael thought about it then said "You know that guy Dominic, the one who you were suspicious of. I think we use him to help."

_**Jason felt pain, severe pain, then realized his angel had returned. Reaching for her, she sadly kissed him then said "I can never forgive you, this time it is goodbye."Standing in front of their Christmas tree, Jason reached out for her, only for her to back away.**_

"_**Please, I can make it up to you, please don't walk away. I can't do this. I now know there are worse places than nowhere. Than feeling nothing. Please, snow angel, don't go." He could feel himself losing her, in his desperation, he begged, asking what he had done.**_

_**With a wave, she gathered their children and slowly faded away saying "I used to know you, I used to love you. But everyone and everything will always be more important than us. We can't wait for you any longer Jason, it isn't only hurting me anymore, it is hurting our children. Go back to your old life, you never wanted us anyhow. We were a mistake." **_

"_**We were never a mistake, we are the one thing I got right in my life. Please Angel, don't leave me. Don't you know you are my life. My soul."**_

Robin was still dressed for church when she entered the room, feeling like crying herself. "How long has he been like this?"

"The sheets were wet when I came in to check on him. Last check before that was two hours ago." said a weary Epiphany as she watched the grown man weep in his sleep. This was not how she wanted to spend Christmas day.

Lainey entered with Patrick and Monica saying "I have always wondered about his deep psychological issues, you know he has to have them."

Monica went to hold her son, she was furious with him, but she was still his mother and hearing this broke her heart. What the hell had been going on with him?

"We have to shock him out of whatever he is dreaming." said Patrick hooking up the paddles. Seeing Monica's face he said. "You know where the drugs are hiding. We HAVE to do this."

As they disconnected some wires, Monica tried soothing Jason like he was still a child, but all he did was sob harder. Patrick reached out and gently removed her from him and handed the upset woman off to Edward.

As they shocked Jason, they saw his machines all go haywire, then straight line, then a second time. Finally things went back to normal.

As Carly rushed in, an annoyed Jax with her, Monica explained what had been going on. The Aussie looked around and said "Where is Michael?"

"Michael, I saw him earlier, but he left with his sister about a half hour ago." said Epiphany.

Jax sighed grateful to find that Michael had actually been here, then realized his stepson hadn't lied about his whereabouts in a couple of weeks. Thinking on it, he left Carly with Monica only to see Sam stalking the hallways. Looking at the woman, he said "He is fine, now go home."

He didn't know what was going on, but Alexis had been talking with Nik the previous day at the hotel and he had heard the Greek say that Sam wasn't welcome on Spoon Island ever again. It made him wonder what the woman had done now.

Michael dropped Kristina off, then drove home. Seeing a dejected Morgan, he made a point of playing with his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Dad." he said crying. Michael didn't know how to say it was his fault. If he had known what he was going to stir up last week, he would have walked away.

He had overheard Dominic who was really Dante talking to Olivia then followed his father's latest bed mate to her cousin's office when he had learned that the man was their brother.

Unfortunately, Dante had learned about it and confronted Sonny, now their father was on the Island with Olivia and his latest child but had sent lavish presents to the rest of them.

"We can have our own holiday." he promised Morgan. "Go get your skates, I will call Kristina and Molly then we can slip off to the rink. No one will know."

"Ahem." Turning they saw Jax standing there. "I was coming to see if the two of you wanted to go skiing but skating sounds much better."

"You don't have to be nice to us, just because our father is a jerk." said a belligerent Michael.

"I don't have to, that isn't what this is about. Morgan, go get those skates and call Kristina while I talk to Michael okay?"

"Why are you back here?" Asked Michael as he tossed himself down onto the sofa. "Where is Mom?"

"With Jason, and I want to know what you did?" he said sitting down. "That is twice we have been called about your Uncle after a visit from you. They need to know Michael, so they can bring your uncle back."

Standing, Michael looked at the man he had dismissed for so long and realized he was truly a good man. "Why are you married to my mother? You could do so much better."

Stunned, Jax stood and walked over to him saying "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just woke up to what a group of lying cheating hypocrites surround me. Mom, Dad, Alexis, they are all a bunch of liars. If it suits their cause, they lie about things. Yet if anyone else does, they scream blood murder. The worst is my supposedly heroic Uncle Jason, the biggest liar of them all. I hope he never wakes up."

Jax was astounded, then said "Michael, you know, we all make mistakes."

"A mistake is one coverup, one small white lie. When it is a lot of them, when it hurts an innocent, according to Uncle Jason you tell the truth. Funny how that only applies to others, not the women he sleeps with. Aunt Courtney, was a drug addict when she hit Elizabeth with a car, but he covered it up. Same as AJ yet, he protects her and scorns the Quartermaines for doing the same"

"When did you learn about that?" he asked.

Thinking about Max, Michael lied and said "I knew it when I was a kid, thought it was great how he protected her in spite of being friends with Elizabeth. What a joke. Truth is, Uncle Jason is a user. And it wasn't the last time he allowed Elizabeth to be hurt and covered for the culprit."

Not sure what was going on, Jax let him talk. "He is just like dad." said the boy softly. Then looking at Jax, he wiped the tears on his face and said "Just like dad. I thought he was better than that. I thought he was one of the good guys."

Holding the silently crying teenager, Jax didn't know what was going on, but got the feeling that Carly did. Seeing the nanny on the stairs carrying his sister, Michael wiped his tears then went to help Morgan. "Jax, can we keep this between ourselves?"

"For now, but I think we really need to talk."

Kristina was in her room, thinking on what she had encouraged Michael to do. When they had entered Jason's room, he had been calm but as he had started talking Michael had gotten angrier and angrier, at the man in the coma.

When Jason had started talking, they had listened stunned. She could still hear the man pleading _**"Please, I can make it up to you, please don't walk away. I can't do this. I now know there are worse places than nowhere. Than feeling nothing. Please, snow angel, don't go."**_

She saw the tears that started to flow as Michael said he hoped Elizabeth never returned, that he didn't deserve her. That he was glad her son was gone. That he hoped Jake found a good daddy, one who would love him for who he was.

"_**We were never a mistake, we are the one thing I got right in my life. Please Angel, don't leave me. Don't you know you are my life. My soul."**_

When he had started crying, Michael had just walked away saying I don't love you, I don't even like you very much, Uncle Jason.

She still felt bad, the racking sobs from the older man, still ringing in her ears. Hearing her mother calling for her, she debated ignoring her, but slowly went down the stairs, saying "What?"

Elizabeth and Jack helped the boys open their latest presents on Boxing day, then teased Jeff about his choices for the boys. "Dad, it is winter."

"Yes, but it has to stop snowing sometime. "Sides, Cam really wanted the motorcycle, I could have gotten him that."

Seeing his daughter tense, then the glassy look in her eyes, he knew that someone he had reminded her of Jason Morgan. Hugging her, he distracted the boys by suggesting they play with their new toys.

Jack pulled her into the kitchen, setting her on the bar stool, he said "This is rotten timing, but we need to talk. Elizabeth, you need to go home, face him. Take back your life instead of hiding out."

Looking at him wearily, she said "You just don't understand the obligations I am under when I go there. I turn into this weak woman who gives into what everyone else wants. For god's sake, I convinced myself that I had feelings for my best friends' ex-husband and my brother-in-law, to avoid dealing with this."

"Did you know, I am thinking of working at a small town hospital in upstate New York. And that only my brother knows I am gay. Not his wife, not his daughter." he said with a playful grin.

Looking at him like he was insane, she started laughing when he said "Look, Phillip and I are over. Want to be my new boy toy?"

"Seriously Elizabeth. I am filthy rich, have a title and am a doctor. If Morgan suddenly wakes up, and decides to do something stupid, we can take him on together."

"Why would you do this for me?" she asked.

"I hate bullies and most of these people sound like overgrown kids on the playground. Besides, you are my friend. One of the few people in this world I like. I know you heard the rumors at the hospital. They all thing I am a nasty SOB."

"A walking House."

Pretending to look at his rear, he said "Not yet, but if I keep eating your brownies..." Laughing, Elizabeth said "Monica is coming for the New Years, she will know."

"No she won't. Call her, tell her you are coming home. In fact ask her for the name of a real estate agent."

"Why?" she asked. "I still own my house, you know my payoff to make Jake and me go away."

"That is precisely why we aren't staying there." he said before kissing her check. "Now finish dinner woman, I have something to do on my laptop."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help thinking she was insane for even thinking about it. Then sighed, it could work. No one at the hospital knew he was gay, so if Spinelli checked, it would be a secret unless Phillip changed his mind and decided to come back for him.

Calling Steven, she asked him to stop over at the end of his shift. On his way there, her brother debated telling her about what Drake had reported. When Elizabeth told him the plan, he said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he is right. I need to face these people. I need to deal with the pain."

"Great, now one more thing, I think we should be engaged." said Jack from his side of the kitchen island. When Elizabeth choked on her water, he said with an impish grin, "Daddy dearest called, he is having a raging fit, I filed paperwork undoing what he pulled with my half brother. Ned is Lord Ashton now that Dad is an Earl. I am still Lord Ashton, the one to inherit the title but he is legitimate again."

"Tracy will be pleased." she said dryly.

"Apparently she is. She loves that I screwed over my father. So we have at least one more person on our side."

Handing her the ring, he said "It is ugly as sin but if anyone say a certain computer geek should go looking he will find that this is the family betrothal ring. An heirloom from about three hundred years ago, purchased from a French Royal Dauphin."

Monica took the call, thanking Elizabeth for being willing to bring the boys to visit with her. When she offered to have her stay at the mansion, she was told that Elizabeth was bringing home her fiancee with her and it probably wouldn't be appropriate.

Saddened to realize that her son really had lost the lovely girl, Monica smiled at the pictures she sent over the internet of the boys. Printing them up, she showed them to Edward and Ned, giving them the news.

Ned choked at the name of the fiancee then got what was going on. "Uh, Monica, something I forgot to mention. Jack is my half-brother."

"Oh god, Tracy will be livid." she said as they went to the dining room for Christmas dinner.

"I will be what?" she asked looking at her annoying husband who was arguing with his daughter.

"Elizabeth is coming into town, she is bringing home her fiancee. Ned's half brother." she said getting it out of the way.

"Elizabeth Webber is marrying Jack?" Monica was stunned when Tracy started laughing. "Oh, there are a few people I want to be there when they learn that."

Lulu quickly found a reason to leave, heading to see her brothers. Finding Nik talking to Lucky at the house, she said "Elizabeth is coming home."

"When?" asked Lucky hoping they could finally work things out.

"In a few days. Lucky, don't get your hopes up. She is bringing her fiancee. He is related to Ned Ashton somehow."

Nik felt a twinge, then realized Elizabeth had been right. They had been using each other to ignore the pain. But the look on Lucky's face was priceless. "Who is this guy?"

"From what Ned said, he is a English Lord who is also a doctor." Lucky sulked and told Nik he would see him later. As the Greek went to finish his holiday rounds with his Aunt, he couldn't help hoping this guy was perfect for Liz.

Alexis hugged Nik then awkwardly tried to bridge the gap in conversation between Sam, Jax who had returned the girls and Nik. "So, how was your holiday. Did you see Lulu and Lucky?"

"We exchanged presents last night, then Lulu went to the Q's today." he said staring at his cousin. When she looked disgruntled, he asked Jax for a few minutes as they left.

Discussing business, he asked if he had ever come across Ned's half brother.

"No, I know he is a doctor, but no otherwise."

"Elizabeth Webber and he are getting married. I guess he asked over the holidays. Better warn Carly so she doesn't make a scene."

Looking at him, Nik realized Carly hadn't told him. "Jake is Jason's son. You know she is going to take Elizabeth apart."

Cursing, Jax asked what else he knew. Getting the low down on Sam, Jason and the mess, he swore some more. "I think Michael knows about it and he is very angry."

"He isn't the only one. I can't believe Alexis is protecting her or that Jason, of all people did."

"We have to be missing something. Whatever else, I can say about Morgan, he protects kids."

"Not in this case." said Nik getting into his car.

Sam slipped into Jason's hospital room, she had made sure the nurses were busy and had planned this to perfection. Reaching down, she started to work on her plan, but there was no response.

Sitting down, she put the vessel on the dresser and tried to figure out what was wrong. According to the research she had done, it should have worked. She had gotten the good news and had debated how to do this. Trying again, she got the same response. Nothing.

"You truly are a skank aren't you." said the amused and bitter young voice from the corner.

"Michael, how long have you been there. This isn't what it looks like." she said sweating as he walked over and covered up his uncles legs.

"Since before you got here and yes it is what it looks like. Get out, Sam. Now! No innocent child should have to suffer having either of you as parents singularly let alone together." he said as he grabbed her arm.

"How dare you, he raised you for your ..."

"Yada, yada yada. Sam, I have heard it all before. But see when it really counted, when he should have stepped up, my uncle fell down on the job. Jason Morgan, the great man, is a loser. You, you're little more than white trash, cheap white trash at that."

Edward had come to visit his grandson but instead got an earful as his great grandson was tossing Sam McCall out. Looking at Edward he said "I have dealt with it, but you might want to tell Monica that she was trying to well milk her son."

Sam fled, enraged at the end of her plan. Edward was going to sit with Jason, when Michael said he needed some time alone with the man.

Edward understood and left, having no idea what was going through Micheal's mind. As he sat there, saying nothing, Micheal realized he had to make changes. He didn't want to be his father, or his Uncle. Neither of them were who he had thought.

_**Jason looked up, staring at the empty house. As he moved around the various rooms, all the signs that a family lived there were obvious, but he didn't know what family or why it bothered him.**_

_**Seeing the finger painting on the fridge, he touched it, wondering if it could give him answers. "Who are you?"**_

_**Getting no answers, he went upstairs, the master bedroom, sitting on the bed, he looked around, the softness and comfort familiar but he couldn't figure out why. "Why am I here?"**_

"_**What happened?" Where did this family go? When did you leave?"**_

_**Finally he found the picture, looking at the beautiful young woman, he knew she was the key, she was his way back **__**home. As he ran his fingers over her face, he could feel her soft hair, the plump lips. He blushed when he realized he knew the feel of her body, but the thing that mattered most, he didn't know. He knew he loved her, but he didn't know her name.**_

As Michael saw Jason shivering, he removed a blanket from the closet, then tossed it over him. But when he started muttering, asking questions, he didn't do anything. He just sat there.

"_**I love you, snow angel." **_

When his uncle breathed those words, Michael sat back down and stared. Methodically disconnecting the various machines, like he was in a trance, the teenager, slowly removed everything keeping the man alive.

Epiphany was tired, it had been a long day and since Stan's death she had always felt alone on the holidays. Seeing the machine's in Morgan's rooms come up on her screen then disappear she went to make sure Sam hadn't gotten back into the hospital.

If she had had her way they would have pressed charges but Edward had said he would deal with the woman.

As she entered the darkened room, she could see Jason thrashing around on the bed, his breathing apparatus gone. Calling a code blue, she quickly used the hand held bag to get breath into him.

Seeing Michael, she hollered for him to get help. "No." was all the blond said.

Patrick rushed with Matt, but when the doctor tried to put the tube back in, he felt his wrist gripped by a strong hand and the sound of a hoarse no.

Looking down into Jason's eyes, Matt pointed it out to Patrick. "Where is my mother?"

Epiphany went to call Monica. The doctor was already on her way in after hearing from Edward about the incident and she sped up.

Arriving, she quickly rushed to Jason's room and saw Patrick giving him a full workup but that Jason sounded annoyed. "Where are my parents?"

Stunned, Monica pushed her way over. "Jason?"

"Mom!" when the patient pulled her into his arms, Matt and Patrick stepped outside to give them some time alone.

Seeing Michael standing there, Patrick asked how did you know?

"To remove the equipment?" asked the blond. Shrugging he said "I don't know. Something just said to do it."

"You could have killed him." said the head nurse as she arrived.

"I know." was all he said. Then quietly, he went back into the room.

"AJ?" was all they heard before the door closed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

For the record, I am not pissed at Jason, certain parties in charge of GH, yes. Like I said that part was expanded but I should mention I had my 19 year old son read it and he was the one who pointed out kids don't react the way I had the scene written originally. That they tend to suffer from overly broad emotions. That being said, the more they write Jason this way, so out of character, I can't help wondering how they are going to fix it. A Because if they don't want to go the way of GL, they are going to have to soon. As GA said on that interview on 60 minutes, OOC that much is never forgotten or forgiven.

Chapter 3

Jason saw the silhouette in the doorway and said "AJ?" only for his brother to give a bitter laugh and leave. Looking at his mother, he felt guilty at how badly she had aged. "Mom, how long was I like this? Where is Dad?"

Releasing his hand, she asked what the last thing he remembered was.

"AJ was drunk. I went to stop him from driving. We hit a tree. Then dreams, pain, anger, and this girl..." Stopping, he said "Mom, I have to end with Keesha, how do I do that, how do I tell her?"

Well that was a surprise, Monica was trying to figure how to tell him that it had been almost twenty years and here he was already making plans. "Jason, you haven't been you for a very long time. Today's date is December 26, 2009."

Stunned, he stared at his mother. "But AJ, he looked young. He looked..."

"That wasn't AJ, that was his son. Michael."

Jason was horrified but that explained how old his mother looked. "I need to see, for myself."

Seeing him struggling, Monica went to the doorway and asked Matt Hunter to help. Jason was soon looking into the bathroom mirror. Touching his face, seeing he had aged. When he touched the very short hair, he asked "Did they cut it?"

"When you were in surgery, they had to shave your head." said the doctor as he helped Morgan get back into bed. Hearing a commotion, Matt saw Carly, Sonny and Sam McCall all arguing with Patrick.

"I want to see my fiancee." snapped Sam.

Monica quickly stepped into the hallway and closed the door. "My son never meet you. Sonny, I think we both recall how Jason Quartermaine felt about you, so don't go in there until I get him up to speed. Carly, same for you."

Nodding the blond said "Momma told me that Michael was here when he woke up."

"He is why he woke up." Monica explained and Carly looked horrified.

"He could have... what on earth was Michael thin..." Monica quickly went back into the room before Sam could slip in.

She knew what Dr. Winters advice would be, she had gone through this before but this time she was doing this her way. Maybe this time she wouldn't lose her son. "There is so much more I have to tell you before others show up and do so."

Hearing a knock on the door, she glared until she saw Patrick standing there. "Jason, I need to run some tests."

"Okay, first can you tell me who you are?"

"Patrick Drake, I have been your primary physician. I am going to wait until tomorrow to run most of the tests, but we need to do some basic cognitive tests."

As they went through the flashcards, Jason quickly and correctly told him the answers to what was on the card and the simple math problems he asked. "Okay, I need you to tell me about you."

"Jason Morgan Quartermaine. My mother is Monica, my father is Alan. Lila and Edward are my grandparents. AJ my older brother and Emily who was adopted a couple of years ago. One aunt, Tracy. A fiancee, Keesha Ward. I was studying to be a doctor." he added well aware that time had passed that dream by.

Patrick nodded then saw Monica with tears in her eyes as she stepped outside the room where Robin was waiting. Monica asked why she wasn't checking on Jason.

"Since the last time he saw me, I was a kid, I didn't think he would be too comfortable with me as his doctor." she said with a wry grin. Looking down the hallway, she saw Carly and Jax talking heatedly.

Planning to stop whatever scheme Carly was up to, she got quite an earful. "You have to be wrong. I was there, Michael was fine with things."

"Then why did he tell me he hated Jason, why did he disconnect his breathing machine? You are not facing this, Michael is angry, very angry at Sonny, Alexis, Jason and you."

"You're wrong, I know my son." she said then looking at Jax, she said "Why would he try to kill Jason?"

"That isn't what I am saying, Carly. He didn't try to kill him, but Michael is not planning on being warm and fuzzy with his Uncle anytime soon. Please, for Michael's sake, stop hiding your head in the sand."

Jason was numb as Monica slowly told him the news. She didn't go into details, just basic facts. "Your dad had a heart attack two years ago. Lila died in her sleep about five years ago. Emily was strangled at her engagement party to Nik Cassadine. AJ died here at GH when someone he was working with turned on him."

Shaking, he asked about Edward. With a smile Monica said "He will outlive us all."

"So I was awake and walked away from the family. Went to work for Sonny? Why? I hate that man." he said. "AJ has a son that I allowed Sonny Corinthos to raise? What happened to me?"

"A lot of things, there is more, but for now, you need sleep. You have been fighting it for the last half hour." said the older woman as she hugged him yet again. "Edward will be here in the morning. I didn't let Alice wake him up."

"Who is Alice?" he asked as he scooted down in the bed.

"Reginald's replacement."

"Granddad finally got him fired for those leather pants didn't he?" asked Jason as he fell asleep.

Kissing his forehead, Monica murmured, my poor sweet boy, there is so much more to tell you. Out in the hall, she saw Sonny by the door. Walking over, she said "I am sure you were eavesdropping. Do you think you should be here?"

"Not now." replied the mobster. Sighing he went home hoping that Dante would take his job offer. With Jason gone he needed a second in command and who better than his eldest son. Then thinking on it, Sonny smiled and went to see Bernie. With Jason Morgan gone, he would be able to access his funds after all they were partners.

Bernie hid his disgust but explained. "Monica has all of Jason's funds. All of his accounts were transferred over to her and I don't have the new access codes."

Sonny paced back and forth raging at his accountant, make that former accountant. "Why the hell would you give her them She shouldn't have even known about them."

"She got the numbers from Jason's safe. She moved everything." he said as Sonny slammed out the door and then came right back in again. "What about his shares in the business?"

"All yours, Monica transferred them over with the caveat that if he woke up Jason Morgan they be returned." Bernie mentally thanked the gods when Sonny fired him for not telling him about the transfers, then called John Zachara and said "I was fired."

"Good, I want to take the bastard down." The Italian hung up the phone and turned to the man standing there. "Thank you, Mr. Corelli. I only wish I had gotten here sooner."

Standing over his sister's cold body, he said "Which of them did it?"

"Max, on Sonny's orders." replied the former guard. "With Jason gone, things are going to go quickly, did you read what I had sent?"

Nodding curtly, Johnny said "He got lucky when Jason came to work for him, didn't he?"

"He was thanking his lucky stars." With that the older man walked away going back to his new life. "Try Roy DeLuca in Miami if you need anything more."

Johnny had spent the last month getting the goods on Corinthos. Leaving the funeral parlor, he made a call and got the news. Thanking the person on the other end, he said "Don't take any more chances..."

The next morning, Elizabeth, Jack and the boys were on a plane heading to Port Charles. Steven had received a call saying Jason had woken up but it didn't deter her from facing things. Jack and she had debated on what to tell the boys but had just decided to keep it at that Jack was staying with them.

Audrey had been ecstatic, making her feel guilty about the lies but grams had been part of her problems. When she mentioned Lucky having stopped over, Elizabeth had waited for the usual bit about working things out, but instead had been told that Audrey had told him that she hoped her granddaughter truly was happy this time.

Elizabeth knew her grams had to have heard about Jake and Jason, but the woman seemed to ignore the information when Elizabeth tried to talk about, telling her that it was water under the bridge and to forget all about it.

Sam plotted and waited. When she finally saw Patrick Drake and the nurse returning Jason to his room, she came out of the bathroom and said with tears in her eyes "Jason?"

Looking up, Jason saw the woman and thought she was Brenda and smiled grateful to see even her. But when she moved closer, he saw the look was all wrong.

Seeing the smile, Sam got a huge grin as she threw herself at Jason. "I KNEW IT!" she crowed. "I knew she was lying. Trying to keep you from your real family. I knew Monica was lying. She never liked me."

Prying the clinging shrill woman away, Jason stopped her from kissing him by biting her lip. When she pulled backing saying ouch, he said "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me?" At that the sobs came as she said "I'm Sam McCall. Your fiancee. Don't you remember Lila, our little girl. The baby we lost? All the things we shared?"

Gently, Jason edged away, feeling guilty but firmly he sat her down in the only chair. "I don't know you. I am sorry for your loss, but all this stuff you are talking about, it wasn't me. You need to let it go. And if my mother never liked you, there had to be a reason."

Sam stood and once again tried to press in on Jason, who said "Don't!"

"But it always was our way of getting past things before." she tried with a seductive tone of voice.

"I am trying to be nice here, but if you don't leave, I will ask Nurse Brewer to have you banned from this room. It is time for you to leave, Miss McCall."

"Why don't you go hire some men to terrorize a couple of kids and their innocent mom in the park, Samantha." said Michael from the doorway. When she was leaving, Michael looked at Jason and said as if she wasn't there. "She is right you know. You took her back after knowing she hurt a couple of little kids and their mom. But then she is a former hooker and probably knows a lot of professional tricks to keep you in bed."

Slamming the door on her way out, she was vowing to get Jason back when she saw Nik coming her way. "Who is Nurse Brewer?" she asked suspiciously. Jason had already screwed one nurse, she had no intention of losing him to another now that Elizabeth was out of the way.

Debating not answering, Nik wondered why she was asking the question so he said "The former head nurse, she worked here when I first moved to town."

"Oh." was all she said before getting on the elevator to leave. Calling Spinelli, she went to deal with their latest divorce case, since Carly's plan to smear them, all they had gotten were divorce cases. She couldn't wait until Jason was back to normal so that he could tell her off for that one.

Jason looked at AJ's son and saw the loathing. 'You don't like me very much do you?"

Standing near the window, Michael said "No, at one point you were my hero, but now you are nothing to me. If you will excuse me, I have to go."

"Wait! Don't leave. Talk to me. Please?" asked the confused man in the bed. "What did he do? Or rather what did I do?"

Looking him over as if assessing him, Michael said "No, you haven't suffered enough. Thanks to the accident and your memory loss you get a free pass from it all, but I remember and I can't help hoping you recall all of it since it is too late to fix things. I hope it hurts, but for now I will wait and watch."

Sitting back in his bed, Jason looked helplessly at the doorway where his nephew had gone. What the hell had happened in his life? Most of his family was dead, his doctors' tried to hide it but Drake loathed him.

Leaning back, he tried to piece together reality to the dreams he had been having. He knew they were important, but he didn't know why. All they really were were fragments. A word here, an image there. There were two that stuck out, the woman he knew he loved and that she had left him.

Monica was in her office talking to Tracy and Edward. "You need to very careful what you say. I told him the basic facts but he didn't take it very well."

Nik was talking to Lucky who looked mulish. When Edward passed by, heard what was being said. Calling Mac Scorpio, the man sighed and said "I will handle it."

Meanwhile Nik said "You know you can't do that. You heard Drake, Jason isn't his self. If you go in there you are going to get..."

Answering his phone, Lucky growled and complained to his boss. "We have a right to question Morgan."

Counting to ten, Mac then said "That isn't Morgan. Now get back to the station immediately."

Stomping out, Lucky ran into Maxie who was looking annoyed. "What?"

"What is your problem?"

Not wanting to admit that the fun of being with Spinelli had wore off and that she was bored, she looked at Lucky and said "Nothing, I hear Elizabeth suckered some poor fool into marrying her."

"They aren't married yet." he snapped as Maxie took pleasure in knowing he would make the annoying bitches life difficult when she came to town. That cheered her up as she rushed back to work.

Lying back, bored, Jason looked through the drawers, picking up a book. Nothing but a romance, but there was a picture inside being used as a book marker. Jason looked at the two boys in costume.

Holding it closer, he touched their faces feeling like he should know them. As he tried to recall the pumpkin and the clown, Jason felt sick, then heard the monitor going crazy. Sticking the picture back in the book as his heart seemed to start racing, he saw someone in a white coat rush in.

"Okay, Jason. I need you to relax." said Robin as she checked his vitals and drew some blood. Handing it off to a nurse, she said have it tested.

As his heart slowed down, Jason looked at the girl and said "I know you. Your were friends with that pest Brenda Barrett."

Laughing slightly, she said "Well some things never change, Morgan or Quartermaine, you still don't like Brenda."

"It's not that I don't like her its that she talks too much. That is annoying." he said then lifting his head he grinned "Robin, Robin Scorpio. You were dating Stone … Jagger's little brother last I knew."

Her smile dimming she said "Stone died, of AIDS a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." he said then looking at her hand said "Your married."

"To your other doctor. Patrick Drake, we have a little girl named Emma."

"Wow, now I feel old. I can remember when you used to foll..." he stopped talking as he had a memory flash. Then he looked at the woman and said "I think you need to go now."

"Jason, I can't just leave, I am your doctor." she said gently.

"I want a different one." he snapped. Then looking at her he said "I had a memory flash, you lying to me."

"I have never lied to you." she protested.

"I woke up, you were sitting in a chair with much longer hair and said ... you said we barely knew each other."

Flushing Robin said "That was what it felt like. You didn't even know the real me."

"But I did. I knew you, I can remember everything. All the times you followed me around, the way you had a crush on me. If you lied before how am I to know when you are telling the truth now?" he said. "Please leave."

Robin looked at Jason, then said as she walked to the door. "I never thought of it as lying, Jason. I am sorry that you do. I truly never felt like I knew Jason Quartermaine."

Closing his eyes, Jason wanted away from the situation, but instead he could smell the perfume before the woman even entered. Opening them, he looked at her and said "I don't know you, don't care to and please leave."

Carly felt her mouth drop, so much for Jason Q being polite. "I am looking for my son. Have you seen a boy about seventeen. Blond, blue eyes."

"AJ's son?" he asked looking at her with interest now.

Flinching at the description, she said "Michael."

"He was here earlier, but he left, Carly." Seeing her get excited like the annoying woman from earlier he snapped. "No I don't remember you, but Mom said Micheal's mother's name was Carly and that you are Bobbie Jones' daughter."

Slinking away, Carly was walking to the elevator when she heard Epiphany saying Elizabeth's name. Blatantly eavesdropping she heard the head nurse telling Kelly Lee that she was bringing her fiancee with her.

Well Carly would see about that. Now that Jason was awake, she had a few words to say to both of them. Jason didn't remember but she did and as for Elizabeth. Well she owed her an apology for some stuff but for other things, the woman was going to have to just listen to what she had to say.

Edward and Tracy saw Jason was asleep so they sat there not sure what to say. When Luke showed up, Tracy left and Edward sat talking quietly to what he thought was his sleeping grandson.

"You seriously screwed up. But we will fix it. Getting you away from that crowd of users is a start, but you need to man up, my boy. Grow some balls and realize that if you sleep with dogs you wake up with fleas. First Carly, and there was Sonny's sister and that tramp Sam, as well as god knows how many one night stands at that bar. You had a chance at a good one, but you blew it. She is coming back you know. Getting married, to a doctor and will be raising those boys with him. What were you thinking?"

Jason's mind went to the photograph, finally falling asleep and dreaming of a day at the park and his snow angel with two little boys and his mother. After the greeting it got foggy while they seemed to be picnicking and playing with the boys. Jason somehow knew it wasn't real, but he also knew that he had wanted it to be.

When he woke up there was yet another person in the room, ready to snap at whoever it was, he realized it had to be an orderly from the way he was dressed. "What are you doing?"

Spinelli turned and said "My job."

"Orderly's now move furniture with patients in the room?" he asked doubtfully.

Spinelli looked at the hidden camera and grimaced saying. "I dropped my pen behind the chair, I am sorry to wake you up sir."

Sam was watching the screen and when Spinelli was out of the room she called her partner. "No problem, but he didn't recognize me."

Sam saw Jason looking through the clothes that Alice had dropped off earlier. When he went to shower, Sam licked her lips, enjoying the view as he returned in just a towel. Strangely enough in spite of the empty room he went back to the bathroom to dress, annoying her.

She hadn't had sex since his accident, well aware that Monica really did have people watching her. She had seen them. Hearing a door opening and footsteps, she saw a young black woman nervously looking around. "Jason?"

Jason stuck his head out the door and said "Hey, Keesha, can you wait a few minutes."

So that was Keesha thought Sam sourly. Well at least she didn't have to worry about her stealing Jason away she said with a grin as she saw the large belly. When Jason returned and with wide-eyes hugged the woman, Sam closed the computer at the sound of footsteps.

Seeing it was Maxie she opened it back up and they watched.

"It's so good to see you." Looking at her belly he said with a laugh, "I uh, woke up and was worried about breaking your heart."

"You already did that once." she said with a laugh. At his concerned look, she said "But it was the right thing to do. Um, we were making-"

"A mistake." finished Jason. "I can see that now. You know, it's strange. I look in the mirror and see a forty year old man with unexplained scars, but I feel like the twenty two year old man just starting his internship."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Tell me what happened and then tell me about your life. Are you happy?"

Getting him up to date, Keesha saw him frown at what she told him about his past. After telling him the rest she said any questions.

"Do you know how I could have gotten involved with who I did? There were two women here. A dark haired woman who seemed mentally unbalanced. The other one is AJ"S son's mother. Then there is Robin, why on earth would I get involved with her?"

"Robin lost Stone, you were lost and she was someone to hold onto in the middle of that mess. We actually discussed this a few years ago, you came to see me in Washington."

"When?" he asked.

"Late May early June, 2001. You had fallen in love with someone who was in love with someone else. That was all you told me. You were asking about how to get past the pain, that you only wanted her to be happy."

"As for the others, Carly was in the middle of the mess with Robin. She has HIV and you two weren't sleeping together. At the time you didn't get why it was wrong to sleep with one woman while you loved another."

Seeing his expression, she said "Something happened, I don't know what, but you were angry with Robin for a very long time over it, as for Carly. You said when you came home you intended to set down some rules with her. Letting her know she didn't run your life."

"I was letting her?" he asked shocked.

"She was using your love for kids, for her son to control you."

Jason got it but then asked. "Who was the woman I was in love with?"

"I don't know, you wouldn't tell me her name."

When Keesha left, Jason mulled on all she had told him, trying to accept that he had allowed someone like the overblown blond to run his life. Finally falling asleep for the night, he dreamed again. This time about riding a motorcycle on fast curvy roads with a laughing woman holding tightly onto him.

A laughing Elizabeth hugged Jack as they got out of the car. "Are you serious, this place is outrageous."

"Why not. With the drive we will know if someone in on their way here, the security according to the guy I hired is great and best of all think of all the people who are going to be annoyed to find out you live here." he said with a laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling you are enjoying this." she said shaking her head at the huge Norman style house in front of her. "Well at least there are plenty of bedrooms."

"Are you okay with my plan though?" he asked awkwardly.

Looking at him she said "Well at least I don't have to worry about you trying to seduce me."

"Come on. Let's take a look." he said as they woke up the boys and showed them the house. Seeing Cam's eyes widen at the indoor pool and bowling alley, Elizabeth saw a woman in uniform waiting for them. "Lord Ashton. I am Romport."

Elizabeth was a little scared about that part of the plan, but like Jack said she was a fully trained British nanny who could protect the boys if need be. At the stiffness she showed them Elizabeth was ready to cancel that part until she saw her with the boys. Jake and Cam loved her in spite of her insistence on calling them Jacob and Cameron.

"Are you ready?" he asked kissing her on the check. "Our first visitor is arriving."

An hour later, Audrey left beyond pleased with Elizabeth's choice while the 'happy couple' debated running away. "Istanbul is nice this time of year."

"What about Sydney?" she asked from the sofa. "Or maybe Wellington? It's summer down there."

"Too late, another car is pulling up." he said with a sigh as his brother got out. "Relax, it is Ned."

Going to talk to his brother, Jack and Ned found themselves in agreement to keep certain things quiet. In the end, Ned said he had to head back to LA but he would be there for the event at the Metrocourt. "I think my mother did this purposely. She wants to see everyone's face when they saw Elizabeth and you together."

"Rubbing noses into it?" asked the Brit. "You weren't kidding were you when you said she was happy about this."

"I didn't want to bring it up but she is going to tell no one. Tracy knows about your preferred type." he said with a chuckle. "That was her description."

Elizabeth went to her closet and looked at the dress. She wasn't sure about this, but knew she had to stand up for herself and that party would be a good starting point. Unlike Jack she knew they wouldn't care who she was seeing as long as it wasn't Jason no one would care.

First though, they had to get through the visit to GH this afternoon, that was going to be the difficult part. Changing into the soft wool pants and light green sweater, she took her new coat and went downstairs to meet Jack and to thank Ned.

Saying goodbye to Jake and Cam, she laughed when Cam announced they were going bowling. Jake just said pretty balls.

"Where to first." said Jack.

"I need to check on my house, if I am going to be renting it out." she replied. "Then we can call that agent you met with."

Arriving at the cottage, Elizabeth walked through the forlorn house, Steven had arranged for most of her things to be placed in storage but she still found a few items to remove from the shed. Taking Cam's discarded and too small Chuggin Charlie riding toy, she said "I am going to donate this to the hospital, since he has that new one."

Looking at her and seeing her distress he asked "Are you sure?"

"It's time." she said. Arriving at GH she said "Let's get this over with."

Monica was talking to Patrick about suggesting a therapist. Going through the list, Monica finally rejected the last one and said I have to make a call. There was no one she trusted and Lainey was a friend of Elizabeth's so that left her off the short list. Calling Kevin she asked his advice.

"I would go with Lainey. I am here adviser and while I think she has a few issues, she might be the best person to work with Jason. She knows the players and won't have to keep a scorecard."

Reluctantly, Monica talked to her and asked if she could abide by a few rules. "What rules?"

"No records. You and I both know that Corinthos and that crowd are not going to sit back and lose having my son at their beck and call. Also, you are going to hear a few things, but you need to put your personal feelings aside."

"I always do that." she snapped then said "Fine, anything else?"

"Just one more thing. We both know what Mr. Spinelli is capable of, so there will be someone checking your office daily for any kind of recording device, unless you want to have the sessions move around."

"First, check my office, please. If I find out he has it bugged I will press charges. As for Jason, we will do whatever he wants, have the sessions where he needs me to."

Jason saw Robin talking to her husband and the woman slipped away as he came up. Patrick said "You do know you should be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep. Could you please ask your wife to stop in and see me later." he asked.

"No. Whatever you said earlier, it hurt her. I won't let you use what happened to hurt people. I think you did enough..." He clamped his mouth shut.

"Damage? You think I did enough damage?" He said with a shake of his head. "I know that, but I am started to piece a few things together about what happened the first time I woke up. I talked to my grandfather, my mother and Keesha. I need to talk to Robin as well."

Robin was around the corner listening, and decided cowering was wrong. "What about?"

Turning Jason said "Everything. Like how come you didn't tell the other me about Karen before I went to work for Sonny? Or how about explaining why I would go to work for the man?"

Patrick wanted to interfere not liking his tone, but Robin led him to the new waiting room and closed the doors. "Okay, let's start at the beginning."

Robin went through their past, Jason just nodding and sometimes looking at her in astonishment. When she told him about Sonny, he said "My god I really was brain dead wasn't I?"

"Sonny was good to Stone and me, you saw that. I think it changed your opinion." she told him.

Seeing the doubt on his face, she continued telling him about Michael and how the truth came out. How he took years to forgive her. Then about how he had lost his memory and that Sam had come looking for her.

Seeing his disgust at the mention of the woman's name Robin said "You were taking care of her because she was carrying Sonny's kid and you wanted to protect Michael."

"So let me get this straight. I became a kiss ass who did whatever Sonny needed?" he asked not sure he wanted to know more.

"No, look Jason, I wasn't here at the time. By the time I came home, she was living with you. We are friendly but that is it. We certainly don't share secrets. If we see each other we have coffee, we talk but frankly we really don't go out of our way." she said.

"You don't like Sam, I get that you don't like Carly and in spite of the fact we were involved you clearly don't like the other version of me." he said. "Do I have all of that correct?"

Sighing, she looked at him and said "The man I knew, he wouldn't have done what I think he did. Jason, you let someone down, badly. Worse you..."

"Worse I what?" he snapped. "What aren't you telling me?"

Looking sadly at him, she said "Let's just say you were a big disappointment and you did something that no one, at least no mother will ever forgive you for."

"Did I ..." she saw him turn white. "Oh god, did I shoot a kid or something?"

"No, but Jason, someone did hurt a child close to you. It was Sam and even after knowing what she did, you were sleeping with her. I saw that with my own eyes, Jason. There is no doubt. It is why... it is why... Quartermaine or Morgan, I don't think I can ever consider you a friend again."

Stunned, Jason walked away, not sure what to think. As he tightened the belt on his robe, he walked into a man entering the hospital. "Excuse me, I'm sorry about that."

Jack looked up and saw Jake's eyes and wanted to hit the bastard but knew that it wouldn't help things. Just nodding curtly, he was walking away when he saw the man stagger and start to fall. Grabbing him, he called out for someone to get a wheelchair while he took the jerk's pulse.

When a short dark haired woman in a white coat came up, he said "Pulse is racing, looks like he blacked out."

Robin felt a smidgen of guilt then said "Thank you I will take care of it from here. I am Dr. Scorpio."

"I think my fiancee has a friend named that." he said with a smile.

"British accent, killer smile and medical skills, you wouldn't happen to be Jack would you?" she said looking at the man who had won Elizabeth's heart and felt her own start racing.

Hearing Jason moan, Robin said "I have to take care of my patient but is she here?"

"She was stopped out in the parking lot by a woman who pinched my bum." he said.

"Kelly Lee." she said as the orderly came to help her with Jason.

Once he was in his bed, he listlessly laid there, wondering what now. When his mother came in and recommended talking to Lainey, he agreed in a monotone.

"Jason?" she asked looking at his sallow skin. "Do you need me to get Patrick?"

"No, I will be fine. Mom, can I ask you a question?" he said raising his head.

"Of course." she replied hoping she didn't live to regret it.

"What did I do? What aren't you telling me? Why does have the medical staff treat me with such disdain, Michael loathes me and even you look at me like you don't like me sometimes?"

Swallowing her pain, she reached out and said "Something happened. Jason you are my son, I love you no matter what. But Jason Morgan, I loved him too. But honestly, I never liked him very much. He would say how the Quartermaines used people yet he was ..."

"Friends with Corinthos. I know, it makes no sense to me. Robin and now you skirted around whatever happened. Can you just tell me, please?" he pleaded with her.

"Jason, this is one thing I can't do. I almost certain that it was what led you to take that medication and drive." she said. Then looking at her watch said "I have a meeting in a couple of minutes, can I bring you something?"

Holding up the medical journal he had nabbed earlier on his exploration of the new hospital, he lied "I will just read this."

Monica hurried to her office. When she arrived she saw a dark haired man teasing Elizabeth. They looked so comfortable together, she felt upset at that. Some small part of her had hoped that she would be able to forgive Jason.

"Hi." Elizabeth said awkwardly. "The boys are at our new place. We are at the end of Ashcroft Drive."

Monica couldn't recall but one house on that road, then her eyes widened as she got where they were staying. "May I stop over and visit the boys?"

"Yes, but you cannot mention Jason being Jake's father to them. I would prefer no mention of Jason at all but Cam might remember you from that day at the park."

Agreeing, Monica asked if she could bring Edward. "Of course, as long as he follows the same rules."

As they walked down the hallway, Lainey called out to Elizabeth saying "Robin got called into surgery along with Patrick and Epiphany, so I am the welcoming committee. At least the one who won't try to get to second base with your fiancee. Sorry about Kelly."

"She wouldn't be Kelly if she hadn't tried." said a rueful Elizabeth hugging her friend then explained that Jack would be working there soon. As the Brit went to explore, they talked. Matt approached and gave Elizabeth a hug. "You have no idea how much you are missed."

"Well in a few weeks I will be returning to work."

Seeing his huge smile, she said "I would almost think you really DID missed me."

"Hey, I love pretty women. It is a family failing, don't you know?" he said. Then hearing his beeper said "Off to work."

Jack returned saying it was going to be strange working there, talking about the difference between British care and American as they left the building. Alexis heard laughter and turned to see who it was, but all she got was a good looking man holding a woman as they enjoyed the joke.

Meeting with her middle daughter, she said "Why are we here? Are you okay?"

Kristina had been cool lately, so she was happy when the girl smiled and said "Yes, I just need you to sign a permission slip for me to volunteer here."

"Okay." she said signing the sheet. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Oh, Kristina wanted to do, it was all part of the plan to make her sister pay. "Yes, I do. Thanks Mom."

Muttering about the changing moods of teenagers, Alexis went to see what Tracy wanted at the hotel. "Are you bringing a date to the party?"

"That was the big emergency?" she asked. "Why would you care if I have a date?"

"Because I have a single very wealthy gentleman coming into town for the party. His date canceled at the last minute and his family used to donate very heavily to GH. He can't come dateless. I was hoping you could help me out."

"I will do it. Do you want him to sit with us?" She asked worried about Sam.

"No, you will be sitting at the head table with him." Tracy wanted Sam isolated with only Maxie, Spinelli and whoever else they cadged to sit at their table.

It was a quiet evening as Cam and Jake soon fell asleep, Jack read up on the latest medical journal and Elizabeth paced. Finally she said "I have to run out and do something."

"Okay, but be careful." he said looking up. Then with a smile he asked "How are you doing?"

"You mean do I feel like curling up into a ball and crying. No." she said. I know they will sedate Jason tonight. I looked at the chart. They want to monitor him. I need to see him while he can't see me."

Hugging her, he said "Go, I will stay with the boys. Maybe I can talk Cam into playing poker."

"He is six, Jack. Give it some time." she said as she went to the huge garage. Her instinct was to take the minivan parked there, but then with a sly grin, she got behind the wheel of the sports car and drove off.

The man in the window paid the bet to himself with a chuckle. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the Maserati.

Pulling into the staff parking, Elizabeth told the parking attendant who she was and he promised to get her a sticker for the vehicle as she went inside. Going to the staff locker room, she changed into a set of scrubs and grabbed a lab coat.

Entering Jason's room, she stood at the end of the bed watching him sleep. An hour later, without a word, she left silently, cursing herself for the pull she still felt for the man who had hurt her son. She couldn't help thinking that maybe that pull was what he felt for Sam, if that was why he had tossed her and Jake away.

Once in the locker room, she sat down in a corner and cried. Changing back into her clothes, Elizabeth went for a drive. Out at the Bridge, she sat there deciding what to do.

Was she keeping Jake away from Jason to punish him? Thinking on it, she was reminded of her childhood and what her stepmother had done. Then compared it to Sam and decided she wasn't.

The damage that Carly, Sonny and Sam could do to her son was tremendous but it would not even begin to compare to the damage Jason would do, every time he canceled to rush off to the others. Or when he and Sam figured out a way to have kids, Jake would be shunted aside and she couldn't allow him to ever be in second place.

Jason woke up, looked around confused. She had been here. He had seen her while he had been drifting off to sleep. His angel had been wearing medical scrubs. At least he thought she had been.

As he scratched the area where Drake had taped the IV needle down, he hoped they got whatever was in his system out. According to the doctor it was why his heart felt weak sometimes and his blood pressure would sky rocket. He didn't agree with the assessment, they happened as he discovered more about the man he had been.

He could feel the pull of the dreams, the urge to sleep but in the end the dreams had become nightmares where he had been all alone and in pain. He didn't want that, but for some reason he got the feeling the dreams, at least part of them had a basis in whatever mess he had created in his life.

Picking up the romance novel, he went back to looking at the picture, when he heard someone entering. Hiding it quickly he saw a tall blond man. "Have you seen Michael?"

"No. Why?"

"He stormed out of Sonny's earlier and I was hoping he was here."

"No, you're Jax, correct?" he felt the need to put the face with a name.

"Yes." he said shortly as his phone rang. Talking to whoever was on the other end, he groaned and then asked "You didn't think to check there before calling me?"

Hanging up, he said "He is at your mothers, asleep."

"Okay." Jason got the feeling Jax didn't like him, but decided to ask him anyhow. "I was wondering if you could tell me about how we get along?"

"We don't." he snapped. Then looking at the man, Jax sat down, then said "How far do you want me to go back?"

"To the beginning if you don't mind."

Jax talked and Jason listened intently right up until he was told he had married Brenda Barrett. "Now I know you are lying. I can't deal with Brenda, never could."

Telling him the rest, Jason was even more confused as to why he would do all of this for Sonny Corinthos. Jax told him about Courtney, how she cheated, the surrogacy and he was the first one to mention a friendship with Elizabeth.

"Who is Elizabeth?" he asked then saw the blond scowl then he say "I have to go."

Jason now had a name, Elizabeth. Who was she and why was this man the first to mention her?

Early the next morning, Elizabeth heard the doorbell and when she opened it she saw Edward standing there while Monica scowled at him. "I know we are early but someone had ants in their pants."

With a laugh, Elizabeth said the boys are eating breakfast, but you are welcome to join them. As they went to the morning room, Edward wasn't happy. He had been predisposed to dislike Jack, but had found the man playing with both boys as they ate breakfast.

There was some giggling as they tried to hide the mess from Elizabeth but she just turned to look at Jack and said "What happened?"

"Uh, Cam did it." he said with a laugh.

When her son giggled and said "I didn't do it, Jack did it Mommy."

Looking around, Jack said "The not me gremlin?" which caused the boys to laugh. Cam because he understood and Jake because everyone else was laughing.

"Well not me had better clean that chocolate sauce up, we have company. We will discuss later why Cheerios shouldn't be covered in that goop." She said. "Cam do you remember Dr. Quartermaine?"

"Yup, she is Emily's Mommy." he said with a cheer. "Hi Emily's Mommy."

Quietly introducing them to Jake, the moment Edward saw the little boy's eyes she felt guilt drop on her at the tears. Edward wasn't an young man and if he had died, she would have deprived him of this.

Edging towards the kitchen, she gave a wet chuckle as Romport handed her a handkerchief. As the adults and children talked, Jack slipped away giving the family time to work at being just that.

While Ned and he had never been close, they had spent some time together. And he had heard all about the Quartermaines and knew that no matter how insane things got, one thing was true, they would love each other. Cam, Elizabeth and Jake were part of that, they just hadn't known it.

In the study, he called Jasper Jacks, planning a meeting at the Metrocourt restaurant at lunchtime. If they were going to twist some tails, they would have to start by giving them a reason to be interested.

Maxie explained to Sam that she had been given lunch as a thanks from Jax for helping Ned Ashton with an outfit for his daughter. Seeing Jax check on them, Maxie just said thank you as they ordered dessert.

Jax was still talking to them when a man entered the room and joined the Aussie. "Lord Ashton, hello."

"Jack Griffin, please. I don't use the title. I prefer the one I earned."

Maxie looked at the gorgeous looking man with the accent and said "Hello, are you new in town?"

Gotcha, he thought. "Yes, I just moved here. I am doing a rotation at GH."

Sam lost interest, hot yes, but he was a doctor. Maxie however was intrigued. "What is your specialty?"

Double gotcha. "I specialize in high risk Obstetrics/Gynecological surgeries but I am trained in Oncology as well. That is why I am here."

"Why Port Charles?" she asked.

His phone rang in perfect timing. Hanging up, Jack gave a quick smile of apology and said to Jax, "I do apologize I have to meet Dr. Drake at GH."

Maxie looked around then said "I can show you the way. I have to go there anyhow."

Jax was talking but Sam shook her head in amazement then looked up, she couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Did you ask me to leave?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Maxie should not have invited you. I tried to get them to rescind your invitation for the gala but I couldn't get your mother to agree."

"Why?"

"I have never had much use for people who use children. Now please exit quietly."

Sam wanted to point out Jerry was his brother but didn't want to draw attention to her past with the man so she left fuming as she swore to make him pay.

Heading to the office, she saw Sonny with Spinelli. "I can't get in. These accounts are under the supervision of the Treasury Department. Dr. Quartermaine arranged for that."

Sonny's accounts were still being raided. His shipments were coming under attack and Dante was no where near as effective as Jason had been. In fact his son had screwed up every single assignment.

That morning Miami had been hit hard. He had lost everything in a fire. Someone was ruthlessly destroying his empire one piece at a time. He had even wondered about Jason at first, but he knew he wasn't capable right now.

He had the feeling that he was about to lose everything. Tonight he was attending the hospital gala and was expected to make a donation, but he had less that a hundred grand in his safe and nothing in his accounts.

Kate tried to talk some sense into Olivia. "You are making a mistake, you do know that don't you?"

"Sonny says he wants to be a family." she protested. Then wondered if she was jealous that she was getting what could have been Kate's if it hadn't been for getting shot on her wedding day.

Kate looked at her cousin, had she been this delusional, then sighed in disgust. Reminding herself to thank Diane and Alexis for their compassion and patience, she just shook her head and handed Olivia the dress.

As if she didn't have enough problems, Carly Jacks walked into Crimson, asking to speak to Kate. Olivia had been close to Carly at one point, but finding out about Dante had done damage to the budding friendship. "What do you need Carly?"

"Do you have a date for the gala?" she asked bluntly. "Tracy Quartermaine needs a date for a doctor who used to work at GH. Filthy rich and single if that helps any."

"Why me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Something about an ex-wife." she said walking away, annoyed to be dealing with this. "You will be moved from the Crimson table to the Head Table and she offered to keep your staff in the press releases."

"Who is the doctor?" she asked wanting to know more.

"Don't have the faintest idea. He just is in town for the day." Calling back Tracy, Kate agreed if she placed her table more prominently.

"They will be just off center stage." she promised practically gleeful. Everything had been set, now she just had to warn Monica. Heading over to GH she stopped in for an awkward visit with Jason only to find out he was getting a pass to head out for a while.

"Mom said this gala tonight was your idea. The Winter Garden named for Grandmother."

Tracy looked at her nephew and saw the difference between Quartermaine and Morgan. "Yes, I know you don't remember, but she loved you. Even as Jason Morgan."

"Will Ned be there. He stopped in a few times but didn't stay long."

"He is responsible for the entertainment tonight. I have to head home, I needed to see your mom for a minute." Shaking her head, she smiled and said "Jason, I am glad you are you again. Now I had better go before Luke thinks that he can wear a powder blue tuxedo tonight. Damn Spencer's never did have any class."

Jason looked at her then as soon as someone else came in he recognized he asked "Why is my aunt worried about what Luke Spencer wears to this party tonight? Did he become mayor again?"

Patrick looked at him, then realized no one had told him. "Spencer was Mayor no wonder this town is so screwed up. And your Aunt is married to him."

Jason looked at Patrick, then realized the man was telling a joke. The image of Luke and Aunt Tracy had him laughing until tears poured out of his eyes. When Monica and Robin entered to give him the news, they looked at the man curled up as he held his stomach from laughing so much.

"What is going on?"

"You will not believe what Drake told me." he said breaking up into laughter again. "He said Aunt Tracy is married to Luke Spencer."

Monica just looked in pain. When he saw they didn't get the joke, he said. "Why don't you think it is funny?"

"Uh, Jason. It's true." Said Monica as Jason slowly stopped laughing. "It's a long story, but yes, they are married and have been for a few years."

Stunned, Jason began to realize that all the changes hadn't been in his life, others had changed just as drastically. "What about Laura?"

"They split up about ten years ago, she was pretty sick for a while but now she lives in Paris." said Robin. "We didn't tell you a lot of things we should have."

"We do have some good news. After your last treatment to replenish your blood; tomorrow you go home."

Stunned, Jason said "Do I still have a home?"

"There are options. Your penthouse or the mansion. Or we could arrange for you to stay at the Gatehouse." suggested Monica.

"Not the penthouse, that is connected to Morgan. I thought you told me some geek who used to work for me was staying there, anyhow."

"You do have the right to ask him to move." she said. "But I would love for you to move home."

"For now, until I get my mind wrapped around things." he said. "Then I need to figure out what I do next, if I still have options. Do you know if I have a criminal record or anything. I mean I worked for Sonny." he added feeling helpless.

"I am going to let your attorney explain all of that to you. We have been keeping Diane away." said Monica. "Here, I brought you the shoes you are going to need. I saw Tracy and I have to get to the party to keep her from creating a disaster. Have fun with Michael."

Not telling them he was going to the party, he simply said "I will."

Michael showed up and said "Do you mind if Kristina tags along?"

Looking at the young girl he asked when she went to make a call "Your girlfriend?"

"She is my sister. Alexis Davis is her mother and Sonny is her father. Not that he has been much of one." Turning to look at his uncle, he said "You need to change so we can go."

Jason went to shower and then once dressed asked if this would be okay. Thinking on the basic black his uncle usually wore, Michael said "You look fine."

"I know that some bad things went on between your biological father and my other self, but... would you mind if we talk about the AJ I knew."

Michael looked down then said "WE can. I spent so many years being taught to hate him, but I have had to take a second look lately. Even before you woke up."

Kristina rushed in and said "Change of plans, food at the hotel, I hope you don't mind?"

Elizabeth was changing into the ball gown, stunned at it's simple beauty. It was a biased cut sheath, in soft green with darker green and silver embroidery on the bodice. As her hair came out of the curlers and the hair dresser finished placing the pins in it, Elizabeth felt like a fairy tale princess.

"You look beyond incredible." said Jack. "So will I do as your date?"

Looking at the man in the tailor made tux, she said "You are going to break hearts tonight."

"Well, shall we?" He asked. Walking up the stairs to the boys room, Elizabeth kissed them as they played with their toys. Jake gave her a large grin while Cam said "Mommy, you smell nice tonight."

Jack got her out of there then asked what was it? "Being here, this town, it … everything reminds me of Jason. Even an innocent remark made by my son."

Seeing his question in his face, she said "Jason once told me I smelled like snow and I said snow doesn't smell. We had a completely silly conversation that meant a lot to me, but to him, it was just a way to pass time. Just like I was. A way to get through not having a warm body in his bed."

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! That is what the petty small-minded bitter ass people in this town want you to think. They want you to believe they are better than you. They aren't. Most of the so called beautiful people in this town are little more than jumped up trailer trash who either married or stole their way to what they have."

Looking at him, she said "What about me? I am nobody too."

"No, you are not. Elizabeth, you are way better than those who are treating you this way. Find the confidence I saw in London. Be that Elizabeth."

Taking a deep breath she said "I will. My dad is going to be there tonight so is Steven and a few others I care about. You are right, plus I have this overpriced, antique bauble to use to break their nose with if they piss me off."

"Luv, try not to get blood on the family heirloom, it is a bitch to get out of the diamonds." he drawled as they went to the garage.

Looking at Jack, she started laughing as he placed her in the passenger seat of the low slung Maserati sports car. "That is more like it. Now lets go make Tracy Quartermaine's night."

As the room started to fill up, Sam noticed that she was given the cold shoulder by quite a few people that would have never dared to pull that crap when Jason was around. Patrick, Robin, Matt and his date were talking to Epiphany and her date, all of whom had turned their back on her when she had smiled at them.

Looking for someone to talk to, she wandered over to where Jax was talking to Olivia and Sonny. When she said hello all of them stopped to stare then started talking at once to one another. Flushing she went to see if she could find her mother, but instead she saw Nik and Lucky talking to Rebecca Shaw and another woman.

"Have you seen Elizabeth yet?" she heard Nik asking.

"No, but Aunt Bobbie said she is coming back to GH to work. I guess Steven is staying at Audrey's house for a while too. Mrs. Hardy wasn't home when I called earlier."

"What about her fiancee?"

Lucky looked at him, laughed then said "My guess is they ended things, why else would she return. Not a lot of men want to take on other people's kids like that."

Walking up, she added. "Especially since they have two different fathers neither of whom were her husband when they were created."

Nik stared, then said "Shouldn't you be at GH, begging Jason to return?"

Lucky snickered, then said "Sam, lost that one. According to Mac, Jason did return, but as a Quartermaine. She doesn't stand a chance."

Wanting to slap her ex-lover, Sam just slunk away, still looking for Alexis. The others shook their head and Nik said "She is still bitter, and so are you Lucky. You need to get over this."

"I am, but Elizabeth used me, I owe her for that, then I will be over things."

Nik and his date walked away, while Rebecca tried to distract Lucky from making a fool of himself.

As Carly entered the ballroom, she greeted the man Tracy asked her to. "Alexis, this is Andrew Barrington."

As they sat down, Carly wondered what happened to Kate's date then saw the woman talking to an older gentleman with silver gray hair. When they sat down, she thought he looked familiar but was soon distracted by Ned and Jax.

"Carly, this looks lovely. Thanks for letting us set the tables up this way."

"It is rather unusual for an event like this." she replied then sent to greet her mother who was staring at Kate's date.

"Momma, what is it?"

"Jeff Webber, I had forgotten how good looking he was. He certainly aged well." she said as she sat down with at their table.

"That is Elizabeth Webber's father?" she asked looking at the man again. Steven saw her looking at him and he came to greet her. "Everything looks lovely. I heard they got the money for the peds playroom as well."

"Yes, it is being named for Jessie Brewer."

"I guess that explains what Andrew Barrington is here for. He is her nephew."

Almost all were in the ballroom as Sam rejoined Maxie, Lulu, Ethan and Spinelli. When Dante came over and asked if he could sit with them, she gritted her teeth when Lulu said sure. She had realized she was stuck at the kiddie table for the biggest event of the Port Charles society season.

Michael, Kristina and Jason ate the takeout in a suite. Jason feeling claustrophobic as one of his dreams happened while he was wide awake. Dazed as the images flashed through his brain, Jason took a deep breath and tried to will his body's reaction away.

"Jason, do you want to see everything or just go down for Tracy's speech."

"Is there a spot where we can see them and they can't see us. Maybe you can tell me about the people." he suggested.

Since it fit into her plans, Kristina beamed at him. "Sure. But we do have to leave you for a bit early on."

"Ladies and Gentlemen,..." Tracy thanked them for coming then said "We are going to change up the program a bit. I would like to like to introduce an very honored guest, Andrew Barrington."

Maxie was yawning, bored as Spinelli and Ethan talked about the casino. Seeing the man speaking, she saw Kate glaring at Lulu and her and shut the table up so they could pay attention.

As the man went on and on about giving back, "My own family has a rich history that is now carried on by my niece."

"When I was asked to speak, I considered asking my sister Beth's daughter. Instead I decided to make a slightly different request of her. One I am sure you will enjoy much more. Jesse Brewer, was more than a fixture behind the hub at GH, more than a teacher or a compassionate nurse, she was a family matriarch, she was a tower of strength. I like to think that her legacy lives on in those she taught. From her still working nurses, Bobbie Spencer Jones and Epiphany Johnson, to her own granddaughter Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth and her sons are our families legacy to GH."

Sam and Maxie both rolled their eyes then Maxie stiffened. Elizabeth's grandfather Steven started GH and was it's first chief of Staff. Her grandmother fell in love at first sight giving up her job as a air stewardess to marry Steve. Her father Jeff, her mother, my sister Beth. Her Uncle Rick and her siblings." "

So in honor of our family; I am making two donations to GH. The first is the money needed to finish the new peds play room in honor of Jesse Brewer, who helped create the first one in 1963. The second is a scholarship trust in honor of my niece. Elizabeth stood on her own at such a young age, partly out of stubbornness and partly out of necessity."

Sam stiffened when he asked Elizabeth to join him at the podium, while others applauded. When he kissed her checks, Elizabeth took the paperwork he handed her then seeing Jack's wink, knew he had been well aware what was going on. As they returned to their seats. Tracy gave a slight smirk and said "Elizabeth, thank you for honoring the family legacy but marrying a doctor might be taking it too far. Best wishes to your fiancee and you."

Sam smirked, Elizabeth has settled for some dull doctor, she couldn't wait to rub it in. Debating making a run on the guy, she decided it would be too easy and smiled widely at Dante.

Lulu saw that and frowned then listened as Tracy went on to thank those who donated to help build the Lila Quartermaine Winter Garden. "Please stand as I announce your names. "My father Edward Quartermaine and the family trust."

As the Q's stood there was applause then the rest of the usual suspects, the Jacks family, Nik, Kate Howard, then Tracy saw Sonny's name didn't have a check mark so she skipped him. "And finally to who has to be my personal favorite contributor. Dr. Jack Griffen, Viscount Ashton, my son's half brother and GH"s new oncologist. Ladies, don't fall in love, Dr. Jack is very much off the market as he came to town engaged to GH's own angel of Mercy Elizabeth Webber."

Carly's jaw snapped open as she took a look at the man shaking hands with Tracy. Several others in the room did as well, while Kelly Lee just whistled. Sam and Maxie burned with anger as the man in question kissed Elizabeth. Lucky fell off his chair shocked while Nik just laughed silently.

They said living well was the best revenge and it looked like Elizabeth had taken that maxim to heart. Tracy whispered to the stage manager, then went to sit down as Brooklynn took to the stage. Arriving at the table, she said something to Monica that had the older woman laughing loud enough to get the attention of many in the room.

"Tracy, I hope they can print still pictures. I want one."

"Someone should tell Sam McCall, Maxie Jones that puce isn't a good color for anybody." she snarked back with a smile.

Elizabeth could feel all eyes on her and asked Jack if they could get away for a couple of minutes. Holding her close, he pushed past most of the room, then took her to a small alcove. "You do know right now, someone is speculating you are pregnant."

"I doubt that, see sweet Elizabeth waits until she is married then get's pregnant with someone other than her husband's kid." sneered Sam.

Elizabeth appraised the woman who had shown her the truth about Jason and said "You look a little rough around the edges Sam, how's tricks?"

Ignoring the woman, Sam said "If you get bored with the ice princess there, come to see me. The last two did and they were starving for it after her."

Jacks laughed out loud and said "I don't pay for sex." then escorted Elizabeth away from the woman.

Seeing the side balcony, Elizabeth said "I will be right back."

"I will keep people out. Are you okay?" he asked hugging her.

Michael and Kristina finished messing with Kate Howard's computers and rushed back to where they had left an exhausted Jason. Seeing Jax standing there talking to someone, they ducked into a corner and waited hoping he didn't go onto the balcony where their cover was hiding.

Elizabeth wiped the tears, Sam's words echoing through her head. Then hearing a snore, saw Jason sleeping on a chaise lounge. Worried at first, she recalled why she was fixing her makeup. Walking over to the man, she stared.

Waking up from a dream where he felt safe again, Jason looked up then pinched himself to make sure this wasn't another drug induced dream. "Are you real?"

She just stared, then turned and walked away not trusting herself. "Hey! Don't go."

As she kept walking, Jason drew the strength to stand and grabbed onto her. "Please, stay. I need to talk to you."

Looking at him, she said "Why? What could YOU possibly want from me?"

"Uh, please, just tell me who you are?"

Hurting, Elizabeth knew to keep her mouth shut before she made things worse, but then he said "You have haunted my dreams and my nightmares, please tell me who you are to me."

Looking at him she said "I am the woman it is too dangerous for you to be around. I am the mother of the boys it is too dangerous for you to be around. I am the woman you paid to go away and keep your secrets. I am the woman, the woman who loved you, but you never loved me. I... I am the woman who was never good enough. I am the..." The sobs started then she gained control

"...the mother of a little boys who will never call you dad because you preferred the woman who slept with her stepfather, who came to me torturing me telling me my kidnapped son was dead and that made me and her the same while she let a mentally disturbed woman keep him. The woman who hired men to threaten me in the park while my innocent sons were there. The woman, who led drug dealers to my house; knew they were following us and that they wanted my son."

"I am the woman who was given money to go away so that you could get back together with this woman. I.. I am the woman who should have known better after you lied to me the first time. I am the woman who should have known that my sons would never be good enough for you."

Jason felt sick, the disdain and loathing he had been feeling from various people was nothing to the pain coming off the fragile woman in front of him. "So the answer to your question of who I am to you. I am nothing. I am less than nothing. And I finally learned that lesson. I am only sorry I was too stupid to learn it years ago."

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." he said as she stopped at the door.

"Good bye Jason." she said falling apart as she collapsed discreetly into Jack's arms.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jason couldn't move as the door closed on the beautiful woman he was sure was Elizabeth. The person everyone avoided talking to him about. The person he had apparently hurt in ways he couldn't even imagine. As the tears fell, he wanted to scream from the pain flowing through his body.

Hearing footsteps, he saw his nephew and Kristina through a fog. "Jason? Oh god! Jason, are you okay, what happened. Oh my god, my mother is going to kill me." was all Michael said before he rushed out of the room while Kristina took the passkey they had stolen and went to the door laundry and found blankets.

Getting back she covered the man curled up around himself as he now silently cried.

Looking up at the sound of heels, she saw Monica entering the room.

Taking Jason's pulse, she said "Call for an ambulance but tell them to be discreet."

An hour later, Robin and Leo left the hospital room more confused than ever. "It is the same as when he had his accident. It looks like a heart attack, but there is no damage to the vessel."

"I checked, Monica he had a flare up from the drugs. We need to find out..." she said pointing to Kristina and Michael, "what happened."

Monica got them into a office and said "You are going to have to tell us what happened tonight. I thought you were going to the movies? What changed and why?"

With a guilty look at her brother, Kristina answered. "We offered to show Jason the party."

"You were told to be careful. That he couldn't take too much information too quickly, why would you think going to this party was a good idea?" she scolded.

"It wasn't. 'Sides, we never made it to the party. We ate in a hotel suite then we went down to the balcony before Kristina and I ran back upstairs for about ten minutes. We came back to find him that way."

"You left him where there was party going on with people that know Jason Morgan. You didn't think someone might accidentally wander onto the same balcony?" she asked.

Flushing, Michael said "I'm sorry. I figured he was safe out there. It was protected from the weather, I didn't think about people."

With a heavy sigh, Monica said "I have to get back to your uncle, but next time think before doing something like this again. Did you see anyone near that room?"

Not looking at each other, they claimed no then as soon as Monica left looked at each other then down at the tiled floor. "Michael, I wanted to help you. I mean you are right about what he did. But this... we hurt Elizabeth as well. I know you didn't intend that."

Trembling as he remembered the woman getting carried out of the hotel, he said sadly. "No, I didn't. I just planned to show him, she was happy so that when he found out about Jake, it would hurt."

"Should we tell your grandmother?" she asked standing.

"No, it will ruin your plan and I want to hurt Sam even more than Uncle Jason. In fact I am done with that plan. He looked like hell, it didn't feel too good."

Edward was outside the room and quietly went to see Monica. "I know what happened, or rather who happened."

Telling her what he had overheard, he saw her expression and said "What do we do now?"

"I let Diane Miller give him the papers, let Jason learn the whole truth. I was trying to protect him from Jason Morgan, but I guess I can't do that any longer. We also have to check on Elizabeth, once again she was hurt by a member of our family."

"Give it a few hours, let her fiancee take care of her." he said then admitted. "I don't want to like him. I want a chance for Jason to make his case, but nor can I blame her for leaving and falling in love with someone else."

"I blame Sonny, I blame Carly and I blame Jason Morgan. Sam is a predator, doing what comes naturally. Fortunately, predators are usually hunted down by bigger game." she replied. "I am going to let Michael and Kristina finished their plan whatever it is, then take care of her myself."

Jack held Elizabeth as she slowly stop crying. "I'm okay. I talked to Jason, told him how I felt. It was cathartic. I think we need to end the disguise, I have to stand on my own two feet."

"No you don't. Elizabeth, I am going to help you, whether you want me to or not. Needing help once in a while doesn't mean you are weak." he pointed out. "It means you are strong enough to realize that you can't do it alone. Those hurting you are dealing the cards from the bottom to stack the deck against you. Don't try to go this alone."

Looking at him, she said "What did I ever do to deserve having a friend like you in my life?"

"I think it was offering to split that last piece of cake in the cafeteria when it was clear as day on your face you didn't want to. Right from the start, you knew my flirting wasn't an invitation, then when I would snap in surgery at you, you never took it personally, you knew it was the job. There are not many who don't talk about me there behind my back. Do you really think I haven't heard what they say. Arrogant, snobbish, too rich for my own good, that I bought my way into the program."

"You are none of those things." she protested loyally.

"And you are not what they say about you here. Stand up for yourself, yes. But take help from those around you. Okay?" She saw the strength in his eyes and took a leap of faith.

"I will. Seeing Jason, after Sam's comments, I really wanted to hurt him."

"I am going to tell you a little secret, one you can never reveal or I will get kicked out the male club and I am already teetering on the brink of expulsion. She lied."

Seeing her self doubt, he said "Men talk about sex a lot. Women like Sam, see themselves as great in bed, but if you have to reassure yourself you are or assure others, you're not. Great sex doesn't need words of assurance afterwords."

"Then why would she..."

"Because that is all she has. My guess is she is overactive in bed, thinking that is what men want. They don't. Men call them gymnasts because they create a routine, never vary from it and it usually ends the same way. With them expecting to be graded highly for nothing more than doing splits in a rhinestone outfit to tacky music.."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They don't have the ability to fulfill expectations so they put on a show with fake fireworks. Nothing is natural, it's all mechanical since they can't create the real heat naturally. My guess is Sam is cheap zirconium."

"More like plastic beads." she said dryly as she got what he was saying.

Elizabeth thought about something then said "Hand me your phone, I don't want to use mine."

Calling the number she had in her book for Ric, she stunned him with her question. After stuttering a bit, he answered her. When she told her what Sam said, his derisive laughter as he assured her Sam was wrong, gave Elizabeth a nice boost as she said goodbye.

Seeing Jack's shocked expression she said "I know, I have decided to face a few things. Number one, being that I was not the problem with Jason, he was. He wanted that woman, why I don't know, but frankly it wasn't anything I did wrong. Though, I do think other than Robin or me, his taste did tend to run to rhinestones."

"Good, now I say we get some sleep and tomorrow we party like we haven't a care in the world."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked with a apprehensive sideways glance.

"How about some ice skating on the pond in the park?" he asked.

Jason woke up, shivering. Pulling the blanket up, he saw Monica sleeping in the chair. . Disconnecting the lines attached to him, he got up to ask for another blanket after using his to cover her. He walked into the hallway, finding Matt Hunter standing there reading a chart.

He asked for the blanket then sat down on his bed. When the nurse brought it in followed by the young doctor he couldn't get over the feeling someone was watching him.

Spinelli was worried about his friend as he watched the screen. Jason didn't look happy, instead he looked as sad and upset as he had ever seen him. Calling Sam first thing the next morning, he suggested they work on a way to return his memories. "I already have a plan." she said.

Telling him what she needed, then using Nik's credit card went to do one more thing courtesy of her unknowing cousin.

When Lainey entered the empty room, she saw Patrick doing something strange then swearing softly. Looking at him in surprise he just shook his head then called Mac. Telling him what was going on, Harper and Lucky found themselves at GH with a tech crew.

"Got it." said the man to Mac. "It is similar to a server I have a warning on from the FBI. It belongs to that kid."

Turning to his detectives, Mac said "I want him brought into the station. Immediately."

Calling Diane Miller on his way in, Mac chuckled at what she said "Really?"

"Yes, since Jason Morgan no longer exists, Mr. Jackal is on his own." She said as she arrived in the rehab room. Feeling the steam hitting her, she was shocked to see Jason swimming laps.

Turning to Monica who was there, she said "What happened last night?"

"You weren't there?" she asked. "I sent you an invitation."

"Thank you for that. But social events in PC seem to end in mayhem, so I made other plans." .

"Jason collapsed after talking to Elizabeth. I haven't seen her but my guess would be she let him have it with both barrels."

" Your son is my favorite client, but what happened there, I still don't understand. In April he wants to get married, then in November he walks away and then next summer starts sleeping with Sam. I was wondering if he was drugged, I didn't expect to find out he was doing that to himself."

"I know. I don't get it either, nor the coverup for the woman. It just isn't like him." she fretted. "Morgan or Quartermaine, I would have said Jason would die before allowing someone close to him harm a child. Yet to take her back after knowing that. It makes me sick."

Jason kept floating in the water, pretending he couldn't hear them. As he heard what his mother said, he got control before they forced him to stay here. He had to get out of this hospital and track her down, Make her realize he was sorry and that … that what? He asked himself.

Deciding he needed a plan, he swam one more lap then came out of the pool. "Is this Miss Miller? I will be right back."

Showering, Jason soon changed into khakis and a polo shirt, before heading out. Diane shook her head. This was clearly not Jason Morgan, she didn't think he even knew what a polo shirt was.

Sam was cutting through the park with Maxie, making plans for tonight. "I figure tonight is perfect, I am sure that even Monica will leave him alone the first evening."

"Do you need anything else?" Maxie asked as they passed the rink.

Seeing Elizabeth, her fiancee and the boys, Sam decided to make sure Elizabeth knew she could cause her pain.

"Hello, my sweet little boy." Sam cooed at Jake who was playing on his new sled. As she went to reach out for the blond, she felt her arm twisted up and back then found herself face first in the snow.

Romport called out for the guards, but Cruz arrived first, ordering her away from Sam. "I can't do that sir. I was hired to protect those boys from harm, I have a dossier that proves she is a danger to them."

Cruz called Mac then when Elizabeth showed up, he said "Your nanny attacked Sam."

Looking coolly at the snowy faced woman, she turned to Cruz and said "Was Miss McCall within fifty feet of my children?"

"She was trying to grab Master Webber, ma'am." said the nanny.

Cruz saw Mac arriving with an annoyed Alexis who ordered him to arrest the woman.

Elizabeth handed Jake to Jack while making sure Cam was still skating with Steven then she looked at Alexis and Mac. Mac saw Elizabeth's anger and ordered Cruz to stand down then looked at Alexis and added "For now. Please explain why I shouldn't arrest your nanny."

"I have an electronic record send to me of Sam McCall confessing to hurting my son, even wishing he was dead. On it, she leaves the room and Sonny Corinthos, Carly Jacks and the DA and concerned mother of three plotting to keep her crimes silent."

Mac looked at Alexis whose skin had turned sallow. "It wouldn't be admissible in court."

"Maybe not, but I am quite sure that I could get the Harold to run an article on corruption in the DA's office. As well as speculation about how the police questioned me about my son's disappearance, accusing me of PPD, when it was the DA's daughter who watched him getting grabbed."

Looking at Cruz she added "We can also mention how a detective pressed a pregnant woman to take back her druggie husband after he shot off his weapon in her home and had been verbally abuse to her. Or how said ex-husband is still a detective with nothing on his record in regards to this. Or even better yet, how the police commissioner's daughter was never charged with theft for the drugs she stole from the hospital where she volunteered and feed them to said druggie."

Mac swallowed, well aware he had been derelict in that particular case.

Sam looked at Elizabeth concealing her hatred as a tear dropped from her watery eyes. "I made a mistake, I had a simple moment of weakness, that I have never forgiven myself for."

With a chuckle, Jack watched as the DA herself tried to act like she believed that one and when she said "I would think she deserves a second chance, after all she had a hard life." Jack did let out a snort of disbelief.

"Alexis, what about Luiz Alcazar. If Sam deserves a pass on her crimes, didn't he?" she asked staring at Alexis who flinched. "At least we know where Sam gets her criminal behavior from as well as her habit of making excuses for her crimes."

Sam turned to Elizabeth, "What about your behavior? Lying on the stand?"

"You weren't there when I read the results, you know what they said? I seem to recall Carly shouting to the world Jason wasn't the father. Who am I to dispute the great and honest Carly Jacks. Proof, Sam, you need proof. Didn't you learn that in PI school?"

Snapping her fingers she said "Wait, that's right, you didn't even finish high school, let alone get your GED. Just how did you get around the requirements to have at least two years of college and a background in criminal investigations. Mac how come no one looked into that? Isn't that the job of the DA BEFORE someone gets approved for a license?"

Alexis asked "Why are you doing this?"

"Because all of you are a bunch of lying cheating hypocrites. Sam, come near my sons again, I will wipe the floor with you, legally."

Jason was heading to his room when he saw the uniformed policeman talking to his doctor. "Jason, we are going to release you now since we were only waiting on paperwork. I want to see you after therapy every single day for at least the rest of the month."

"Thank you." he said. At a loss for a moment he turned to the red headed woman standing next to him and asked "Where can we talk?"

"Since I am having my office checked for listening devices, we need a different place." Jason looked down the hall, seeing his grandfather he asked if he had an office open at ELQ.

Robin who had joined Patrick at the doorway, saw Edward's face light up with pleasure and chuckled along with Epiphany as she handed Jason's bag to an orderly.

Edward got into the rear seat of the Bentley, after ordering his man to take Miss Miller's boxes from the trunk of her Lexus. Arriving at his building, he led his grandson past the shocked faces of his employees and with a flourish opened a door on the top floor.

"Here, you can use this room." he said grinning widely. Jason saw it was his grandfather's office and was touched, but said "I can't just push you out of your of..."

Diane and Edward saw Jason reach for his heart and hit the floor and were calling for help when Tracy rushed in.

"No, WAIT!" Jason called out, embarrassed. "I'm fine. I get memory flashes on occasion. That was all it was, they can hurt. I'm fine, I promise grandfather."

Edward was subdued as he said "I will leave the two of you alone."

"Wait!" he called out. "Do you remember why I came to see you? I was asking for a list of ELQ property. I was desperate, I don't know why, but I was scared to death. You were acting strange, insisting I come to dinner before giving it to me."

"Not one of my better moments. I didn't know it at the time..." Jason saw him stop talking and knew whatever it was, it was part of the story he needed to know. He also knew not to push it right then.

Turning to his attorney, Jason sat down at the low slung sofa and said "Can we talk here?"

Nodding, Diane said we can start with the question passed on by your mother. "You have never been convicted of a crime. You were arrested a lot as Jason Morgan, even had two trials but no convictions."

"What happened?" he asked indicating to the two trials.

Looking her in the eyes, he said "But I would imagine I was guilty, wasn't I?"

"No, Alexis Davis killed Luis. As for Lorenzo, I never asked you one way or the other."

Seeing her place the case files in a box, he stood and walked over to the window, not sure he could take much more. "Okay, how do I disassociate myself from Sonny?"

"Your mother did that while you were unconscious. I have your money in a secure location. I also took the liberty of using his current difficulties to buy back your stock in the family company."

Taking the paperwork, Jason blinked rapidly, he was richer than he had been. While he felt bad about taking the dirty money, he decided to do good with it since he had no intention of giving it to Corinthos. "Anything else?"

"You own a couple of houses. Two down on Beechnut Street, a lovely cottage in the middle of nowhere and all the surrounding property. The penthouse which we must talk about. Two years ago, during a business split, you ended up the sole owner of the towers. Jasper Jacks wants to buy it."

"What about that kid at the penthouse, I don't want to put him out from his home, but ..."

"We need to talk about that. The reason you were not allowed in your hospital room, there was surveillance camera in the room. He placed them there before, Mac called while you were signing yourself out of GH. We think he did it again after being denied admittance in your room."

"He is partners with this Sam woman?" he asked thinking on all he had been told.

"Yes, they are friends." she added.

"Tell him h-- no I will do it myself. Tonight." he said fuming at the idea of being secretly watched by the woman who had visited him. "Do you know if I have to reapply for a driver's license?"

"No, I have that here, along with some other items. They were all in your safe. I am not sure why, but you have an active driver's license in the name of Jason Quartermaine as well as credit cards and bank accounts all created sometime this last summer."

Taking them, Jason sat down and stared at the various forms of ID, seeing the library card, he held it up like it was a bomb. "Why would he have had a library card?"

"Jason did like to read, usually travel guides, nonfiction books, and similar items. Jason, I also have some Morgan paperwork you need to read. His will and some other items."

"I need a break from him. Can I take it with me?" he asked. Nodding she gave him the items and said "For what it is worth, while he lost his way recently... Jason Morgan wasn't a bad man."

"Tell that to someone who might believe it." he said his ears still ringing from the night before. "Did you know her? Or him when he was with her?"

With a sad smile, she said "I can only tell you what I observed, he didn't always say a lot. He... loved her."

"Then why do the things he did to her? I talked to her, she... I could feel her pain, it was like I was the one hurting. But it makes no sense. She … I … I can't explain... but I want to understand, why... I mean if he loved kids, why not... was it their father? Is that why he didn't... or was it that he couldn't? I want to know, I need to know, because.... that is the weird part I don't know the because. All I know is that …." with his eyes closed, he never saw Diane's gaze soften then she gained control when she saw the tears as well as the misery.

"Jason, all I can tell you is you were different around her. I could see it the few times I saw the two of you together. I talked to a few people a while ago... people in the know who used to work around town and would see you together. You were friends with Elizabeth for a long time. You never confided in me really."

Jason felt his heart racing as he saw himself in a room, whirling around a happy Elizabeth who had just said yes. Then pain and anger. Then finally numbness. And a feeling of cold pain, like someone had encased him in a block of ice.

Setting it down, he thanked her for her help, then asked if she was still getting paid?

She said "Yes, your mother arranged for your estate to take care of my retainer. Do you want to cancel it?"

"No! You have made sense of my alter ego's business life and helped shed some light on the mess of my personal life. I will deal with Mr. Spinelli, explain the rules tonight."

Diane shook his hand, then said what the hell and hugged the amused young man. "If you need anything, just call. Okay?" She gave him his keys, hoping he was truly free of the mess he had been living as Morgan.

Hearing her phone ringing, she looked at it with a Cheshire grin and held up her hand to request quiet. "I am sorry, Miss Jones, that isn't possible. I am no longer Mr. Spinelli's attorney, he can't afford my fees."

Jason backed away, he could hear the screeching through the phone and chuckled when the red head said "I would suggest you do that."

When he saw her snap the phone closed, Jason asked to look at it, amazed at how small and complicated it was. Diane said with a smirk. "You are in for a total culture shock. I would find a sixteen year old and ask them to educate you."

Calling Michael, Jason arranged for just that.

Alexis saw Sonny and Carly at the table and hurried over. "Sonny, someone gave Elizabeth Webber a recording of Sam's fit and our plans to ignore it. She is threatening to take it to the papers, you have to help me!"

Carly looked at her and said coolly "Why would we care? They certainly have said worse about us. You could care less how this affects either of us; this is about Sam and you. I talked to Mac Scorpio, he wanted me to verify what Sam had done. I could verify the conversation"

"That would be hearsay." she snapped going into lawyer mode.

Carly smirked at Sonny as if to say I told you so. Then looking at the DA said "He knows that, but I do believe he is going to open at investigation, too bad for your daughter. And you of course if the truth comes out. Now go away, I have to talk to Sonny."

Starting to snap, Alexis took the call and said "I will be right there."

Watching her leave, Carly said "Let Sam hang herself. You need to go to Mac, taking Diane with you to spin things. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sonny had called Carly planning on conning her into turning over the boys trusts, temporarily, but with the latest news, he had a better way of getting money. Calling his new accountant, he ordered the man to locate Damien Spinelli. He had a use for the geek.

At the station, Mac showed Spinelli the bug and then when Alexis arrived, she pointed out that the electronic signature wasn't an exact match then suggested it was one of Sonny's people. Mac was frustrated, they all knew that the geek was behind this, but Alexis was proving obtuse.

Grabbing his arm outside, a man showed Spinelli into Alexis' office. "I know you planted the bug, instead of encouraging my daughter, you should be helping her face the facts. Her relationship with Jason Morgan is over, just as if he had died. Now don't let me catch you planting another bug anyplace connected to Jason again. I will press charges next time. Now get out of here."

Elizabeth let Monica in and saw that she was eager to play with the boys so she was shocked when the woman said "We have to talk about something. Please."

Nodding, she led her into the library and sat down. "If this is about Jason, don't bother."

"It is. Please understand that I love my son as much as you love your boys. I know what he did to you. Believe me, if anyone understands I do." she said sighing heavily remembering her past with Alan.

Looking coolly at Monica Elizabeth said "You know what is out there for public consumption. You can't know that Jason repeatedly would give me hope that destroy it supposedly because of the danger, then I would see him with other peoples kids, with Robin, with Carly while they were pregnant. Even when he told me he loved me, he walked away claiming danger as a reason to do so."

Monica saw the anger and it did give her some hope, right until what she heard next. "You can't know what it feels like to be asked to marry him then told twenty four hours later he changed his mind. Or when I had to find out he took over to get Sonny to sign away his rights to Morgan and Michael from Spinelli of all people, not Jason. That it was more important than his 'love' for me and his own son."

"How I felt hearing Sam had admitted she was at fault for my son's second kidnapping and that Jason said her helping rescue him meant she was FORGIVEN, YET I KNOW HE KILLED FAITH ROSCOE AND HURT HIS OWN BROTHER FOR LESS!"

Calming down, she said softly. "Jason was telling me he loved me and wanted to be with me and yet almost married Claudia Zachara to protect Michael from her. Yet, he couldn't bother to visit us after the mess last February at the hospital. Carly has a nanny a husband and an ex-husband, yet she calls about the boys he runs. I had to beg, well no more begging. I am done."

"Elizabeth, Jason Morgan is dead, you know that." she said softly.

Looking at Monica she said "I still see the man who felt sleeping with a woman who did horrible things to my children was a good choice, a man whose best friend called my kids bastards, a man who I forgave because I made mistakes too. I could forgive if he had only hurt me, but Monica someday Jake is going to ask what happened. How can I explain that his father did everything for others yet walked away from him, maybe the passing of time won't make it as bad as it feels today, but I doubt it."

Walking to the doorway, she said "The boys are in the playroom, I will have one of the guards show you there."

Monica sat there thinking on what she had learned, wondering what the heck had happened with her son, then said "Thank you, but I will stop in and see the boys later. I have a lot of thinking to do."

Spinelli hurried home before Sam managed to seduce Jason into remembering her again. He grinned seeing Sam changing in her old room, then grabbed clothes to head out walking down the stairs with her. As she stumbled putting on her shoe, he said. "Sam, good luck."

Looking up, she said "No luck nee--" They both heard the sound of keys in the lock and Sam grabbed his hand giving him the note saying "Here take this."

Rushing to the back of the penthouse, she waited, as Jason entered the penthouse. "You were at GH, I thought you were a detective?"

Stuttering, Spinelli said "I am, but I was checking in on you that day. Since you didn't know me, I lied."

Nodding, Jason said "Show me around."

"There are three bedrooms..." as they went up the stairs, Jason looked around feeling like the penthouse belonged to someone else. As he listened to the kid, he knew he was going to have to make a few things clear to him before sending him on his way.

"The third room, is yours?" he asked. When Spinelli showed him the room, Jason vowed to deal with the memories rushing through his head later, he didn't want anyone he didn't trust knowing about them.

As they came downstairs, Jason looked around then said "My mother said she removed everything that was mine already so we can talk."

"Did you know what happened between Elizabeth Webber and me." As he listened to the kids version, he was sickened as he pieced together what had happened from the biased prospective of the geek, but when the kid went on to sing Sam's praises he asked about Elizabeth cutting off how he thought Sam was perfect.

"The Maternal One didn't belong in your world, you felt an obligation to her and her son, but the goddess was your true love." he said beaming at Jason then felt his smile fade away, Jason did not seem very receptive of his comments.

Spinelli knew he had a few minutes before Sam was expecting Jason so he asked if Jason needed anything else. "No, but I am going to give you thirty days to move out. I will place two thousand dollars at your disposal to find a new place. I don't want or need this furniture, so take what you want."

"Stone Cold, but we-"

Firmly Jason said "Morgan is dead, I am Jason Quartermaine. I don't want you or any of the other sycophants that were friends with Morgan around me. You are delusional in regards to Sam McCall. I may have lost my mind and been sleeping with that piece of trash again, but I do know one thing thanks to some paperwork I have. I never stopped loving one woman, and it certainly wasn't Sam McCall."

Walking to the door, Jason said "Thirty days from today, the locks on the doors are going to be changed. Piss me off and I will move that date up."

"WAIT!" Spinelli called out, then thrust the note into his hands. "This is for you."

As soon as the man left, Spinelli called Sam "He is on his way, but you really need to get our Jason back, he just kicked me out of my home. He is very different Sam."

Jason debated following the directions, but he was curious as to what he would find.

Sam tugged the shirt lower, then taking out her lipstick, she was adding a glossy coat, only to hear laughter. Looking up she saw Jason standing there. When she walked over and kissed his neck, he removed her "Morgan may have been that desperate to get laid, I am not. This is truly pathetic. You can inform your friend Mr. Spinelli he now has fifteen days to clear out."

Sam let him go, stunned as Jason slammed the door on his way off the roof. Jason was going to remember her. He HAD TO. After all he had threatened to kill her before and still took her back. Happy to realize all wasn't lost, she decided to bide her time like she had before, at least this time there was no cloying Elizabeth Webber to try and steal her man.

Elizabeth spent the evening playing with the boys while Jack dined with Ned who was leaving the next morning. As she tucked Cam and Jake in, she gently kissed their foreheads before heading down to the kitchen. She had heard the doorbell earlier and went to ask Romport who had been there.

"My, you certainly have moved up in the world." said the scornful voice. Looking up, Elizabeth saw the young woman with Emily's face standing in the foyer with one of the guards and a slightly shamed Lucky. "Tell your pit bull it is okay for us to be here."

Looking at the man, Elizabeth said "It's fine for now. But if they doesn't leave in a half hour, please remove them from my Parlor. Follow me, Rebecca, Lucky I thought we had an agreement."

Her ex-husband glanced around the huge house with the marble floors and curved staircase and felt the envy burn through him. The blond plopped down on the small settee and once Lucky joined her said "What a interesting turn of events, does this fiancee of yours know what a bitch you are?"

"Its why he asked me to marry him. What do you want Rebecca? And don't pretend this isn't about you. Lucky and I were settled before I left."

Lucky's phone rang, and Elizabeth was suspicious so she called for a guard to escort him outside so he could leave, she was sure it was a set up when she heard they came out all this way separately.

Rebecca waited until the door closed then said "Why can't you leave Nik and Lucky alone. They don't need to be fighting over you again."

Sitting on the long sofa, Elizabeth said "I haven't seen either of them since I returned. I told them both I was done before I left."

Trying not to let the woman annoy her, she had heard the doorbell ringing and knew Romport would get it, but she didn't want to be upset when she brought in whoever it was.

"Stay away from my family, stay away from the Quartermaines, I know all about that brat of yours and how -" Rebecca didn't get to finish the state as Elizabeth grabbed her arm and said get out.

"You are such a user, poor Lucky deserves better." Rebecca felt sorry for her part time lover; raising two kids he didn't want because Elizabeth had lied. The woman had been on her case from the beginning.

With a snort, Elizabeth said "Lucky and I had made peace before I left. My guess is that it is you trying to stir up the pot. Don't do it Rebecca, you won't win if you try to take me on. As for the Quartermaines they are EMILY's family, not yours. You can try all you wants, but it won't change. Now get out of my house."

"I seconded that." said Michael from the doorway. "I will also being telling Monica what you pulled, you won't be allowed back there no matter who you look like."

Romport had the guard escort the woman off the property while Michael sat down awkwardly. "I am sorry, I am the one who send you the message of what happened at my dads. It's also my fault you ran into Uncle Jason the other night. I am sorry about that as well."

"What happened between your uncle and me, it wasn't your fault." she said not sure what to do with the upset kid. "He made his choices and Morgan or Quartermaine, he is going to have to live with them."

"You know, there aren't many Q's left. I am sure you aren't going to be thrilled with this, but Morgan doesn't have many friends, same for Molly and Kristina and me."

Wondering about the jump in topics, she said I know and I am sorry about your siblings and cousin. Looking at her, he said with a laugh. "Most people try to pretend that we aren't related. So on behalf of Molly and Morgan who usually get the short end of things, thank you. Look, Cam and Jake are related to us as well. If we keep it quiet, can we spend time with them?"

Michael watched as her face went through so many expressions, from stunned to confused to doubt and suspicion to rejection. "We can do it here, no one will have to know. Please Elizabeth, I mean I am even willing to babysit."

"Michael, I need to think about it. There has to be limits including no mention of Jason, okay?"

"Fine." he said. Then leaving went to place a call to Kristina. "Taken care of. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we aren't going to be our parents. When do you want to start?"

"Shit, I forgot to ask Elizabeth." he said hitting the steering wheel. "I have to stop at the Q's and talk to grandmother before I go home, so I need to call Jax, see you later."

Arriving home later, Michael felt quite proud of himself. They were spiking Sam in more ways than one.

The Aussie came up the stairs and talked to the younger man a few minutes later. "What's up? Why did you ask about the hotel?"

"I was hoping you could arrange a part-time job there, in the mail room, maybe. I was serious the other night." he said looking at the man.

"Then why not ELQ?" he asked still not sure it was a good idea.

"I am trying to find a way not to cause a stink, if I work for you, neither of them can complain." he said then answered his phone. When he pretended to be shocked, he looked at Jax and said "He is right here. It's Maxie Jones."

Jax took the phone then asked to borrow Micheal's computer. A mere minute later, Jax said I am on my way.

Stopping quickly in their bedroom, he said "A virus invaded the Crimson website, Kate said it crashed the whole system. I have to meet Spinelli at the office."

Carly went to her computer and quickly loaded the page, laughing at first when she saw the cartoon nonsense, but when she tried to exit the page, something happened and the site fell through, running the old game that Spinelli had created about Jason.

Four hours later, Spinelli was still shaking as Maxie took him to her place and put him to bed. Jax had fired him, since the mess had tracked back to his programming. The International press had been calling all night and the Australian had been dealing with them. He had thrown Spinelli to the wolves and even called Mac who said he had to prove the kid did it maliciously.

Sobbing into her lap, he told her about Jason kicking him out and that Sam blamed him for her failure to secure a place back in his life. Maxie sighed, wanting to dump the geek. Sleeping on her sofa, she couldn't help wishing she had never gotten involved with Spinelli in the first place.

Jason was lying back on the bed in his old room, trying to come to grips with the memories from the pink bedroom at the penthouse and the woman who now hated him. When the grandfather clock in the hallway rang three, he got up and went to the files Diane Miller had given him.

Grabbing one, he went down to the study, and started reading through it. As his mind wrapped around what was now his, he saw a few large withdrawals and checked them out. Seeing the house purchase, the van purchase and the ten million dollar trust set up, he tried to find out more, only to see nothing else proving the purchases existed. The he saw the two other houses on the same street he still owned.

Grabbing his keys, he drove over there. The two lots were empty, but the one connected to the money had a small cottage on it. Walking up to the door, he saw it was empty. As he left, he saw the name on the mailbox, and got it. This was part of the payoff Elizabeth had accused him of giving her to leave.

Seeing Drake on the box next door, he realized Elizabeth must had been close friends with Robin and her husband. He knew that his other self had apparently been selfish and a bastard, but why would he toss away someone that looked like Elizabeth for someone who looked as bad as Sam McCall did?

Driving out to the other address, he found the house quickly and went inside. Seeing the furniture destroyed and what looked like a huge amount of beer bottles and holding up the clear ones, he saw tequila bottles, Jason went into the other room which was as pristine as the living room was trashed.

Elizabeth and Jack met Patrick who gave them their ID's. Changing in the locker room, Jack waited until they were leaving and had an audience to kiss Elizabeth and said with his eyes dancing "Have a good day at work dear."

Nik watched from the corner as she leaned into the tall man and said "I will tell Kelly to keep her mitts to herself, sweetie. Now play nice."

"When have I ever not played nice?" he asked not realizing their audience had grown to include Carly, Jax and Monica along with Epiphany.

"That new ward nurse, remember? Please remember that in America we don't treat the doctors like they are gods. You, are just a man. A well put together virile man with a rear that … well, you get the picture. Just remember at the end of the day, you are still mortal." She teased as she saw the audience.

"Yes, dear. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go get a woman naked." he said looking at the file in his hands. "Dr. Lee first thing. We need to find your friend a playmate."

Nik walked over and quietly said "I am glad to see you are happy, Elizabeth. It looks like you made the right decision."

Covering his hands, she looked him in the eyes and said "Yes, I had to get past my grief, deal with the mess my life was in. I did that, Jack, well Jack was like a breath of fresh air."

Nik nodded and walked away; he felt a bit sick to realize how much he had lost his way since losing Emily. He had hurt an innocent young woman in Nadine, messed things up so bad his past friendship with Elizabeth would never be the same and now he had this con woman to deal with.

Getting a call, he said "Are you sure? Then call Mac Scorpio, and inform him that my credit card was stolen. Then arrange for a new one."

Jason woke up, curled around his pillow. While he wasn't too sure about this Dr. Winters, he had to talk to someone about the dreams and the pain they caused him. Taking a new set of records he hoped that they gave him even more answers after his late night drive.

Seeing his grandfather arguing with a man with silver hair, he was stunned to realize it was Luke Spencer. "Mr. Spencer, you have gotten old."

"Looked in the mirror lately kid, so have you." he snapped. "So I hear you are Quartermaine again, interesting."

"And not your business. Look, Mom filled me in on a few things, and I will tolerate you for my aunts sake." he snapped. He had been shocked to hear about his past with Laura and about the man's kids who ran around town causing havoc wherever they went.

He had always liked Laura, but Luke had always grated on his nerves for some reason. Nodding at his grandfather he took a banana and one of the muffins on his way out the door.

At GH, he stopped then went to see Dr. Winters who was entering her office. "Dr. Winters, thank you for agreeing to help me."

Sam smirked as she used Spinelli's new personal directional spy toy that let you overhear conversations up to twenty feet away. Sitting down in the supply closet next door, she locked herself in.

"Do you have any questions before we start?" she said "If you are uncomfortable for some reason, we can find someone else."

"From the moment I first meet you, I have felt uneasy about you treating me. I get an intense feeling of well, distrust for you." he said. Sam couldn't figure out why, Lainey had done a great job treating Kristina and the other Jason knew it. "Did you have much interaction with the other me?"

"A bit." Telling him about Sonny and that he was distantly connected to her treatment of Kristina, she saw his expression didn't change. "The only other time we had any interaction involved the first kidnapping of Elizabeth Webber's son."

Sam cursed as there was a sudden mechanical squeal in her ears missing Jason's reply. "In a small room, I was in dress clothes and she was crying. You were insisting she had harmed her son."

Lainey saw the dangerous look in his eyes and said quickly. "I talked this all out with Elizabeth, we are fine now. But I am glad to see some of your memories returning."

Jason looked at her then said "Not many, just a few. And with what you just told me, I don't want you treating me."

Lainey sat there wondering what was going on. She was still shaking as she called Robin and updated her on the patient. Robin was glad she was alone as she smiled. Maybe there was hope to get Jason and Elizabeth straightened out yet. She liked Jack, she really did, but the simple fact was, Jason belonged with Elizabeth, then qualified the statement to add but only after she had kicked him in the balls for getting together with Sam McCall in the first place.

Staggering out of the closet, Sam never saw Jack Griffin watching her. Calling Patrick Drake he told the man about seeing the con artist leaving the supply closet then went to see his next patient.

Elizabeth was working the hub, filling out paperwork when she heard Jason asking for Patrick. Looking up, she saw his eyes weren't on her face, looking down to see what had him shell-shocked, she grimaced at the sight of her engagement ring.

Hoarsely, he asked "Who... who is he?"

"Mr. Morgan, I don't owe you any answers. As for Dr. Dr-" she tried for icy but when he reached out and gently touched her hand, Elizabeth closed her eyes at the pain then continued. "Patrick is meeting with security right this minute."

"Please, just... is he good to you. Do you..." he swallowed the tears. "do you love him?"

Elizabeth ignored the question, then hearing Patrick talking to Nik said "Dr. Drake is coming down the hall."

"Elizabeth, please just..." he had no idea what to say. Hearing someone saying his name he turned and saw Drake approaching him with Nik Cassadine. He saw the young prince hadn't aged well and then saw the look of satisfaction in his eyes at Jason's pain.

"We can meet in my office." Patrick said directing Jason down the correct hallway. He found himself feeling bad for Mor--Jason. He was one of the few who knew most of the story and he could see that it most definitely wasn't lack of love on his alter egos part that ended his relationship with Elizabeth.

Sitting down, stunned and knowing that he had crossed a line he shouldn't have, Jason sighed then said "Dr. Winters is not a good choice, I can't trust her."

"I will find someone else, until then I would prefer if you at least kept her up to date on your mental state for now. Your physiotherapist said you have some questions?"

"I read my medical records, I have three gunshots that are not recorded. One on the leg, that is jagged, the other two look much better. Like a doctor took care of them, what can you tell me?"

"I don't know about any of them. I do think the one in your leg was while you were chasing down Michael with Sam McCall. You came back with a limp." he said trying not to judge the man. "Have you talked to Sonny Corinthos, he might be better equipped to answer those type of questions."

"Thank you." said Jason. Then hearing a knock, Patrick said come in, expecting Monica seeing Jack instead, he felt awkward at the twosome being in the same room, which got only worse when Jack asked "Did you figure out why the hooker/child endangerer was here in the supply closet."

"Sam was here?" asked a grim Jason. Then thinking said "Was this closet next to Dr. Winters office?"

Turning, Jack saw the man in the chair and the atmosphere became chilly. Jason looked up and sighed, yet another person who loathed him. "Drake, I have to get back to Mr. Petrie's samples in the lab, but if you don't deal with her, I will and trust me, my way won't be pretty or politically correct."

Nodding at Jason, he left and went to check on Elizabeth who was reading a file. Watching for a couple of minutes, he reached out and took her now shaking hand. "Luv, are you okay?"

Jason was walking with Patrick when he saw Elizabeth's face light up, walking around the hub, he saw the British doctor comforting her and with his head down walked quickly to the elevator.

Eying Jason, she said "I wish I could hate him, there must me something wrong with me that I can't."

With a soft smile, Jack said "You love him. Even knowing he is wrong, you do. But Elizabeth, you also know that it is wrong to be with Jason Morgan, that is what makes you different then him."

Carly exited Monica's office, angry but knowing the other woman was correct. She had gone too far calling Elizabeth's sons names. She had known that at the time, but she couldn't help it, Elizabeth Webber had from the moment she meet her pushed her insecurity button like no one else ever had.

When she got to the hub seeing Elizabeth with the handsome doctor, she still felt a twinge of jealousy, not because of Jason, or Sonny or Jax, but because the woman never seemed to let it get to her. Even now she happy in spite of what Jason had done. Then thinking on it, Carly wondered if it might be because of what her moron of a friend had stupidly lost.

Hearing her phone ringing, she saw it was an unknown number but answered it. "JASON!" she squealed as she found out who was on the other end. "I can be there in ten minutes."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and wryly said "She is another reason. Sam McCall wasn't the only one."

Arriving at the mansion, Carly entered the house to see Luke sitting holding court in the living room with Alice and Lulu. "Have you seen Jason?"

Coming down the stairs, Jason said "In the library. Alice, don't you have any work you can do other than waiting on my Aunt's loser husband hand and foot. Or does Mr. Spencer sign you paychecks?"

Jason couldn't believe she was ignoring his grandfather to wait on Spencer hand and foot.

Dazed at what she heard, Carly silently walked into the library and set down the black box she had brought with her. She could hear a loud argument in the other room, but Jason just walked over to the desk and sat down.

"I have some questions I need to ask you. But so we can get this out of the way like with the others. I am not Jason Morgan, we are NOT GOING TO BE FRIENDS, and this is only for the purpose of learning about my past. Got it?"

Visibly less happy she sat down and said "What do you want to know?"

"I know about Michael, what happened with my brother, and Sonny. Your part in the mess and AJ on a meat hook, his subsequent kidnapping of his son. His death, the death of the woman who helped help him at my hands." Jason continued on then asked about the gaps.

Carly spoke, never stopping for about an hour then Jason asked "What about your current marriage?"

Telling him about Jax, their daughter and the boys, she seemed happy but Jason was well aware that her son wasn't. Finally he asked her opinion about the women in his life starting with her.

"We are soul mates." At his eye roll, she said "Not that way, as best friends, you were always there for me, even at the damage to your own life."

After a few more minutes, he moved on to Robin. He listened to her response then said "I heard about Courtney, tell me about that one." When she finished and moved on to Sam, he asked "If you felt like this when I got re-involved with this woman, why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing heavily she said "Because you seemed off, like you were … well different. I wasn't sure what was going on in your head. You apologized to her about a comment you made. It was strange Jason, you were strange."

Swallowing hard he said "And Elizabeth?"

He could see her look of guilt and said "Just tell me."

Giving him her version of events, Jason listened then said "So she has helped you out, almost died at your hands, her baby did die and yet you still called her kids bastards when you were one yourself and your son was one. I'm one as well. What about the father, were you making similar remarks to him? Did you berate him as well?"

Carly froze, stunned to realize that Jason didn't know that Jake was his child. Looking at him, she said "I have to go, but Jason how did you hear about that?"

"I overheard a conversation between my mother and grandfather." he said walking to the window then said "I am visiting Sonny later today, I am going to make plain to him what I am about to tell you. We were friends due to my brain damage, this me … isn't interested in keeping that friendship going. From here on out you are the mother of my nephew, nothing more."

Carly walked to the door, Monica had tried to warn her, but she had been certain Jason would come back. This wasn't her Jason, this man was a stranger.

Sonny was reading the report when he got the call. The Five Families wanted to meet and it was to be at the No-Name. He was well aware that a public meeting was not going to go his way but to not meet meant a bullet in the back of the head.

Calling Max and Milo he told them to be ready before calling Dante into the room. His son grimly promised to back his father up then went to talk to his mother who had moved into the house at the Cuban's request.

As they entered the Italian restaurant, Sonny projected an image of suave sociability all the while shaking in his handmade shoes. Once the food was taken care of, Don Roma said "Corinthos you know why you are here."

"It is a small set back." he protested.

"Your ex-enforcer is back to his old self. The old man; Don Almonte decided he admired Morgan or whatever he is calling himself now days, we won't be taking him out. As for you new man, your son or not, he is messing up. You are to appoint your senior guard Max Giambetti to the position."

"That is -" Dante didn't have enough sense to keep his mouth shut so Milo pulled him out of the room.

"Corinthos, do you know why Morgan and you were so successful, he wasn't a hot head, like you; like your son. The Zachara kid would have been a better choice, you made yet another mistake with his death. His father is baying for your blood. You keep making mistakes we may give your blood to him. Starting with that hot headed boy who just left. An eye for an eye."

Sonny hadn't killed Johnny and had been assuming he had fled with the money they couldn't find after Claudia's death. He was now worried and walking out said to Dante. "What were you thinking?"

"They can't..." he protested.

"Then prove you are up to the job. First assignment, find John Zachara, NOW!!!"

Dante left determined to make sure the bastard who had used his mother paid for it. Milo followed, listening to the Corinthos heir and when he made plans with Spencer's newest kid Ethan, he knew he had to contact Roy DeLuca.

Arriving home, furious at the way the families had implied the only reason his organization had survived was Jason, he was furious to see the now blond again man sitting in his living room. "What do you want?"

Looking at the man, Jason said "You in prison. Your organization shut down, my life back and I intend to get all of that." Telling him the same thing he told Carly as he walked to the door, "Here, give these to your ex-wife, I kept the ones of Michael and gave them to Monica."

Nodding at an entering Olivia he heard the room being trashed and knew that Monica was correct. Sonny was bi-polar and off his meds.

Stopping at the doorway he told the large Italian standing there, "Your boss is about to lose it. You might want to protect his wife."

"Sonny would never hit a woman." Max looked at the younger man and said "How can you abandon your friend like that?"

"He was Morgan's friend, Morgan's boss, I am no friend of his nor do I take orders or get used by anyone. You might want to get in there." he said hearing more glass shattering.

Michael and crew descended on Elizabeth's new place courtesy of Jasper Jacks. Spending time with Elizabeth as the kids bowled and played in the basement play room, Jax talked to Elizabeth about being a parent and her new life.

"The house I could do without, the servants I could also do without. In London, we had a maid, that was it." she said still amused at the amount of household staff. Seeing Molly upset, Elizabeth went to find out why. "My ball is stuck."

Seeing Michael inching down the lane, then pushing the ball forward they all tried not to laugh when his feet went up in the air and he landed on his rear. Rubbing it, he followed Elizabeth over to the well stocked wet bar for an ice pack while the others continued on. "Thank you."

Looking up the boy said "For what?"

"You have managed to make things feel normal for my sons."

He sighed and said "For all of us kids, actually. That is why I wanted to do this. I tried to get Spencer here, but Nik was acting weird when I visited him on the island. I saw him later at GH and he looked horrible."

Nik sat down in Kelly Lee's office and said "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but I will try and find out. I am sorry Nik, I had no idea." she said. "I want to bring in Dr. Griffin on this. He is a specialist in OB/GYN problems. If this is correct, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I don't want anyone to know." he said sick. "I just don't get how this could be."

"We will know the truth by the end of week." she said gently. This was without a doubt the most unusual thing she had ever dealt with in her career.

Jason was in the study reading yet another file when he saw the box and went to look through it again. Opening the smaller box neatly labeled Elizabeth, Cam and Jake, he trembled as he looked through the pictures while wondering who had sorted through them.

Seeing them, he held each of them up and saw that Elizabeth's went back to 1999 and the ones of Cam started when he was an infant, the same with Jake. He couldn't help thinking that for a man who hadn't claimed the woman he had loved, he had certainly looked through these photos enough. They were careworn and some had tears spots.

But the one that drew his attention the most was the one of Elizabeth and Jake. Something drew him repeatedly to the picture. Seeing the ones of Emily and Lila, he went to pull out the family albums needing to see AJ and his father. Sitting with his back against the desk, he opened up the first one. Jason was flipping through the pictures when he stopped at one of him with his grandmother and Monica.

Reaching up from the floor he found the box and pulled it down. Comparing the pictures, he turned white and started crying. Hoping he was wrong, he knew in his heart he was right. Shaking slightly as he recalled the conversation with Carly Jacks earlier and knew.

But first he had to ask her, had to find out from her. She was the only one who knew everything and methodically closing every single album but one, he removed the picture and placed it carefully with the other then walked out the side door stomping through the snow to the garage.

Jax was taking the kids home as Jack arrived and said "How was it they did this on those fifties televisions shows. I know, Honey I am home."

The kids laughed as he kissed Elizabeth's hand and said "My lovely wife, where is my martini and slippers and how was Beaver today?"

Shaking his head, Michael muttered to Kristina, he is a few crayons short of a full box.

Silently envying them, Jax drove everyone home adroitly avoiding answering questions of where he had taken the kids by replying bowling. It was true, it just had been at Elizabeth's.

Kristina and Molly were soon quiet as Sam complained yet again to her mother about her life. Molly's lower lip was trembling as Sam got louder until Kristina pulled her into her bedroom. "Grab your things, we are getting out of here tonight."

"But it's a school night and mom will be mad." she protested.

With bitter eyes, Kristina said "Trust me, she will never even notice."

Jax soon had the boys to bed and sat down with Carly who looked upset as she went through some photos. "What is it?"

"Olivia dropped these by. Sonny is off his meds and she found these at his house. He was tearing them up."

"Why would he do that?" asked the Aussie as he looked through them. Seeing the one of their little girl lifted it and said "Why would he have this?"

"These were Jason's. I returned his photos to him earlier, he left them at Sonny's saying he took out the ones of Michael for Monica." she said sadly. "He has changed. I didn't even recognize him."

Elizabeth was soon pouting as the boys wanted Jack to read to them. Hearing the doorbell, she went to open it. Seeing Jason standing there, she was stupefied when he handed her a couple of pictures. "Tell me I am wrong, tell me that these boys aren't mine."

"They aren't. You paid me thirty pieces of silver and I did what you wanted and went away. You aren't his father on the birth certificate, it now says father unknown."

Swallowing his anger at her response, he said "Please, just answer me. Are they my sons?"

"No." she said trying to slam the door only to hit his foot. "Get out of my house."

"Please Elizabeth, tell me that I am not a father. That I didn't do all of this to my own children?"

"Should it really make any difference Jason? Seriously, should it?"

Feeling his heart start racing and the pain returning, he tried to calm down but stated. "It didn't, I was sick with anger at myself even before this, but I have to know. Who is the father of your sons?"

"Alexander Smith and Lucky Spencer. Remember?" she said then saw him reach for his chest and then she could see the bulging vein in his forehead seconds before he collapsed.

"OH GOD! JASON, HOLD ON, ITS GOING TO BE OKAY, PLEASE JUST HOLD ON." she said starting CPR and calling out for one of the guards. "Call 911 and get Jack down here. JASON, please be okay. I am so sorry, I lied, you are Jake's father. Please just hold on okay?"

Keeping up compressions, she found herself pulled aside as Jack took over. When the ambulance arrived, Jack told her to call Monica that he was riding with Jason to GH.

"What have I done?" she asked. Looking at the floor where Jason had been lying, she wiped away the tears and said "Damn it, how can I still love him?"

Jack snapped orders at the medic as they rushed to the hospital. Seeing Leo Julian waiting he gave him the stats then went to find Monica Quartermaine who showed up in scrubs. "What happened?"

"Did you know that Morgan didn't know he was Jake's father?"

"Of cours-" Monica crumpled. "I can't believe we didn't tell him. I thought he knew."

"He showed up and was talking to Elizabeth asking questions. She is on her way in here but we need to stop this. They can't keep doing this to each other. If they don't I truly think one of them is going to die."

Elizabeth rushed in and asked Leo as he exited the room "How is he?"

Leo said "Fine, but every time we think we have the drugs flushed out of his system they keep coming back. What the hell was he thinking taking that experimental drug for so long."

"What drug and how long?" she snapped. When the cardiologist looked mulish, she snapped again. "What drug and how long?"

Explaining what they knew, Elizabeth asked for a third time "How long?"

"November 08." Elizabeth slammed her way into Jason's hospital room where he was hooked up to the Hemopurifier and asked "What the hell was a matter with you? Were you that desperate to forget us? To forget your son?"

"I think I was trying to forget me." he said sadly. "I know you don't want to hear this, I know the pain I caused you. I get why you hate me, but one thing I do know about Jason Morgan. That no matter what was going on in his life, he loved you."

Elizabeth stood stunned as Jason continued "He may have walked away physically, but you were always in his heart. I don't have all the answers, don't even know most of the questions, yet. But Jason left a letter with Diane in case... in case of his death, for you. There was a note that came with it, it ends with I love you and something about you were his first last and always."

Sobbing, Elizabeth finally felt the pain, she had been numb for so long but couldn't help whispering "He never made me feel like it. He hurt me, worse than anyone else every has. If it were just me, I could forgive him. But he hurt Jake, he even hurt Cam with his choices."

Reaching out, Jason held her fingertips then said "He left letters for them as well. Thick as one than he left you. I didn't read the one to you. There was a note asking you to wait until you got past hating him."

With tears flowing she admitted. "I never hated him, that was the problem."

"Sit with me, please." he said feeling peaceful for the first time since he woke up. "I know I hav-"

Elizabeth covered his mouth with her hand, then sat down crying. Jack stuck his head in the doorway and slowly backed out. Elizabeth had fallen asleep her head resting on the bed rail while Jason was staring at his fingers wrapped up in a strand of her curly hair.

"I love you." whispered Jason to the woman who held his heart.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Strangely enough, the inspiration behind this actual story wasn't a Jason/Elizabeth scene it was a scene between Jason Quartermaine and Katherine Belle. It was during the Monica cancer storyline. He basically loses the niceness of Q and shows a little Morgan long before there was a Morgan.

Chapter 5

Jason woke up in the hospital bed, then touched his chest with his hand. It hadn't been a dream, Elizabeth had truly been there talking to him. He didn't have any more answers than the day before but he finally felt like he was on the right track.

Hearing the door open, he grimaced at the man standing there.

"In most societies, it should be me that is angry." said Jack coming in and checking his vitals. "However, these are extraordinary circumstances."

Looking at the man, Jason wanted to hate him. "Do you love Elizabeth?"

"Yes." Not adding it was as a friend. "She and the boys are a joy. Everyday is an adventure."

With a sad sigh, Jason said "Thank you."

Jack went from feeling sorry for the man to anger at that one. "Thank you? For what? Doing what you should have done? For being the man you should have been?"

"Yes." With that Jason turned his back on the doctor, not able to deal with the truth, that he had lost all he had loved as Jason Morgan.

Mac was barely asleep when his phone rang. Looking bleary eyed at his clock, he saw it was three-thirty in the morning. "Scorpio."

"Mac, Olivia Falconary called from Corinthos' place. He was left by what she described as force." said Lucky. "Dante as well. She is also convinced the Giambetti's had something to do with it, they didn't fire a single shot at the vehicle."

"I'm on my way." he said then while getting dressed called Alexis who said she was on her way as well. Ten minutes later, Mac had to deal with a hysterical call from the DA. "Mac, the girls, oh my god, they grabbed my girls as well. They aren't here."

Calling Harper he ordered him to take charge of the Corinthos investigation then drove out to the Lake House. Seeing Sam there, he turned to Alexis and asked "When was the last time you spoke to the girls."

"Last night at dinner." she said. "They were quiet, I think they were tired because they went up to bed before dessert."

Mac went up to their rooms and then asked Alexis "Do their rooms usually look this way?"

"No, I did that while looking for clues." said Sam leaning against the wall.

Mac looked at her and said "Go back downstairs, make a list of your sister's friends."

"I don't know their friends, do I look like a kid?" she stated. Then she smiled and said "Oh, I know how to do this."

"Alexis, I need to know what time you had dinner and where were the girls yesterday?"

"They were home most of the day, Kristina had been working on some sort of project, then Jax took them bowling. They returned about five then we had dinner with Sam."

"Sam was here for dinner, what did they discuss with their sister?" he asked.

"Nothing like I said, they were tired. Sam did most of the talking."

"Alexis, I saw the girls last night, around nine, at GH. They told me they were on their way home to bed. Are you certain they made it? Did you come up here and check on them?"

Flushing, Alexis admitted she hadn't. Mac called the number listed for Kristina and put it on speakerphone. "Sir, is everything okay?"

Kristina smiled at Molly from the upper bunk bed. She was right, her mother hadn't noticed they were missing for hours, maybe things would work out. Looking across the room, she saw the keys to the old penthouse which she had stolen from her father's intending to have a party here.

"Miss Corinthos, where are you? Your mother was worried you were kidnapped." he added.

"I'm surprised she noticed we were missing. We will be in school and come home later, until then we are going back to sleep." said the brunette as she hung up.

"Kristina is Mommy mad at us?" asked Molly tears in her eyes.

"No, she isn't mad at you. Now go to sleep, or we won't be able to go to Kelly's for breakfast in the morning." said her big sister.

Alexis was angry but mainly at herself for not noticing her girls leaving or that they hadn't been here the night before. Going downstairs, they heard Sam talking and both of them groaned.

"Well, Carly, Sonny was kidnapped and the girls were grabbed too. Mac Scorpio authorized me to find the girls..."

Alexis ripped the phone away from her and said to Carly "The girls are fine, we don't think it was an actual kidnapping since Max didn't fire a shot at the fleeing car."

Carly was sitting up, leaning on Jax. "Sounds like an impromptu 'business' meeting. I am glad the girls are okay. Why did Sam think they were kidnapped?"

"Long story. I have to go out to Sonny's." said Alexis hanging up. Ignoring Sam she asked "Has anyone talked to Morgan?"

"Jason was at GH all night. I saw him brought in when I was there investigating a child abuse case, then at midnight Cruz crashed his patrol car and I was visiting him." Mac didn't add that the detective had been following John Zachara who was in town.

Sam slipped in through the side doors, seeing Epiphany, she hid in the computer room looking for Jason's room number. Getting nothing for Morgan she tried Quartermaine, yet again nothing. Leaving she heard the head nurse talking to Leo Julian. "So how is he doing?"

"Same as before. What on earth would possess Morgan to take those drugs? You know him better than I do."

"No idea. Losing Elizabeth would be my guess, but still why take them so long?" she added. "The answers are locked up in Jason's mind and since the few memories that have returned of Morgan have involved Elizabeth, my guess is he figures it out eventually."

"I hope it's soon, I can't take another night like tonight. So what do you think of Griffin?"

"Brilliant, scary but brilliant. He is rich enough not to give a crap to the nonsense and will stand up for himself." Epiphany said then seeing Sam entering the hospital, pushed the silent alarm. When security arrived, she told them to arrest the woman when they found her.

Looking at the doors, Sam went through the names, Matheson, Wiley, Moore, Silva, Augsburg, nothing she was familiar with until she saw Monica slipping into a room. When the doctor left, Sam ducked back into the room she had been hiding in and picked up a white lab coat.

Stripping, she put her heeled boots back on and buttoned the coat before entering Jason's room. Without looking up she unbuttoned the coat and said "I have a surprise for you."

"Sam, what are you doing?" asked the hoarse sounding middle aged man in the bed.

With a loud shout, Sam covered herself and said "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Mild cardiac infarction was what Dr. Quartermaine called it." Seeing her confusion he said "Heart Attack."

"Oh, I have to go, I was looking for Jason." Walking out, she never saw him shake his head then wonder where his son was.

Sam ran straight into security who had her taken to the police station where she was ticketed and sent home with a warning about stalking.

Mac and Alexis listened to Olivia then asked Lucky to bring in Max and Milo who had a newly arrived Diane with them. "Why are my clients in cuffs?"

"Because they stood by and watched their boss get kidnapped." snarled Lucky. Too bad they hadn't gotten Morgan as well.

"Miss Falconary misunderstood what happened." said Max. Hearing the sound of Sonny's voice, he said "What did I tell you?"

Sonny entered the room, furious. What was Olivia thinking? Calling the cops?

Dante was being hugged by his mother as Sonny emptied the room of the PCPD then asked Max "Did you get the money?"

"Taken care of boss. The police were here too quickly for me to get it out of my trunk though."

Looking at Olivia, Sonny said "I told you if I am grabbed, you rely on Dante or Max, not to go to the police."

"If you want to endanger your own life that way, fine. But you are not going to get my son killed. Not for these macho games you play. Do you hear me?" she shouted as she left the room.

Max brought in the bag, then drove Miss Falconary to her cousin's house. Once they were inside, Max used his spare phone to call Miami. Roy turned to Johnny and said "It worked. Sonny now has the money and the little surprise you had placed in the box."

"Good, now at noon we sink the ship. Are you sure the crew can swim to shore?" he asked.

Roy nodded then asked "When are you heading back?"

"Tomorrow. After the police have had no choice to arrest him."

Elizabeth was at the Quartermaines, needing to talk to Edward when Luke entered the room. "Well hello darlin'. You seem to have landed on your feet. A doctor with a title, quite a little coup after my luckless son and the flabby prince of Spoon Island."

"Luke." was all she said.

"I do have to ask, are you going to mess with the boys minds, or are you going to leave it alone this time." he added coolly.

Looking at him, Elizabeth said "They aren't boys. You should be talking to Rebecca. She was the one sleeping with Ethan and Nik at the same time, you can now add Lucky to the mix."

Hearing footsteps, they saw Lulu entering, her eyes narrowing as she saw Elizabeth. "When are you going to let my brother visit his sons?"

"Lulu, the day I left town, Lucky sighed away all rights to Jake and he never had any to Cam. You might want to ask him why he was so eager to do that before attacking me again."

"Those boys are Spencers." she stated hotly.

"No, thankfully they are not." said Edward as he entered the room. "Elizabeth, my dear, shall we head over to the study?"

Lulu didn't have the brains to keep her mouth shut and snapped. "Let me guess, now that Jason isn't Jason you are playing the heir game with Edward."

Turning around, Elizabeth said "I am not here about any of that. But Lulu, you would be better off helping your father keep your brothers from killing each other over Rebecca Shaw."

"What is she talking about?" asked Lulu.

In the library, Edward looked at the trust papers and said "Do you have a candidate for this year's scholarship?"

"Yes, but I know there has to be a vetting process, but don't have the faintest idea of how to go about it." She was honored by what her biological uncle had done, but she wasn't sure she was the best person to be making choices.

"We can set that up between the school and GH. What about Nurse of the Year?"

"We start at the top, Epiphany Johnson." she said. "Or would that be favoritism?"

"Not for the first award, after this you need to establish criteria." he said. When Alice entered, Edward thanked her for the tea. "Mr. Q."

Elizabeth felt her eyebrows raising at the tone.

"Jason and her got into it after I dropped tea and was cleaning it up myself while she was visiting with Luke." he told the woman. He added. "Jason pointed out she worked for Monica, not Luke and things have been tense every since."

She had always wondered about the maid and her attitude regarding the Spencers. Why had they kept her on as long as they had and why would someone act like that around their employers?

As Elizabeth was leaving, Jason and Monica entered. "Oh, hello." she said awkwardly. "I see you are feeling better."

"Do you have a minute. I can get you those letters." he said shyly.

"WAIT! You should keep the ones for the boys, okay?" she said. Nodding he went up to the room and picked up the letter and after hesitating the letter he had found not sure that it was a good idea but he did it anyhow.

Taking the letter, she said No to the letter to Sam.

"Please, just read it. It explains a lot." he said quietly.

"Jason, I wouldn't want her reading my letter so I won't read hers." she said politely. She was amused to see Sam's was half a page though and hers was rather thick. "You should give that to her."

"Maybe later." he said. "I know this is bad timing, but can I meet the boys at some point?"

Getting ready to say the no that her brain was shouting, Elizabeth saw his expression the fear mixed with the hope and said "I will think about it."

Diane went to the office, then called Jason telling him that she had to see him. Arriving at the mansion, she saw the Maserati being driven by Elizabeth and was hopeful when she entered the mansion. "Was that Miss Webber leaving?"

"Yes, what is going on?" He asked sitting down still feeling a little light headed from being around Elizabeth.

"Mr. Jacks made a counteroffer today. About two million less than we were asking."

"Take it, I don't want to be bothered with it. I called a real estate agent, she is looking for property for me, how do I access my funds when she finds me something?"

Giving him the account numbers she added "Sonny was missing for a while today. Just a heads up in case Lucky Spencer decides to do something stupid like arrest you."

Having heard about Spencer/Elizabeth/Morgan, Jason got it but said "I would dearly love to have something to hold over that jerks head. He has been going around town saying Elizabeth is a gold digger who went to England looking for the main chance. I overheard his father yesterday talking about it."

Nik sat down and said to Jack Griffin "What about surgery for Spencer?"

"It can't be done until he is older. His body could change, it sometime happens in these cases."

"My grandmother finds this out, she will kill my son. You have to help me." he said beseeching both Kelly Lee and Griffin.

"Right now it is barely noticeable, the only reason your pediatrician noticed it was the rash." Kelly pointed out.

"Genetic tests say this is hereditary, that means it can go away on it's own, so for now, let it be for his sake." said Jack.

Shaking, Nik said "I don't think you understand, my grandmother is..."

"A psychotic killer with delusions of grandeur, yes I got that." said the doctor. "Elizabeth told me all about her. Look, if you are doing this because YOU are embarrassed..."

"No, I am only worried about my son." he said. "You said this can be genetic?"

"Yes, usually on the mother's side." added Kelly. "I am pulling Courtney's files but thanks to the fire, I am having to rely on the backups we kept elsewhere. I have also called the clinic in New Jersey where she was treated before moving here."

"We also need your permission to approach her father and brother on the subject." added Jack.

"NO! I won't have Helena..."

"I think you need to make a decision, helping you son or dealing with your grandmother learning the truth." snapped the Brit. "It would help if you could remember, did his mother have any of the same characteristics?"

"Fine, talk to Mike." with that the Prince walked out not wanting to answer the question and went to get his son. His son... turns out that might not be the case after all. Seeing Rebecca leaving the area, he called out her name only to see the pamphlets in her hands. "You're pregnant? Who is the father?"

He couldn't help recalling he had had sex with her a little over two months before and was worried. "Your brother." she stated then turned to go.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Rebecca was but didn't want the Prince to know that. She had slept with both of the Spencer brothers and Nik within the time period in question but had only had unprotected sex with Lucky. "Yes."

Mac was in his office when he got the call. "Sir a Corinthos ship is sinking in the harbor."

Mac was on the Coast Guard cutter when there was a sudden creaking then an explosion as a white powder filled the air. Harper touched his hair then stuck it on his tongue. "Flour, sir."

Annoyed that he couldn't bust Sonny for something they were on their way back to shore when he saw a shadow down by the old Cannery. Seeing a man leaving discreetly, he ordered the cutter to move in closer in time to see two men gathering crates labeled King Flour.

The men were soon arrested as Mac looked closer at the shipping labels and ordered them opened. Mac found a shipment of weapons inside the first and bullets in the second.

As more and more boxes floated by, Mac looked at Harper who seemed stunned. "Sir, is it really going to be this easy?"

"Apparently so, I just loath the telephone call I am going to get." he said sighing.

"What, congratulations on a job well done. Maybe a citation for having great eye sight." he said looking at his boss with a grin.

"No, more like I told you so from a smug Scott Baldwin. He has insisted for years the way to take down the mob was to take down Sonny not Jason."

"I'll take that I told you so. Do you want me to tell Max Giambetti he was seen or do I get the pleasure?"

"You do it. I am sure he is heading straight to Sonny's. I will call the State Troopers, I want more than us involved with this raid." Mac called the ADA and had her get the warrant, not sure what side Alexis would fall on. A half hour later, they pulled up to the grandiose house that Sonny had built and arrested the mobster who was still insisting the shipment wasn't his.

When the executed search warrant turned up a bag with a large sum of money, guns and invoices that matched the shipment, Mac said "How long are you going to keep proclaiming your innocence."

Olivia had come over from Kate's just as her son was arrested along with his father. Crying as she watched, she felt Kate slip her arms around her and drew her away. "C'mon, lets call them an attorney."

Edward was watching the news while waiting for Monica and Jason to join him. Hearing about Sonny Corinthos he smirked then placed a call. "Miss Miller would you be interested in working for ELQ?"

With a soft chuckle, she said "Not yet, I have a few things to take care of."

Calling Max and Milo's father, the man made the arrangements agreed to with John Zachara and within hours his sons were on the first plane to Italy. They would never be able to return to the states but they would live. John hadn't been happy at first, but he knew that the order to kill Claudia had come from Sonny, that was who he wanted to take down.

Sonny was waiting for Diane while Alexis was dealing with the press who were asking if she was going to turn over the prosecution to the feds considering her past with Corinthos. "Yes, we have agreed to step back and allow the Federal Prosecutor to bring charges against Mr. Corinthos."

When Diane arrived, she sat down with Sonny and said "I received an interesting call from my accountant today. Seems like you haven't been paying your retainer, you need to hire a new attorney."

Bernie called Johnny and told him Diane was out, now what?

"That only leaves Spinelli, he had to have been the one to track my sister down for him. I will deal with him when I return. Any luck with Morgan's memory?"

"No. He is still missing Morgan's past. Were you behind..."

"No, but it was his accident that cleared a few things up. What about McCall is she still around?"

When Jack arrived home that evening he found the house quiet. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor in the master bedroom holding a thick letter while debating whether or not to read it. She was at a good place and didn't want to return to the maelstrom of sadness she had been living in before.

"Read this, please!" she said holding it out to him.

Sitting next to her, he closed his hand over hers and said gently "No. You don't need to read that right now or even this week. When you are ready it will still be here."

"I have to know what it says, but I can't do it. I can't open it up to read it. I am scared at what I will find."

"Then don't." he said. Turning on the news, they soon heard about Sonny, his son and the guns. Elizabeth watched as the man she had once cared about was hauled into the station looking lost.

Shaking her head, she reached for the remote and said "I can't watch this."

"I have an idea, change into some jeans, we are going to the basement." he said.

Seeing the table she said "I don't like to play pool." It reminded her too much of Jason.

"This is snooker, don't insult the noble game by calling it pool. That is something you play in a bar, this is the game of blue bloods." he said raising his nose in pretension. "My father plays snooker, my brother plays pool."

"Actually Ned is worse at it then I am." she confessed as he explained why the balls were red and then about the longer sticks. An hour and a half later, Elizabeth was beating him to his astonishment. "What are you, a ringer. Minnesota Slim?"

Hearing a phone ringing, she grabbed the house phone and said Griffin/Webber residence.

Jack went to figure out how he had just been beat while Elizabeth groaned, "Thanks for the heads up Jax. I will take care of it if it happens."

"What latest disaster is coming our way now?" he said with a wink.

"Try a hurricane and a tightly wound DA angry their kids were breathing my air yesterday." she said when the doorbell rang then rang again as someone leaned on it hard.. "That would be them."

"Wait." Jack reached out and undid the buttons on her top, then messed her hair. "Bite your lips." Taking his shirt off, he tossed it on the chair then kicked of his shoes while urging her out of hers. When the guard called he pretended to be annoyed as they rushed up the stairs like he was still buttoning up his jeans. "Ladies, what may we do for you?"

Jack slipped his t-shirt over his head, never seeing Alexis' eyes following his hands. Carly found it hard to look away thinking that Elizabeth was very, very lucky. "Ahem, ladies, why are you here?"

"Uh...I... the girls... bowling.... here." Elizabeth softly giggled as the woman tried to gain control as Jack distracted them from their anger.

"Yes, Molly and Kristina were here yesterday, bowling with my boys and Carly's." she said. Jack added "Do you want to see the bowling alley?"

Walking off, the two women followed Jack like lemmings over a cliff. Elizabeth stood in the hallway then looked at Romport who had seen the whole thing. Shrugging, she said "The man has that affect on all women."

"I know." Elizabeth said walking down the stairs to hear Jack saying that they had been playing when the doorbell rang. "Alexis, Carly why are you here?"

"Did you have anything to do with the little rebellion my daughters staged." queried Alexis. "How dare you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if they are rebelling maybe it might have something to do with your obsessive protection of their sister. I do have to ask, why are you here?"

Carly was leaning against the pool table watching quietly as Alexis seemed to puff up and start to talk. Stopping her, the blond said "We aren't here about Sam, Alexis. Stay on point."

"I know, but ..." She saw the look on Carly's face and said "Since when are you so friendly with our kids? What kind of game are you playing?"

"I was asked by Michael, he pointed out that the kids are all related to one another. I agreed to host it here since I don't want my boys out without me."

Carly thought about what Jax had told her then said "I will deal with Michael later. I want you to understand something; I don't like the lies and deceit. I already told Jax that, now I am telling you. Don't lie to me, I am his mother, I deserved to know what he is doing at all times.." She was in Elizabeth's face pointing her finger at her while Elizabeth debating being childish and biting it.

"Carly, you may have that right in regards to Michael. But you of all people don't get to come here and lecture me. I don't have any reason to be polite to you, never did really but I was for Bobbie's sake, for Jason's. But you have been rude to me for years, stuck your nose in my business because you felt you had the right when you didn't. Go home and lecture Jax, tell you son to stay away from his cousin, after all isn't that what you do, ignore relatives you don't like. Please, don't stop on our account."

"Michael and Jake are cousins, they would be bro-"

Jack looked at the blond and said "Pretty convenient isn't it, now that Morgan is exploring his Quartermaine side, you are accepting of that family. And Michael isn't Jason's son, Carly. No matter how much you would like to believe it to be so. He is AJ's son, blood of his blood. Ned was right about you, you manipulate everything to get your way."

Carly wondered about the attack but that was nothing compared to what Alexis got. "You, Madam Barrister, your daughters were here yesterday because they are desperate for adult approval and attention. How about spending more time with them and less with the whore. Molly loathes her big sister but thinks if she pretends to like her, kisses up to Sam, her mommy might ACTUALLY pay some attention to her."

"You don't know a think about me, or m-"

"Alexis Davis, Eddie's Angel. Ned Ashton, Lord Ashton. Does any of this sound familiar?" he asked. Then saw the moment she realized he did know things. "He said you were obsessive compulsive, but this is taking it to extremes. Get some help, see a head shrink, do something before your younger daughters have as fucked up priorities as your oldest."

Elizabeth buzzed for a guard and asked him to escort them out. "Please call before visiting again. Oh and Carly to answer the question you are really dying to ask. Yes, I have seen Jason, no, unlike you he hasn't banned me from his life."

Heading up the stairs, Elizabeth told Jack good night then picked up the letter from Jason and locked it away in the safe. Now wasn't the time to read this.

Sonny heard the sound of footsteps, and saw one of the guards releasing Dante. "What about my father?"

"He was refused bail. I am to take you to the property clerk." Dante followed the man, only to see his mother standing there with tears in her eyes. Once they were outside the building, she said "I have something you need to see."

Arriving at Sonny's, she led him into the living room where Don Roma sat. "Mom?"

"Your mother can't help you now. Sit down and clean out your ears." Roma looked at the kid and said "You are new to this, so you are getting a pass but your father is going to face charges. Be glad I am letting you go, he went to the Feds, asked for an offer. Here, listen."

Dante listened as his father offered him up, saying the shipment was his. With an angry snort, Dante thought back on the papers, his name was on the transfers, not Sonny's. His father had claimed it was a sign of trust.

When they asked why they should believe him, why he would offer up his son that way, he looked around the room his father had trashed. "Because, he is not my son. I have two sons and a daughter. Morgan, Kristina and my first born Michael."

Olivia was furious, but knew that Dante had to hear the whole thing. When Sonny kept talking, blaming him for the shooting on Pier 17 as well as the shipment the police had intercepted a couple of weeks earlier, he said "Turn it off."

"You are to leave the country, never to return. We are offering your father's territory up to the Zachara heir. He is done and so are you. Thank you mother, she is why you are still alive." with that he left the room while Dante looked at his mother and said "You were right about him. He did betray me."

"Let's get packed, you can say goodbye to your friends, but we only have twenty-four hours."

Calling over to talk to Lulu as dawn broke, Dante went to see his siblings. Jax brought in Morgan explaining that Michael had already left for school. Doing the same thing with Molly, he went to the high school and visited the other two, not telling them why.

Michael told him good luck, while Kristina hugged him and said "Don't be a stranger. Whatever happened and no matter what my dad did, we are family."

Getting ready to leave, Dante looked back and said "If you ever need me..."

An hour later, Dante and Olivia were on the road, while Kate promised to join them as soon as possible. Hearing someone at the outer door, she let in Jax telling him that Sonny had sold out his son.

Stunned, Jax sat down and said "Why? I may not like the man but it doesn't make sense."

"I only know what I was told. Dante was given help getting away and told not to return."

Jax went home and saw Kristina talking softly with Michael then saw the two of them slip upstairs to his room while Molly and Morgan played video games. Finding Carly in the kitchen, he made a joke about her cooking and she didn't even laugh.

"What is going on?" Hearing what Elizabeth had said, Jax winced. She hadn't been kidding about the gloves being off, asking his wife how she felt about it, he saw the tears and prepared himself for a long drawn out explanation involving Jason Morgan. Instead he got a question he wasn't expecting.

"Was I really that much of a bitch to her?"

Looking for a long moment, Jax sat her down and said "Yes. You were. Now is the time to change. Elizabeth wasn't the enemy, and I had thought at one point you knew that."

"I did, but then she let him walk away, instead of fighting for him. When Jake was returned instead of realizing that others were just as at fault, she let him go."

"No, she just stopped fighting, there is a difference, Carly." he said gently. "Do you want to know what I saw all these years between them?"

"What?" she asked wanting an answer.

"Two people, both of them afraid to fight for one another, because of outside influences. You, Sonny, her family. But at the heart of the matter, Morgan loved her. He just was afraid he would lose her, same for her. Ask you mother some time about the Webbers, about Liz's rape, I did research when we asked her to be a surrogate, there is a side to Elizabeth Webber you never wanted to see. One that is badly damaged in childhood as your was."

Sniffing, she said "Oh please, even I know her parents had money-"

"Carly, that is part of your problem, you equate money with happiness." he said. Hearing a knock on the door, he let in Alexis who had Sam with her. "Your daughter is not to come in."

Stunned, Alexis was embarrassed her best friend was treating her daughter this way. "What is going on with you?"

"That should be my question. Sam wait in the car, better yet, go home while I talk to your mother." Jax said then frowned as something occurred to him. Calling for the girls, he made sure to watch their expressions as they heard Sam was waiting in the car. Molly did pretend to be happy while Kristina looked a little too happy.

Carly had been watching as well and knew that someone had to point that out to Alexis but for now, she was going to hold her tongue. Jax kissed her slightly distracted then said "I will be back later, could you tell Michael our decision about working at the hotel."

Sonny was sinking into depression, Olivia had come to tell him she was taking their son and leaving town. "I should have never let you near him. Now he has no future if he stays here. Once again, Sonny Corinthos ruins lives."

Kate waited until Olivia was out of the station then had Mac let her see Sonny. "I have your pills."

Looking up hopefully, Kate saw his mind spinning as he tried to spin this to charm her some way. "Forget about it Sonny. I am here to say I have waited for this day since the moment I found out you married Claudia. Karma real bit you on the butt didn't it."

"Your pit bull, Morgan is no more and his new persona loathes you. Claudia took you for everything you had and even your loyal guards are gone. You are nothing, have nothing and are little more than the street rat you were all those years ago when I left. The powerful and corrupt Sonny Corinthos left to rot in a cell wearing an orange jumpsuit exactly where I thought you would end up, all those years ago when I chose to leave on my own. Good bye, Sonny." He could hear her light laughter as she walked away.

Once at the penthouse, Jax knocked on the door and when Spinelli let him in, said "We need to talk. I want to hire you but you can't tell your partner about the investigation."

"We share everything." Jax couldn't help wondering just what was everything but then said "You claim not to be behind the computer crash at Crimson, this is your chance to prove it. Here, these are the specifics."

Leaving a bit later, he stopped at the Quartermaines and asked to speak to "Morg-Jason."

In the library, Jax sat down then said "Last year, you came to me, looking for a file. Said it was about Micheal's shooting. A few days later, Jake was kidnapped. I think that is what led to this current mess."

Jason looked at the blond then debated for a few minutes. Going upstairs, he returned and handed over the letter to Sam. "Here, read."

Jax dropped the note and said "You don't think you might want to share this with someone?"

"Not yet. I am watching, I have a damn good idea who made the file disappear, I am looking for whether or not it was done on purpose." he said grimly. "I think I took the drugs looking for the memory at first."

"Then why keep taking them." asked Jax.

"To make the pain go away." he said sighing. "I found the research Morgan did, I don't think he had the geek gather it, but if he did... Spinelli is going to wish I were still Morgan. It would be less painful."

"I have to tell you something." Jax proceeded to tell him his thoughts from earlier and that he had hired the kid. "If I get the truth, I will know he isn't involved but if it is whitewashed..."

"If it is, we go to the police, tell them. I just don't get if it was true, why would Morgan cross the line and sleep with her?"

"There is something you need to know." Jax hadn't been sure on this part, but Quartermaine didn't have any loyalty to Carly or Sonny so he was only taking a small gamble. "Then this Claudia hired your brother to come after me?"

"No the kids, but you were hurt badly but parts of what you told Carly were missing huge chunks. I don't think Morgan remembered all of it, combined with those drugs you were on."

"What would they gain?" he asked.

"Jerry would have wanted money, no matter what it was the be all end all of his life. Sam would have wanted to hurt Elizabeth, she has a lot of rage built up and even now blames her for losing Morgan."

Jason thought about his memories, he had a small handful of memories of Morgan's life outside of the very vivid ones of Elizabeth, he could recall saving her life a few times and had now come to see a few of Robin and the mess with Carly.

Looking at those through having his past memories made him realize that Morgan had been hurt by the Q's and when he didn't have the knowledge of how to express it, it had come out as rebellion and rage. Egged on by Sonny and then Carly.

Time had built things up and those around him had had a vested interest in keeping him away from his true family. Now that he was reconnecting he regretted all the people he had lost. He kept thinking he would see Grandmother in the hallway or Emily bouncing into his room to ask his help with school.

He had gone to the basement one day for Alice and had a flashback to the day he had been locked into the wine cellar by Katherine Belle and how AJ had freed him in spite of knowing Jason was going to a meeting to shut down his pet project at work. That he had in fact driven him so that Jason could rehearse his speech.

They had arrive to their father speaking for him in his absence and knew that it had hurt AJ's feelings but at the end of the day they had still been brothers, to know that he had had a major part in losing that, hurt.

"Mor-Jason, are you okay?" asked Jax as the man in front of him seemed to lose focus.

Getting control of his memories, Jason said "Yes, I am-"

Jax's phone rang and he agreed to meet Nik at the hotel. "I have to go, but I do want to ask how are things with Elizabeth?"

Seeing Jason looking at him in surprise, Jax said "I have always liked her, she is a classy woman who had to deal with a lot of crap from people, Morgan included. He never had the courage to go for what he wanted but anyone without an agenda could see they belonged together."

"She and I have had a few … uh... conversations." he said blushing. "I do have a few memories of her."

Seeing the redness, Jax hid his smile, then said "I can't believe I am saying this, but don't give up hope. Things aren't always what they seem."

When Jason looked at him like he wanted to know, Jax said "Let's just say that I think anger and fear are why she is engaged to Jack Griffin."

"No, they love each other, I have seen them together." he added wincing at how jealous he sounded.

"There is love and then there is love." was all the Aussie said. On his way to the hotel, he couldn't help thinking about a discussion he had once had with Brenda earlier that day when he had called her about Sonny. All about Ned and his very hot and very homosexual brother. He wouldn't bust them, he was enjoying the way the women in town reacted to the man.

Seeing Nik and hearing his request, Jax led them to a random hotel room and said "What is going on?"

Sitting down, Nik was white under the skin as he said "Do you remember sleeping with Courtney."

With a dangerous tone of voice, Jax said "Since we were married when you started your affair with her..."

"Look, get over that, this is important." His hands shaking he said "Spencer had a rash last month, his pediatrician took some x-rays since it was an usual sort of redness. Oh god, my little boy..."

"Nik, what is wrong with Spencer?" he asked urgently. "Why does it involve Courtney?"

Nik seemingly changed subjects saying "She tried, bless her she did try but Courtney wasn't exactly the most feminine of builds, was she."

Shaking his head, Jax was debating calling for a doctor as snot dripped out of the Greeks nose while tears flew down his face.

"He inherited it from her, but I never wanted to see it, at least not really. I mean how did Morgan miss it, AJ, hell any of us she slept with."

"WHAT?!" he asked getting annoyed.

"Courtney, she had a rare condition, one which Spencer inherited."

Seeing his confusion, Nik explained what the doctors had told him. "They can't operate until he is older, what am I going to do? My grandmother finds out, she will kill him."

Jax was still trying to wrap his mind around things, he had heard of people like that, but hadn't had any idea he knew someone personally, though it certainly explained a few things about Courtney. The build, the various other little inconsistencies.

"Nik, why are you telling me this?" he asked bluntly. "What do you want from me?"

"Your help, protecting my son. Dr. Griffin won't perform the surgery, he says Spencer is too young. You found a doctor for Michael, help Spencer, please."

Jax called Griffin and ignoring the Cassadine prince's anger that he was using a public phone asked Jack about Courtney and said "Nik is with me."

Listening and then after getting a reluctant Nik to give permission for the Brit to tell him what was going on, Jax asked him what could be done. Hanging up, Jax said "Why don't you take Spencer to the Island, stay hidden there until he is old enough for the surgery."

"But I can't just disappear, I am the Cassadine Prince." he protested.

"You are a father first, Nik. Why can't you act like it for once." he snapped. "Grow some balls."

"You don't understand Greek culture." he said stiffly only for Jax to stand and walk over to him.

"You are a terrible father, you should be worried about your son, not what people think of you." he said in disgust as he walked to the door. "By the way, if you try to force this surgery on Spencer, I will sue you in court for custody, or did you forget I was still married to Courtney at the time of her death."

Cursing slightly, Nik slammed out of the room as he went home to spend time figuring this out. Seeing Lucky on his way to his car, he snarled congratulations on the baby.

"What are you talking about?" he asked whirling around to follow his brother.

"Rebecca, she said you were the father." he snapped then left while a stunned Lucky got in his car to head to Kelly's. Knocking on the door until Rebecca answered he asked "When were you going to tell me."

"What about?" she asked defensively as she swayed then went to lie down.

"The baby, Nik just told me it's mine." he said then it hit him, he was going to be a father and this time no one could take it away from him.

"So, what? Did you think I was going to have it?" she asked scornfully. "Not in this lifetime. I'm not Elizabeth, I have no urge to be lugging around a kid. Go find someone else to be an incubator. I have an appointment for the morning if you want to help me with some money."

Leaning in closer, he said menacingly "I will stop this, see if I don't."

"Really how, see it could be yours, it could Nik's or it could be Ethans. With those odds there is no way you can prevent it, now get out." she said. She was furious, she had been happy earlier that day but Ethan had ruined it and how Lucky was heaping on even more annoyance.

Once the furious cop had left, she crawled back into bed. She was still unsure what she was going to do, but maybe just maybe they would all leave her alone until she figured it out.

Lucky drove out to Alexis' house and banged on the door until she opened up. "What is I Lucky?"

"Rebecca Shaw is having a baby there is a good chance it is mine, I want you to stop her from aborting it." he said forcefully then seeing Sam in the background, he said "Can we talk about this privately?"

Telling Sam she had to leave, Alexis sighed heavily and told Lucky to sit down. "Lucky while I understand your position, I very firmly believe in a woman's right to choose. This is Rebecca's decision, not yours."

"She is murdering my child, and yet you dare..." he was sputtering he was so angry. Slamming his way out the door, he was stopped by Sam who slithered close and said "I will help you but there is something I want."

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Jason, and you knew Jason Quartermaine. How do I get him back?"

Laughing ironically, Lucky said "I truly don't give a damn what you do, but let me give you some free advice. Give it up, Morgan was willing to lay in pig slop, Quartermaine is completely out of your reach. Hell I heard my Aunt talking he cut Sonny off, he even cut Carly off, you don't stand a chance with this version, the only reason you did with the other was your lies and threats."

Stiffening she said "You have no idea what you are talking about."

With a cruel smile Lucky looked at her and said "One thing, the police had taps on all of Jason's associates phones since June, Sam. Ones that not even Spinelli could override. I took care of things, not for you, but to keep that bastard away from Elizabeth."

Sam tried to act what he said wasn't bothering her as she tried to recall if she had said anything incriminating on the phone, but she was certain she had been careful.

Lucky watched her sweat then with a jeering laugh he said "Relax but thanks for proving you have something to hide, but I was talking about Morgan's connections to a certain lab tech involved in a medical experiment at down at Syracuse University. Morgan, Mr. I am better than the rest of you, was taking drugs. Mind altering drugs on purpose."

Sam laughed and said "Yeah, right. Try another one, Lucky."

"I don't need to. I may not be as computer literate as Mr. Spinelli but I used to be pretty handy with a computer and did some research. Jason was taking a drug cocktail, among it's side affects is getting addicted to it quickly, the affects when you don't get your dosage is very interesting. Memory lose, hallucinations, and an overactive libido. Oh, and one other thing, you lose the ability to see reality. You see what you want to see."

With a grin, she said "This is supposed to be bad, Jason came back to me, so he obviously lowered his guard as a result of them."

Lucky tried to keep the smile off his face but failed as he added "No, see I have seen the two of you and as someone who saw his relationship with Liz from the beginning, to me it looked like he was trying to recreate what he lost with her. Once again, Sammy girl was a replacement. For for Brenda, now for Liz. But then you were that once for both Morgan and me, my guess would be for Lansing as well."

Sam slapped him while a hidden Kristina was cheering Spencer on.

"I see I hit a sore spot. Oh, Sam, I also accessed hospital records, if Morgan had come back as Morgan, you still wouldn't have had his power of attorney. See Drake filed it in case that happened, he left Elizabeth in charge."

Watching Lucky leave, Kristina called Michael and said "Did you make sure it was easy to get into Diane's office."

"She is a PI Brat, I think she can pick the lock." he said looking at Morgan who was sulking. "I have to go see what is up with Morgan, talk to you later. By the way did you get it on film?"

"All of it, who knew I would ever be cheering on Lucky Spencer?" she said walking around the building as she heard the front door slam when Sam entered thinking she was almost ready to take over the Crimson website again.

Elizabeth was playing with her sons, enjoying the quiet time as Cam attempted to neatly finger paint while Jake just slapped his hands onto the paper shooting paint all over the tarp covered room.

Romport watched from the doorway with a smile as Elizabeth carefully picked up Jake asking if he was trying to be another Jackson Pollack, only for Jake to touch both of her cheeks with his paint splattered hand. The nanny laughed out loud, unable to stop her self.

Elizabeth said "Can you take care of Cam, when his picture is done, I will hang it. Cam, Mommy is going to give Jake a bath, okay?"

Laughing he said "Mommy needs a bath too."

Then they laughed as she carefully carried Jake into the upstairs bathroom and stripped them both to their skivvy's before taking him in the shower with her. When Jake kept grabbing at her necklace, Elizabeth found herself regretting wearing it.

Soon the two of them were dressed and Cam walked up the stairs with a very big grin. "See Mommy, I didn't get paint on me."

Hugging him, she tucked them into bed and listened as Cam told her about his day. When he reached out and touched the necklace and asked her about it. Elizabeth sighed and wished that she hadn't given in last year and had the shards made into a broken heart in a moment of anger.

"A friend of mommy's gave her this." she said showing it to them. When Jake reaching out and said pwotty, Elizabeth sighed to keep from crying.

"A friend?" asked Cam, "What friend? Miss Robin? Or Emily? I miss Emily." he said with a trembling lip. "Why do they always leave mommy?"

Her heart heavy, Elizabeth wish she knew the answer to that question but felt her heart harden when he said "Mommy, I saw Mr. Jason the other day, but he didn't say hello. Is he mad at us again like he was last year?"

"What do you mean last year, Cammy?" she asked in her pain slipping into his old nickname.

"I would see Mr. Jason and wave but he would go away." he said with tears. "Was he mad at me? Like Daddy Lucky was when he was sick then was no longer my daddy?"

Elizabeth was furious with herself, that her choices had hurt her sons. What had she been thinking believing last year that Jason would ever be willing to fight for them, she should have known better. Even worse she was angry at Jason but what Cam said next made her determined that someone was going to pay.

"Then the funny speaking boy and Miss Maxie told me that Mr. Jason wasn't my friend that I was just a little boy. That Daddy Lucky's friend was now Mr. Jason's friend and for me to stop asking about him. That Mr. Jason didn't like me anymore and to take my toy and go away." He said holding up his motorcycle.

Elizabeth counted to ten, then vowed no one would ever hurt her son's that way again. But Spinelli, that POS was going to pay for talking to her son that way. He thought he was ostracized now, just wait until she was finished with him as for Maxie, she was done playing nice with her.

Jason reread the letter, his mind taking comfort on what it said. Knowing that there had been an underlying reason for his having sex with the woman, gave him some comfort but not much. He did take some pleasure in not remembering it.

Walking down the stairs, he overheard Luke Spencer arguing with Aunt Tracy. Going to the door, he froze at what he heard then went to find his mother. "I overheard Tracy and Luke. Did you know that they altered Dad's will?"

Her lips thinned then Monica said "I had suspected it. Follow me."

Once downstairs she opened the door then bellowed for Alice. When the maid arrived she said "Pack up Mr. Spencer's clothes, I want him out of my house in twenty minutes. A bonus for you if you get it done in by the time I am finished talking to these two."

"But Dr. Q-" protested Alice only for Jason to turn and glare at her. Walking away, Alice regretfully went to do what she had been ordered to do.

"Spencer, I have always thought you altered Alan's will, but Jason just overheard you two arguing about it. I want the real will in the morning by nine or I go to Mac and you can get out of my house now. Tracy if you want to stay, you had better divorce him."

Luke was muttering about Jason as he went to the boat, seeing Lucky sitting in the dark he drawled pour me one while you are at it.

"What is eating you?" snapped Lucky then gave a dark laugh at the answer. "Morgan or Quartermaine he is a pain in the ass. Rebecca is pregnant, it is evidently either Ethan's, Nik's or mine."

Luke raised his head and gave a snort. "Of course it is. Eliminate your brother, I will let you in a secret I found in Helena's files a few years ago. After Spencer was born, she made sure there wasn't any one else to fight for the title. Nik is shooting blanks."

With a snicker, Lucky said "So that leaves either Ethan or me?"

"Apparently. What are you going to do?" he asked then listening said "Let her get rid of the kid, think about it? Do you really want to deal with a kid, you have already raised two mewling rug rats that weren't even yours."

"If it is mine, I want it." he said grimly. "I am going to stop this. No matter what."

The next morning at GH, Elizabeth saw Jason coming her way and tensed. "Did you read the letter?"

"No, I am not ready to. Look, Jason I know you aren't Jason Morgan but you look like him and right now I am not ready to deal with that, so can we try and avoid each other outside of any time I allot with Jake."

Scowling he said "What about Cameron?"

Coming around the hub, she led him to the small side room. "Cameron, isn't related to you and I don't want to confuse him. So while I will let you spend time with Jake but Cam is off limits."

Jason felt the pain but he was getting better at controlling it. "Elizabeth, since you didn't read the letter you should know that Jason considered Cam as much his son as Jake."

Swallowing her retort that he had barely considered Jake his, she just said "Your choice. Either time with Jake, not Cam or none."

Swallowing his yearning, Jason said "Then none. I see those boys equally and I can't believe you are doing this."

"Don't you dare go there." she hissed. "You weren't the one up all night when they had the croup, you weren't there when they needed you but you damn sure for everyone else in this damn town. YOU do not get to judge me. If you want a daddy fix so bad why don't you go and visit Michael and Morgan or maybe Sam's sisters, since you certainly spent time with them in spite of the 'danger'. Or go see your first love's little girl, Emma. Just don't act all self-righteous because I am trying to protect my sons from the next disappointment you force on us. I am done playing nice, Morgan."

"Quartermaine." he said quietly. "I am Jason Quartermaine, I am not the man who let you down."

"No, you are the man who is trying to use emotional blackmail to force me to let you around a little boy who has already lost so much. I don't trust you, not any more. I would have done anything for the other you, but until I am sure that my children won't end up being roadkill when you get your memory back, no way am I doing more than I have to."

His head spinning, Jason walked away then turned to say "I will convince you, no matter what. And Elizabeth, I forgot what being a Quartermaine was when you knew me before but I fight just as dirty as they do for what I want." he said "I will win my family back."

"Sorry, we were never your family that would be Sam, Carly and that lot, I am sure they will be jumping for joy to have you back in their lives."

Moving closer, Jason was standing within inches when he leaned down and whispered "I am talking about Jake, I am talking Cameron and I am talking about you. Consider this your only warning, I want what I lost and I will get all three of you back. If it has to be done rolling around in dirt, so be it. But by Jake's next birthday, we are going to be a family."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth worked out her shift, trying to get the sound of Jason's voice out of her mind, changing out of her uniform, she was leaving when she heard someone calling out her name.

Turning to see Carly Jacks standing there, she counted to ten and asked what the blond wanted.

"I need to talk to you real quick." she said. Then acting like it hurt added "Please."

"Fine, but I do have plans this afternoon so let's combine my lunch with your need to talk."

"The Metrocourt Restu-"

"No, we can stop at the tea shop near the hospital, they have a pretty good chicken salad sandwich." said Elizabeth not letting Carly hold this conversation on her ground.

Sam was on her way to visit her mother when she saw the twosome entering the tea shop and slipped around to the back. Sliding past the waitress, she slipped behind the screen next to them amazed she had never heard of this place and it's very private tables.

Moving the sliding door just a smidgen, she was able to eavesdrop on the two unlikely diners.

"Michael and I talked, he isn't too happy with me at the moment." she told Elizabeth. "You were right about what you said the other night."

"Carly, Jack was the one who told Alexis and you what is going on, I didn't." said Elizabeth.

"True, but my son made it clear that I have to change. With everything going on with Sonny, it was an interesting experience, between Michael, and Jax's anger added with losing Jason, I am finding I don't know everything."

Not saying a word, Elizabeth just bit into her sandwich and let Carly talk. When she had listened to more of the blond's quick journey of self-discovery she was stunned to realize Carly was trying to apologize in a roundabout fashion. "Jax, was right, I do associate people having money with being happy, mainly because when I was a kid, I thought that was all I needed to be happy."

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked while Sam wondered the same thing as she ate the rather good tuna sandwich.

"When I first came to town, Emily, you and Robin seemed to have it all. I never saw the problems, to me since you had family with money, your life was easy. Jax was right, he told me to look deeper the other day. I did."

"Just how did you do that?" she asked.

"I talked to Momma, then to Monica. You always seemed to have everything. Respect, your grandmother who loved you, parents who traveled the world. Sonny would pull someone off my guard detail and say they were protecting you, they would all be so eager to go to you."

"Then when Jason and you seemed to be happy; you just let him walk again, I blamed you for how devastated he was once again after you. I found him punching the hell out of an old bag, crying and I blamed you for the pain. I was actually grateful for that bitch Sam when she seemed to be pulling him back, but now, knowing about... I don't know what to think."

Elizabeth thought about the medical file and said "Carly, neither do I. Some things aren't adding up, they didn't then. I would see Jason out some times, he would be distant one minute then the look in his eyes the next, I could see the pain as well as the love that was still there."

"Then, then he slept with Sam. I was angry but not hurt on my own behalf mainly because I was numbing the pain by hurting myself. It was that he slept with her after what she did to Jake, that was the part that hurt considering how he had treated AJ."

"I think I know something you should." said the blond then taking a deep breath said "I overheard Jason talking to Jax right before Jake was kidnapped, he wanted a file we had from when we hired Sam at the Metrocourt."

"Why does this matter now?" she asked.

"I think Jason was looking for proof that Sam was involved with Jerry. I know that someone erased them from the hotel's mainframe."

"Probably Spinelli at Sam or Jason's request." she said angrily. "I know that Sam was behind the second kidnapping. She knew we were being followed, Jason covered it up."

Carly froze then said "Elizabeth, no you are wrong. Jason didn't know."

"Yes, he did Carly, Maxie told me so."

"Maxie screwed your husband in exchange for drugs, why would you believe anything she says?" sneered Carly who continued "I asked Jason last year during that mess with the carnival. I asked how he was sure she wasn't involved since she was working with the Russians and he told me that he had had Spinelli look into it."

Then the two women both realized what had happened; while Sam tossed down a ten and rushed out to find Spinelli and that idiot Maxie. "Spinelli?" asked Elizabeth grimly.

"Spinelli." replied Carly as they got what had happened. "We have to deal with him."

"There is something else I need to tell you." she said. Elizabeth proceeded to tell her what Spinelli and Maxie had said to Cameron.

They were on their way out the door when they heard the waitress discussing another customer and swore. "Yeah, Everyday Hero right, she sucked in that show. Can't believe she ran out on her bill. Ten dollars was all she left."

Looking at their check for $44.34, the two found they had to laugh before Elizabeth said "I will take care of that bill."

"You don't have to do that, it is my responsibility." said the young waitress.

"No, trust me, I will be getting back every single cent from Miss McCall." she said grimly and once they were out of the shop, she said to Carly "If I have to take it out of her hide."

Jason entered the station wondering why Mac Scorpio had requested he come down. Sighing at the looks he was getting from the various people in the room, he knew it was going to be hard for people to get used to his not being Jason Morgan, but he was hoping that with time they would come to accept Jason Quartermaine.

"Thank you for coming." said Mac grimly as he led Jason to his office, where he had the entire alphabet soup waiting along with Diane Miller. "Jason, please have a seat, this is Agent Raynor, from the FBI, Agent Magnlin from the the ATF and this is Mr. Hicks from the Treasury department. They have been made aware of the ruling that you are not Jason Morgan."

Nodding at the group, he sat down next to Diane. "Why am I here?"

Mac let them explain about Sonny then let the agents explain. Agent Raynor was getting on Jason's nerves with his smug attitude and when the rest of the agents left, he demanded to speak with Mr. Morgan alone.

"You might have a problem with that, he ceased to exist a while ago." snapped Jason. Then stopped Diane from leaving and said "What is your connection to my counterpart?"

Hearing about the rescue of Jake and then about Spinelli, Jason was taken back at the agent's gall, as he said "You still owe me one."

"I OWE you nothing and from the sounds of it, Morgan should have never trusted you in the first place. Makes me wonder why he did." said Jason on his way out the door. Calling his grandfather, Jason asked him to get whatever the agent had on Jason, Sonny, and most especially those users that had surrounded Jason.

Two hours later Spinelli and Maxie were sitting in the agency's office waiting for Sam to arrive. She had called and snapped for them to be there adding or else. "What is her problem, besides the obvious?"

"I don't know." said Maxie shrugging her shoulders. Hearing the door slam and Sam standing looking angry she said "What is your problem?"

Walking over to stand next to her bff she said "You, you just couldn't resist bragging to Elizabeth, I told you to stay away from her."

"What are you talking about? And why do you care?" snapped Maxie.

The door clicked open and Carly and Elizabeth entered together. "Because she is aware of something you aren't. Sammy here was eavesdropping on a private conversation and is now worried about saving her own skin."

"What do you want Carly, haven't you done enough damage to Spinelli and Sam?" asked Maxie.

Looking at them, Carly chuckled and said "True, I have hurt this business but that is nothing compared to what the muffin is going to do."

"I repeat why are you here?" asked the blond as she flounced into a chair.

Elizabeth went over to the window and leaning against it then glanced at Sam. "Did you know that falsifying an application for a Private Investigators license is a felony. And it is even better when the proof is provided by witnesses who are beyond reproach."

"Wha-" hearing a knock on the door, Sam let in the two men in uniform. "What do you want?"

"Samantha McCall?" asked the one. "We are here to speak to you about a complaint we received in regards to your license. Specifically that you falsified records in regards to your criminal background."

"You will have to wait until my attorney arrives." she said relieved to see Maxie calling Alexis. "I would like those two to leave my office."

"MY OFFICE, actually." said Nik as he entered the building. "I bought this property when Corinthos had money troubles. Carly, thank you for the call. Are the two of you aware you haven't paid your rent in six months?"

"Jason took care of that." she snapped then grimaced when she saw the smirk on Carly's face and Elizabeth shaking her head in disbelief.

"You owe me a little over fourteen thousand dollars." said Nik who nodded at his aunt as he handed her the eviction papers and left. Alexis entered and sighed, she had been trying to spend the afternoon with the girls and once again her eldest was in the middle of some sorted mess.

"Miss Davis, I presume." asked the state trooper. Carly couldn't believe that the muffin's quick plan was coming together this easy. The nurse was turning out to be a fabulous person to scheme with.

"Yes, what is this about?" she asked looking around at the groupings then shook her head as if she couldn't believe what she saw.

"We thought we would clear this us quickly for all concerned. Miss McCall, according to this statement you have never been convicted or plead no contest to a crime, is this an honest and correct statement, understanding that lying on this application is a federal crime and that you could face prison time, please answer the question."

"I would like a moment with my client." stated an anxious Alexis but Sam smirked and said she was okay with answering it.

"Yes sir it is." She said while Alexis was relieved that Spinelli had made her record go away.

"Miss Webber according to your statement an hour ago this isn't true, I have to tell you we ran her records, fingerprints and found nothing." he stated regretfully.

Carly reached into her large purse and with a grin at Alexis said "Sam, thank Mommy dearest."

Looking at the paperwork from the courthouse, the State Trooper read the names then asked Alexis. "Are you aware that suborning perjury can get you disbarred. Now I have a question for you, Miss Davis. Are you aware what I am holding in my hand?"

"From the looks of things, Mrs Jacks divorce proceedings from 2004 and the research I hired Felicia Jones to do on Sam.." Alexis would bet on it, from the look on Elizabeth Webber's face she knew exactly what was in those papers.

Sam didn't get it at first, then recalled her testimony, then said in a monotone "Bitch."

"I don't understand." said a confused Spinelli.

Elizabeth moved over to the geek and leaned in and said "That isn't exactly a shock, the things you don't understand would fill a library. The godfather was screwing the happy hooker aka your goddess and she was required to take the stand when--" turning to Carly she said "What is your lame ass nickname?"

"Valkyrie." she said enjoying this side when it isn't focused on her.

"Okay during the divorce proceedings of the Valkyrie the legal eagle aka the goddess' maternal unit questioned her about her past. The Storm Trooper over there is holding the evidence of the goddesses criminal background in black and white and there is a judge, a law clerk and two bailiffs as well as Maxie's mother that wit--"

"Screw it." said Carly. "Sam admitted to prostitution and a few other crimes that have mysteriously disappeared from the records all of which I hold hard copies of in my hot little hands. To quote Micheal's favorite show, you have been pinked."

"Uh, ma'am you have it wrong." said one of the officers. Sam, Spinelli and Maxie breathed a sigh of hope only for it to be dashed when he said "That would be punk'd. My daughter loves that Ashton Kitcher."

"Either way, Sam is going to jail." said Elizabeth.

"You are just jealous that Sam trick-" Maxie shut up, realizing she was making things worse.

As the State Trooper hauled Sam away followed by Alexis who called Kristina and Molly, Elizabeth turned to Maxie and said "I am not finished with you two, you are going to wish you hadn't messed with my son."

"What are you talking about, that Jason didn't want to your bastards. I mean, com'on, why would he want you, you are nothing." she scoffed.

Leaning in, Elizabeth said "You made the mistake of thinking I was weak because I didn't deal with you for sleeping with Lucky. The gloves have come off, you went after my five year old son, knew that Sam let my sons be endangered, I am going to make you pay for hurting Cam."

"What are you talking about?" she said rolling her eyes at Elizabeth who grabbed her chin and pulled her head so that she was looking at her instead of Spinelli who was protesting the treatment of the blond only for Carly to glare him into submission.

"I am talking about when you told Cameron that Jason wasn't his friend, you have done some low things, Maxie but making a five year old cry? That is low even for you, as for you..." she let go of Maxie and walked over to Spinelli.

"Did it make you feel like man; to tell a little boy about Lucky, then Jason's sex life? Did you get your jolly's from telling my son Jason didn't like him any more?"

Spinelli sputtered out a response, that inflamed Elizabeth anger as she heard the words, "Jake... obligation, didn't care... Cam... Goddess rightful place..."

Even Maxie winced when Elizabeth bitch-slapped Spinelli. "You are a fool, and since you refuse to learn. I promise you this, what just happened here with Sam, is just a taste of what I am going to do to you."

"But I am only trying to be truthfu-"

Elizabeth looked at him with scorn then said "You are a pathetic little man sleeping with a whore who will cheat on you the minute she realizes you have lost everything."

Carly followed her to the door then turned to Maxie and said "By the way, I told Mama what you said, she would like a few word with you.

In the hallway the two women looked at each other shocked at their alliance then quickly left the building without another word to each other.

Elizabeth drove home, parking the van in the garage only to see Jack backing out. "The patient I told you about, the file from New Jersey came, I have to back to GH."

Sighing she said "When you come back tonight, I need your help figuring some things out. I just got Sam McCall tossed into jail with Carly Jacks' help."

Laughing he said "Wow, so Lizzie showed up today. Should I ask about her very annoying business partner?"

Jason was walking down by the shoreline, trying to figure out how to fulfill his promise/threat to Elizabeth when a dark haired man approached him and said "So do I call you Morgan or Quartermaine?"

Looking at the kid, he said "John Zachara?"

With a quick laugh he said "Yes, I guess that means the drugs worked."

Stunned he said "You know what happened?"

"Not all of it, look can we talk someplace warmer." Leading the way into the Quartermaine boathouse, he said "A little over fifteen months ago, you came to me with an offer. You would call my father's bluff, I would take over to prevent more bloodshed."

Jason nodded, that fit with what he had wrote. "Things went haywire when Sonny and Claudia married, you were dealing with something you didn't explain, but I knew about Elizabeth and your son."

Seeing Jason look up in surprise, Johnny said "It's why I agreed to help. You said something was off, that Karpov and his associates knew too much about you. You then seemed to lose interest in the plan, but I would get mysterious packages with instructions."

"Explain." was all Jason said.

"Your son was kidnapped, you blew your relationship with Elizabeth Webber to hell and suddenly were trusting Sam McCall, the EXACT same woman you had warned me about."

Sighing, Johnny said "I do know that you went out of town for a couple of days before approaching me, what about I don't know. Then my father messed with toxins at GH, we talked but you NEVER mentioned your plan. You kept disappearing in spite of the way your roommate and Sam were always tracking you down. Then Spinelli got busted by the FBI for something that he normally did without getting caught."

Seeing Jason look at him, he explained then said "I received a package at that time, including ownership of a garage."

"Next you were all over the place, I was covering for my sister but we both knew she was behind what happened to Mikey, we had talked about it, but it was like you had forgotten what I had told you."

"You told me your sister was behind the shooting?" asked Jason even more confused.

"Yes, right before Jake was kidnapped; a boat blew up in the harbor. That morning we had discussed everything. You had to rescue this McCall woman saying she was part of the plan but something went wrong again."

"Then what?"

"More of nothing between us, we saw each other around, you and I even worked together before Kristina and Michael went to Mexico but that is another mess I don't understand."

"My sister pairing up with the man who tried to kill her, his taking blame for the shooting when he tried to stop it? My contacts said he sold Miss McCall into white slavery yet she showed up back in PC with you. You were severely injured according to your account, yet the only wound was a bullet scar on your leg and a slight limp."

"But suddenly you were attached to this woman, having sex with her. You had some strange outbursts around town, including an incident involving a gun at the Carnival." he told Jason.

"Then a few weeks later, the man I had following you reported some strange behavior after a meeting with Sonny Corinthos at GH. You drove to Elizabeth Webber's house then several locations around town. Ending up on the docks at some studio apartments. Then the next morning you drove off and my man called the police to report a speeding biker out on the Cliff roads."

"Who was the biker?" Jason wondered if this was where he would learn the truth if he pretended not to know things.

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't recall. You were the biker, you were riding along, speeding in the nasty weather then suddenly let go of the handlebars at the start of the hairpin cliffs, grabbed your chest and drove off the road and into a tree."

"He didn't do anything to help?" asked Jason.

"He checked to make sure you were alive but I ordered him back to the house." Looking At Jason, he said "On your orders."

"What?!"

"Yes, once you were at GH, everything went to shit. You woke up asking for people from your old life and I couldn't fulfill the plan."

"What was the plan?" he asked.

"Strangely enough, it was what happened. You told me you would wake up someone else, this was at the end of October in 2008."

Feeling weak, Jason wondered if his other half had been that sure it would work that he would risk death? Why would he have written a letter to Elizabeth apologizing for what he was about it do? Then thinking about what Jason would gain, Elizabeth and their sons, free and clear of the danger, yes, he would have but something had to have gone wrong. Why else would he have slept with Sam?

Seeing his confusion, Johnny said "I followed your directions to take Sonny down, freeing myself at the same time. You made deal, Claudia's life for helping you take down whoever grabbed your son. The names and pass codes you gave me were why dismantling this was so easy."

"I need some time to think, but what do you expect from me or rather him?"

Johnny said with a smile, "Nothing, I owed Sonny for a few things, this is the end. I am staying in town to settle a few debts, but Morgan or Quartermaine, we are done."

Holding out his hand, Johnny said "There is one more thing, you wanted me to give your share of the moneys to charity, is that still in effect?"

"There is more money?" asked Jason thinking of the billions in his accounts already.

"A lot more." he said simply. "Enough to buy a country."

"Give it away." he said then thanking the man went to find Edward. "Grandfather, we need to talk."

Nik was getting Spencer on the plane when he heard the Maserati squeal to a stop. "Where do you think you are going? Did you think I wouldn't look any further?"

"This is my business, Dr. Griffin." he snapped.

"Your right, I am glad you agreed to let Spencer be, but you and I both know..."

"That the truth is a lot more complicated. Do you really think I don't know that?" snapped Nik.

"Once question, before you leave, what else aren't you telling me?" he asked quietly.

"That is none of your business, no matter who you are." Nik walked up the staircase then called back down, "Tell Elizabeth, I said goodbye."

Jack watched as the plane flew out of Port Charles airport, then drove home. Nik Cassadine son's mother had had the sexual organs of a girl but instead of ovaries she had had an interior testes, making it rather curious as to how she could have possibly been pregnant once let alone twice without medical help.

It was the most commonly missed of sexual abnormality in a woman. But a good gynecologist had to have seen it and asked questions. Dr Lee admitted that Courtney had been pregnant already when she became her patient so she had never questioned it but Jack wanted answers.

Talking to the girl's father had been a waste of time, all he had done was try to threaten him for even asking the questions. So he now had more questions that would remain unanswered. Jack drove for a while trying to figure out if his curiosity was medical or just prurient interest because of the connections to so many he knew.

Arriving home, he decided to let it go. Cassadine was keeping quiet and as long as this insane granny stayed away from Elizabeth and the boys, he could care less what happened to the Porky Prince.

After the boys were down for the night and Jack had listened to Elizabeth's explanation of her day, he asked her what she was going to do about Jason.

Leaning her head against the wall, she said "Jason and I were both acting on pride and fear, neither of us were ready to take that leap forward. I know I made mistakes, but this mess with Sam, I don't know how we get past that one."

"Do you want to?" he asked calmly.

With a heavy sigh, she said "Honestly, I don't know. I am more confused then ever about the subject. I have the letter he wrote, but I am too scared to read it. I think I am more afraid of finding out I was wrong than I am of finding out he loved her."

Hugging her, Jack said "When you are ready, it won't be a problem."

Edward listened to Jason's story and said "I will see what I can find out. Here are the files, there is one thing interesting in there. I called Mac Scorpio, he and two of his investigators are on the way. I specifically asked for Spencer."

Reading the file, Jason's brow crunched and his lips thinned as his anger grew. "Am I reading this right?"

"You are.." they heard the men arriving as Edward's PA led them into his office. "Mac, thank you for coming. Det. Harper, Lucky, please have a seat."

When Diane arrived, she sailed into the room, with a smile she sat down next to Jason and grinned at Lucky Spencer. "Congratulations, I understand you are about to become a father."

A little rattled, Lucky said "What of it and how do you know?"

"A little birdy told me, shame you won't be able to support the child, not with you about to be fired, maybe your father can give you a job at the Haunted Star." she said losing her grin. "Mac, your detective there was intercepting FBI wiretaps. Agent Raynor's smugness this morning was because he thought it was Mr. Spinelli."

"How do I know it wasn't?" asked Mac with a sinking feeling.

"Oh, I am sure if given a chance the kid would have done this, but we have means, motive and opportunity. Lucky; when you are committing a crime, don't do it in front of a bank video camera."

Mac took the disc and said "What else?"

"He also had a conversation with Sam McCall confessing to his crimes." Seeing Lucky protest, Diane said "You were seen by someone else. They came to me. We have audio and video, then there are the records tracking time being erased from the disks. Shame on you Lucky."

Lucky gritted his teeth and said "Mac can't you recognize a set up when you see one?"

"Det Spencer, or rather former detective Spencer, I would recommend a good attorney." said Mac. "I want you at the station house, tomorrow morning to answer questions."

Mac and Harper left after collecting Lucky's gun and badge. The Spencer kid stood and swore payback.

Jason just looked at him then said "Run, Lucky. I owe you a thanks for taking care of Jake and Cam when I couldn't, that is all you get." Handing him a box with a hundred thousand dollars in it, he said "What I gave Mac is to assure you never return."

Lucky went home, numb. Sitting in his mother's house, he tried to figure out when his life had gone so wrong. Was it when he slept with Sam, or when he got addicted to drugs and slept with Maxie? Was it when he had chased after that Summer girl who had looked so much like his mother? Or was even further back, when he had returned from being held by Helena expecting everything to be the same?

He didn't know, and he was be-. Going to the door where there was a soft knock, he let in Rebecca. "I am keeping the baby, I just thought you ought to know."

"I have an offer for you." Lucky outlined his plan, Rebecca thought about the money and that maybe if they were away from here, Lucky would get over his obsession with his ex and said yes.

Leaving his father a note, he did the same for Lulu, never seeing the one from Nik as he had the shuttle pilot take one out to Spoon Island while Rebecca wrote a quick note to Ethan, never mentioning he was the possible father of her child.

They were on the road by dawn, both looking forward to the start of a new life in Canada.

The next morning, Mac ordered Harper to go and pick up Lucky when he didn't show up, heading over to Alexis, Mac told her what was on the disks, without ever mentioning Kristina's name. He was sure Spencer was gone, Spencer was like his old man, he didn't' have it in him to face up to his mistakes.

Alexis sighed then promised to ask Sam about the conversation when she visited her at the police barracks later that afternoon. She was hoping to divide and conquer with Carly and Elizabeth. Sam was turning out to be a disappointment to her, and Alexis found it hard to give her defense her full attention.

Kristina made a visit to Michael and then asked him to help her with the next phase only to be told her sister was in jail. "Why didn't Mom tell me?" she raged as she headed over to her office. Entering without knocking she eavesdropped in as Alexis asked Carly not to do it.

Seeing her mother hanging up the phone with a sigh, Kristina said "Still hard at it I see. You gave up on Ric; you walked away from your family as a kid, but you will go to the ends of the earth to save Sam. Why? Was her father the love of your life, while Molly's and mine were what exactly?" she inquired as she threw herself down in a chair.

"Why aren't you in school today?" she asked her.

With a snort, Kristina said "Shows how much you pay attention, school was canceled this morning due to a water-main break. But continue rescuing Sam, maybe someday she loves you without wanting something in return. In the meantime, I am going to visit my father, let him know that Dante left town. Maybe call Ric since he needs an attorney."

Alexis flinched at that one, but when Kristina added on "Unless you think it might be a problem for Sam, having to face her former stepfather now that it is public knowledge she rutted on our living room floor with him while her sisters/ his daughters were in the next room worried about their mother."

As the door slammed, Alexis pulled out the picture she kept in her drawer of her three girls and her. Looking closely at it, she finally saw the truth, Sam didn't fit. She never had. Swearing this would be the last time she rescued her, she grabbed her briefcase and went to GH hoping to appeal to Elizabeth mother to mother.

Elizabeth saw the trees in pots and groaned as she left the safely of the surgical theater. Patrick was grinning, the ten trees were wrapped with rings and each had a star on top. "What the heck?"

"Don't ask." she snapped. Going over she tried to rip the rings but they were made of something other than paper. "I will be right back."

Epiphany was ignored as her favorite nurse stormed past her and into the waiting room. Grabbing Jason, she dragged the annoyance to the new arboretum and said "Make these go away, now."

"No, I mean what I said. We can play nicely or I can fight dirty." he said then handed her some paperwork.

Walking away, she crumpled the papers in her hands then tossing them in her locker, showered. Dressing she heard someone give a soft laugh and turned to see Jason standing there. "Hospital personal only. You need to leave."

Admiring the view, Jason leaned against a locker and said "No, there are a few things you need to know. This way you can't escape talking."

"Fine." Elizabeth said and taking a deep breath reminded herself he had seen her naked plenty of times, so she would act like he didn't affect her one way or another. Dropping her towel, she pulled on her lingerie and a fresh pair of scrub pants. Just as she reached for her shirt, she felt familiar hands covering hers as her body was gently pulled back against Jason's.

"Let me go." she said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Tell me that there still isn't an attraction between us, that you don't wonder what it would be like to ..." As Jason talked he eased her body around so that her back was facing the locker. He had felt her soften and had believed he was getting someplace 'til he saw the pain and self loathing in her eyes. "Please, don't. I … Elizabeth..."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Elizabeth got control. "When I look at you, I see the man who was rutting with the woman who hired men with guns to harm your son. I see the man who killed for Michael, but who let the woman who endangered his son into his bed."

Looking up into his eyes, she said "I see the man whose friends told my eldest he didn't matter, that you didn't want Cam. That Jake was only an obligation. They got these ideas from you, Jason. Because your face, your body is the one that did this. I feel sick that I ever trusted you with my heart, that I was ever willing to even consider marrying you. That I ever thought of you as my friend."

Closing his own eyes at the pain in hers, he said hoarsely. "I know you don't want to believe this, but most of that was part of a plan. To find a way to be a family. The sleeping with Sam, that I don't get. It is the only thing that doesn't make sense to me."

"It does to me. I was never the one you wanted." with that she slipped under his arm and left the locker room. Jason slammed his hand into the locker, denting it as he began to realize how hard this was going to be.

Maxie and Spinelli were arguing with Mac about Sam. "But you have to help get her transferred here."

"No I don't. Mr. Spinelli, the FBI would like a word with you." he said shoving him into his office.

"Have a seat." said Raynor as the geek entered. Then checking to make sure the door was closed asked. "Your former boss made a deal last year, one that he reneged on. You have two choices; help me to ensure that Sam McCall goes to prison or we ship you there."

Spinelli sputtered then said "I am not going to help you, I will go to jail myself before helping you hurt my friends."

"Not even if I tell you that Sam McCall said you filled out her paperwork, and she just signed it. Or how about how she admitted you helped her in November of 08 trick Jason Morgan into thinking the Russians were a danger to Jacob Webber."

"Sam is my friend, she wouldn't do that." Spinelli was certain, after all he hadn't done any of that. His only part had been to misdirect Jason and Sam in Mexico so that they spent time together like Sam had called and asked.

"Really, are you aware that we have had Mr. Morgan's associates phone bugged."

"Not possible, I would know if you did that." he said quickly.

"Wrong, see we didn't get the warrant under the name Morgan, it was under his birth name. Jason Moore. Some interesting things turned up on those taps, unfortunately former Det. Spencer intercepted them. But I turned over the originals to Mac Scorpio. His daughter is facing questions right now. You, my guess is you are next."

Meanwhile;

Mac had pulled Maxie into an empty room then said "Sit down."

"Dad, I don't--" protested Maxie.

"Yes, you do. I had an interesting conversation with Elizabeth Webber and Carly Jacks about you yesterday. They came separately to tell me that out of respect for me, they aren't going to push me to arrest you, but I talked to Felicia and we decided the best thing would be for you to find out there are punishments for what you have done."

"What am I grounded." she snarked.

"No, I wish this was small enough to be handled that way." he said sorrowfully. Opening the door, he asked the uniformed officer to read her her rights and to explain the charges.

"Maxie Jones, you are under arrest for two counts child endangerment, one count conspiracy and two counts of lying to an officer of the court. You have the right to remain sile......" Mac walked away listening to her cries of why and how could you soon followed by threats against Elizabeth Webber.

Walking into his office, he thanked Raynor for this help then said "Now I would like you to leave town. I can't prove what you did was wrong, but it certainly was a gray area."

Looking hard at the kid in the chair, Raynor stopped and said "What is so special about Sam McCall you would betray Jason Morgan for her? A man who risked putting his own plans in danger to save you from making his mistakes, you betrayed him for a trick like that McCall woman."

Spinelli saw a handcuffed Maxie being led past the door and turned frightened eyes toward Mac Scorpio who sat down and stared. "You know, I have to wonder the same thing. Especially since I searched your room at Kelly's today. Then asked Monica to check Jason's tox screen from when he was admitted last years. Viagra?"

"I- don't—" Spinelli truly looked confused so Mac took the evidence bag and dumped it on his desk. "Those are Sam's vitamins, not Viagra, that is a light blue. I should know I ordered them on the Internet for her."

Mac smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Spinelli for confessing. So tell me about where Miss McCall arranged for this so called vitamin to come from."

"A medical supply company. They were expensive, so Sam asked me to use a credit card to order them."

"How expensive?" asked Mac. Then added "Why would she need them?"

"Almost seven thousand dollars for a bottle. She said they helped with her hip after the damage done when Dr. Quartermaine hit her."

"My lab ran these pills, they aren't vitamins, they are drugs given to patients suffering from brain cancer. This particular formula, affects certain parts of a person's memories. With the drugs that Jason was already on, they scrambled his brains like that old stay of drugs commercial. The web site tracks back to an old Jacks family account."

"If Carly was involved, she could have planted this, she has ALWAYS hated Sam." he said earnestly. "Or her husban..."

Shaking his head no, Mac said "No, see this particular company was exclusively Jerry's mess. So why don't you start talking and explain to me what Sam was doing with Jerry Jacks and I would start talking now. Agent Raynor is leaving but another agent is coming into town to take this case."

Mac continued. "Jagger Cates, talked to me earlier, he is quite eager to see Sam McCall spend the rest of her life in prison. Since he is willing to spare Maxie for Robin's sake, he wants the rest of those responsible to go to jail. That would be you."

Hitting the intercom, Mac asked for a uniformed officer "Please read Mr. Spinelli his rights, be sure to strip search him then place him in a jail cell."

Edward took the call just as Jason entered. Stopping his depressed grandson, he said "Mac called, they verified the connection to this Jerry Jacks. Whoever gave you the advice was correct."

"Thanks." he said with no apparent happiness. Then sitting down filled him in on the latest. "What do I do?"

"Your memories are returning, you might need to see Dr. Winters." said Edward as gently as he could. "Jason, learning this explains a lot, like the way Elizabeth seemed so fragile last year. But things aren't hopeless, they aren't as long as the two of you are alive. Don't give up, visit with Jake and Cameron this afternoon and spend time with them."

"What?" he asked. "I turned down Elizabeth's deal." Wincing as he recalled her offer of time with Jake but not Cameron.

"They are upstairs, with Michael and Morgan." he said gently. "Go."

Loping up the stairs, Jason saw the boys playing in the hallway, Jake giggling as he drove his car down the hallway while Cam and Morgan were torturing Alice who looked human for the first time since he had meet her.

"Jason." shouted Morgan as he went to hug his uncle. Michael waited to see what Jake and Cam did. The blond soon followed Morgan, he was affectionate with people, while Cam sat down and seeing his lip trembling, Jason knew he had to make the first move. "Hello, Cam."

Not a word, then nodding toward Michael, Jason whispered for him to take his brother and Jake to the playroom. Alice stood there her arms crossed, glaring at him until Jason sat down next to Cam. Then she moved further down the hall, but kept a close eye on the former gangster.

"Cam, I know that people told you things about me, but I promise I have always cared about you." When he tried to hug the little boy, he inched away and Jason felt his heart breaking but he didn't force the issue. "Your Mommy said that I ignored you, I would never do that."

Mumbling Cam stood with his hands in fists on his hips he looked at Jason and shouted. "Yes you did, I said hello, you walked by scowling at me. To that mean lady. You were smiling at her. You made my mommy cry!"

Jason said "I promise you, I would have never knowingly walked by you. I am sorry, but I must not have seen you. As for making you mommy cry, I did, but I thought ..." How to explain a plan to a little kid that was way over his head let along the kids.

"I don't like you anymore." with that Cam went over to the basket of toys and picked out the motorcycle and slammed it on the ground next to Jason. "I hate motorcycles, and I hate you."

Stomping down the hallway, Cam went into the open door and threw himself on the bed crying. Jason sat there, stunned holding the now smashed bike. The little boy's anger was just as heartbreaking as Elizabeth's. Needing to clear his head he went into his room and saw Cam lying on his bed sobbing. Sitting down, he felt tears tracking down his face as he rubbed Cam's back.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he said when he realized it was Jason sitting next to him. Cam was hitting him with his fists then suddenly stopped and asked "Why was I not good enough? Was I bad? Was I not a good enough little boy?"

Hugging him tightly, Jason broke down into tears never seeing Jax approaching, the blond backed out of sight but got an earful as Jason and Elizabeth's son cried together but when Cam said "I liked you, I saw you kiss mommy once, then you were gone and we got scared. Those men grabbed Jake and mommy was sad all the time again. You were with the mean lady."

"I was trying to protect you from the mean lady." said Jason sadly. "I am sorry, I do like you, I love you and Jake. I messed up. I am so sorry, Cam. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Scooting away, Cam looked at Jason and said "You hurt Mommy. Like daddy did with that mean lady."

"I didn't mean to. I love your mommy, with all my heart." he said softly. Reaching out he took a handkerchief from a drawer and held it to Cam's nose and said blow.

Giggling slightly, Cam remembered that Jason was on the not nice list and said "I have to go play."

As he edged off the bed, he saw the car arriving in the drive and went to see who it was "It Jack!!!" he said excited then rushed towards the door knocking over a picture on Jason's desk. Picking it up, he carefully set it back then his eyes widened as he saw it was Mommy, Jake and Him then said "I's sorry for knocking over your picture."

"It's okay, Cam it was an accident." said Jason gently as the little boy rushed off to see Jack Griffin.

Jax entered the bedroom and said "We need to talk."

"I wanted to see the boys out." said Jason softly. "I will be right back."

"Don't let Michael and Morgan know I am here yet." warned Jax as he watched the man follow the little boys down the stairs.

Jason saw Jack at the bottom of the stairs, he wanted to hate the guy but he couldn't. He wasn't a jerk, he clearly adored the boys and Elizabeth. It hurt to admit it, but Jack was the man Jason wanted to be. As the boys were bundled up and called out goodbye to Morgan and Michael, Jason took pleasure in Jake calling out goodbye while Cam stared at him thoughtfully for a minute then holding Jack's hand walked away.

Jax sat down in the study and said "Spinelli has been busy. Yesterday, his partner was arrested courtesy of my wife and Elizabeth. Last night he gave me the so-called proof that Sam wasn't connected to Jerry then this morning he was arrested by Mac Scorpio courtesy of your unknown contact and myself."

Jason sat down on the bed, wondering if he was wasting his time. Even if he learned the truth, would it help him fix the mess he had created with Elizabeth. Seeing Jax trying to get his attention he said got the tail end of the conversation. "Why would that matter to me?"

"When you were married to her, she got pregnant, accidentally."

"Was it mine?" he asked thinking on the information he had gotten on the very untrustworthy Courtney Matthews.

"Don't know, but thanks to the docs we know it wasn't an accident. I am also looking into an accident that Dr. Meadows had during the time Courtney had testing as to why she couldn't carry a baby."

Looking up sharply, he asked "Do you think she murdered this woman?"

"Courtney, no. Sonny yes, especially since if the truth about her dysfunction got out, it might have brought attention to him."

Shrugging it away as knowing he had much worse problems to deal with, Jason said "I am going to confront this Mr. Spinelli tomorrow. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

Jax said "Nothing more than I already did. Just he is a needy little pest. You could try Patrick Drake, he spent some time with him."

Calling Drake, Jason asked if he could stop over that evening. That he needed to talk to the doctor about something. Looking up at his wife playing with Emma and talking to Elizabeth on the phone, he said "Where do you want to meet? How about Jake's?"

"No, someplace private." was Jason's answer as he nodded to a leaving Jax who gathered Morgan and Michael to head to dinner with their mother and little sister. "Do you know that old studio building, down by the docks, I own it for some reason. Meet me on the docks there."

Spinelli and Maxie were stunned, they had been released on bail but were told to stay out of trouble and not to leave the state. Seeing Johnny standing in the middle of the station, he told them both, "I don't want to hear it, just go home. Spinelli I need to see you tomorrow and there is nothing for you to say Maxie."

Waiting until they left, he asked Mac if he could see Sonny Corinthos. While waiting for the mobster, he looked around the room debating how far he wanted to push the mobster. Don Roma said to make him aggravated but not to push him any further.

"Sonny, you don't look so good." he said when the man was lead into the room. Orange was most definitely not his color. "I came as soon as I heard you were arrested."

Sneering, Sonny snapped "I am sure about that. Where is my money, you bastard!"

"What are you talking about Sonny? What money? I have been dealing with the fallout from my sister's death. You do know you are a widower again. Strange how women keep ending up dead around you. Your mother, your first wife, you ex-fiancee Brenda, wait, she was faking wasn't see. Your sister, you lover Marshall who was your ex-wives best friends. Then there is Olivia."

Seeing his expression, Johnny said "Cars go boom!"

When the older man wrestled to free himself from his restraints, Johnny added "So that is what? 3 maybe 4 kids you have lost and this one died thinking you betrayed him."

"You wouldn't harm Olivia, you were in love with her." said Sonny "And Dante knows I would never betray him."

"Actually he doesn't." Johnny played the altered tape and then sat down watching the angry mobster. "As I was saying, 3 maybe 4 kids you have gotten killled. Baby #1 with Lily, Baby # 2 with Carly, Baby #3 with Sam, that one probably killed itself with the thought of having either of you as parents." He watched as the Cuban exploded then stood walking to the door. "By the way, Don Roma send his regards and to tell you that you are on your own."

"I will take him down, I will spill every single secret I know. I will ruin him, you and anyone else I have to. Do you hear me, you bastard!"

Johnny walked out and then called Jax, "He is wound up. Do you have the coordinates I requested?"

"Grain of salt, they come from the geek." he said after giving Johnny the information.

"I will know tomorrow." he said leaving to head to the airport.

Patrick sat down and answered Jason, then said "There really isn't much more I can tell you about him. Are you remembering Spinelli?"

"No, but I have found out a few things that make me wonder why my alter ego let him hang around. Did you know what he told Cameron Webber?" After filling him in, Jason saw Patrick stand then say "Are you sure he didn't misunderstand Spinelli?"

"No, I am positive he didn't. A few other things make me question this kids loyalty. Are you aware of what Sam did?"

"The kidnapping, the park and the second kidnapping. Yes. Why?"

"What kind of person thinks that woman would be a good mother? This kid supposedly knew Morgan's deepest secrets, yet he kept pushing for Sam and Morgan to be together? Why? I mean I have meet Sam and I have meet Elizabeth. One is so beautiful your heart aches just seeing her, the other is used up. Sam is selfish and manipulative and Elizabeth is the complete opposite."

Seeing his confusion, Patrick said "Sex, it has to be sex. Spinelli's life revolves around women. You might want to take it easy on the kid, he hasn't had the easiest time. At one point …. crap!"

Seeing a furious Patrick pacing, Jason said "What?"

"About the time all of this was happening, I would see Spinelli out. He would be talking about his Master this, Stone Cold this. But ..." seeing the shaking fists, Jason asked again what was going on?

"Spinelli, my guess is he was jealous. You let him hang around when it Sam was there, but with Elizabeth my guess is you two were alone or with the boys. He was jealous. I have seen the attitude when Maxie would be talking to other men. It is the same hangdog expression he used to get when he talked about you not being around."

"You mean, this … he HELPED her do this because I wasn't letting him hang around? You have got to be KIDDING ME!" said an upset Jason. "This kid helped blow my life apart because I wasn't there to hold his f-ing hand?"

Patrick nodded sadly then said "I have to talk to Robin." then left while Jason tried to calm down. Looking around he saw Sam McCall of all people talking to a woman. Moving closer, he listened as she snapped at her. "I am fine, Alexis. Thank you for getting me out on bail. I will stay out of trouble, I promise."

When the older woman left, Jason had to restrain himself from reaching out and grabbing her by her neck... well that's strange. He watched as a man did walk up to Sam and do exactly that, almost bending her backwards as he choked her.

The sound of footsteps, had the man releasing her and heading the opposite way calling back to the woman gasping for breath. "Sweet Sam, don't forget, you owe me. I am going to collect."

Jason slipped back so that he could remain unseen as the geek and a blond approached Sam. "Sam! Thank goodness, I knew you would be free soon."

With a thin smile Sam looked at Spinelli then asked him to track down whoever was running Sonny's old territory. When he said "Johnny might know, he bailed us out a little while ago."

"We need to talk about this, do you think your mother would represent us, since I think Elizabeth is behind our arrests as well as yours." asked an angry Maxie.

"I can ask. I am staying at Kelly's tonight." Sam told them not wanting them to know her own mother had kicked her out. Once Spinelli had rushed off, she turned to Maxie "I might stay there for a little while I have a plan. Would you like to help me burn down Elizabeth whole world. I am going to start with that fiancee of hers and move down to making sure she loses those brats of hers."

"I'm in, I am so sick of Saint Elizabeth." swore Maxie. "What do you need me to do?"

Showing her the monitor on her ankle, she said "First can you help me find a way to remove this?"

Jason answered the phone and sighed at what Diane told him. "Who gave them the money?"

"John Zachara posted the million. Our mistake was thinking there was no one here willing to post that much for her."

Jason got the feeling that Zachara wasn't going to care if he got his money back. Grimacing, Jason called the number he had for the kid and said "We need to talk. Why did you post Sam's bail?"

Seeing Spinelli entering his garage Johnny waved him into a seat and said "I have to go, my computer is having problems and my tech is here. As for the part, as soon as it arrives at my door, I will have it right where I want it."

Jason drove home the long way, seeing the lights on at Elizabeth's, he impulsively stopped in. Knocking on the door, he saw Elizabeth walking down the stairs and marveled at how gorgeous she truly was, inside and out.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked when she let him in.

"Jason, I don't want to hurt you, but you keep coming around and you won't give me space." she said holding onto her composure by a thread.

"It's important. I know that J-Jack told you about today." he said softly. "I didn't know they were there."

"It's your home, its my fault. When Jack called Monica after Romport slipped on the ice, I knew it was a possibility. I should have made more of an effort for one of us to get there sooner."

"Please don't. I talked to Cam..." he said awkwardly. "I know that I hurt him, Jake and you, but Elizabeth, I had a plan. I don't remember the plan, but others are telling me about it. I have no idea why I would sleep with Sam--" Seeing her pain, he stopped her from leaving and quickly said "I am not sure it was my choice."

With a sad and bitter laugh, she said "I can just imagine that one. Sam would do anything; say anything, but Jason you were one who let her into your life."

"I know that, I am learning I was trusting the wrong people. Jason Morgan was, not me. There are going to be bumps in this road, but you should know. I am not giving up. The more I find out, the more I am certain he was trying to get free of this mess... for you, for the boys."

Letting himself out, Jason saw Elizabeth's bowed head and knew she was crying. For what though? For what they had lost or for the pain that not being open had caused them?

Jack entered the study, watching as Jason drove away, then hugging Elizabeth said "Are you okay?"

Sitting down, she said "You do know you ask me that a lot, don't you?"

"You look calm, better, actually." he said looking her over.

Elizabeth told him what Jason had said then asked "Am I a fool for wanting to believe him?"

"No, you want to believe the best in people, you have been lost in pain, but I think you are starting to come out the other side. We also have a little work to do."

Seeing her look at him confused he said "A certain letter."

Tensing up, she let her muscles go weak and then asked "Would you please bring it to me."

Ten minutes later, after reading the first page, Elizabeth was furious, by the end of the second she was crying and by the third, Jack was debating strangling Jason Morgan Quartermaine but when Elizabeth hiccuped and then laughed, Jack knew that something had changed as she stood then said "I am going to kill that arrogant, know-it-all bastard. And I have just the bat to do it with."

"Uh, luv, who are you intending to kill?" he asked nervously.

"Jason Morgan, but first I have a telephone call to make." she said stalking to the living room.

"Carly, I need to see you tonight, but first can you grab Kate Howard while I call Robin."

There was dead silence then the sound of someone choking then a couple of yelps before Carly was heard saying to Jax "Stop, I am fine, Just a lunatic on the phone. Elizabeth, have you lost your mind. I may have helped you with Sam the human doork-"

"Carly shut up and listen. Get over here, now. Bring Kate Howard or I will come over and drag your rear here."

"You can't."

"Carly, Sam lied, about a lot of things. It's not just about Jason, it's about Michael and Kristina. But I will be damned before I allow Alexis Davis in my house. Just get out here and should you find a pizza shop on the way, bring lots of pies."

Hanging up, Elizabeth called Robin and said "Robin how hard would it be to find your mother at this time of night?"

"Uh, she is in Montreal this week. Why?"

"I am sure she is rather handy with a gun. I need you to hurry out to my house, Carly is on her way and she is loaded for bear." she said with a grin, knowing with that incentive Robin would be there as quickly as she could.

"Be there in ten minutes."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

So many of you wanted this chapter right away, I decided to beta it instead of Thanks to Helena, mainly because of the pitchforks I am going to be threatened with when you all read the chapter for that story.

Chapter 7

Kate refused to even acknowledge Carly as she paid for the groceries and picking up only the six pack of beer, walked to the blond's car and got in the driver's seat. Carly closed the trunk, thanked the bag boy for his help and stopped by her door. "Kate, what do you think you are doing?"

"A, I don't have a death wish and B, you are the one who dragged me out of my nice and warm house refusing to tell me why or where we are going. There is no way I am allowing you to drive me. I am not suicidal and you need to take lessons."

Cursing Elizabeth Webber and her own curiosity, Carly called Jax and asked how the kids were doing. "All asleep except Michael, someday you are going to have to explain yours and his homing beacon for pizza. He just left here wanting one."

Wincing as Kate pulled out of the parking lot, she said "Take a right on Maple."

Robin screeched to halt, then slamming her door shut, rushed to the front door of the huge house Elizabeth was living in. When the brunette opened the door, Robin could see the tears and went charging forward to find the annoying blond. "Where is she?"

"On her way." she replied grimly. "Come with me." Robin stared as she followed Elizabeth from the foyer through the family room to a small hallway then down the circular staircase. Seeing Jack leaning against what looked like the mechanics for a bowling alley, she said "I knew the Stantons were ostentatious, but really, a bowling alley."

"One with duel lanes, luv. Elizabeth if you need me I will be upstairs calling Ned." he said before kissing her cheek then whispering "Tell at least Robin the truth about us."

Looking at him she whispered back "Why?"

"Because, she is feeling conflicted and if she decides to come down on Jason's side, I want to know I won't be found suffering some strange illness with a weird cure."

"Robin wouldn't do that." she protested with a laugh.

Walking away he said "You say that now, but when I have to eat eye of newt or bark of a coffee tree, you will be begging me for forgiveness for not believing me."

Looking at them, Robin winced. They looked so good together, seemed very comfortable with each other, yet she couldn't help wishing it was Jason with her friend.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Robin saw Kate Howard walking down the spiral staircase along with Carly who was grousing about beer, frozen pizza and something about being forced to buy vegetables for the stick thin blond. Confused she looked at Elizabeth who seemed annoyed. "Carly, you couldn't get cooked pizza?"

"I like this better." she snapped. "Sides, Miss Howard here, said she only eats pizza with beer. And since Papa John's doesn't sell beer, we went to the grocery store."

"Fine, follow me." she said while Robin stared at Kate who said "Why am I here?"

"Hell if I know." said Robin following the twosome around the long wall. She saw the long pool table, a ping pong table and after peeking her head into a door a theater while listening to Carly telling Elizabeth that just because she helped her get the skank arrested didn't mean she wanted to be besties with her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes then said "No, but I know how much you love to wreck havoc, well this time you are going to be doing it for a good cause. So open the dang box while I set the timer."

Kate followed Robin who just kept walking, exploring the plant room and then the weight room and finally the indoor pool complete with diving board and slide. Walking back to the downstairs kitchen she sat down on top of the ping pong table and asked Elizabeth, "Just how much did you pay for this place."

Looking up amused, Elizabeth said "Jack bought it. It's actually smaller than his family's castle, which was what I told him would work. I didn't mean for him to find a place only a few hundred cubic feet smaller."

Kate sighed, she could care less about the size of the house, but what was taking the pizza so long. Seeing Carly putting in a second pizza she took a slice of the first one while passing the beer around to the others.

"Uh huh, you have a swimming pool in an incredible house. He's cute, charming, rich beyond belief, articulate, dresses better than a man ought to. He is well educated, did I mention the very hot bod, a smile with dimples, he's a brilliant doctor and did I mention the very very hot bod. He adores your kids, has a British title, you get to be a Countess someday, and he has abs of steel and a great ass. There has got to be something wrong with him. Does he; I don't know, snore loudly? Eat with his fingers?" she said while licking hers to Kate's disgust.

Carly ignored the burning jealousy as Robin ticked off each of Jack Griffin's assets and took a long swig from her bottle of beer while Elizabeth looked on amused. Waiting until Robin had stopped talking, she looked down and said "He's gay. He is more likely to have sex with Patrick or Jason then me."

Hearing Robin choking she looked up just as Carly spit out her beer to keep from suffering the doctor's fate. As the beer sprayed around the room hitting her, Elizabeth wiped her face and glared at Carly while Kate checked on Robin.

"Real classy there, Carly."

"What the hell did you expect. That isn't very funny." she snapped then reached out to pull the second pizza out. Tossing the towel at Elizabeth while trying not to laugh as beer dripped down her face, Carly said "Please, I know when a man is gay and that man is as straight as they come."

Hearing a whump-whump-whump, Jack hit the intercom button and said "Elizabeth why is there a helio hovering-- there is someone rappelling towards the deck in our bedroom. Would you happen to have a reason for security not to shoot them, luv?"

Seeing the triumphant expression on Carly's face as what Jack said, Elizabeth banged her head on the table then lifted it alarmed. "Robin would your-- JACK! Tell them not to shoot, it's Robin's mother."

"Fine luv, but why can't she use the front door like normal guests." he said amused then turned to see the middle aged woman with long dark hair coming down the main staircase. "Dr. Robin's mother, I presume." he said with a barely contained grin as the woman dressed in black removed her gloves.

"I do apologize for just dropping in but my daughter said it was an emergency. Something about shooting Carly Jacks I believe. I was a bit confused, though. Has she already done this or does she want me to do it."

Jack just started laughing and pointed the way down the stairs. Meanwhile Carly glared at Robin as they heard Anna over the intercom. Elizabeth went back to the other side of the wall, took off her shoes and walked down the bowling lane to the cold storage unit and grabbed some of the tequila there. She was going to need it.

When she returned Anna was helping herself to the pizza and turned to look at Elizabeth, then said "My daughter said you asked for me."

"Follow me. I need all of your help." she said softly then when they were in front of the fireplace she said "Jason Morgan wrote me a letter in November of '08 two days after we talked at the counthouse. JQ gave it to me the other day and I read it a little while ago. There were a lot of things in it, I never knew. First, Kate, it was Anthony Zachara that shot you the day you were supposed to marry Sonny."

Stunned the blond shook her head then said "Why am I not surprised."

"You will be when you find out the rest." she said sitting on the ottoman. "Carly, we have never been friends, but since I know you still consider Jason Morgan your friend, that is why you are here, and like I said, we are going to be causing havoc."

Nodding Carly grabbed a beer from the tray and a shot glass of tequila then said "I gather this letter explained his irrational behavior."

"Something like that. Robin is here because out of all of us, she knew both Morgan and Quartermaine. Anna, I need your help in an official capacity. How would you like to bring Jerry Jacks in."

Nodding, Anna said "What do you know? Or what did Jason Morgan know?"

"First, you should know, Jason Quartermaine only read the note accompanying the letter, not the actual letter. We five are the only ones who are going to know the contents. I need each of you to promise to keep silent about anything discussed here tonight, people we all care about could die if this gets handled the wrong way." she said looking at each of them carefully.

Michael and Kristina finished their pizza and left the restaurant to take care of business. "What do you think your mom is up with Elizabeth?"

"Who knows, but my guess is that it is similar to what we are doing." he said as they approached the car. Disarming the alarm with his key chain, Michael smirked then said. "Forty-five dollars put to good use."

"Now what?" asked Kristina looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"We disable it. The brakes out to do it." said Michael as he removed the knife and a screwdriver from the bag he was carrying.

"No, that won't do." said a male voice behind them. Turning they saw Johnny Zachara standing there. "I won't ask any questions, so don' bother lying. And NEVER DO ANYTHING TO A PERSON'S brakes. That is how you hurt innocents."

"Okay, Mr. Big-shot then what do we do?" snarled Michael. He hated feeling like a kid and Johnny was embarrassing him.

"Pop the hood, then come here." said Johnny walking to the front of the vehicle. "Here, this is what you do. It causes the engine to blow when the car is started. Also, here give me that screwdriver."

The siblings watched as he undid the cables to the battery then drove the screwdriver into the back tire. "See, this is how you do it."

"Why so many things?" asked Kristina.

"Trust me, be here in the morning and watch. Then come talk to me about why." he said. "Now get out of here before you get caught."

As they left, Johnny handed the tools to Michael and said "Get rid of them discreetly and if I ever catch you doing this to anyone but her car, I will tell your stepfather. You don't need this kind of trouble. Don't ruin your future, okay?"

With a quick grin, Michael said "I don't intend to. But this one, is payback for a lot of things and people. By the way, you might want to come and see her delightful new wardrobe."

After the women had agreed to keep things quiet, Elizabeth said Step One is Sam McCall. I don't want to kill her, just humiliate her a lot more.

Jack walked down the stairs after hanging up the phone and said "I might be just the person to do that love. Miss McCall just made an appointment with Kelly Lee specifically mentioning her problems with carrying a baby to term. My specialty. Do you want to bet that isn't a coincidence?"

Seeing Jack's eyes dancing she said "Jack, whatever it is you are thinking, don't do it. Don't lose your medical license over her."

"Oh I won't. I will just offer a shoulder to cry on, be a good doctor. Trust me, Lizzie."

"Why do I think that Sam is going to wish she never met you." she said with a soft chuckle.

"If she is dumb enough to believe that I am interested she gets what she deserves. But dear sweet Sammy is going to wish she never met you, your children, Jason Morgan, or even whatever the heck drew her to this town."

"The dead man's hand." said Carly. Seeing him look at her she said "That was what drew her here. Then she stayed because it was such a target rich environment of rich men."

"Thanks, I can use that. That dead man's hand, was that the cards that Wild Bill Hickok had when he died?"

Anna looked at him then said "Yes, why?"

"Trust me, beautiful, the less you know, the better for me. I don't like jail cells." he said with a grin as he went up the stairs.

"Do we trust him with her?" asked a doubtful Carly.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Elizabeth said "Trust me, Sam McCall, gold medal gymnast isn't going to get him into bed."

Getting the joke, Anna laughed then told the others. "British expression you would have to understand to get the joke."

"Moving on, Kate I know that you like Maxie Jones, but she repeatedly made my five year old son cry and I just learned she was just as responsible as Sam for my youngest getting kidnapped a second time."

"I heard. I have been wanting to speak to her about her arrest but so far she hasn't called me... that alone will get her fired."

"We don't want you to fire her." she said with a shark grin. "I have something else in mind."

Kate listened to Elizabeth's plan and started laughing while Carly grimaced but then admitted grudgingly that it was a perfect plan. Robin stayed quiet. She knew that Maxie was in trouble, Mac had warned her that Elizabeth had agreed to probation in exchange Mac had to let her deal with his daughter how she wanted.

"Robin are you okay with this?" she asked her friend.

"Yes, did Brenda agree to help?"

"According to Lois, yes. I haven't talked directly to her. You should know that Brooklynn is in on this too." she said feeling a bit guilty.

"I just don't see this being too much of a punishment for Spinelli though." she said walking over to get a drink.

"Spinelli is in over his head, this isn't the only thing he will dealing with. This is just icing on the cake." admitted Elizabeth.

Robin's phone rang and after talking a few minutes with Patrick said "I have to head out. Patrick has to go to GH and he is taking Emma with him."

Anna took the keys and said "I'll drive. Elizabeth, just let me know what you need me to do. I will be more than happy to deal with Jerry Jacks."

Kate was talking to Elizabeth a little bit more, looking at the drawings and said "This should do the trick. You do know these aren't half bad. With a twist of fabric here and removing a flounce there, it would be a really decent spring line. Who drew these?"

"I did, but I only copied some old designs that I worked of for Chloe Morgan."

Kate took a pencil from the art holder and drew a line on one dress, plaids on another and said "I think polka dots on this one." She was soon lost in making the sketches as fashionable hideous as possible while Elizabeth turned to see Carly reading the letter Jason had written.

She watched the expression's on the blonds face. First shock then confusion, then pain finally tears before anger. Then a sadness that seemed to seep into her whole body. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Carly..." she said wishing she had put the letter up.

"Seriously, Elizabeth, do you think he was telling the truth in this?"

Sitting down, she tried to find a way to spin it then decided honestly worked best. "I don't know. I think he meant it when he wrote it."

Plopping down, Carly reread the part Jason had written about her and said "He truly loved you. I refused to see it for so long, but... it's here, in black and white."

"Carly, that doesn't mean..."

With a sad smile Carly looked up and said "Yes it does. I know that I took advantage of Jason, always did. I had no idea my asking him to help me hurt him that badly. But I can understand what he is saying. He was right about the other thing as well, this was the only way I would ever willingly let go."

"Carly, I am sorry." she said sitting down next to the blond.

"Don't be." she said with a soft smile. Then she read out loud the part that made everything okay.

"_Elizabeth, if you are reading this, I have died. I know you hate me right now, but please give this letter a chance. …. _then the final paragraph choked Carly up as she continued _Know one thing, no matter what, I have loved you most of my life. Please know that I died loving you and our sons. Someday if you can forgive me my mistakes and secrets, please stand outside, look at the stars and know that I am nowhere right now, doing the same and dreaming of the life we should have had. With all my love, Jason._

"He truly loved you. I refused to see it, was too selfish, too narrow-minded." said Carly standing. "I need to call Jax, have him send a car for us."

"One of the guards can drive the two of you home Carly." said Elizabeth. Nodding, Carly stopped on the second step of the spiral staircase and said "When this is done, we should make sure you wedding is as big as they come. Rub in the nose of all who have ever given you a hard time."

"No thanks. I appreciate the sentiment, but I... I don't picture my wedding like that." she said sadly. "I would prefer something simple, beautiful, yet simple."

Reminded once again how much Elizabeth had lost with losing Jason, Carly walked up the stairs, looking around and realizing that for Elizabeth this was a consolation prize as charming as Jack was. Thanks to what had happened, she had lost Jason and her chance at true love.

Jax entered the mansion and saw Luke standing in the foyer complaining to Alice. "I need to speak to my wife."

"I am sorry, Luke, but I can't get fired and Mr. Quartermaine has made it very clear that I am just one mistake away from that happening. Try Ms. Tracy at ELQ later."

When the older man saw he wasn't getting his way, he stomped out the door muttering about damn Jason Morgan. Jax just ignored the man and went to see if Edward or Jason were in the study.

"Well, what did you find out?" He asked Edward while Jason entered carrying a cup of coffee and frowning.

"Man this coffee sucks." only for the other two to point out that Corinthos/Morgan coffee had been banned by Monica.

"As for the Sam McCall mess, I did some checking around. Mr. Spinelli used Jason's credit card to purchase these drugs over the Internet. It was from that defunct Jack's corporation, Jax. Also, there is a church in that small town, Jason but it is standing the same as it has been for years except for a bullet hole in a pew. So you were shot down there, there was a collapse of a lean to, but no one was found underneath it."

"So my brother shot him in the leg, but he escaped the other wounds."

"I have to talk to Lainey, I might have a theory about that, but want to see if she can give me a better explanation for what is going on in my head." said Jason.

"I have to meet Carly at the hotel, she has some sort of plan going on, thanks to the call she got from Elizabeth last night." said Jax still tired from his wife's tossing and turning all night.

"Elizabeth and Carly are friends?" asked Jason. His memories had shown them to dislike each other intensely.

"No, that is the strange part of things. They fight all the time." said Jax on his way out.

Edward looked at his grandson and said "Sonny is being sentenced today. He took a plea bargain."

"I want to be there." said Jason. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Is there any other way?" he asked. He didn't like the feeling of being old this was giving him.

"None." said Jason firmly. "I love you grandfather but I won't let you try to manipulate me like you did the others."

Edward shook Jason's hand then pulled him into a hug saying "You always had more gumption then any of the rest of them. Morgan, Quartermaine or whatever you decide to call yourself."

Jason changed into a suit, then went to the courthouse where he found his attorney and the man who had been his accountant waiting to hear what the judge had to say. "Mr. Corinthos, I don't like this agreement, but the deal was reached. I won't waste any more of the taxpayers money on this. I hereby sentence you to twenty-years in prison on both counts, to be served concurrently. Hopefully by the time you are out of prison you will be too old to be creating any more chaos in our city. Good riddance."

Sonny plodded by Jason with the bailiffs help. Looking into the blue eyes of his former partner, the Cuban didn't see any of Jason Morgan left in the man standing in front of him. When he was placed in the prison van, he was shackled to the two other prisoners and told to sit down between them.

Sweating as he tried to figure out how long of a drive it was to Pentonville, he heard the man next to him whisper "Mr. Z sends his regards and that he hopes a fellow widower finds enjoys the present he is sending you."

Sonny turned white, and started to struggle until the guard threatened him with the tazor. Sitting back, he hoped for death, he knew he wouldn't survive long inside.

Michael offered Kristina the last of his milkshake, groaning when Mike asked when they were leaving for school. "Hey, kids, I get that you didn't want to be there for your dad's sentencing, but you still should go to school."

"We are going to skip morning classes, don't worry our parents wrote us notes." said Michael not acknowledging Sonny being sentenced. His father had snapped at both Kristina and him last night when they had visited. Everything was all about Dante, who could care less about the man. They were done even trying with him.

Getting elbowed in the gut, he turned to Kristina to protest when he saw Sam coming down the stairs. Looking at the clock he said in a soft voice. "Nine-fifteen, must be nice to not have a job."

"She was fired or quit from every single one she ever had." replied her sister then giggled when she saw Sam wearing one of the shirts she had altered when packing up her sister's belongings.

"I think Spammy is about to have a very bad day." said Michael as she got a cup of to go coffee and walked over to them not noticing the glares and whispers she was getting.

"Why aren't you in school." she asked idly, She needed to get the kids out of here before Maxie arrived so they could talk about her plan for today.

"We are meeting someone in a bit before going. Dad was sentenced today." she said. "Here want the leftovers?" offering up the second muffin and the sausage.

"Yeah, thanks." said Sam sitting down just as an older woman walked over and said to her

"You should be ashamed of yourself, how can you wear that outfit around decent people."

Sam looked down, a tee-shirt, it was low cut but not as low as most of hers and a short skirt but even that was more modest than what she usually wore. The twosome left and went to the corner hoping it wouldn't be long before Sam came out.

Shrugging off the attack, she turned towards the door to see John Zachara approaching.

"Spinelli said you were looking for me." Sitting down, he covered his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing. He was glad Kristina was on his side.

"I need to know who took over the territories." she said then after a pause added "It's for an old case of ours."

"Don Roma, but I would stay away if I were you. Are you aware there is a bounty out on you." he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Did Sonny do something stupid because he was mad at Jason, again. Last time he tried to have Jason killed, let me guess this time he sent them after the person Jason loves."

Blinking, he tried to stop himself but couldn't. "No, as far as I know there isn't a hit out on Elizabeth Webber."

Seeing her turn red was worth losing points with her, he added on "No, the IRA has it's hit list out, and you Sam McCall are number one with a bullet. Payback for some doctor they respect. I would stay close to town if I were you."

"Please, the IRA, why would the Irish Army have a hit list?" she asked not believing him as something rang a bell within her.

"The Irish Army, Sam?" questioned Johnny then he laughed bitterly "You really aren't that smart are you. The military is the Irish Defense Forces (IDF). The IRA is a terrorist group."

"Why..." Sam recalled where she had heard of them, Spinelli had been ranting about Elizabeth and how thanks to her accepting Sam's apology his goddess was safe. "Elizabeth Webber did this."

"Yeah, right. A nurse at GH called the IRA and asked them to kill you. Get a grip and realize all the bad things in this world don't trace back to a mother of two who works as a nurse." he said scornfully. "I can't recall a single crime or even mean thing that woman has ever done to anyone who didn't deserve it."

"She slept with my fiancee while married, how about that one?" she asked. Mike was walking up so Johnny finished quickly.

"From what I heard, you were screwing your stepfather the exact same night, you weren't engaged to Morgan any longer and her husband was a drug addict screwing his dealer. Compared to you she is a saint." with that he walked over to pay his bill and got an earful as Mike asked Sam to change her clothes or leave.

When she grabbed her leather jacket and stalked out the door, Johnny took another look at the back of shirt that said **Will swallow for 99 cents. Ask about my two-for-one couples coupons.**

Talk about truth in advertising, he laughed as he walked out the door just in time to see her kick her back tire that was now flat as a pancake. "Do you want me to call you a tow truck?"

"Don't do me any favors." she snapped as she changed the tire herself, breaking a couple of nails along the way. When she had the tire back on, her jacket had a ripped left shoulder and her hair looked windblown.

As she slammed the trunk her car alarm went off and she couldn't stop the noise, Mike walked out and told her to deal with it or he would call the police to. "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"Get out of here." said Sam as she went to lift the hood. Seeing the loose cable, she went back to the trunk and saw no tools. "Wait, do you have a screwdriver?"

Silently going to his own car, Johnny got her the tool then handed it to her and said "Return it to me later, I am going to be late for my meeting."

Sam finished dealing with her alarm and the cable, muttering about the stupid car. As she started it, the engine started gasping then black smoke started to fill up the inside of the vehicle. Then silence and her car made a last gasp before shutting down completely.

Getting out, she called the police and said "Someone more than likely hired by Elizabeth Webber sabotaged my car."

"Yes, ma'am. We will send an officer immediately." said the 911 operator. Calling the station, she gave them the information and Harper drove over to the scene himself. Looking under the hood, he said "Sam, the only thing that caused this is your car needed oil. And don't call 911 again unless it is an emergency. I will have your car towed to the nearest garage for you though."

Watching as Sam stomped away, Kristina and Michael held their sides, as she tried to hail a cab but it just drove on by. "Lets get to school."

"That was so worth it. Now on to stage two. Her wardrobe." said Kristina. "Problem is it is already tacky. I can't keep writing slogans on her shirts, she will figure it out."

Elizabeth dealt with her patients, still not sure what she was going to say to Jason. While she was at peace with knowing he had loved her some of the reasons he had written in the letter for not telling her seriously pissed her off.

"Epiphany, Mr. Rossi in room 856 wants to know if you will marry him. What should I tell your Bedridden Romeo?" she asked cheekily as she returned her charts to their correct spot.

"Humph." she said "A ninety year old man should know better. I swear men act like children the older they get."

"I guess that means you won't be registering for china patterns at Wyndhams?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at her boss.

"Get out of here, go do something. Anything." she growled before pointing out it was time for her break.

"Fine, but if you change your mind about Mr. Rossi, let me know. I want to pick out the perfect bridesmaid dress." she said walking to the end of the counter.

"As if I would let a skinny little thing like you be in my wedding." said the head nurse as Patrick walked up.

"Epiphany, you're getting married, whose the groom?" he asked as Elizabeth left the area laughing out loud. Only for her arm to be grabbed and to be turned around. Seeing Luke Spencer standing there scowling at her she asked "What is it?"

"Lucky left me this note." he said thrusting it into her hands. Elizabeth read the crumpled note and said Okay.

"What did you do to my son. I heard Nik left town as well." Seeing Lulu and Ethan approaching, Luke saw similar notes in Lulu's hand. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Handing him back the note, Elizabeth said "Lucky was fired from the PCPD and is wanted for questioning about tampering with FBI wiretaps, why would you think this has anything to do with me? I ended things with Lucky before I left here last year."

"Because with Lucky, it's always your fault. You mess with his mind." said Lulu furious with the nurse.

"No, it isn't. When are you going to face that Lucky is responsible for Lucky. I stopped being his crutch and his excuse ages ago. But my guess is that since Rebecca Shaw quit and went with him, this has more to do with their new baby."

"What are you talking about? Rebecca isn't pregnant." said Ethan.

"Actually, she is." admitted Luke. Then turning to Elizabeth he said what about Nik?

"That would be Nik's business now wouldn't it. But Luke, don't you ever approach me like this again, or accuse me of being responsible for your son. Go away, now."

"Or I will call the local police and have you all arrested for verbally assaulting a member of the hospital staff." said a silky posh voice as the taller man approached wearing a lab coat.

"You can't do that, my brother funds this hospital." said Lulu.

"And I am an English Viscount, neither of which has anything to do with this situation. Your brother would not be able to stop me from pressing charges. Not if he wants to keep his hospital accreditation. Now go away. Take your father with you. Mr. Spencer, I won't give you another warning. Stay away from Elizabeth."

Ethan was silent as they took the elevator down then went to the Haunted Star listening as Lulu and their father fumed about the English doctor. "Shut up for two minutes, will you."

When they looked at him, he said "What do you know about Rebecca being pregnant and where would Lucky go that he would consider a good place for them to go."

Jason saw it was only the head nurse behind the hub when he asked for Dr. Winters. "She is going to meet you in the rehab center."

"Thank you." he said walking quickly to meet the woman.

Lainey offered him a seat on the workout bench in the apparently empty room. "What can I do for you?"

Sam slid into the dirty towel hamper, glad she had decided to come to GH and deal with Elizabeth herself. As she listened in, she held her breath hoping for some sort of miracle.

"I am remembering certain things. How I ended up working for Sonny. I was so sure Dr. Jones was wrong, that the brain damage wasn't bad. Now with my own mind, I can see what was wrong with Jason Morgan."

"What do you mean?"

"He was so hurt and angry with his family. He was still without the ability to deal with emotions. And he was learning from the wrong people. Robin, who had her own agenda, Sonny, Luke Spencer, even Carly. Looking back I see that it wasn't until Michael I understood unconditional love."

Sam was ecstatic, Jason was remembering, it wouldn't be long until she would have everything she had ever wanted back.

"Then there was anger with Robin for what she did. Now I see that I, rather Jason was more angry about losing Michael. But I think part of him understood her expressed motive but not the underlying one of revenge on Carly." he said pained.

Lainey asked him to explain and he tried then he said "It wasn't really losing Robin that hurt, it was that she had been his constant through all of this. Morgan would find needy people and cling to them because of their flaws."

"Why is that?"

"Michael wasn't his to love, deep down he knew Robin's. Carly was and is so messed up,

that he felt normal by comparison. Same with woman he married. This Courtney chick had a serious mental problem. Most of what I know about her is second hand, but if what I have been told is accurate, she was his way of rebelling against Sonny and trying to stay sane."

"Why would Jason Morgan need to stay sane." asked Lainey.

"Because he met someone broken, who healed." he said quietly. Lainey looked at him and asked him to explain.

"Jason fell for Elizabeth because she was broken when Lucky supposedly died. He had feelings for her he didn't understand the minute they met."

"Tell me about it." asked Lainey glad Jason was making progress..

"It was in an old rail car. I can see it clearly in my head. It is one of the few completely clear scenes I see. I feel the emotions, I can smell the fresh air, if that makes sense. But I remember thinking about her after leaving Lucky and her. Being attracted to her but knowing it was wrong because I was with Robin and she was seeing Lucky."

"Attracted?" asked Lainey while a fuming Sam gritted her teeth.

"Uh, sexually." said a blushing Jason. "But it was more than that, I felt an emotional pull towards her. When Lucky died, I felt sick that night. I had been trying to ignore things, but it was there."

"What happened next?"

"I remember talking to her at Jake's. Dancing with her in the diner. Wanting her, but knowing she was too young and too fragile at that time."

"At that time?"

"When I was shot, she helped me. I couldn't ignore it any longer and it scared me."

"Why would you be scared if she was older." she asked.

"Because, Elizabeth had healed, she just hadn't realized it. Then everyone started attacking her for our friendship. I saw the way people changed their attitude towards her and I didn't want that for her. Then an enemy of Sonny's planted a bomb to send me a message. I got it. I told her I had to leave but I didn't want to. Not alone, not really." he admitted for the first time.

"But you did, why?"

"Elizabeth was and is Jason Morgan's pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, his ideal. He loved her, I can feel it here." he said touching his heart. "It's a living breathing part of him and was for most of his life."

"But he married and had other women in his life." said Lainey while Sam cheered her on.

"Yes, but it wasn't the same. They were part of Sonny's world, part of the gutter that Jason felt he belonged it. Carly, Courtney, that trampy McCall woman. Jason felt like he should stick with those types, but in the end, he had his dream."

"But he wasn't with Elizabeth. Other than a one night stand." said Lainey.

"Wrong, though that was the beginning of everything. Jason got his dream for one night. He even tried to walk away, went back to the walking whorehouse, but in the end, the pull was too strong. Until their son almost died."

"Jake." Lainey still couldn't believe she had missed seeing that one.

"Yes, Morgan saw him as a part of Elizabeth like Cameron was. He swore he would never let his world touch Cam or Jake. When it did this last time, it broke him."

"The heart pains." she said smiling. Jason had had a major breakthrough.

"Yes, our hearts are connected. When Elizabeth is in pain, so am I. We were feeding off each other's pain, trying to kill the connection anyway possible. But it wasn't breakable. I love her. I will die loving Elizabeth."

Lainey gave him a sad smile. Then saw his face and asked if he had remembered anything else.

"Just one thing." he said looking down. "I remember proposing to Elizabeth, I remember the joy I felt when she said yes."

As her beeper went off, she said "I have another patient, do you want to talk some more, later?"

"Tomorrow, here is okay." he said standing. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Jason I noticed that when it was hard to talk about things you referred to Jason Morgan but with this last bit you said I."

"I know, the one thing I knew when I woke up, was that I was in love with a snow angel. As my memories returned, I realized what I had been dreaming, part of it was real. Elizabeth did rescue me in the snow, and she really did smell like snow." with that they walked out the door as the orderly came in and dumped the dirty towels down the laundry chute.

Jerry walked cautiously into the warehouse, worried as to why the new head of the PC mob wanted to meet. "Hello Jerry." was the last thing he heard as he inhaled the chloroform.

Waking up he found he was tied up to a chair with two strangers standing over him. "You are going to be telling us the truth."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked. "What is in it for me?"

"You might be allowed to live." said the men standing in front of Jerry. "I want to know about the deal you made with Ian Devlin and Claudia Zachara."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" he asked willing to play this particular game.

"Everything of course." he was told. Jerry slipped what had happened, from Claudia approaching Ian to Michael getting shot. As he explained about Sam, they seemed to perk up which suited Jerry. But when they asked about Mexico, the man claimed no knowledge.

"Really, what about selling her to a certain house of ill-repute."

Jerry grinned. He had enjoyed that part. The look of terror on sweet Sam's face as his friend messed with her mind. "That was to get her on my side. I had a plan and it required Sam's active participation."

"How so?"

"I needed money and thanks to Morgan I had no access to it. I showed her Jason, he was out of it, injured. I said she could have him if she played by my rules."

"Your rules?" he asked.

"I would mess with his mind, give her something to help keep him, shall we say active? And she would get me money. She kept the seven thousand coming and tried to renege on the rest of the deal. I had to get to her."

"Why are you here, now?"

"Because I want my money and Sam is going to help me get it." he said with a smile. "Now how about being nice mobsters and letting me go."

"Sure." with that his ropes were cut and the men disappeared. Jerry looked around then moved very cautiously towards the door. Opening it, he saw the warehouse was deserted. Hurrying to the door, he found himself outside and looked around. They were truly letting him go? What the heck had that been about?

Jason was leaving GH when he saw the dark haired woman leaving GH looking rumpled. Walking back into the ER, he saw Monica talking to a doctor with long hair. "Sam McCall just left through the custodial entrance."

Calling upstairs, the security guy looked through the tape and said "She was on the Ninth floor."

Mac was called and he stopped over to see Alexis. "Sam was at GH stalking Morgan again."

"I don't know what to do with her. I kicked her out last night, she is staying at Kelly's, but Mac, how do you walk away from your child." she said looking stressed.

"You don't, but you also need to make sure you aren't overcompensating for her behavior. Eventually Sam is going to end up in a jail cell permanently."

"Sir, you have a visitor." said a stunned rookie as he entered. "A hot older chick with a British accent."

Debating if it was Holly or Anna, Mac entered his office to see his former sister-in-law sitting in her old chair. "Jerry Jacks is back in town. There is a bounty for his head. Dead or alive."

Seeing his expression she said "When I told my bosses he was seen, they gave me the news. A million dollars to the law agency that takes him down."

"We are not bounty hunters, Anna." he snapped. "He is facing a whole slew of charges here as well."

"Good, then arrest him. They just want him off the streets. Congratulations on the Corinthos bust." she said. "Mac, I heard about Maxie and what is going on. Do you want any help?"

With an upset shaking of the head, he sat down and said "Is it wrong that there are days I wish Maxie had died and Georgie had lived."

Rubbing his shoulders, she said "No, and yes. Georgie was a lovely girl who died too young but you would still regret Maxie's death."

Looking up at her, he said "Yes, I would. But honestly I think I am one of a very few who would. My daughter is running around town with Sam McCall, her ex-fiancee/boyfriend is a loser who I lost all respect for when I heard what he did to a five year old. She isn't learning from her mistakes, she seems determined to destroy her life."

Sam arrived at the office, looked around then asked if it was okay for them to talk. "Yes, Kate came in earlier in a serious snit though. She stormed out of here talking about needing a model for some fashion line, then had me calling all her contacts but no one has anyone willing to do the job."

"What job?" asked Sam as she sat down in Lulu's chair.

"I don't know, she wouldn't say. But anyhow, why do you look so bad."

"Long story. I fell into a towel bin while doing research today. Do you have something I can borrow?"

"Actually I don't. Kate was furious about the arrest, I am forbidden to borrow anything for a month. But at least that is the only punishment I am getting here. My dad called, I have a meeting tomorrow with a lawyer since your Mom said she can't represent us."

"Good luck. Anyhow, we have to move up the time table a bit. I have my appointment with Dr. Griffin tomorrow. Can you be there with your cousin so when I make my accusation it will be more realistic."

"Taken care of, lunch with Robin before girding myself up to meet the lawyer." she said with a smile. "I was also thinking we call Social Services and report Elizabeth as a bad mother."

"No!" she insisted. "Jason is getting his memory back. It won't be long now and this way when we take her to court, I still have that card to play so that I-we can claim Jason's son back."

"Fine." she said pouting. Looking around she said "We have to stop talking, Lulu should be back soon."

Lulu was in fact standing outside the office. While she was angry at Elizabeth, there was no way she was going to stand for Jason trying to claim his son at this late date. Deciding she needed to find out what was going on, she called Maxie and told her that Kate had ordered her to do a few things and she would be out of the office for a bit.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lulu came back to the corner and eavesdropped, as Maxie and Sam outlined their plan. Calling the one person she knew Elizabeth would believe, she told her Aunt Bobbie what was being said.

Slipping out of sight as she heard the elevator arriving, she saw Alexis Davis walking towards the office. "Sam, don't you think you are in enough trouble, what the hell are you wearing?"

"What is wrong with this outfit." she asked looking down.

Seeing Alexis pointing at something, Maxie walked behind Sam and said "Oh my god." Taking a picture with her cell phone, she showed her friend who screamed just as Kate entered the office with Lulu carrying files.

"I see." Turning to Maxie, Kate said "I believe I told you earlier your friends were no longer welcome here. Miss McCall, please exit this office. Alexis, are you here to see me or are you looking for your daughter?"

"Sam." she said removing her coat. Tossing it at Sam, she said "We have to get you a shirt, I don't know what you were thinking."

Sam left with Alexis while Lulu looked at the t-shirt on the phone. Kate confiscated it then sent the picture to Carly, sure the woman would pass it on. At the end of the day, she gave Maxie back her phone, altered with a small piece of electronics courtesy of the woman she met for lunch.

Sam entered GH only to be greeted by a security guard. "Miss McCall, do you have an appointment today?"

"Yes." she snapped.

"Good, here is your badge, please have it on at all times." he said handing it to her. "You have a half hour after your appointment ends to exit the premises."

Jason watched the dark haired woman, he wasn't going to let her harm Elizabeth if he could help it. Slipping into a supply closet, when he saw her talking to the talkative blond he now knew as Maxie Jones, Jason found himself frustrated when he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Walking away from Sam, Maxie saw Robin by the elevator and Elizabeth heading for a nearby a supply closet, pushing her in, she locked the door thinking that this way she would be out of the way for Sam's plan to work.

Elizabeth felt the hands on her shoulders and then felt herself falling forward into the closet. "Here, I have you."

"Jason?" she said looking up in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from that woman." he said annoyed.

"What woman?" she asked moving to try and open the door. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes, here." he said handing it to her. Calling Jack she said "Sam and Maxie have arrived, be careful." Grateful to Bobbie for the heads up, Elizabeth wasn't taking any chances that an innocent would get hurt in Sam's fight with her.

"Where are you?" he asked while approaching Kelly Lee's office with a nurse.

"Locked in a supply closet on the Ninth floor." she said. Then looking at Jason she said "I'm not alone."

"Jason?" he whispered quietly.

"Yup. Could you arrange for us to be freed?" she asked.

Jack hung up then feeling guilty called for Robin over the new system. When she returned the page, he explained just as Sam arrived with a sly grin on her face.

Looking at her cousin, Robin debated then decided that Jason and Elizabeth locked together was a good thing. When Maxie mentioned needing to make an appointment with Kelly, she let her lead her to the office, well aware the two fiends were planning something.

Jack entered the room with Kelly and saw the patient was already in the stirrups, after going through her medical history, he ran through a routine exam then asked Kelly to give him a minute with the patient, hitting the secure camera button at the same time. "Miss McCall, I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

"Huh?" she asked sitting up some.

"My specialty is High risk OB/GYN surgeries. I have only seen this kind of scarring damage twice in my career, and I am certainly aware it didn't come from a bullet wound."

"You're wrong. I carried a baby to term before I was shot." she said.

"No, you didn't. I read your file, I know you had a difficult pregnancy. I also know why. Now how many pregnancies past 28 weeks?" He asked without looking up.

"Two." she mumbled.

"What about abortions?"

Sam growled and said "Three."

"One more question, rough sex?"

"Screw you." she said getting angry and forgetting the plan.

"You can answer me honestly or you can get dressed and walk out of here, right now. Either way, I am not wasting my time."

"Okay, okay. A few times."

"With what?" he asked not really wanting the answer and wincing when she told him. Are you fucking out of your mind? And you wonder why you had such a hard time carrying kids? Jack was wishing he could say the things on his mind but keeping it professional, he took a blood sample then told her to get dressed.

Getting control over the obvious disdain on his face, Jack said "I can arrange help for you. There is a specialist in Switzerland and one from China. They will be in Boston next month."

"I want you." she said now that she was dressed, moving to a chair, Sam abandoned her first plan of saying he sexually harassed her. If she could have Jason's kid, be sure she would carry to term she would forget all about poor pathetic Elizabeth Webber.

"Miss McCall, the only reason I am treating you is as a favor to Kelly Lee. I won't be your doctor. You endangered Cam and Jake, frankly I don't think you should be allowed to procreate. But that is your business, not mine. Here" he said writing down the information. "Call either of these doctors, but I won't help you."

Maxie was about to burst in, when Sam rushed out of the room. Turning around she looked at the doctor and said "You will regret saying what you just did. I am going to sue you for everything you have. You and that tramp of a baby-stealing fiancee of yours are going to end up living on the street while Jason and I get custody of what should have been rightfully mine."

Going to the computer, he pulled out the thumb drive and tossed it to her. "Go for it, here is a tape of your visit. Be sure to include the facts, and Miss McCall..."

"What?" she screeched.

"Get out of my office." he said slamming the door shut.

Robin looked at them and said "Maxie, your friends define who you are, is this what you want to be someday?"

Giving Robin a scathing look, Sam left quickly, needing to regroup. Seeing Lainey Winters, she asked Maxie to take the badge and leave. Nodding, Maxie agreed passing the security guard who heard his computer beep and signed the paperwork that Sam McCall had left.

Jason sat down, waiting for Elizabeth to join him. "I don't think he remembered to tell anyone we are here."

Looking at his phone and the dead battery, she replied, "I knew he was annoyed about an appointment he had this morning. He'll remember, in the meantime, maybe we can talk."

Seeing his hopeful expression, she said "I read the letter. You should as well."

"Maybe someday. Right now I need to get my memories back unaffected by what I wrote." he said softly. Looking at her, he said "Do you believe me now about how he felt about you."

"Yes, I am still angry at him. Oh, maybe not about the Sam stuff so much anymore, but that he seemed to see me as fragile, and being too good for him. This idea that I deserved so much better than him. I wanted Jason, warts and all." she finished sadly. "But he wanted me to be perfect."

Stunned, he felt his jaw drop. "You have that completely wrong."

With a sigh, she looked up and said "Why do you say that?"

"Elizabeth, you have flaws, Jason... he just cherished them. He was right, he wasn't good enough for you, in his mind, no man was." Moving to sit next to her, he said "I feel his emotions, they have become mine. I look at you and I see … I see perfection because of the flaws, the stubbornness, the way you won't ask for help even when you need it."

"I don't know what to think. I mean, he apologized for doing something without telling me about it. That I had a right to know, but he didn't ever want me to have to shoot someone to protect myself or the boys again." She said. "But life isn't safe, there are no guarantees."

"But we, both of us want to wrap you up in cotton, protect you from the dark side of the world." he said reaching for her hand. "Elizabeth, Jason would have literally died if something happened to the boys or you. He couldn't risk it."

"But, he would spout danger to us then be around everyone else. Sam, her sisters, Robin and Carly when they were pregnant. Everyone else but us." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but Jason knew the danger was Sam, he didn't know how or what she was doing but he was trying to prove it. I honestly don't know what happened in Mexico, but I do know a man by the name of Jerry Jacks was involved and that the things I thought had happened, didn't." He didn't want to add that he got the feeling Sam had done something to him, he couldn't bring himself to say what he believed.

Reaching out, she held his hand in both of hers. "Jason, I... I wish things were different, but I don't know what is going to happen. Your idea of our being a family, I don't know you. I never knew Jason Quartermaine. I don't know that I would love him."

"And you are happy, with Jack." he stated softly.

"Yes, Jack is great but.." she never finished speaking when she saw how close they were and she felt rather than saw Jason moving closer. The soft feel of his lips on hers felt awkward, like a first kiss with your first boyfriend.

Then he pulled back, embarrassed. "I am sorry, I don't... I mean... I don't remember... how..." the door opened up and he looked up at Epiphany and said "Thank god."

Then rushed out into the hallway he tripped over the cart she had been bringing it. "Mr. Quart--" when he got up and rushed down the hall, Epiphany looked at her stunned nurse and said "What did you do to that boy?"

"I honestly don't know." she said dazed as she left the supply closet.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

First, I asked a probation officer my hubby knows about the anklet thing. They are mainly used to monitor things like where a person is at night. If for a sex offender that they aren't near a school or a playground and that you don't leave the country. Otherwise they are pretty much useless unless you have someone monitoring them 24/7.

Sam's was to keep her from fleeing the country, so she would be allowed to move around freely. Remember the security guard gave her a badge, that was to monitor her while at GH.

Chapter 8

Jax was outside dealing with a valet when he saw Jason Mo-Quartermaine kicking something in the snow. Ending his conversation he crossed the street to the park and asked "What did the snow ever do to you?"

Turning to glare at the man, he said "Go away, I need to think."

"I would but we need to talk anyhow." he said before suggesting coffee. Once in his office, he watched amused as Jason drank the cup straight down then poured another.

"Want to talk about it." he asked then replied. "I turned forty last month, why?" to the rude question.

"How many women have you had sex with?" he asked as Carly who had seen them on the monitor eavesdropped.

Choking Jax said "Excuse me?"

"Sorry." said Jason blushing then with a heavy sigh admitted. "According to my attorney, Morgan was active when he first woke up. It was what lead to the mess with Robin Scorpio and the blond. After that I don't know."

"Jason, why is this an issue?" asked Jax.

"I don't remember." he mumbled. "I have no recollection of sex, not even of kissing anyone. I am having these dreams. Elizabeth and I, together. Very, very vivid dreams."

Jax sometimes felt like Alice down that rabbit hole with Quartermaine, but this conversation felt more like to the Twilight Zone. "Uh, okay."

"No it's not. I only ever slept with Keisha, and it is mainly a distant memory. My brother was right years ago. When Brenda hit on me, upset about Jagger, I should have taken her up on her offer. Slept with her, or some of those other girls. God, what a mess."

Jax couldn't help himself he asked "Why a mess?"

"Elizabeth made it very clear, she loved Morgan, doesn't know me, yet my mind wants only her. But she loves this way-too perfect jerk Jack Griffin." he mumbled the last line like a spoiled five year old. "If Morgan had only told her the truth this wouldn't be happening, we would be happy."

"But you wouldn't exist." he pointed out then said "How do you know you would be happy?"

"Because Morgan's plan was foolproof until someone altered it. When I figure out who it was, they are going to pay." he growled. "Thanks Jax. I just don't get why he didn't deal with this..."

"He tried, remember, I told you I talked to Jason."

"No, your idiot of a brother. Even brain damaged, Morgan knew not to trust Sam McCall, yet your brother is relying on her for money. Sounds like a stupid thing to do if you ask me."

Carly ducked into an empty office and pulled out her phone without even a second thought. "I have some more stuff on Jerry. And you won't believe the conversation I just heard between Jax and Jason."

Robin looked at her phone like it bit her then held it back up to her ear. "Carly, you do know who you called don't you?"

"Look, where are you?" she snapped still in shock that her first instinct had been to call Robin.

"At the hospital, why?" asked Robin as she handed Patrick back the chart.

"I am on my way there, meet me in the cafeteria in ten minutes."

When the blond arrived, Robin handed her the dessert and said "What is going on?"

Her jaw dropped as Carly told her.

"So you are saying... you have got to be kidding me..." at that point Robin saw Dr. Griffin entering and shushed the blond as they both tried not to laugh at the idea. When he had gotten his snack and left she said "So, why are we talking about this?"

"See, I think that Elizabeth has residual feelings for Jason. Yes she is with the hottie doc but I think we should help fix this. What do you think?" she said beaming at her brilliant idea.

Robin groaned, maybe she should have Lainey give her a mental health check, she had had the same thought when she heard about them locked in the storage closet. "I will think about it and pass on the information to my mom about Jerry."

Walking down the hallway, she saw Elizabeth who looked a bit flustered but the doctor didn't even notice. Stopping her friend, she grabbed her by the shoulders and said "Tell me there is nothing wrong with me, that I haven't lost my mind."

With a slight grin, Elizabeth drawled "Weeellll, you are married to Patrick, that in and of itself... then there is your choice of dinner companions last night... maybe a stay at Shadybrook might be a good idea."

"Funny, see if I come running the next time you decide to have a pizza party." she sniffed as she went to walk away. Then turning back said "I hate to point this out, but I wasn't the only one eating with Carly last night."

Jack sat down in his office, then reading his messages returned the call. "Thanks Simon. Do you think Vee can be trusted with this?"

"Yes, you do know she is a former cop from there, don't you?" asked the gambler. "Now who do I contact about the game?"

"Spencer senior would be the best person. I need you to make it seem that the game was all your idea." he stated. "Are you sure your skills for dealing what you want are still in place."

"Miss McCall will never know what is going to hit her. By the way, how are things going there?"

"I think Morgan is still in love with Elizabeth. I know he was playing a deep game, one that backfired. Now I just have to help Elizabeth realize she still has the capacity to love. Hopefully this lead them back together. Crap, does Vee know Elizabeth or about me?"

"I don't know, I will ask. But if you want this to work, you need to get them together. Get them snogging, once the fire ignites... maybe the heat will melt the rest of of it away."

"How poetic?" he snarked. "Been reading poetry to your wife again?"

"Oh bugger off." said Simon before hanging up. Finding his wife in the security room he asked "Luv, do you know an Elizabeth Webber or Jason Quartermaine?"

Kate made sure that Maxie was out of the office before calling Brenda Barrett back. "Are you set?"

"Yes, just have her call me. How are you doing with learning what he did." she said without mentioning Sonny's name.

"Knowing that he went into business with the Zacharas, isn't a shock. That was how he always was. Something I let myself forget. I got caught up in trying to relive something that should have died years ago. Are you sure about coming here?"

"I have a few people I owe. Including Jason Quartermaine. He was my friend, in a way I am partly responsible for his ending up working for Sonny." she said with a heavy sigh. "Dealing with the trio will go a small way to make up from my mistakes."

"Security just buzzed me, Maxie is on her way up." she said before hanging up the phone. When her assistant knocked she said coolly. "I have a new assignment for you, please don't mess it up."

Kate drove out to Pentonville and was soon setting across from Anthony Zachara. "I know you were the person who shot me."

"And, what? You want an apology?" he said with laughter.

"No, I just wanted to face you myself. Your daughter is dead, Sonny is in jail, you are in jail. There is no one left on the outside who gives a damn. Your son certainly doesn't."

"Oh, I have people who will help me. Don't under estimate by ability to affect things on the outside, if you don't believe me, ask Mr. Morgan." he said with a huge grin. "Ask him how life is with the mother of his child and his son? Wait, that's right. He doesn't have a son and was sleeping with Sam McCall."

"No response?" he said laughing again. "Morgan looked at me like I was scum, but in the end, I own him. And all it took was a small pill and a low class slut."

As he talked, Kate made appropriate responses then said "Really, so you honestly believe Mr. Morgan will come to your rescue."

"Sweet Sammy thought she hid her secrets, deep. She didn't. Now my partner is going to expose them. In the end, Morgan loses everything. Sammy finally gets what all women like her deserve. As for you, Miss Howard, you are boring me. I need to go and take my nap now. Beef stew for lunch, and I don't want to miss it."

Outside, Kate called Elizabeth then met her at GH along with the dark haired woman from the pizza party. "Sweet Sam?" Elizabeth said with a smile. "That sounds like a Jerry Jacks comment."

"I need to talk to Jason." said Anna then on her way out of the hospital said "Be careful both of you. Miss Howard, stay away from Mr. Zachara."

Kate answered her phone then said "Thank you, Maxie. Now I want you to arrange a party for me."

Turning to Elizabeth she said "Taken care of. Fashion shoot; Maxie will be there along with Brenda Barrett, now I just need to figure out a way to make sure Mr. Spinelli shows up."

Sam drove Spinelli's SUV to the meeting, knowing Jerry was not going to be placated. But she had no choice, she no longer had access to funds, not even Spinelli had any money. He was whining about needing a job.

She had the perfect plan though it required some help from Jerry. All she needed was a way to get some money. As she tried to work that out, she pulled over to answer her phone. Hearing what Luke Spencer wanted. She gave a slow grin then said "When?"

"I'm in, but I want a cut of the take." she responded. Then her eyes widened as she laughed at what he had to say. "Really, well then I am most definitely in."

Once at she was at the meeting spot, she saw Jerry waiting and said "Here, seven thousand. It's all I have. Jason's mother shut my accounts down. I do have a proposition for you, though. A card game, high hitters, buy in is a million a piece."

"Where?" he asked. When he heard the answer he said "Are you sure it isn't a trap?"

"No, I have heard of this Simon Prentiss. He is a high stakes poker player. Always looking for the next big game." she said then saw him expression. "What?"

"He is friends with my brother. I will have to arrange a crew." he said. "How many players?"

"Full tournament." she replied.

"So about fifty million maybe more if there is a buy in." he said. Thinking a few minutes, he said "It's in less than a week, I have to get working on this."

"We split it, fifty/fifty." she warned as she made plans to kill him afterwords.

"Of course, darlin'" he said deciding to hand her over to a few friends once her usefulness ended. "Sam, if I were you, I would stick close to town, your last plan blew up in your face and now there is a serious hitter looking to take you out."

Sam was returning Spinelli's vehicle and soon got an earful as the geek complained that his couldn't find a way to get Jason to forgive him. As he went on and on about how he had only wanted to help his master and that Sam was truly the best person for Jason Morgan she finally had enough and said "What caused this meltdown, Spinelli?"

"The most bodacious one doesn't want to see." he said covering his keyboard. Then seeing her glare said. "He had another visit with the good doctor today."

"Show me." she growled.

The officer entered Mac's office then said "We were monitoring her. How were we to know what she was doing though?"

"I want Sam McCall's every single movement monitored. She is up to something and I want to know what it is." he said then turning to Anna said "What do you have?"

"Sam and Jerry had contact with Zachara Sr. He was aware of the drugs in Morgan's system. I sent a contact to Mexico, to look into this supposed shooting and escape down there."

Sam hit the start arrow after getting rid of the geek. Seeing Jason talking to Lainey, she put on the headphones.

""He knew he was broken. Jason Morgan was well aware of the danger to his family from Sam. It was why he let her stay close. It was a set up, but someone interfered. His notes stop making sense about the time of the Mexico trip. Before that he is very clear, he is playing her. Keeping his family safe. The problem was he didn't know who to trust."

_Sam thought back on that night in Mexico, and knew that was the memory that would bring Jason back to her, it had to._

Lainey asked "What do you mean?"

"Jason by that time knew that Spinelli was helping cover something up, but he didn't know if the kid was a dupe or an active part of the mess. He went to Sam, had her partner up with the kid, to keep him out of the way, but instead it just gave Sam more of an excuse to come over."

_Like he hadn't wanted her there. She thought to herself remembering the feel of his arms around her when she fell that day into them. Why else would he search her out afterwords?_

"Why didn't you try to push her away?" she asked.

"Because when he did that, she went after my family. Elizabeth and the boys. Jason was very specific about that. She had done terrible things, but Jason also knew that he couldn't go to the police. That Spencer and Sam's mother would get things swept under the rug."

"No offense, but why didn't Morgan just kill her?" asked Lainey.

"He threatened too, actually considered it according to the notes." he signed. "But in the end, he needed to know exactly who helped her and her involvement in the second kidnapping because there was another suspect. One that Morgan didn't want to believe would endanger his son. Sonny Corinthos."

_Jason hadn't meant that. He could no more kill her than she could him._

"How do you feel about all of this?" she asked.

"He should have dealt with Sam, then found out the truth about Sonny. But Jason was scared. And since he didn't know how to deal with that kind of fear, he broke himself. Its why he stayed away. I can feel the emotions he was feeling when he wrote these notes. The pain, the desperation."

_Bull-crap! Jason had loved her, he had made a promise to her while Elizabeth was pregnant and she was going to hold him to it, Jason and her would have the perfect child. With their brains, their beauty and their love of adventure. It was their destiny._

Suddenly the recording ended, so Sam went to ensure that in the end, her plan would win the day for her.

Ethan read the note, then made a plan. He had to find Rebecca find out if the child she was carrying was his. If it was, there was no way he was walking away from it. Hearing footsteps, he saw Lulu walking onto the Haunted Star. "Do you know what dad wants?"

"We are hosting a big deal poker tournament. Some guy that is friend with Jasper Jacks arranged it. Next week. We need your help getting things ready. House keeps 10 percent."

"Ten percent?" she said with a laugh.

"At least five million, possibly more." he said quietly. Seeing her expression of interest, he said "We have to get things ready, Luke is getting the money so he can play."

Luke slipped into GH, Elizabeth knew more than she was telling about Nik's leaving and why Lucky felt the need to disappear and he wanted to know the truth. Seeing her snobby fiancee, Luke slid around the corner then listened as he talked to Kelly Lee.

"So, Cassadine took the kid to safely." he was explaining. "I did some research, this Matthews woman, really did suffer from the same deformity."

"I should have paid better attention, but I have to admit, I just wanted her out of my office when she was there. I couldn't stand the blond. It explains a lot about her, though. As for Spencer, I hope that his father waits like recommended for the surgery. Poor kid."

Luke got out of there, then went to Spoon Island, he had long ago, sussed out Nik's hiding place and went to access whatever he had in there. Taking the two million dollar bond notes, he thanked Laura's son for the extra money then read the file.

His eye brows went through the roof, he couldn't wait until the next battle with Helena. He had the perfect weapon to disarm her. The Cassadine family was going to end with the first name of Spencer.

Jason left his meeting with Lainey, then after a check up with Patrick Drake waited while the guards check the security camera. "The signal has been diverted."

Seeing Elizabeth, Jason stuttered hello then said "Uh, I do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

Elizabeth was finally coming at accept that he wasn't the man who hurt it, it didn't make it hurt any less to see him but she would try to stop blaming him. "Okay, let's talk."

"I'm sorry for earlier. I should never had tried to kiss you." he said. He couldn't look her in the eyes, because while he was sorry about pushing it on her, he wasn't sorry about the actual kiss. He only wished it had gone better.

"Thank you." she said. "Jason, it is going to take time for me to get used to you not being..."

"The man who broke your heart." he said sighing. "I get that. I just don't want to walk away, I can't. No matter what, you have to understand one thing. Morgan's feelings for you are a part me. I feel them as well."

"Jason, we ..."

"Elizabeth, I am more than Jason Quartermaine, I am also Jason Morgan. Part of me is still the man who hurt you and yet the man you fell in love with once upon a time." He found himself reaching for her hands, wanting to touch her. As they connected, he closed his eyes, reveling in the soft feel of her skin. "Please don't walk away."

"Jason, I can't trust you. That is the part I can't change. I was burnt one too many times." she said sadly.

"I know that, but Jason, he was doing all of this, for you, for the boys." Elizabeth wished that she dare tell him she got what he was saying, but as long as Sam McCall was wandering the streets, she would never be able to relax. The woman had to be been behind quite a bit of this mess, but the gloating she had done, made no sense. Why if she had been behind all of would she have been so thrilled?

Jack called Elizabeth when she answered he said "I have to make a quick trip out of town, will you be okay tonight?"

Jack was on the plane, reading the file on Sam McCall. Her medical records were fascinating to him. He also found himself wondering about the competency of the GH medical staff when he read her X-rays, her blood tests as well as the surgery she went under a few years earlier. They should have noticed the repeated stress fractures, instead they had blamed the damage on a bullet. Damage that had been caused by her medical and sexual past.

Getting into his rental car, he drove to the small back water town in rural eastern Kentucky. Stopping at City Hall, he soon got the address and when he arrived at the Southern Colonial mansion, Jack was confused.

Knocking on the door, the woman who answered looked at him with suspicion. "I am Dr. Jack Griffin." he said handing her his ID. "I want to talk to you about a woman who used to live here. This woman."

Showing her the picture of Sam, he stopped her from slamming the door in his face. "Wait! She goes by the name of Sam McCall. She was involved with the kidnapping of by best friend's son. She hired men to threaten them. Look I just need to know why she visited her a few months ago."

"I can't talk to you, she told me if anyone ever found out again, that if I spoke to ANYONE, SHE WOULD TAKE SHANIA."

"Please, look, if you help me, I will make sure she never hurts this Shania again."

"You can't make that promise. I can't trust you." she said shaking.

"Yes, you--"

"Aunt Susie, who is at the door." said the preteen girl with dark black hair and brown eyes. Jack got a good view then closed his eyes. Talking softly to the woman he said "Fetal Alcohol syndrome."

"Yes, I can't let you in. If she finds out that I talked to someone again, she threatened to take her away."

"She has no chance of doing that. Sam has a lot of problems there. I can make you disappear." He saw her sad smile.

"I can't travel, it upsets Shania. Lucy, the woman you are calling Sam, was married to my brother. I tried to tell her when she was pregnant not to drink. But she didn't seem to care, she grew more frustrated as her pregnancy progressed. It was difficult, my brother was suffering from a fatal illness, but he held on because of the baby."

"I can give you some good news. Sam is going to be facing charges in New York. How did you end up with the little girl?"

"She went into labor the day my brother died. When we had the will reading, she was left everything, but she hadn't realized everything was nothing. The house is mine, my brother had very little money. She left, never returning until a few years ago saying she had found a father for her daughter. But when she saw what Shania was like, she left again. Warning me to keep my mouth shut."

"Do you know the exact date?"

"Close enough, it was May 2007."

"Thanks, you just gave me what I needed." He thanked her then said "Here, this is my card. If she contacts you, call me."

Once he was on his way back in Port Charles, Jack called Carly Jacks. "This is Jack Griffin, I need to talk to you, about Sam McCall and when she was pregnant with your exes kid."

Carly agreed then went back to tucking her little girl into bed. As she went to grab a cup of coffee, she stood in the kitchen, thinking about Jason and how he hadn't been able to do the same for his own son.

How she had once told him that he would have her little girl wrapped around his finger and the pain it had caused him.

_She wanted a favor, to sit with her while she took this test. She didn't seem to realize the pain it was causing me. It was like an epiphany, my friends truly didn't seem to care that I was hurting, as long as I was there for them. To do what they needed done. You are the only person who has never treated me like that._

_When she asked me to look for her, all I could think was that I would never get to do that for us, never have a chance to sit in a bathroom, waiting anxiously for proof our love was giving us another child. All I could think about was what she was cheating Jax out of._

Hearing footsteps, she went to the living room, wiping tears off her face. Seeing her husband she hugged him then said "I love you."

With a soft laugh, he said "I don't know what caused this, but I love you too."

Sitting him down, Carly told him what Jason had written. "He was right, I was so arrogant, so sure that I could have it all. I can't help thinking that if I hadn't been so sure that Elizabeth was using Jason..."

Hugging her tightly, Jax asked her what she was talking about. "Sam knew she wasn't first. She didn't care, it was all about the rush, the money. With Elizabeth... with her, I have always known, things would change." she admitted softly.

"And honestly, if Jason, was still my best friend Jason, I don't think I would be so willing to face my mistake. But that letter, Jax, when I was at Shadybrook, they made me keep a journal. Jason had the same tone. He thought he had a small chance of success but that it was his only shot at winning a life with his family."

Early the next morning, Carly drove out to the fancy estate planning on meeting with Jack. As she was let in, Morgan who had come with her, called out to Cam who was coming down the stairs. "Mommy is still asleep, Grandma Monica and I are slipping out to Kelly's, can Morgan come with us, Grandma?"

Monica gave Carly a description of the rough night Elizabeth had before adding her own request to Cam's. Getting Carly's permission, the three kids left with Romport and Monica for a very unapproved breakfast. Hearing the sound of noise upstairs, she turned to see Jack entering carrying a heavy bag.

"I have to run downstairs, when you see Elizabeth, tell her I have started food. She needs to hear this as well."

There was no way she wasn't going to explore. Heading up the marble staircase, she looked around then decided to try the double doors to her right. Stopping in the sitting room, she growled. Elizabeth was asleep in a huge bed in the center of the room. But the annoying part was the second bed in what was more than likely usually the sitting room.

In shock, she walked over to the bed, shaking Elizabeth violently, she said "You were telling us the truth."

Waking up, she groaned, "Please tell me this is a pizza induced nightmare. That you are not in my bedroom when I was up til four in dealing with a crank calls, then the alarms going crazy. And every in between, I had a visit from the police as well as the fire department."

"Spinelli?" she asked as she pulled the comforter off Elizabeth.

"I think so, Mac is looking into it, but I want a word with a Mr. Damien Spinelli myself." said Elizabeth getting up. Hearing laughter, she glared as Carly pointed out the Chuggin Charlie pajamas. "Go away, now."

"I would, but your fiancee invited me over. By the way, when we are done, we will be talking about how he is your fiancee." she warned as they went downstairs after Elizabeth had dressed.

Jack filled them in on Sam, then asked Carly about Sam's pregnancy. Carly told them as much as she could remember. Jack asked questions then said "Do either of --"

Liz's phone rang, answering it, she told Mac she would be right there. "I have an appointment with a Mr. Damien Spinelli, newly arrested jailbird. I have to go."

"Do you--" asked Carly.

"NO!" she said "I am dealing with him on my own. See if you can figure out what Sam is up to, I will go deal with the sidekick."

Jason walked into the station, seeing Elizabeth talking to Mac Scorpio he walked over only to be stopped by the annoying blond who was friends with the computer geek. "Do something, Jason."

Looking at her, he was a bit shocked to realize he remembered Maxie Jones as a kid. "No, he is getting what he deserves."

"He helped you all the time, saved you when you needed it. How can you do this to him?"

Mac told his daughter to sit down, reminding her she was going in front of a judge herself this afternoon. "Jason, we have something you need to see." Then he turned to Harper and said "Stay outside the door, only enter when Elizabeth asks you to come in."

Nodding that he understood, Harper went to get Spinelli while Mac took down the information from Jason that Anna had given him about Jerry. They walked back to the window, looking in as Elizabeth was allowed into the room where Spinelli was seated with his head hanging low.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked scornfully. "Did you enjoy playing games with your computer?"

Spinelli was holding his throbbing head as he looked at Elizabeth. "I am sorry, Maternal One, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Slamming her hand on table, she said "Nice try, but YOU ARE NOT the only computer expert in the world. Anna DeVane arranged for one to come to town, he tracked you down, we know that the attack on my house last night came from your computer."

"No, you don't. Because I am too good." he bragged. "If I had done what you are talking about, I would not have been caught. 'Sides, I was at Jake's all evening. You can ask Johnny Zachara."

Mac went to make a call, then returned to see what else he would tell Elizabeth. "Really, well they tracked the mess to your computer, so it was either Sam or you."

Spinelli snapped his head up to look at her, then retorted "You would like that wouldn't you? Sam out of the way, allowing you to steal Jason away from her. She is his true soul mate and you are jealous."

"Yes, that is why I hired gunmen to threaten her, and watched as her child was kidnapped, no that was your partner." she said. "Sam lied and manipulated Jason to get him into her bed."

"She is his perfect partner, she loves his life, she loves him. He knows that, why else would he have left you for her." he said.

Elizabeth sat down, stunned. Spinelli felt like he had gotten through to her, "I feel sorry for you, you are chasing a dream. Jason loved the idea of a son, you were only an obligation, you were not the woman he wanted to be her mother. I am sorry you lost Lucky, but you need to move on."

Laughing, she said "You really are delusional, you pathetic loser. I used to feel sorry for you, but you were part of the problem. You and this idea that you know Jason. You DON'T KNOW Jason. You meet him what, two years ago? I have know Jason for over 12 years."

"I lived with him, you get to know..."

Laughing, Elizabeth said "Do you really think you are the first to live there, I lived there too. And that you didn't know that, says a lot about what Jason has told you."

"That you didn't mean as much as you thought you do." he said. "I know all about Jason and Sam. That should tell you something."

"Yes, that Sam needs you to validate herself. Spinelli, a month after Jake was kidnapped, Jason wrote letters to those he cared about, before starting the PTSD drugs. He left one for Monica, for me and for the boys. Did you receive one?"

Seeing his stunned expression, she said "Didn't think so. You were the obligation, the person who needed Jason to live. You, Sam, both of you would be nothing if it wasn't for Jason. Just like you are now. Nothing but a loser who is clinging to something that no longer exists."

With that she walked to the door then turned and said "If you weren't responsible for the calls and alarms going of last night, you were for what happened when my son was kidnapped thanks to the way you believed that garbage you are spilling. I am gong to take great pleasure in watching as you finally realize that you have nothing left.

Mac stopped Elizabeth giving her the news. "I agree, he was telling the truth. Are you going to investigate Sam for it?"

"Maxie claims to have been with her." he admitted. "I think my daughter is lying, but..."

"Mac, they are escalating."

Jason slipped in to see the kid, staring at him. "Why did you listen to my session with Dr. Winters?"

"You, the real you would have wanted me to." he said pleading for Jason to understand with his eyes.

"No, he wouldn't have. You have no idea about Jason Morgan. My guess would be that you never did. Stay away from Elizabeth and our boys. If you keep trying to help Sam McCall, I will watch as you go to jail along with her."

"But you, you know you love her. You have to know that, deep down."

"No, what I know is that Jason Morgan was trying to fix things the only way he knew how. By protecting those he loved, by walking away. His family was in danger from SAM!!! Have you ever heard the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Sam was the enemy. I wasn't sure if you were the enemy, now I know that you aren't the enemy just a sad pitiable fool who thought he knew everything. You don't. You certainly don't know me." he said leaving.

Spinelli sat there, crying. What now? He had to help Sam, get their Jason back. There was no other choice.

Elizabeth was sitting on a bench in the park, trying to calm down. Jason had brought that idiot into their lives, she had felt sorry for him. Seeing a familiar looking hand, she looked up and saw Jason looked as angry as she felt.

"What are you thinking?" he said sitting next to her.

"That I really wish you had let Lorenzo Alcazar kill that kid. Then I felt guilty about that. Then I was back to being furious with you for his foolishness. Then I just want to bitch slap Sam." she said laughing softly. "I did that once, you know? Maxie too."

"Really?" he asked. "Tell me about it."

As she told him about the ball and Sam's pissing her off, Jason winced when he heard her reasoning. "Would it really have been that bad for Lucky to learn the truth?"

"No, but at the time... I just was scared of living. Scared that if I took a risk, something bad would happen. I blamed myself for Emily's death. Then for the rest of things that happened. Until I went to London, I blamed myself for all of it. For trusting Lucky, for not allowing myself to be happy."

"I think I was just as responsible for that. I should have taken you away, like you wanted."

Stunned, she asked "You remember that?"

"Bits and pieces of events. Mainly when my heart was breaking. You, the boys, I was so sure that the way to get to a future with you was to walk away, make others think that you didn't mean anything to me. Instead it allowed their delusions to cement."

As they sat quietly, she said "I was hurt, badly but I made several bad choices, it wasn't all on you."

"Really, your friends watched Jake get grabbed, your friends hired men with guns to hold me up in the park? Your friends lied and cheated to get you to do what they wanted?"

"Lucky Spencer, enough said." she admitted wryly. "My own personal albatross. I let worrying about his ego control so much of my life. Then the thing with Nik, he was hurting, I was hurting and frankly the pain I felt by being involved with him made me feel alive."

Embracing her loosely, Jason said "No matter what else was going on, I could feel your pain like it was mine. I should have walked away from revenge. We could have taken a chance, gone to the other mobsters, said I am leaving but it isn't about you it is about me."

"Jason, Jason Morgan would have felt such guilt about abandoning Carly and the others. You don't remember it but they were close." she said softly.

"I read his letter to her, there were things said in it, it was short and sweet like Sam's. A statement of facts, including that he would always care for Michael, but that Michael was his nephew, not his son." he told her.

"Jason, we need to learn from the lessons of the past, otherwise there can be no future. she said then got up. "I have to head over to GH, I will see you later."

Once she was down the pathway, he smiled and said "See you later, we don't say goodbye, do we?"

Sam walked into the station, more than a little annoyed. She had had to take a taxi here, only to be told that Spinelli had gone to court with Maxie. Walking down the street to the courthouse, she saw them leaving the courtroom, looking pale. "How did it go?"

"I have to pay a fine, go to anger management classes and I am forbidden contact with you." she said as tears flowed. "I also required to see Dr. Winters once a week for six months. Spinelli, I need to talk to Sam, can you drive me home."

Harper walked over and said "You are not allowed within fifty feet of Miss McCall as of this minute. So please separate; this is your only warning. Miss McCall, the commissioner wants to talk to you about some trouble out at the Griffin estate. Maxie, you are wanted in Alexis Davis' office, immediately."

Once there, Alexis looked at Maxie then sighed. "You lied to your father today. You were not with Sam last night."

"Yes, I was we were at Jake's." she said.

"No, no you weren't. Sam is wearing an electronic tracking devise. We know she was at the small apartment she arranged for herself. You, Miss Jones were seen at Jake's."

Maxie's mouth moved, she had no words to say. "This is your only chance, another lie, another meeting with Sam, you are facing four years in prison. Is the friendship with my daughter really worth it? Does getting revenge for whatever you think Elizabeth Webber did to you worth it? Worth going to prison?"

"But she--"

"Did nothing, Lucky was married to Liz, you slept with him. Lied about being pregnant, faked a miscarriage, where is Elizabeth's crime?"

"But she stole Jason from Sam."

"My daughter was writhing around with her stepfather on my living room floor the night her very ex-fiancee slept with the woman he had been in love with for years. You weren't hurt, Sam wasn't. Neither of you get to claim Elizabeth did you harm."

"What about Jake? What about how that bra--"

Alexis slapped Maxie, shocked, she pulled back her throbbing hand and said "Jake is an innocent. A little boy who was created in love, that is the part my daughter hates, that is the part that you despise. Because at a very basic level, you both know you will never measure up to Elizabeth. To Jason's and Lucky's feelings for her. Now, I suggest you concentrate on work as an outlet, because, I am going to be watching."

Jack was at work, going over the files. Calling Patrick, he asked to speak to the man. Once they were seated, he showed him the information he had gathered about Sam. "So what you are saying is that Kelly Lee misdiagnosed this."

"No, she could only work with what she had. As for these drugs, yes she can get pregnant, but eventually she would miscarry without the additional surgery. I gave her a list of names, but I called them this morning. I advised them to seek a psyche evaluation before treating her."

"Why am I here, if you covered your bases?" he asked.

"Because I talked to a doctor over at Mercy, Sam went to see him a few months ago. She left his office with the impression she could get pregnant, yet she came to me for treatment. I think she was planning on creating trouble somehow." he said being careful to leave all names out of it.

"I will tell Alexis." said Patrick.

Kristina made the call, then told Mikey to set up the camera. Ten minutes later they watched as the two men approached Sam. When she started to fight them, they held their breath, worried about the orderlies getting hurt but when they gave her a shot, Michael said "How long?"

"I would say, 48 hours." said the young girl as they followed the car to Shadybrook where Natasha Bergman was placed on a forty eight hour watch. According to her records she was a violent nymphomaniac who would do anything for sex.

Leaving the area, Michael answered his phone then said "Sure, Jason, I would like that."

Dropping his sister off, Michael drove to the Ward House and joined his uncle in the office. "Why are we here?"

Explaining how Ward house had gotten started, about AJ helping him arrive for the city council meeting, he started to show Michael another side of the man who had been his father. Before bitterness and jealously had turned him into the man he had been when he died.

Telling Michael about boarding school and how they had only had each other while their parents fought and destroyed their own lives, Jason showed him their old yearbooks and photo albums. "What about his drinking?"

"Yes, and he did cause the accident. But Michael, Jason Morgan didn't have a way to express anger, the family didn't know how to help him. He took the easy way out, because essentially he was little more than an angry five-year-old. Things changed, but by the time that Jason got what he was doing was wrong, it was too late. Too late for a lot of things." he said with regretful look at the picture in his hand.

"When was that?" he asked. "Jason Morgan still kept screwing up."

Sitting him down, Jason at first thought the boy was too young but knew that Michael had seen a lot of things he shouldn't. Telling him what he had learned and what Morgan was trying to accomplish, he saw the ice completely thaw then the young boy said "Wow, he screwed things up didn't he? Why would he trust Spinelli if he didn't trust Sam?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't get why a mobster had the kid living with him anyhow." he admitted. "What do you think?"

Surprised his uncle was treating him like an adult, he replied. "Uncle Jason was trying to stop him from making bad choices, but he forget one of the most important things he taught me. That you can't make other peoples decisions for them."

Messing up his hair, Jason said "You are right, but your uncle was running scared, worried about the fact he didn't trust anyone. So he put that trust in someone he thought didn't have an agenda."

"Please tell you aren't talking about Spinelli, he has agenda written all over him." scoffed the kid.

"I wasn't talking about the geek. The reason this worked so well, I did put my trust in someone, someone who tried to help. I am free because of that. Jason Morgan is dead, I am going to be myself, hopefully earning back the trust of Elizabeth, and finally getting to be a father to my sons. Maybe a better uncle to my nephew."

Holding out his hand, Michael said "Hi, I'm Michael, and you are?"

"Jason, Jason Quartermaine." with a quick handshake, they moved on to the more important things. Girls. "So do you love Elizabeth?"

"Yes." he said with a grin that quickly took over his whole face. "What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, being the son of Sonny Corinthos has pretty much made my social life with girls non-existent." Looking at Jason, he said "I am actually thinking about changing my last name as a statement, you know. Either Jacks, if Jax with let me, or Quartermaine, but that will set my mother into a tizzy."

"Do it for you, don't let others make your decisions. But I do think you are going to have to wait until you are eighteen, otherwise Sonny gets a vote."

As various gamblers received their invitations, Jack got a visit from Jasper Jacks. "What are you up to?"

"Simon has a big mouth." he said sitting down on his desk.

"No, his wife called me. Wanting to know why we were holding this tournament here in mob central. Then asking a lot of questions about Elizabeth. What is going on?"

Sitting down, Jack looked at the blond and said "We are going to have a bit of revenge on Sam McCall."

"Don't hurt her mother, Alexis has been through enough." he warned.

"I won't. We are holding this at the Haunted Star for a reason, I have a few issues with Spencer. I am going to ensure this is the last gambling event ever held on this rusty tub."

"I'm in. What do you need?"

"Convince some of the people on this list to come."

Jax looked it over then said "Some of these people are real heavy hitters in the gambling circles."

"They are also well known for being very superstitious, all have their own versions of bad luck and good luck." he said trying not to smile.

Jax went down the list, then said "I will make some calls."

Elizabeth was working, her mind on the boys, Jason and what Jack had said about Jason. When Epiphany asked if she was okay, Elizabeth smiled then said "No, but I am getting there."

Looking up, she saw Maxie Jones approaching her and said "May I help you?"

"No, but some day, you are going to pay and I am going to be there watching as your life goes up in flames, you bitch." she said before walking away. Robin who had been entering the hub, sighed then called her Uncle Mac. "Maxie just attacked Elizabeth."

"No, I just think we need to step things up a bit." she said. Calling Kate Howard, she gave the woman a head ups then called Brenda.

When Maxie arrived at the office, she growled at the chirpy greeting from Lulu then got to work. When her boss came out of the office and coolly said "I am glad to see you aren't in jail, but I need to see the two of you, in my office."

Entering, Lulu tried to think if she had screwed anything up lately but was instead shocked at the offer. "Brenda Barrett wants to go with an unknown model since we can't get anyone big for the line. She suggested one of the two of you. Unfortunately since it is a line for petite woman, you are out Lulu."

"Oh, okay." she said sadly. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, since you can't model the clothes, she wants to borrow you as her personal assistant while in town. I agreed, it will allow you to make some of the contacts that Maxie got while you were gone a few years ago. Maxie, you are going to be the model."

Squealing in excitement, Maxie preened as she said "When do I get measured for the clothes?"

"You will be measured this week, wearing some of the dummy clothes. The exact fabrics are being kept a secret to the last minute. So meet with Phillip for your fittings. And your friend, the geek, I offered him up to Miss Barrett as help during her visit."

Calling Spinelli and giving him the message about the temporary job, she was happy he agreed to take it. She was getting sick of his melancholy attitude. This would be just what he needed to perk himself back up.

Two days later, there was another hack on a website, this one the now phenomenally successful Everyday Heroes with it's host Tiffani with an I. Fans were soon crowding the message board, enjoying the streaming video of former host Sam McCall going bonkers locked up in a mental institution.

Soon being downloaded across the world, Kristina pretended to be upset as she went to see her mother. Showing Alexis the site, the woman groaned then called Shadybrook. It took two hours before Sam was released from the padded cell where they had been keeping her.

When she tried to blame Elizabeth, Alexis showed her the paperwork, then said "It was Helena, not Elizabeth."

Kristina took the twenty dollar bill from a grumpy Michael, saying I told you so. Then asked why are you so upset, it's only twenty dollars?

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to actually earn twenty dollars?" he groaned. "I have to get back to work."

When he saw Jax talking to a tall blond and hugging the vivacious woman with him, he hesitated to approach him, until his stepfather called out. "Come here, let me introduce you to a couple of old friends. This is Simon Prentiss and his wife Vee. Vee, this is my son Michael, he works at the Check-in desk."

"Jax, why not give him a better job?" she scolded only to be told the by the young blond. "This was my idea. I want to work in every single position here. That way I can learn from the ground up."

"We were on our way to lunch, let Marty know I am dragging you along." said Vee. "I want to hear all the dirt on Jax. Like does he actually change dirty diapers?"

"Jax, where is Mom?" asked the blond once they were seated.

"Kate called, something about a shoot in the spa." he said. Seeing the look Michael gave him, he said "I know, but they left the lobby together. I will have Vee look in there after lunch, if they are both still alive we can invite them for dessert."

Kate and Carly planned out the shoot, the hotel owner still a little worried about Brenda, returning but when she had told Jax all he had said was that she had better not try to take over the whole hotel. That they would be busy with the incoming gamblers this week.

"Are you sure about her plan for Spinelli, I really don't think it is going far enough?" asked Kate.

"No, but this is Elizabeth's plan." said Carly. She was still reeling from Jack being gay and hoping Jason and Liz found their way back to one another.

Hearing footsteps, Carly was shocked to not feel a bit of jealousy when Brenda entered the room. It might have had something to do with the morose geek following her or maybe just maybe she was secure in her marriage.

"So, Mr. Spinelli, I need measurements." she said with a smile. "Here is a list. Miss Howard, Carly, shall we talk elsewhere?"

"Where is Lulu?" asked Carly as soon as they were in her office.

"I am not completely sure on her, yet. So I had Brenda give her a bogus assignment." said Kate.

"So, what next?" asked the former model. "I have one request, I want a meeting with this Sam McCall. I want to have some fun and since Carly has gone all respectable on me, she will do."

Carly gave a Cheshire grin to her old rival and said "That can be arranged, but I want video. Maybe send it out like the picture of her on Everyday Heroes."

Seeing her confusion, Carly explained with a live and in color tape. Brenda said "You still have it."

"Oh, I didn't do this. I have no idea who did. But I have been enjoying the show." she said. "Excuse me, I have to head home. Morgan is due home from school and I want to be there when my daughter wakes up."

When they left, Brenda said "Some things never change. The little dig about the little girl. Like Carly actuall..."

Kate said "She does, now. After Michael woke up, unless she has to be gone, she is there for the kids."

Staring, Brenda said "Wow. I have to check in, then I am heading over to the Q's."

At the front desk, Brenda saw the young man moving behind the counter and froze, looking at his name tag, she said "Michael?"

"Yes, Miss Barrett?" he asked hoping she wasn't here to cause trouble for his mother.

"Wow, you look just like A--" stopping before she said J, Brenda looked at him again then said "I am checking in."

"Here is your room key, and Miss Barrett, thanks, I know I look like my dad." he said then thought about what he had just said. Uncle Jason's visits and discussions had him facing up to certain facts. And one of them was that AJ Quartermaine, had been his father.

Luke went through his boat, checking on details. Seeing Sam entering he said "So, Alexis called. What did you do that managed to piss off the Ice Queen?"

"I don't give a damn what you think, I know Elizabeth was behind this." Luke didn't care about her delusions, all he wanted was the fifty percent of her proceeds if she one.

"Get your head where it belongs. You need to be at the final table. Here, it's a list of the gamblers. All that I know about each of them is marked. Do you have your wardrobe ready?"

"Taken care of." she snapped. "Do you have my buy in?"

"You will get it tomorrow, I don't trust you not to run off with my money." he said then told her to be there early. "And do me a favor, wear a bra, those puppies look like they are sagging a bit. We can't keep their eyes on your assets and off the cards if they are hanging below the table."

Leaving, Sam called Jerry and verified they were set. "I have a few men. Locals that were tossed out by the reorganization of Sonny's old territories."

"Two days from today we will be filthy rich. Did you get that other thing taken care of?" she asked looking at her leg.

"Yes, they will be removing it as soon as we are off the boat."

Sam went to take care of one more detail. Hiring the man, she said. "Get the money, we will split it fifty fifty. I just want Jerry Jacks dead."

Walking away quietly, she never saw Ethan who kept walking down the docks. Deciding to help himself to the money, he followed her to Jake's.

Brenda was let into the mansion, only to see two little boys chasing Edward around the foyer. "Grandpa, but Grandma Monica said we all have to eat them."

"I think at my age, I can decide that myself." he said as he tried to escape the five year old. "Wait, let's get her!" he said pointing to Brenda who stood shocked at the sight of the little boy with the carrot.

Turning to look at the woman, Cam said "No, she is Miss Dr. Robin's friend. Do you know my mommy?"

"Who is your mommy?" she asked as the little boy looked at her confused.

"Well, she is Mommy. Jack calls her luv, Grandma Monica calls her Elizabeth."

"Cam, I will explain." said Jason as he came down the stairs dressed in dress pants and white shirt. He had spent the afternoon dealing with Diane and Edward's attorneys.

"Jason? Jason Morgan?" she asked stunned at the change.

"No Quartermaine again. I guess Robin didn't tell you." he said giving her a quick hug. "So what on earth possessed Morgan to marry you, even in name only. I mean even with brain damage, that one is out there."

"I will tell you my story if you tell me yours." she said then saw the two little boys moving closer.

"Jason, can we go outside, you said we would when you changed clothes." Cam reminded him.

"Yes, Brenda it will have to be later. My son wants to play." he whispered as he went back up the stairs.

Looking at the two little boys, Brenda saw the youngest and noticed the resemblance to her friend who had just rushed off to change and said with a Desi Arnez accent "Oy boys. Quartermaine, youse got a lott of 'splaining to do."

Edward bellowed for Alice to Cam and Jake's delight. When she entered, he said "Would you be so kind as to pull out those sled we bought. My grandson and his boys are going sledding."

Turning to Cam he said "We had better hurry, your Mommy will be here in an hour."

"Hot cocoa afterwords?" he asked excited. "With a brownie like Miss Emily used to make for me."

Brenda put it together, brown curly hair, Emily, Elizabeth and Jason, thinking about the beautiful woman who used to drive Courtney Matthews crazy with jealousy, she said "I do know your mommy and she is a very nice person."

Jason stopped on the steps then said "You have no idea how nice. Let's escape quickly before she comes to get you. That way you can have cocoa before heading out."

Brenda stood silently next to Edward as they watched Jason and the two little boys

playing outside for almost an hour. As the sun started to set, she realized that they weren't the only ones watching the them. A woman was standing off to the side and when the snowy three outside saw her, Brenda saw something unexpected.

Jason Morgan Quartermaine smile at the woman then say something to the little boys that had snow flying back and forth. When sun was just above the tree lines, the young woman held the elder boy's hand as Jason carried in the child who had to be his son.

But the part that really got her attention was when they were back inside. After brushing the snow off the boys and removing their winter clothes, the couple watched as they rushed towards the kitchen.

With a smile, Jason brushed the snow off of Elizabeth's hair and said "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Did they behave?" she asked feeling awkward as his hand seemed to linger near her hair.

"Oh course, they did. They are your sons." When Elizabeth smiled at that he couldn't help himself. "You are so beautiful, do you know that? I look at you and see so much..."

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth said "Jason..."

Pulling her into a hug, Jason said "I know you want me to back off, but I find I can't. I did too much of that in the past."

When she felt his chin on top of her head, she said "We should join the boys."

"We will. You really do smell like snow. Fresh and crisp." He said then backed away before she could feel his body's reaction. Watching her walk down the hallway to the kitchen, he said "I am not giving up."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think, part of her was thrilled with the idea of his chasing her after the nightmare they had been through, but at the same time, he thought she was engaged to Jack. Would he still be so interested if she was free? Would he still want to fight for them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason was walking up the stairs to his room, his mind still on the winter play with his family and how much he had missed when he felt a hand reach out and pull him into AJ's old bedroom.

"Okay, start talking, Quartermaine." Said Brenda as she plopped down on the bed and glared at Jason.

Leaning against the dresser, Jason did, not sparing a single detail that he knew. Brenda intervened with information about the parts she was aware of, including his past history with Courtney, which confused him even more.

"So, you think I was with her because I couldn't be with Elizabeth." He said. "I already know that. But the part I don't get is why no one stepped in before I moved in with her or married this woman. I mean, for god's sake, I was married to you at the time. And she was married to AJ."

"Jason, my mind was wrapped around my own problems. Honestly, I was just as selfish as the rest of the users who were around you. As for AJ, well, frankly, I don't know that pointing that out would have been a deterent to the other you." She admitted sadly. "Come to think of it, maybe I was worse, because I am the reason that Sonny and Carly went through their problems, leading to the mess with Sam McCall."

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

"Firstly because I was asked by Robin and Kate Howard to help your Elizabeth deal with the troubles these people are causing. This Spinelli kid is going to be shown his Maxie in a whole new light and Maxie is going to be tortured since Elizabeth is too nice to throw her into a jail cell like she needs."

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Jason heard Alice long before she knocked on the door and quieted Brenda down. "Yes, Alice?"

"You have a guest, Mrs. Jacks; she says she has something that belongs to you. That it is important to give it to you in person." said the maid.

Brenda said "I have to go deal with my part of the plan, you might want to find out what Carly wants, she might actually be getting that you weren't put on this earth to be at her beck and call."

Entering the living room Jason saw the brassy blond standing at the mantle looking at picture of the lost members of his family. "May I help you with something?"

Looking at Jason, she motioned towards the sofa then watched as he deliberately chose a chair to sit on. "I need to give you something."

"If this is more pictures of your family…" he stopped when she handed him a box. "What is this?"

"We found it at the penthouse when I helped your mother empty everything out including your safe." She said. "Look, open it and I will try and explain."

Seeing the vase and the beautiful engagement ring, Jason quickly moved them aside when he saw the pictures of Elizabeth and the boys. "Why didn't you give me these before?"

Holding up the originals, she said "Because they looked like this."

Seeing the tear stains and how well-handled they seemed, he looked at her surprise she was helping him. "When I first saw these pictures, I knew I had to help, I had refused for so long to see what you felt for her, and we talked about it right after you walked away. I am sorry, Jason, for my part in this mess."

Sitting down, he looked through them, laughing at a few, and then said I remember this one.

Moving to stand at his shoulder, she said "You had been shot, she protected you from everyone, took care of you. You came to the Christmas party; I remember hating how cute you looked together, I went after her verbally attacking her and it wasn't even the first or last time that happened."

Seeing a few that didn't return any memories of looking at them before, he showed them to her only for her to look sheepish. "I uh, sort of raided my Momma's picture albums for a few of them. They were pictures; you should have been in and would have if it weren't for all of us."

Lifting the delicate vase, he said with a soft smile, "I remember buying this, my heart was heavy, but I can still hear myself telling the man it was for the woman I loved, that the color matched the blue of her eyes." In his mind, he could see himself visiting the Island with the various glass factories, looking for a vase for his Elizabeth to paint.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Carly eased towards the door then said "Jason, she still loves the other you, you damaged her heart, but it is still there with a few pieces missing, don't lose her this time."

He was holding the ring on the palm of his hand when the person outside the window arrived to set up his spy camera. Looking in Spinelli, plotted on how to help Sam get Stone Cold back, there was no way he was losing his best friend.

Seeing the door open, Spinelli observed Robin entering, and moved the camera in closer before heading to his truck to watch.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, my heart doesn't hurt as bad, are you here as my doctor or to be nosy?" he asked.

"A little of both." She admitted. "How are you doing as far as the memories?"

"Nothing really has changed, but can I ask you a few more questions?" he said placing the vase into the box and carefully closing it.

Spinelli called Sam and asked "Do you know anything about a blue vase? The packaging said it was from Venice Italy?"

Gritting her teeth, she said "No, but remember Jason was taking Elizabeth to Italy, not that that is a big deal, we went to Italy already." Not adding it was for one of Jason's assignments and that they never played tourist.

As the geek paid attention to the conversation inside, he realized that they were talking about Robin telling Jason's brother about Michael. Then he perked up when he heard Sam's name.

"I just don't get why no one figured out that I had to be playing this woman, I mean I didn't forgive you for years about Michael and he was my nephew, yet people believed I would forgive Sam? When she endangered my own son? Hurt Elizabeth as bad as she did?"

"Jason, you were keeping your relationship with Elizabeth a secret, most people didn't know. Pretty much it was Elizabeth, Sam, Spinelli and Carly; and I know for a fact that Carly didn't know all of it."

"I get it, Sam and Spinelli certainly weren't going to believe that I would choose someone like Elizabeth over their pathetic and needy rears." He said. "How stupid can they be?"

"Jason, I knew a bit, but I didn't know what Sam did to Jake or that he was your son. I still don't get why you believed they would be safer with Lucky Spencer than with yourself."

Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith he said "Because the main danger to my family was Sam and possibly Sonny, I knew I had to eliminate that danger. She had her mother, and Spencer on her side, I couldn't do this the usual way. Plus Sonny would have helped her; he saw my real family as a threat to him."

Wanting to deny her friend would do that, Robin sadly realized he was telling the truth. "Where do you go from here?"

"Part of it is already done; I am out of the business. Sam is facing charges and I don't consider the kid a threat to anything since your mother arranged for someone to monitor Mr. Spinelli's internet activities."

Robin left soon afterwords, while Spinelli sat in his car plotting. He couldn't take too much more of this, Jason Morgan had to return. Jason Quartermaine was mean and had no idea about anything in his real life and who was important in it! Pulling away, he went to check out ELQ, Jason had been spending a lot of time there and he got the feeling this was the key to winning their Jason back.

Heading to bed, Jason knocked on Monica's door and was asked to come in. "Do you have a minute?"

As they talked, Monica came to realize she had to tell him about the fight over Emily's death. Jason held his mother as she cried then said "I was already thinking those things long before you said them to me that day. Anthony had made Elizabeth and I stand on the parapet, asking if I would die for love? At that point, I knew I would, but I would never let Elizabeth do so. But I swore I wouldn't walk away."

"What happened?"

"The last kidnapping, when I had to face some stuff. My family was in danger from my enemies, but the worse danger was from my so-called friends. Carly, Sonny, Sam and now I'm learning that this geek who I trusted was a danger too."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Solve the problem. Morgan had a plan in place to take out Sonny; my guess is that he was taking Sam out in a similar fashion, when something went wrong. I need to find out what happened in Mexico, I think that is the key to things."

Spinelli entered ELQ, then went looking for Jason's office. Finding nothing at first, he decided to check Edward Quartermaine's office. Going through the drawers, he was stunned at what he saw. Papers that would turn ELQ over to Jason, now he knew he had to help Jason, there was no way that Stone Cold would EVER DO THIS!

Shaking as he saw the box of files, Spinelli opened the top one. Opening it, he saw a list and read it. When he heard footsteps, he ducked behind the sofa only to hear a soft chuckle then saw Johnny Zachara standing there. "You look like a fool, come out from there."

Stuttering an explanation, he asked why the gangster was there. "I have you tagged so that I can keep a close eye on you, I told you to stay out of trouble."

"I need to help Stone Cold, you …"

"Actually you don't. Do you remember when I warned you about hurting Elizabeth, your statement that you never harmed Elizabeth Webber?"

"What about that?" he said.

"What do you consider harm? Do you remember erasing tapes that showed Sam watching Jake just before he was kidnapped? Do you remember making proof that she was behind the incident in the park disappear? Did Morgan tell you to do that, I mean explicitly. Did he ever say for you to make them disappear?"

"No but—" he found himself pushed onto the sofa.

"No, he didn't." Taking the geeks computer, Johnny showed him the tape of Sam, the Russians, then later at the convenience store. That Sam saw the men, then did nothing. "So do you want to tell me Sam didn't know they were there and following them?"

"How did you get…?" Spinelli had made all of those disappear, it was one of things that had created the problem with the FBI.

"I went to the locations; they always have hard copies, not just the ones on the computer that you erased. One more thing, I know about Mexico, Sam's requests that you delay their return. Sam knew Jason doesn't love her, she is well aware that he loved Elizabeth and those boys. The only person in this town who are deluded enough to think differently is you." Johnny was developing his own theory on that as well. He was beginning to wonder if the kid was mentally imbalanced.

"NO! He doesn't love them, he can't. He would never love them. They are only an obligation. He loves Sam, he loves m…" he stopped talking before he said me.

Laughing softly, Johnny said "I bailed you out for one reason. So you could help me, if you don't do that there is a jail cell in your future. Morgan knew about Sam, he was playing her; you were the only one he wasn't sure of. You were the one he was suspicious of."

As soon as Spinelli was out of the building, Johnny called his contact. After verifing that the geek went home, he said "I want Corinthos dead then move on to dealing with Jerry Jacks."

Mac woke up to the phone ringing. Swearing he said "I am on my way."

Seeing Anna in the hallway, he said "Sonny Corinthos was stabbed. They don't think he is going to make it. Want to come with me?"

Arriving at the locked down hospital ward, he saw the man lying on a bed, looking pale. "Any last words before you die, Corinthos?" Asked the Warden.

Hearing him demand a priest, Mac chuckled when Father Mateo arrived explaining that Father Coates was unavailable at that moment. After giving him last rites, the priest moved back so that the orderly could help the gangster who was breathing his last breaths. Moving closer the trustee said "Roy wanted me to give you a message, rest in peace knowing that he will take good care of Miami while the Zachara kid does the same here."

Sonny died grasping the man's shirt, his last words swearing vengeance against all that had wronged him.

On the drive back to town, Mac took the call then said "Stay at my house watching her until I return home."

"Problem?" asked Anna as she got off the phone with Sean Donnelly.

"Maxie went to the Quartermaines, got a bit of a shock when Jason told her he didn't give a crap that Sonny was dying. What am I going to do with that girl, she saw him at the station with Spinelli, what does it take for her to get the message?"

"Hope that this plan works, that she gets that life doesn't revolve around her."

"I have another worry, they found a match to the prints on Morgan's safe. Jerry Jacks, was in that apartment. Plus we found proof that Sam was involved with the theft of Nik Cassadine's credit card. She charged a fortune on it."

"Have you arrested her for this?"

"Can't until I talk to Nik, he is a bit busy tracking down Helena for some reason."

Simon walked onto the boat, early in the morning for Port Charles. Seeing Luke Spencer and the younger man he introduced as his son, they quickly went over the rules and limits. The aging roue was very disappointed to be told there would be no late buy-ins. "Table stakes, Spencer. We do this the old fashion way."

Handing them the table assignments, Simon waited while Spencer looked them over, then pretended to be annoyed when the man stated he wanted to place two of his own people in. "Who and are they trustworthy? Any cheating and the loser forfeits their chips and goes home the hard way."

Giving him Sam's name and saying he would like to play himself, Luke was excited when the man said "Never heard of this McCall woman, so fine. As for you, Spencer, we catch you dealing from the bottom of the deck just once, I don't give a damn if this is your boat, you go overboard."

As he left the saw the tarty woman he had learned was the mark of this con coming towards the boat and made a point to be in her way. Getting the greeting he expected since he was wearing tailored clothes and driving a nice car, he acted surprised to meet her. "I will be seeing you tonight then."

Sam was a bit annoyed, he hadn't even glanced down at the top of her dress, looks like she would have to find a lower one for the beginning of the tournament. Talking to Luke and looking at her table assignment, she went to find out what she could about the gamblers at her table.

Meeting up with Spinelli, she was more determined then ever to make Jerry take the fall for this so she could keep Jason. But first they needed the money so they could help Jason become their Jason again. "I have to go and get a couple of dresses, Luke gave me the funds. While I am gone, find out what you can about these particular gamblers, they are at my table to start off with this evening. Here, this is the list of the rest who are playing as well."

Spinelli got to work, looking for any thing he could find on the list. Meanwhile Sam went to get a few dresses but got no further than the front door of the Metrocourt when she was stopped by Brenda Barrett and her entourage that included Maxie, Lulu and the photographer. Stopping Sam, Brenda asked if they could take her picture.

Maxie was a little worried, Brenda had expressed some doubt as to her ability to model and she was well aware that Sam had been on television. She went from worried to angry on her friends behalf when Brenda said "Thanks for helping out, I wanted a before picture so as to show what is not appropriate for day wear. Actually, honey, I didn't think they allowed people dressed like you into the Metrocourt even as a hooker for Holloween."

Sam looked at the annoying brunette well aware who the damn woman was.

"Really, I am surprised Jax lets' you in, must be his guilt at being very glad that kid you had wasn't his." she said breezing past the woman. Then turning she snaped her fingers then said "Wait! That right you were screwing Morgan, that fits. If I remember right, his heart got broken over that Webber girl, and he went through a trashy stage again. That former stripper, Skipper and then weren't you an ex-hooker or something. Thank god he woke up to the truth, hopefully he was tested for STD"s, I mean you can't be too careful these days."

Maxie said "Brenda, that's not very nice, you have no idea..."

"Maxie, Robin's cousin or not, if you want to work for me, you had better learn to keep you mouth shut when your boss is talking." she said looking at the blond who realized more than just the modeling job was on the line. Then looking at Sam said "So how are you surviving now that Jason is a Quartermaine again? See while Morgan will regret screwing you, I guarantee that if this Jasson remembers, he will scrub himself raw with rubbing alcohol trying to erase the memories of it. He never did have any use for tramps or theives."

"Yet he is hanging around with Elizabeth Webber, tramp extraordinaire." said Maxie only for Brenda to laugh.

"Maxie, when you sex up a woman's husband by giving the addict drugs, you don't get to make any commits on her love life ever. But frankly, I don't recall Elizabeth Webber as a tramp. More like the girl next door." Walking grandly to the door, Brenda looked back and then shouted "VEE, get your butt over here."

The former cop approached then saw her target and smiled broadly as she made it impossible for Sam to leave just yet. "Brenda, how are you?"

As they talked about London, she made a point of saying. "Did you hear, Lord Ashton is getting married."

"The hottie doc? Who is the very lucky bride?" asked Brenda. "Wait, I heard about this, he is marrying into the Webber medical clan.

"Yes, they meet in London. Get this Jax's wife just told me that Elizabeth was one of the two women in competition to take over your old job as Deception model. She actually walked away, if I remember right." she told the former model. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Kate Howard is interested in that fashion line I told you about. I don't have to guess why you are here, the poker tournament." she said. "Simon playing?"

""Yes and with this being Port Charles and all, I am supervising secondary security since I do it at the club and with my contacts at the department here in town."

"You know with you on the glamour circuit, I tend to forget you used to be cop. Wow, soon it won't be lonely at all. There will be Julia, Elizabeth Webber, you and of course on the society circuit. London won't know how to deal with all these Port Charles women."

Vee bugged Sam when Brenda introduced the others, a sullen Maxie pointing out she forgot Sam allowing her to shake the con's hand and stick the bug in her hair.

Elizabeth was changing after her early morning surgery, her back aching from standing that long in the same place. Reaching for her lotion, she heard the crinkle of papers and wondered what she had left there. Pulling down the blue legal papers, Elizabeth saw she had Jason Morgan's will in her hands.

Seeing the date and then reading it, she closed her eyes and slid down the locker door. He had placed everything except the business with Sonny in a trust for the boys and her. No exceptions, no trusts for anyone else. As she read the rest of the letters, she saw that in the event of his being medically incapacitated she had been left in charge.

The only part that hurt was the last one. Proof that Sam hadn't been responsible for Jason's memory loss. That had been Jerry Jacks working some sort of agenda of his own. That meant that sleeping with Sam hadn't been because of being manipulated. That had truly been his own decision.

Using her lotion, she went to toss it back in the locker when she heard more crumpling. Pulling down the last paper, not sure she wanted to know what it said, Elizabeth read it anyhow. Stunned, the tears flew, as she vowed to find a way to make Spinelli's life the living hell he had turned hers into the previous year.

Getting ready to leave, Elizabeth was stopped by Kristina who asked if she knew which lockers were empty. "Today is my first day as a candy striper and Nurse Johnson told me to pick one."

Showing her the correct area, Elizabeth went to the hub to deal with her after surgery paperwork. Seeing Jason talking to Lainey, she gave him a smile as she remembered playing in the snow the previous evening. When she saw Jason's upset look, she was confused until she realized Jack had come up behind her. "Luv, why I am I getting looks that make it very clear that a certain blond wishes I was dead?"

Laughing she turned never seeing the pain in Jason's eyes as she hugged the annoying doctor. "You are making that up. Wait, why are you wearing street clothes?"

"I have a meeting." he said as toploftly as possible. Then relaxing said "Simon arrived and I have to accidentally run into him at the Metrocourt."

Kissing her cheek, he said "Jake is down in daycare and I promise to bring Cam back with me so we can all have dinner together. Why when you don't need the money are you working a double shift?"

"Because I write the nurses schedule and needed her today." said Epiphany not mentioning that it was at Monica's request. She wanted Elizabeth to have an alibi for the evening.

Carly was in shock, Alexis had told her about Sonny and neither were sure how to tell their children the news. What was even worse was that John Zachara had come over and given her the rest of it. That Anthony had been behind the death in revenge for the torture of Claudia who had been pregnant again before her death.

Now that Anthony was dead, all debts had been paid. he assured them not admitting that Spinelli, Sam and Jerry Jacks were going to pay for their parts in the destruction of the lives of so many in this small town.

Going to GH she saw Elizabeth and Robin were talking both offered sympathy in regards to her ex-husband before rushing off to surgery for the third time today. Carly went to ask the girl behind the counter for Dr. Lee when she saw it was Kristina. "Should you be working today?"

Looking at the blond she had disliked for so long, Kristina felt nothing like that any longer. "Maybe not, but I doubt they are going to let me perform brain surgery on my first day as a volunteer." she replied dryly.

Laughing, Lainey who was walking up with Jason said "No, we usually wait until they have been here at least a month before asking them to fill in for the surgeons."

", do you know where Jason is?" asked the young girl. Seeing her look of suspicion, Kristina said "His mother left a note for him."

"He went to the pediatrics ward, you can run it down to him." said the head nurse as she returned. "Mrs. Jacks, Dr. Lee is busy right now. She asked me to have you reschedule a bit later. Triplets are due any minute now."

Shuddering at the idea of three babies at the same time, Carly decided to take a peek at the newborns before heading out.

As the young girl handed him the note, Jason asked "Thank you, do you know what that toy is?"

"Regrettably yes, it is a Chuggin' Charlie riding toy from that way too sweet annoying cartoon my little sister liked to watch when Mom wasn't around. Why?"

Just shrugging he was grateful when Kristina went back to work as he approached the lonesome toy in the hallway. Lifting it, he saw the name Cam Webber on the bottom and his memories of all visits with the little boy came rushing back. As he recalled Cam running to him after a house fire, Jason could feel the love and yet pain he had felt for the little boy like it was a living breathing entity.

Then looking at the toy, grabbed his heart as the pain felt like it was burning a hole in his heart. The toy he had give him, the only item he had even been allowed to help Elizabeth get, had been discarded like trash. Sitting down he lifted it, touching the wheels, hitting the small horn. "Mr. Quartermaine, is everything okay?"

Looking up, he said here handing the woman all the money in his wallet. "I am taking this, this should be more than enough to replace it."

"Wait, sir!" but the nurse found it was too late. Calling Epiphany she said "Elizabeth Webber is going to kill me. Remember that toy she brought to the daycare, the one Jake loves. Jason Quartermaine just stole it. Gave me, crap, he left almost a thousand dollars telling me to replace it. Can you tell Elizabeth?"

Chuckling softly, Epiphany had the sneaking suspicion that Jason Morgan had been responsible for the original purchase of said toy and that Quartermaine's faulty memory was about to give him a headache when a certain nurse and mother got a hold of him.

Jason slammed into the mansion, setting the toy on the coffee table he paced back and forth angry with Elizabeth, himself and every single person involved in this mess. Walking over to the box of files, he tossed them making a mess of the room as the pain got to be too much. "Jason, what is it?"

Turning he saw the red head from the pictures. "Skye, right?"

"Yes, what happened in here?" She asked picking things up as she entered the room. "Monica asked me to come help her with something, that she needed my area of expertise."

Looking around, Jason sighed then said "I am just frustrated. Just when it seems like I am getting my life back... I learn things are worse than I thought."

"Mr. Quartermaine, your cousin's brother is at the door. He says he is Elizabeth Webber's fiancee." stated Alice.

"Take him to the study." said Skye then looking at Jason said "I will clean up in here, then we need to talk."

Not wanting to join the man, Jason sat down at the desk and looked at the man he envied. "What do you need?"

"To show you this." Taking the disk that Jeff had brought to them, Jack showed him Claudia and Sonny's confessions. Jason flinched then grasped his heart as he heard Claudia talking about getting married to him. Blacking out as most of his memories of the event returned, he woke up to the Brit taking his pulse. "Don't move."

Finishing, he said "Before we go any further, I want an explanation for that." he said pointing at the screen.

"No, since you have seen this, I am guessing Elizabeth has as well. I need to tell her first." he said sitting up. "But there is an explanation, a good one." he said with a smile.

"Good, now I have to go finish cleaning up another one of your messes." snapped the doctor before leaving. Once in his car, he grinned. They should have brought Vee in on this from the beginning. They needed a woman's touch. Hearing a knock on the passenger side window, he groaned when he saw Skye Chandler standing there with her hands on her hips. Rolling down the window, he winced when she asked. "Care to explain how Alice just introduced you as Elizabeth Webber's fiancee?"

"Uh, I gave in to my father's requests?" he tried weakly. Then seeing her glare, he sighed then said "Get in, I will explain on the way."

"The way to where?" she asked doing as he requested. His answer made her laugh as she said "Brenda Barrett is in town and her mouth is way bigger than mine."

"Simone and Ned taped it shut already." Then he explained what was going on as Skye told him that Monica had brought her to town, asking her for help getting Jason and Liz back together.

Calling the number for John Zachara, Jason was relieved to find out his memories were correct. "Thank you, now what was so important you left a message at one in the morning. I doubt it was about Sonny's death?"

Listening to his comments about Spinelli and ELQ, Jason was getting the feeling the geek was going to be more trouble than expected. Calling Anna's contact he ltook some notes then said "Thank you. Can you send him bad information."

"Already told to do that, sir."

Going into the living room, Jason found a note from Skye and read the file she had marked. Reading the Spinelli had not tangled himself up with the FBI to save Jake like had been claimed but because he had been erasing evidence of Sam's misdeeds, made it more important that ever to find out the truth.

He was going through the paperwork regarding his ELQ takeover, when he felt rather than heard the door slam. Looking up, he grinned. Elizabeth looked pissed, he didn't know why, but for some reason she was very angry with him when he should be the one mad at her for giving Cam's toy away. "Hello?"

"Don't hello me, you son is at daycare this very minute crying his eyes out, because some jerk stole his toy from the ped's ward. What were you thinking?"

Freezing, he said the only thing that came to mind."Uh... um..."

"Jake was playing with Andy, a little boy on the ward, came out from his room to find a certain toy missing. The nurse said you took it."

"Hey, I paid for it." he said then winced saying. "Uh, I gave her a lot of money to replace it. Uh, I ... Uh, it had Cam's name..."

As Elizabeth got what happened, she controlled her slight laughter as Jason stuttered through an explaination. "You were almost right." she sighed. "Since Cam was too big for the toy now, I was going to give it to the ped's ward, but then decided Jake might like it in spite of not liking the cartoon."

Flushing, Jason watched as she pulled out her phone and called over to the daycare. Getting an upset Jake on the phone, she told him that "Mommy found your riding toy. Mr. Jason took it home to clean it." she said glaring at the blond who was upset with the Mr. Jason. But he knew dad wouldn't be acceptable yet.;

Hearing Jake calm down, Elizabeth said "I will see you in a bit."

Then looking at Jason said "When Epiphany let me go to deal with this another nurse got stuck covering my shift. I now owe her because you couldn't wait to ask me what was going on, next time try talking to me."

"Fine, then sit down, so we can talk." he snapped.

As she did, he called for Alice to bring them some of Emily's favorite type of cocoa, making Elizabeth smile at the memory. Looking back at her, Jason admired the picture she made sitting there in the purple colored scrubs with her hair losely tied back. "You are so beautiful." he sighed then shook himself then said "I have a few things to tell you that I have learned."

Telling her about Spinelli, he sighed when she said "I found a few other things, similiar to that. He is obsessed Jason. Sam, he and you were the ideal family for him."

"I wish I knew more about him, but most of the memories are gone. Do you know much about it?"

Telling him what she knew about the geek and Lulu, as well as his connections to Lorenzo, she watched as his face got grimmer. "What is it?"

"Morgan was worried about Sam, but what if the bigger threat was the kid? You told me he would make up scenerios about these other women and me, plus what he said about Jake. I think he is dangerous." replied Jason as he moved over to the sofa with her just as Alice brought in the drinks.

Handing her a mug, Jason said "There are a few more things."

Showing her the ID's and then telling her what Diane had told him about being dated for fall '08, he said "There are more."

Elizabeth read the passports, the birth certificates and other items all dated for March '09 in the names of Cam, Jake and Elizabeth Webber she looked at him stunned. "Jason, what went wrong? This is long before Michael's surgery, long before he ran away to Mexico, long before the Carnial even."

"I don't know." he admitted. "What I do know is that Sam, Jerry and Spinelli are all in the middle of this. Now that I can eliminate Sonny Corinthos as being involved, it narrows my focus a bit."

"What do you mean?" she asked still confused.

"Morgan believed that Sonny sold Jake out to Anthony Zachara, at least that it was a possiblity. But I now know the truth, there. He married Claudia instead, somehow Morgan's plan with his secret helper went wrong. He had a fake wedding liscense, was setting up Anthony and Claudia to turn on one another, but suddenly it went wrong."

"I know Jason was going to marry Claudia while seeing me, I learned it last year." she admitted still clearly hurt.

"WRONG, it was all fake. There was supposed to be a pretend marriage followed by a confronatation that evening at his estate." he said shaking his head. "If that had taken place like planned, none of the rest of this would have happened."

Hearing her phone ringing, Jason went to hand Elizabeth her purse accidentally dumping it when he felt the purse vibrate as a couple different electronic devices went off. Elizabeth took the beeper and the two cell phones, grimacing at what they all said. "I have to go, all surgical nurses are being called in."

As Jason returned most of the items to her purse from the cushions, she rushed out the door while the house phone ran. Hearing his mother on the other end, he found himself wishing he was one of the ones rushing to help the patients. While rationionally he knew being a doctor was no longer a viable dream, part of him found it hard to let go of the dream.

Then thinking on it, called Elizabeth and offered to get the boys, grinning madly when she said "Fine."

Elizabeth went to check in with Epiphany only to be told she was on call for Patrick's surgery as soon as the patient stablized. "I am going to let the daycare know Jason is picking up Jake and Cam when he arrives."

The head nurse grinned and said "Did you give him hell for stealing the toy?"

Nodding with a grin as she walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, Elizabeth recalled the visit with Jason. As she was explaining to the teacher about the boys, Jason arrived. After greeting both of them then watching Elizabeth leave, he went to see Cam who was frowning at him and Jake. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Did you take Jake's toy?" asked the six year old.

"Yes, it it at my house. Alice is taking through the car wash even as we speak." he said hoping the answer would suffice. When the two boys looked excited and said "We want to help." Jason knew all would be well.

Jake grinned at his father making Jason's heart turn when he said "Okey dokey." then handed him something. Lifting it, Jason saw the heart created by the red glass with the black onzyz seperating it into sections like a broken heart.

"It's Mommy's, she gave to Jake when he cried." said Cam as he saw Jason looking at it.

Holding it gently, Jason said "I know it's your mom's."

Telling their teacher he would be right back, he called out to Elizabeth, unaware that Jack had come looking for the nurse. "The boys wanted me to give this back to you."

Looking from the necklace to Jason, she said "thank you."

"Here." he said moving behind her and slipping it on. As he hooked the clasp he said softly. "That heart should be whole."

"No, it shouldn't. Remind me some time to tell you when I had this made." she said with a soft smile as she looked at him.

"Fine." he repeated back to her her earlier response about the boys. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips, stunned to feel like he was on fire. Moving closer he said. "Thank you for the time with the boys."

"You're welcome." she replied then hesitated before reaching out to pull his head down. As their lips moved closer, Jason could see the dark specks in her eyes before they closed so he closed his as well. When their lips met, Jason fumbled a little as he pulled her completely into his arms letting her take control of the kiss.

Jack silently gave cheer as he walked quietly back down the hall. Seeing Carly watching with watering eyes, he drew her off. "Are you okay?"

"Yers, just wow, that was beautfiul." then went to see an exhausted but excited Kelly Lee. "You wanted to see me?"

Carly was worried, the woman had been rather uninformative on the phone just demanded she come into her office this morning. "What did my tests show?"

"You need to sit down." said Kelly. Now terrified, Carly looked at the woman and said "Is there something wrong, do I need surgery?"

"Maybe not right now, but in couple of months, maybe." she said. "It will be strictly outpatient and we are more than likely going to have to put you on bed rest at some point."

Shaking, worried she might not get to see her children grow up, Carly asked what is wrong with me.

"Wrong?" asked Kelly Lee looking up for the first time. "Wait, didn't you get my phone message?"

"No, only the message about coming in for further testing right away."

"Oh, Carly, I am so sorry, I was wondering why Jax wasn't here with you." Kelly grinned then said "Uh, congratulations, your pregnant."

Stunned, Carly stared and said "How, I mean JJ was a miracle but how?"

""Here, test results." she replied. Carly read them then reached for her phone. "I need you, I am at GH. Kelly Lee's office."

As the evening started, Johnny was meeting with his men. "Don't turn your back on Jerry Jacks. Then make sure that Sam McCall and her little cohort are brought to the safehouse. I might let my partner decide what happens there."

"Yes sir. Do we have any idea how long this tourament will last." asked the large man in the corner.

"Two days, at the least." he said before leaving to check on his guest. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am done here." Then closing the computer added. "How much longer until we can leave town?"

***********

Jax didn't want to attend the event, Carly and he were still in a state of shock, but she had pointed out that others would be suspicous if he wasn't playing. "I will be there, maybe not in heels to cheer you on." she said grinning excited at the idea of another little one. Thank god for Mercedes, she thought.

They were going to tell the boys later this week, for now wanting to keep the news to themselves. When he asked about Brenda being in town, he had been happy when she said "It doesn't bother me a bit, on your behalf. She gives you one lingering look and I will rip her hair out." she teased.

Hearing Michael and Kristina talking as she got ready to head out, she asked if they were sure they were up to babysitting. "I think so Mom, I mean the diaper goes on this end, right?" he said pointing at his sister's head.

Kristina promised that she would make sure Molly went home early when Alexis called from Pentonville. Mac and she had been busy all day dealing with the mess created by Sonny and Anthony's death.

Carly left telling Mercedes to keep an eye on the five kids but only an eye as she had promised Michael he could be in charge. As soon as she left, Michael and Kristina took the box they had stolen from the Q's and went through it looking for proof that Spinelli was involved with all that had happened while they waited, counting down to the next part of torture Sam to commence. Public humilation should hit just about halfway through the poker games, too bad they were too young to actually be there.

**********

Sam took down the information that Spinelli gave her then saw the latest camera footage from the mansion, vowing that she would not let Elizabeth get away with this. She had a rich, titled fiancee and a large house, why couldn't she get it that Jason wasn't interested. What did it take for her to get the message to leave Jason alone.

Spinelli just went back to looking in his computer blissfully too arrogant to take serious the words he had overheard as a threat. No one was good enough to track him unless he wanted to be caught. He had no idea anyone was shadowing his keystrokes, keeping a close eye on the Jackal, assassin of the Internet.

Meanwhile Sam had entered the room in a dress that barely had any fabric to it. Vee watched her on camera then said to Simon. "Well at we don't have to worry about her palming cards, there is no place for her to hide them."

Luke walked over and said "Great job, make sure the assets stay up though. Are you ready to begin?"

***********

Jerry was building the bombs, a delicate operation he didn't trust to anyone. Watching on footage stolen from the security cameras, he saw Sam turn white as she won the first deal. Looking closer, he saw a few of the players giving her a weird looks. Then saw the cards, the black suits, aces and eights and the queen of diamonds. The dead man's hand. Bad luck for a tourament of this kind.

He saw her hand was shaking as she was dealt her next set of card, while the omen it represented sent a shockwave over the table.

Grinning cruely, Jerry couldn't help thinking how apropo that she was dealt that since she wouldn't live to see Monday.

**********

Maxie was in her room, looking at the pictures, the clothes looked just as hideous on film as they had in person. She had made a comment to Kate about them only to be told that Maxie had no idea what true fashion was. As she went through the pictures trying to find something positive since the clothes were horrifiing, she was grateful to see that Spinelli was grinning in one of the set pictures.

After his hang dog ways for the last month, it had been a breath of fresh air for the few minutes he had stopped by. Looking closer, she thought, she had to be wrong, his hand wasn't where she thought it was.

Getting a magnifing glass form Mac's desk, she tossed them down and called her boyfriend. "Get over here now."

**********

Jack slipped in the security booth, nodding at various people while watching. "How did it go?"

"She was shaken, now for round two." said Vee.

Luke found himself out, quickly as the best and the brightest at his table thanked him for playing, more like donating money he thought sourly. Walking to the deck to have a cigar, he saw a woman walking on board. "Luke Spencer?"

"Yes? What may I do for a beautiful lady like yourself?" As he escorted her towards his suite. There was a splash then a gurgle and finally nothing as the woman walked off the boat. Heading to an overpass, she tossed the bloody knife into the water then at a different spot disposed of the car. Calling her boss, she said "Prince Cassadine, it was taken care of."

Nik looked in at his son then said "Thank you.

Luke should not have been looking into this, he rationalized to himself. He would allow no one to endanger his son or his family's honor he thought as he walked to the main house. "It is done grandmother."

"Good." she said before shooting him for the dishonor he brought upon them. Helena told her men to take the baby to the states, "Find it a family, then disappear."

***********

Jason looked up from where he was putting Cam and Jake to bed. Seeing Elizabeth standing there, he said "They were half asleep already, they can stay the night can't they?"

Elizabeth gave in to the needy expression on his face, but wasn't ready to face that huge house all alone. Jack was at the Haunted Star and Romport had been given the night off. Sitting down on the stairs, Jason and Elizabeth spent part of the night quietly talking and getting to know this version of one another, Elizabeth telling him things from their past, he told her what he remembered. They discussed his childhood, AJ, Emily and the messed up Quartermaines as he remembered them.

As they slowly moved past the mistakes, and the hurts, both realized what happened from here on out was on them. Jason Morgan Quartermaine, and Elizabeth Imogene Webber.

"I love you." he admitted shaking when she said "I love..."

Closing his eyes when she couldn't finish, he was startled into soft laughter when he realized she had fallen asleep on his arm.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack watched from the security booth, enjoying the show but soon realized that Sam's cards had spooked a few of the gamblers at her table. It was close to time to quit for the night but there was no sign of Spencer. Seeing Simon motioning to some kid, he then heard his friend stand and say "Since it looks like our host left after losing, I would like to suggest we quit for the evening and start again tomorrow at ten o'clock."

The dealers took the chips and handed each player chits with their totals written on them as the groups slowly left the boat and headed to their hotels and homes. Seeing Sam leaving, Ethan stopped her and asked if she knew what happened to Luke.

"I haven't seen him since he gave me my buy-in." she said with a shrug as she left the boat, never realizing the various gamblers were going out of their way to avoid her. Arriving at her place, she grimaced when she saw Spinelli asleep on the couch with chip crumbs all over the place. "Hey, wake up."

"Umph, yes Stone Cold, I will be your best man when your marry the goddess of love." he murmured as he sat up then rubbing his eyes, said "Fair Samantha, how was your evening?"

She had done surprisingly well, was up in chips and was sure that at least two of her opponents would be out the next round of play. Getting Spinelli out of her place, Sam called Jerry and said "Game should end in two days unless someone steps up their game."

"How did Jax do?" he asked wanting to make sure his brother wasn't in the final game.

"Good, but this Brit, Simon did the best followed by some guy from Washington with deep pockets." she sighed as she got out of her shoes. Looking out her window, she hung up after promising to let him know what happened next, seeing the lights for GH in the distance, Sam decided to change and do a little reconnaissance.

Walking to her room to change she heard a knock on the door and went to tell Spinelli to go home only to see Det. Harper standing there. "Bed check."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Bed check, where were you this evening. You are required to be home by ten pm." he said before telling her to hold out her wrists.

"What are you doing." she asked stunned when he explained she was under arrest for violating the terms of her bail. "You can discuss it with the judge in the morning."

"I have to be at the Haunted Star, I am playing in a poker tournament, for Luke Spencer. Call him, he can verify this." she said getting worried.

"Fine, I will do that." he said then ordered her to get some shoes.

"I thought you were going to call Luke." she asked then growled when he said he would do that in the morning but that Mac had ordered her arrested for the evening.

Jack slowly pulled away after watching Sam get loaded into the back seat of a police unit. Driving by the Quartermaine's he saw Elizabeth's vehicle was still there so he went home, smiling at the idea of her getting her life back. Seeing Simon and Vee waiting for him, he said "Don't you two need sleep like the rest of us?"

"Spencer can't be found anyplace on that boat. The money is in the safe, I checked it before we left, but that kid, Ethan is worried." she said then admitted "I called Mac Scorpio, asked him to give me a heads up if any of his men spot Spencer."

"He is probably off sulking after losing so soon." Jack said before offering them one of the guest rooms.

"No, thanks. We need to be seen at the hotel." replied Simon on his way out the door then stopping he said "Old man Ahmendson was spooked by the cards your mark got."

"Good, what about her, do you think she is good enough to make it all the way."

"She should be with the cards our dealers are sending her way." said Vee as they left.

Brenda slipped into the mansion, then up to the guest room she had commandeered. After changing into her nightclothes, she knew she wouldn't sleep until she had talked to Jason about what she had learned that evening. Knocking softly on his open door, she found herself grabbed from behind by a strong hand and told to be quiet.

Turning to look at him then the body sleeping in his bed and said "Okay, who is she? I thought you were trying to get back with Elizabeth?"

Whispering angrily as he pulled her away he said "That is Elizabeth she and the boys are sleeping over. Now why are you knocking on my door, and why are you dressed like that?"

Elizabeth had been woken by the knocking, with two little boys she was used to needing to get up when she heard even the softest sound. Following the twosome, she heard Brenda's answer. "What is wrong with what I am wearing and we need to talk, I found out something tonight that I don't think Maxie wants you to know."

"What did she do now?" He asked. His memories were coming back and he could recall that he didn't care for the mouthy blond with the nasty attitude towards Elizabeth.

"Try last year. She knew that Sam was trying to get you into bed, something about a corset and a pair of heels, when you resisted, they started adding something to your OJ. You were the only one drinking it and she decided to help her friend along. Her geek helped her make sure you drank it."

"I don't remember that time period, but I believe it." he said in disgust. "Any thing else?"

"Just this, could you please explain why she is with this Spinelli kid when she is still so obsessed with Elizabeth. I mean it sounds like she is still jealous of her over Lucky, or maybe she wanted you, who knows?"

"I don't care, either way." he said. "I know you are up to something, but I have no intention of letting Maxie get away any more than I do this Spinelli kid or Sam McCall."

Brenda added "She isn't going to go away easily. When you screwed up and decided to keep your enemies close, she thinks that it means as soon as your memory returns, she will be back in your bed."

"Only if I loss my memory again and no one tells me the truth this time. Even then, I hope I have the sense to commit suicide first." he stated dryly. "Look, I want to get back to Elizabeth, if there is any thing else, can it wait until the morning."

"Please tell me you don't intend to sleep with her." she said shaking her head while Elizabeth winced. She was barely able to keep herself from jumping him in spite of what he did, she wasn't sure she could resist him sleeping next to her.

"Uh, I was, just you know, above the covers/" he said stammering his way through the statement while blushing.

"I, sorry." she said laughing then getting control added "Not a good idea."

Seeing her laughing again, Jason glared when she said "Jason, things are too up in the air right now, you need to back off, give her time. You need to face that by sleeping with the whore who endangered her kids, she isn't going to just forgive and forget."

"I know that." he whispered back harshly. "But I, look, I just want to watch her sleep. There is something peaceful about it. It makes me feel like there is a chance for us."

"Great, but right now, Jason. This isn't about you. It's about her hurt, her anger. Give it some time." she said before heading up to bed. Elizabeth was already back in Jason's bed by the time he came into the room, seeing her sitting up, he sighed then said "Sorry, I am just getting something to sleep in."

"Okay." she said then laid back down. She was fast asleep by the time Jason came out from the bathroom. Thinking on what Brenda had said, he walked to the doorway, then returned. Leaning down, he softly kissed her check and whispered I love you before slipping into the room the boys were using.

Spinelli got up early when he felt his phone buzzing, looking at the message, he called Alexis who said she wouldn't be able to bail Sam out. Then calling Ethan, he found out Luke hadn't returned the previous evening. Explaining to them about Sam, he was told that Ethan would get the money and meet him there.

Arriving they saw a white faced Alexis being led from Mac's office. "Maternal unit of the goddess, I knew you would come through, for your ..."

"Not now, Spinelli." snapped Mac as he breathed a sigh of relief that Jax was entering. "Thanks for coming. Can you help her?"

"My plane is waiting already fueled at the airport. The girls are going to be staying with Carly while I take her to Greece."

"Thanks, Jax." said Mac as he told Alexis he would stay in contact with Interpol about the murder.

"OH MY GOD, HAS SOMEONE HARMED THE GODDESS!!" said an upset Spinelli as he grabbed Alexis. "ME AND MY..."

Mac covered his mouth, then nodded at one of his officers to escort the grieving woman out to the car. Turning to Spinelli he said "Now what are you going on about?"

"Fair Samantha, has she been harmed." he said fearfully.

"No, she is locked up in one of my jail cells, until someone pays her bail. She violated the terms of her agreement, I should lock her rear up until she goes to trial for violating the restraining order among all the other charges she is facing."

"But, but, she shouldn't be facing any charges, the evil one is being unfair in even pressing charges to keep her away from the soul mate of the goddess's son."

"I have no idea what you are saying and truly don't' care. Post her bail and get her out of her, but you might want to tell her that Nik, her cousin was killed by Helena. She might be next." tossed out Mac, who doubted it but wanted to rile up the annoying pest.

Michael and Kristina were walking along the docks, discussing Nik and their father when they saw the Coast Guard boat meeting an ME's van. Seeing the body bag being transferred they moved closer to eavesdrop. "Body, it was floating for the Seaway, when it got caught on some branches just north of Watertown."

"If you found it near Watertown, why did you call me." asked the coroner.

"Identification on the body, said he was from here. Someone named Spencer." said the Coastie before he got back on his boat and called out. "We have to return to patrolling, I will send you a copy of my report." The two kids hurried to go find Carly, telling Micheal's mother to meet them at Bobbies.

Calling his boss, the coroner said "Commissioner, Luke Spencer was found dead floating towards Lake Ontario."

Cursing, Mac called the airport then Jax's plane giving him the message for Alexis. Then drove over to Bobbie's house where he saw the pale faces of the two teenagers as they stopped him from entering. "What was it? We saw the Coast Guard boat."

Taking them in, he asked the nanny to take the children elsewhere, allowing the two with him to stay. "They know about part of this." he said sighing. "Bobbie, I am sorry but Luke was found dead today."

"You must be mistaken," she said shaking her head. It was barely eight AM and she had lost two members of her family.

"I'm not. I called Interpol on my way over here, they are looking into it since it might be connected to Nik's death. Do you want to go with me to tell Lulu and Ethan and Tracy."

"I will handle the kids, could you tell Tracy." she said then thanked Mac for coming over personally when she saw him stop. "What is it?"

"The press more than likely already has this. There is a leak in the department." he said. Arriving at the Quartermaines he saw Jason walking Elizabeth and her sons to the minivan. Stopping them from leaving, he asked for Elizabeth to join him in the living room with Tracy. "Luke was killed last night. They found his body almost to the mouth of Lake Ontario and Nik was killed in Greece."

Softly crying for her lost friend and the man she had once respected, she asked "Was it Helena?"

"They are positive on Nik, Spencer is gone too."

"Gone as in missing or dead?" asked Tracy.

"Dead, unfortunately." said Mac. "Elizabeth, do you have any idea why Nik fled the country. Was it connected to his grandmother."

"Mac, it is covered under medical privilege, you will have to talk to someone at GH." she said giving him what little she could.

"Thank you. Once again, I am sorry for both of your losses." he said walking out as Tracy grieved silently and Elizabeth went to find Jason. Seeing him with the boys in the study, she asked him for a hug then said "Can you keep the boys, I have to go and find Lulu. She is going to need someone calm when she gets this news."

An entering Jack hugged the boys who rushed to him then setting them down said "Don't do it, don't let them suck you back in to their dramas, Elizabeth."

"Lulu, just lost her father and her brother." she protested. "I am going to..."

Monica had heard the news and stopped Elizabeth saying. "He is right. Are you looking for blame, because we are talking about the Spencers, first thing that Lulu will do is find a way to blame you for this. You should let Bobbie deal with it or Carly. It isn't your responsibility. Let them help her, let them be the ones to tell Lucky."

Deciding a little tough love was necessary, Jack added "For once think about yourself, let them deal with it. You are not the only person who can help them."

Elizabeth looked helplessly around and saw that none of them wanted her to help. ":Jason?"

"I don't know the situation, but from what I have seen, you owe them nothing and if they are going to be attacking you over this, don't go. For your own sake. Mom is right, let the Spencer family take care of their own."

"Remember what you are so mad at Jason Morgan about, not the Sam thing, the other?" asked Jack. "Well you are about to do make the same mistake, in spite of everything, you are still rushing off to save Lucky Spencer. Now is the time to stop. Decide what you want. Stop giving in to the pretense that you owe that family anything."

Elizabeth sat down on the steps and let Jake crawl around on her while she was thinking about things. She knew they were right, but her first instinct had been to help Lucky's family. Maybe, just maybe the best way to help was to do nothing. To let them find a way to deal on their own. Looking at Jason, she recalled how she would feel when he would rescue Carly, rescue Sonny and put others before them, but she was just as guilty, maybe even more so than he was.

"You're right." she said then standing asked where Cam was. Seeing her son talking to Tracy and Edward, Elizabeth was ashamed to realize that she had forgotten all about the dark haired woman being married to Luke.

Jack drew Elizabeth off, he could feel Jason's eyes on them and knew that they had to end this charade soon. "How are you?"

"Feeling guilty." she admitted. "You were right. I just, I guess I just didn't want to face that Jason's devotion to his friends was equal to my need to fix things for Lucky and his family."

"They did a pretty good job of indoctrinating you." he reminded her. "You just need someone to kick you in the ass when you start to climb up on your altar and start to pound in the thorns."

"Don't you have a job to go to?" she reminded him. "Wait, how did yesterday go and what happens with the poker games?"

"They continue. We have a contract with the Haunted Star. Bad taste or not, we are not going to end this, not until I do what I set out to do." he added grimly. Then hearing his phone buzzing answered it, hanging up, he said "Mac Scorpio was talking to Patrick Drake and Kelly Lee, now he wants to talk to me. I have to run, luv."

Kissing her cheek, he hugged the boys, said Quartermaine to Jason before heading out to the hospital. Jason took that as a sign, that maybe all wasn't well, because if he were the one leaving Elizabeth, he would not be kissing her someplace so innocuous.

"What do you say we spend the day here?" he asked the boys only for Elizabeth to say that they had to head home. "You are welcome to come with, but they need to stick to their regular schedule."

Not wanting to go to the house where Elizabeth lived with Jack, he reluctantly turned the offer down. Seeing his grandfather approaching, he walked them back out to Elizabeth's car and hugged the boys goodbye before saying "I will see you later."

Walking back in, he grabbed the bannister, stopping Edward from grabbing him by saying "I am fine, I just had a memory of Elizabeth and Morgan."

Sam and Spinelli walked out of the station, she bitched the entire way because Ethan had paid her bail quickly then rushed off to a meeting with Bobbie and Lulu. Changing into her dress while watching the footage from the Q's the previous evening. "Don't get too comfy, boys. Jason will not be playing daddy too much longer."

Spinelli drove her to the boat, where they saw more of the gamblers arriving. Tossing her coat into the back seat, she ignored Spinelli who was pointing out that it was mid-winter in upstate New York. "I will be fine. I need to make an entrance."

Her entrance almost ended on the gangplank as she slipped on some ice. If she hadn't been caught by Jax who looked annoyed when he realized who it was, she would have taken a dip in the icy Port Charles River. "Don't you have the common sense to wear lower heels in the winter?"

"These are lower." she said as they walked into the parlor. Seeing everyone else, even the women wearing dark colors and looking at her like she was dressed incorrectly, she asked a woman wearing a dark gown, "Was this supposed to be black tie?"

Shaking her head, then realizing something said "No, our host, that Luke Spencer guy, died last night. Fell into the river and drowned I believe."

Mac walked down the stairs and said "May I have your attention please?"

As soon as there was quiet, he continued. "While I am against doing so, I have been informed this game is going to carry on. I am going to post two of my men on board, in lieu of the Spencer family being here since they are dealing with this family tragedy. If anyone knows anything about Luke Spencer's death, please let me know. Unlike what you may have been informed, it was a murder but we know who was behind it, we are just looking for confirmation."

As the murmurs started, Mac approached Sam and said "You are to go home with one of the officers at the end of this, he is to assure me that you are not out traveling during the night. You should know, I have someone monitoring your bracelet 24 hours a day now. So I would suggest you obey the rules."

Sam tried to smile as they sat down at their new tables, but she was soon distracted as on the second had she was once again dealt the dead man's hand. The players with her, soon edged away and all seemed eager to see her gone. But at the first potty break, she was up almost two million dollars.

Seeing Ethan walking onto the boat, she offered sympathy on his father's death, only to be told that he didn't need any false sympathy from her. "You are here, to do one thing. To win money for us. So do your job."

In the control room, Vee smirked when she saw Sam trying to lower the top of her dress. The bright orange silk was not the best choice for her skin and the cut did nothing but show off her aging body. Turning to the man next to her, she said "If she is still alive at age forty, she will not be a pretty picture."

"My guess is she doesn't live that long." said Jack who knew that Sam had pissed off a lot of people and he had no doubt one of them would kill her off soon.

Maxie was at work, miserable modeling the clothes that Brenda had arranged. When she was told to change into her street clothes, she hurried up and fled the building. Calling Spinelli, she was annoyed when she got voice mail but was more upset when Lulu said. "Maxie, you are being played, I think. I just overheard Brenda talking to Robin, here look."

"What?" she asked then read the papers. Walking back into the building she had left in such a hurry, she went over to Brenda and slapped the former model. "What gives you the right to tell Jason those things. Or did you think that I didn't realize you were eavesdropping? And what is this?"

"Actually you didn't. Lulu did. Then she told you that I had been listening. Next time you two want to have a private talk, do it away from the intercom, okay? Jason is my friend and he needed to know what you tried to do. As for your contact, yes I did buy it from Kate, meaning you no longer work at Crimson. And by the way, you are fired as my model." she snapped then said "Don't you have to keep a job to avoid jail? So what is next for you? Waiting tables at Kelly's?"

"I will never lower myself to do that, ever again." she said. "I am not Elizabeth alas poor me Webber."

"You mean, like you sister did?" said Robin from where she was sitting. "Who are you and what happened to the little girl I loved."

Maxie fled the studio and rushed to the docks, wiping her tears, she heard footsteps and turned to see John Zachara staring coolly at her. "What?"

"Just wondering, how does it feel to know that everyone is against you. That the only people you can trust are Spinelli who is obsessed with another man, and Sam who is obsessed with the same man? I mean, you set out to ruin an innocent woman whose only crime was telling you to stop giving drugs to her addict husband and to stop sleeping with him, yet in the end, you are the one who looks bad. Not her."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Elizabeth lost Jason, that was what she wanted, so that was what we took away."

"Thanks, that is what we wanted to hear." said a man standing next to Johnny.

Looking at the man in the expensive suit, he didn't screen mob but what else would he be doing with Johnny, Maxie said "Who are you?"

"An attorney for ELQ. Maxie Jones, you have been served." with that he handed her the legal writ then went to find the computer geek. Rumor was he hung out at either GH or Kelly's stalking the future CEO of the company he was working for.

Finding him at Kelly's, he called over to the police station and asked for a uniformed officer. When one arrived, they entered the diner and said "Damien Spinelli, you have been served. Please turn your laptop over to the officer. There is also a restraining order forbidding you to have access to a computer, and or to the Internet until you have gone to court. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"You can't do that." he protested and tried to take his laptop back when the officer said for him to back off or be arrested for resisting a legal notice. Spinelli got into his vehicle and drove to the the fancy house that Elizabeth Webber was living in. Repeatedly knocking on the door, he was soon asked to leave the property and when he refused, they had him escorted to his car and driven away.

Once on the city road, the security guard got out and said "Stay away from this property, next time we will press charges."

Driving over to the Quartermaine residence, he was finally let in by Alice who was still upset about Luke's death. She knew there had never been a chance for them, but she had still cared deeply for the man. "Mr. Jason isn't here, Mr. Spinelli,. May I help you?"

"I will deal with this, Alice." said Tracy looking at the kid. Then she said "What do you want? If it's Jason, go away, he is no longer willing to play babysitter or keeper, or whatever it is he did for you. Go find a new person to annoy. And don't return to this house."

"You don't have the right to tell me that. This house belongs to Stone Cold's maternal unit. Not you." he said then went into the living room. Sitting down, he said I am not leaving until I talk to Jason."

"ALICE!" called out Tracy. "REMOVE THE TRASH, AND DON'T LET IN AGAIN."

Alice flexed her muscle and Spinelli didn't move at first, until he saw the woman was really moving closer. When she picked him up, he protested the fireman's hold she had him in and was still complaining as she tossed him into a snowbank. Moving closer she whispered. "Mr. Jason is at ELQ today."

Rushing to the company headquarters, he was upset when the Receptionist refused to allow him up to the top floor. "I am sorry, I don't have your name, so I can't let you up there."

"But Stone Cold, is my best friend. He needs to hear what is happening with the Jackal. You and the denizens of the darkness won't be allowed to keep me from my master. Are you working for the evil one, I won't let her steal him away from me."

Pressing the alarm button, insistently the blond behind the desk, was relieved when security hauled the kid away. When security was asked by Jason later what had caused the police to visit, he was told. "Some lunatic, we get them every once in a while. They took him to be evaluated at Mercy."

Elizabeth was working the desk, while on a break she called Romport and learned the boys were swimming, so after hearing about Spinelli's ignominious exit from the estate, she didn't know whether to laugh or to be worried. Seeing Patrick, she told him what had happened and was assured that security would keep him away from her.

She only wished she had thought to ask about Maxie when the blond showed up throwing a temper tantrum once again. "HOW DO YOU DO IT? HOW DO YOU GET EVERY SINGLE MAN IN THIS TOWN TO FALL FOR YOUR INNOCENT ACT. I MEAN, WHAT IS THERE TO YOU, NOTHING. YOU ARE A WHINY TWO-FACED BITCH WHO NEVER LOSES. WELL NOT THIS TIME, I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS."

"What am I doing now, Maxie?" she asked more than a bit feed up with the woman.

When the blond went back to yelling, she figured out that the part of Brenda's plan where Maxie was fired had been completed but her claim that John Zachara was out to get Maxie on her behalf had her laughing. "I have talked to that man, maybe five times. Why would he care about me or my life?"

Glaring at her, Maxie just said "You will get yours, I will be waiting and watching. Sam almost won, last time. But now we will double our efforts, because you are nothing and I won't let you win. You aren't supposed to."

"Supposed to?" she asked intrigued by what ever was on this girls mind. She felt like she was watching a bad episode of some after school special.

"You know what I mean. The bad girl, never wins. You stole Lucky from me, you stole Jason from Sam, heck you stole Sam's baby." Elizabeth could not help wondering why she was the one labelled bad, considering Sam and Maxie's pasts.

"A), Lucky was married to me, you were the one cheating with my husband, not the other way around. B) Sam was sleeping with Ric the first night Jason and I got together and frankly they were done. Anyone but her could see that. But with everyone interfering, Jason and I lost time we should have been together. And Sam had one baby, That was with Sonny, not Jason. As for Jake, he is my son, mine and Jason's. Sam had absolutely no claim except in her pathetic little mind."

"Yeah, but with our help, she got Jason back. Things were the way they were supposed to be, but then he had that damn bike accident. If he hadn't done that, they would be married by now."

Stunned, Elizabeth realized something and with a laugh said "Wrong again, Maxie. Jason was drugging himself to make a plan work, one that would have gotten rid of all the users like Sam and Spinelli in his life. That bike accident just helped repair the wrong that happened when Jason got hurt in Mexico. And as for Sam, my guess is she made a deal with Jerry, one that let her return here in exchange for Jason's money. You and that creep Spinelli unknowingly or who knows, knowingly helped. Well, guess what, it worked for a while, but that time is over now."

Walking away, shaking her head, Elizabeth turned and said "Maxie, I am not sure what happened to you, but get some help, you seriously need it."

Answering the phone and ignoring the blond, "Elizabeth Webber, fourth floor, surgical."

"We have a patient over here insisting he isn't crazy. He doesn't make a lot of sense, but he is asking for your chief of staff, Patrick Drake."

"What is the patient's name?" Hearing the answer, Elizabeth got the circumstances behind the hold. "I will let Dr. Drake know, but you might want to call Commissioner Scorpio. He is well versed in that particular case."

Patrick read the message and drove over to Mercy with the intent of getting Spinelli out of the looney bin, he was strange, but not crazy. Talking to the head of the department, he laughingly explained about the kid's arrested social development but the man in charge refused to release the patient. "We were only looking for records, we are keeping him on a seventy two hour hold."

"Why, do you think he is a danger to himself?" asked Patrick then saw the video feed of Spinelli's intake and winced. Seeing Mac Scorpio entering he said "Have you seen this?"

"Yes and I agreed to sign the papers for the hold. He is a loose cannon and I think he might be a danger to Elizabeth and her boys. Especially considering that he and my daughter were behind some of the mess that had been going on last years involving Jason."

Getting the story, Patrick called over to GH then drove home to see his wife and daughter. As she told him about her day and he gave her the information about Spinelli, Robin said "I think we need to talk to someone."

Calling over to Carly's house, she asked the blond if she could stop over. When Robin arrived, she saw that Alexis' girls were there as well and was shocked to hear about Nik's death. Calling her mother when she heard that Helena was involved, Robin sat down abruptly and said "Mom, are you sure?"

"They confirmed it a few minutes ago. Robert and Sean are going to tell Alexis when she arrives. Mac got the rest of the story there, involving Spencer. I still can't believe she killed that little boy." said the dark haired woman with a heavy sigh.

Robin hung up then said sadly. "You are not going to believe this one."

"What is it?" asked Carly then seeing her face made sure the kids were well occupied before getting the answer. She was so busy she never saw Lulu slipping in to ask help with Brenda on Maxie's behalf.

"Luke's death, Nik was the one who hired the killer. Luke was looking into why he left town; almost uncovered the truth..." she stopped when she remembered that Carly had been friends with Courtney.

"That Courtney couldn't get pregnant and yet somehow managed to accidentally do so twice. That Spencer inherited the same abnormality. Jax told me after Nik told him." said Carly. "After words, maybe you can help me figure out how she did that. Jax said he doesn't want to know, not any more."

"Well, anyhow, Nik was trying to protect Spencer, turns out Helena somehow made it so Nik couldn't have any more kids himself so the Cassadine male line ended with Spencer. He hired someone in Greece to cover this up then something went wrong."

Lulu backed against the kitchen wall, tears running down her face as she came to the conclusion that Robin was telling the truth since Carly knew some of this.

"Helena showed up in Greece yesterday their time with two men. The staff said she went looking for Nik and Spencer, came back with them a few hours later, then they were locked into the study for the night. At midnight, the staff went back to the manor house, found Nik and Spencer's bodies. Spencer was badly burnt. They had to use DNA to match the body. Nik was less so."

Shaking, Carly said "If this isn't why you came, why are you here?"

Lulu slid down the wall landing with a thump loud enough to alert the two women. Robin checked her pulse and saw she was in shock. Calling to arrange an ambulance she asked Carly do you think she heard what we were saying?

"I would bet on it." she said grimly then went to call her mother. Reaching Lesley Webber, she asked that they meet her at GH. "Lulu went into shock."

While the doctors were treating Lulu, Carly gathered Elizabeth and the two older women and told them what Robin had learned. Elizabeth was shocked, but at the same time, she could understand why Nik had done it. Luke Spencer would not have stopped until he learned the truth, no matter that it would put that child in danger. As for Helena, she had to believe the woman had learned the truth about Spencer.

As she walked to the locker room, she heard Carly and Robin talking about Spencer and Jason's baby with Courtney. Stopping, she turned and walked over. "Wait, I forgot about that. How did she get pregnant with those problems. Who was the mother of those kids?"

Carly reluctantly told her her suspicions. "No, I doubt that was it. I mean, at least as far as Jason's kid. That is the other thing, how did she do it?"

"Do what?" snapped Carly already wishing she hadn't brought the topic up.

"Get the sperm. Then with Jax and Nik, how could she be unsure as to who the father was?" asked Elizabeth. "And what was up with the surrogacy?"

Crap, thought Carly, what if she had used Elizabeth's eggs, Courtney would have been vindictive enough to do that, but how would she have gotten access to them.

Robin and Elizabeth saw that Carly was thinking hard on this problem, but neither really had any answers. "With GH's records pretty much gone, except the backups on disk, who knows how we are going to find the truth."

Carly vowed she would get answers. Especially to honor her past friendship with Jason. She had to know if she had brought a traitor into their midst. Walking quietly away, she sighed then turned to announce. "Elizabeth, Lucky is coming back for his father's funeral. He asked Momma to ask you about the boys attending since he was their grandfather."

Elizabeth felt rage at even the idea. Now she got what they had been saying this morning. "I won't allow them to attend. Please inform Lucky of that fact. I feel bad for them, but Luke never thought of my boys as his grandchildren, and frankly, I don't want them confused by anyone trying to claim he ever acted like he was."

Bobbie had walked from Lulu's room in time to see Elizabeth's stone continence as she walked down the hall. "Thanks for coming, Elizabeth. Lulu needs all the family she can get right now."

Stopping the red head from hugging her, Elizabeth said "Bobbie, I am sorry for the loss all of you are feeling, but I think that Lulu has all the family she needs without me being there. Between Carly, Ethan and Lucky as well as Lesley and you, she should have the support she needs."

"But-"

Bobbie saw Elizabeth's hand remove hers from her arm then the nurse looked at her and said "Bobbie, I am not a Spencer, I haven't been for a very long time. I can't be there for her. I have enough to deal with with my own family."

Bobbie stood and stared as the woman she had always thought of as a reliable member of the Spencer family walked away acting like she didn't owe them any support.

Carly was shocked at the backbone that Elizabeth was showing. She had always given in when pressured by the Spencers. She had seen it for years.

Arriving home, Elizabeth gathered the boys and took them to the mall, needing to pick up a few things and wanting to spend time with her little boys, just her and them. When Cam saw the carousel and begged to ride it, she bought them tickets and thought things through while enjoying her son's excitement. She was starting to realize her life was like this ride, going around and around, never changing tracks.

It was time, if she wanted to make changes, if she wanted her sons to grow up to be the well balanced kind young men she expected them to be, she had to stand up for herself. Stop worrying about how people perceived her, stop worrying about owing people for things friends did out of kindness.

She had spent so many years of her life believing if she was good, if she pleased people enough, they wouldn't leave her, that they would love her unconditionally. But the truth was, that until recently, she hadn't allowed people to see the real her. Maybe it was time to stop hiding behind a shell.

Jack was right, it was time to let herself be just that, herself. Jason had given her a taste of it, but when Lucky had returned, she had buried herself, letting him and others convince her that she owed them something. Gathering the boys, and her two bags, Elizabeth rushed to the Quartermaine's only to be told that Jason was with Edward at ELQ.

Arriving in the lobby just before five, she asked to speak to Mr. Quartermaine. "I'm sorry, but you need an appointment." said the weary woman after what had happened earlier with the crazy kid.

Taking out her cell phone, Elizabeth called Edward Quartermaine. "Mr. Quartermaine, I am in the lobby with the boys. Would you please call down and arrange for us to be allowed to come up."

Hearing the phone hang up, Elizabeth looked at it stunned. Grabbing the jackets the boys had been removing while she had been calling, she was trying to get them back on the two quarrelsome boys when the elevator dinged.

"Elizabeth!" she heard and looking up saw the elderly man beaming at her then looking at the receptionist. "This is Elizabeth, she is allowed to come up when ever she wants. Now let's get the boys and you upstairs."

Feeling like a whirlwind was surrounding her, Elizabeth watched as Edward held the boys hands and led them to the elevator. When they arrived on the executive floor, the sliding doors opened to a concerned Jason who said "When I called downstairs, th-"

The moment Jason saw who was with his grandfather, he stopped talking as Cam and Jake rushed out of the elevator and threw themselves into his arms. "JASON!"

Gathering them close, he led them to what was soon to be his office while Edward was thanking Elizabeth for bringing the boys to visit them. Then hearing her awkwardly asking Edward if he could keep them for a few minutes while she talked to Jason, he was worried. She didn't sound like she was happy and he was not sure how to take that.

When the elderly man led the boys off to his office with the promise of games, Elizabeth removed her own coat and laid it on a chair. Looking around she delayed talking to him about what she was really there for to ask "Jason, are you sure this is what you really want? Working at ELQ?"

Stepping around her, Jason enfolded her hand into his and said "I made a deal with Edward, and unlike the deals he made with Ned, with Skye, with AJ and with Tracy, I am going to own the stock. He is going to retire. I had considered going back to med school, but frankly it is too late. But I can do some good with this position and ELQ is heavily involved with medical companies."

"But do you really want to do this?" she asked skeptically.

With a smile he lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes and said "Yes. I was apparently good at the business side of being a mobster. According to some, it is why Sonny Corinthos stayed out of jail as long as he did. Now is that why you are here, or is there something else on your mind?"

Taking a deep breath, she removed her engagement ring and said "I'm not marrying Jack."

While his emotions on the inside danced, he asked cautiously, "Are you sure, I mean. I am happy but..."

Stopping him, she said "No, let me explain. I was never marrying Jack. Yes, I love him but--"

"Wait, if you love him... I don't understand." he said worried.

"I love him like... well... like a brother. Sit down." she said then told him the whole story.

"So let me get this straight, you were so worried about my alter ego trying to take the boys, you got engaged to your best friend." he said feeling pain in his heart that she had even thought he was capable of that.

Explaining about how she had felt when she saw him with Sam, again. How she would have sworn he would never go there again, but seeing it with her own eyes, had scared her. "You forgave her, at least I thought you did. But Jason, that is the past. Jack is a friends, yes a good friend. But that is it."

"I know I have no business asking but... are you, you know, sleeping together?" he asked his face flushing.

With a slight laugh, Elizabeth told him the truth about Jack, only to see Jason's eyeballs almost pop out of his head. When he bent his head to kiss her, she stopped him. "We have a lot to talk about, Jason. I am telling you because I don't want any lies between us, but just so you know, things are just going to move forward. We need time to get to know each other."

"Fine, I agree, but I am still going to kiss you." he said with a grin. Pulling her into his arms, he lightly kissed her, then remembering his dreams about the two of them, deepened the kiss then backing up into his chair, he pulled her down, then whispered. "I have this memory. I was wearing a dress shirt, we were in this bedroom and we were kissing while you unbuttoned my shirt. I remember thinking that I couldn't wait to tell you that I didn't want to wait for us to be a family any longer. That life was too short."

Stiffening, Elizabeth said "What did you just say?"

When he repeated his statement, Elizabeth couldn't help wondering why he had never told her that, but then she remembered Lucky showing up, and closed her eyes in pain as she realized that giving in to Lucky about Jake and Cam had cost them two years. Laying her head on his shoulder, Elizabeth let the tears flow as she told him what had had happened next. "I am so sorry."

Lifting her head, he said "Don't be. We were both cowards. Well no more. I meant what I told you a while ago, I am going to convince you to marry me. We are going to be a family."

"We already are." she said softly. "But give us some time to mesh together. Then we can find a way to live under one roof."

"Do you really think it will be that hard?" he asked her.

"No, and that is part of what worries me." she said then added with a smile. "I just want things to be... no, you are right about that. We need to work on this now, life is too short. I have to deal with a few people, tell them the truth. We only have to delay until after this weekend."

"Why?" he asked. She could see the vulnerability in his eyes, and smiled then kissed him softly.

"Jack and some others are working to take Sam down. All I know is they expect her to rob this poker game at some point. But right now, they are making her nervous, scared."

"Are you sure that is wise, she has already proven how dangerous she is when backed into a corner." he pointed out.

"That is why I have been keeping the boys at the house as much as I have. And more than a few people are keeping a close eye on her."

Jack and Vee watched as Sam was the last player with chips at her table. "Can she really not figure out that we are helping her?"

"No, she more than likely believes the only help she is getting is from her so called assets." he replied. "How is Simon doing?"

"He is tops at his table. It looks like it will be Jax, the Senator, Simon, Sam and that will leave two open spots." The man watching the monitor said "You two might want to see this."

They watched where he was pointing and saw Lucky Spencer walking aboard with Haunted Star and arguing with the police officer there. When his half brother approached, Vee realized she had to go defused the situation. "Stay out of sight."

Nodding, he saw Lucky see Sam at the tables and then his pointing to her just as Vee stepped onto the screen.

"Lucky, I am sorry about your dad." she said gently. "We were going to stop the games, but I found out from your Aunt, that your family is going to need the money."

Drawing him off to a suite, she gave a sigh of relief when Mac turned up a little spooked. "Sir, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just saw … something." he replied lamely not wanting to admit he had thought he had seen his youngest daughter in the fog. He knew it had been an illusion, but he couldn't help wishing it was real.

"Lucky, there are few things, I need to tell you." he said then continuing, told him what Anna and Robert had found out. Seeing Lucky start to protest he told him about Spencer, and his medical problems. "I am sorry for your loss. It looks like Nik was too late, though. Helena was the one who killed her grandson and his son. They ran DNA tests to confirm the facts."

Shaking as he left the boat, Lucky drove by himself to his Aunt's house. When he was let in, she asked where Rebecca was. "She stayed in Alaska."

"She should be here to support you." she protested.

"The baby is giving her terrible morning sickness." he said then asked about Lulu.

"She is upstairs asleep. I talked to Alexis, she is burying Nik and Spencer in Greece and will be back hopefully in time for Luke's funeral. Jax sent her on his private plane so she was planning on taking off early tomorrow morning there."

"What did Mac mean about needing the money, that that was why they are still playing poker on dad's boat."

Looking down and wishing her brother had been a better man, she said "Lucky, Luke never told you kids, but he sold me his shared in Kelly's a few years ago. And he took a loan out on the Haunted Star that had a big balloon payment coming up. He has to pay the bank a million dollars at the beginning of March. There is more, he somehow got a loan on your mother's house."

"But what about Nik's estate, surely that will come to us..." he protested.

"I have no idea about that." she said. "But Ethan is right to keep the game going."

On his way up to bed, he thought about his lie. Rebecca had tried to lie and tell him that Nik was the baby's father when she found out that his brother was dead. He had taken great pleasure in telling her that Nik couldn't have been the father. She had been shocked but he had told her he was fine with that, that he liked that she was out for the main chance.

Jack went home to an empty house two nights in a row and called Elizabeth's cell phone. "I am at the Quartermaine's. I told Jason the truth. Can you stop over tomorrow, we need to decide how to go public after this tournament is over."

With a smile and a quiet yes, Jack grinned as he changed and went to bed. He hoped that Jason realized he wasn't going anyplace and that Elizabeth was truly only his friend. He had come to enjoy being a part of Port Charles and he wanted to stay.

Elizabeth was wearing one of Jason's old t-shirts as she climbed into bed in one of the guest rooms, they were telling Edward and Monica on Sunday, but Jason and she had decided that they were done waiting. From now on they would work on meshing as family by being one.

Hearing a quiet knock, she went to the door and saw Brenda standing there with a grin. "So I would guess from the great big grin on the dork's face either you told him the truth about Jack or told him that you tossed the hottie doc over for him."

"What truth?" she asked then fell off the bed with Brenda said "I used to live in London, I know Simon and Vee, and I have seen Jack around it. And we both know you are so not his type."

Brenda invited herself to sit on the bed and when Monica walked by, she stopped listening to the laughter and and then quiet voices coming from the room. Stopping by Jason's room, she saw him reading a book while stopping to listen to them. "I think I can figure why you are keeping the door open."

With a smile he said "How do you feel about a spring wedding, maybe when Gram's roses are in bloom."

"That would be June, Jason. Are you sure you aren't getting your hopes up?" she asked.

"I can't answer that now, but ask me again on Sunday evening. Can you arrange for everyone to be here." he said then added. "I love her, Mom."

"I know." she said with a catch in her voice as she walked into her room and picked up Alan's picture. "He might have finally gotten it right, this time."

Sam was no sooner in her apartment then Jerry slipped out of the shadows. "So it looks like tomorrow might be the end."

"Yes, did you kill Luke?" she asked as she removed her shoes.

"No, it might make this a little more difficult but in the end all that matters is the money." he said then walked to the door. "Keep an eye on things, this has been way too easy."

As she went to bed, she took out her phone and saw the calls from Maxie. As she listened, she sighed. She couldn't wait until Jason and she were away from these whiny people. By late Sunday she would have him on a private plane off to start their new life.

Spinelli fought the nurse as she gave him a sedative, he had to get out of here. He had been sure that Patrick would help him, but no one had come to rescue him. When the two orderlies came in and placed him in a straight jacket, he started to whimper as he realized what had happened. Somehow the evil one had kept anyone from knowing he was here.

He knew that Stone Cold would never ever have abandoned him, nor his goddess so this had to be the fault of that evil one who was using her son to keep the soul mates apart.

Alexis got off the plane, eight hours early, stunned at what she had found out. First about Nik, then about Spencer and finally about Nik's will. There were going to be a few people who protested, but she had to agree that it was legal.

Arriving at her home, she saw Mac pull in after her.

Greeting the man, they updated the other with what they had learned. Then he told her about Spinelli.

"He is going to be staying at Mercy until Sunday night. Alexis, he is danger to himself as well as others. Do you have any way I can have him committed on a more permanent basis?"

"No, there is nothing unless he agrees to it." she said. "Does he have any family? They could take care of it?"

"I don't know and can't ask Maxie. She hasn't heard yet, otherwise I am sure she would be here demanding I get him out. The doctor there said she thinks he is suffering from some rare physiological condition."

TBC

Okay, some questions, first do you want me to kill of A) Jerry, B) Sam or C) Spinelli, only one is going to die, you chose.

And do we want Lucky to get whitewashed, or do we leave him the same self serving jerk he has been for the past several years on GH?


	11. Chapter 11

At popular request, the skank shall die. Spinelli was a distant second and not a single person voted for Jerry to die. As for Lucky, well, he is going to get what he deserves, I spent yesterday hosting two very different Halloween parties and when we were reading ghost stories to the older kids, realized we didn't have a Halloween challenge. Which was a shame. Mandy

Chapter Eleven

Monica was in the study when Elizabeth came downstairs looking for the boys the next morning. After awkwardly apologizing for staying over yet again, she was told that Monica loved that she and the boys were here as often as they were.

Watching the young woman she was certain was about to become her daughter-in-law, the woman went back to reading Alan's real will. She knew that for Jason, Cam and Jake were loved equally so she decided to wait to reveal what was in it. Once Cam was adopted, they as well as any future children would inherit Alan's estate.

Hearing the phone ringing, she listened as Alice let Tracy know that Laura Webber was on the phone. That was another problem she was going to have to deal with soon. The outside security staff Jason had arranged for had come to her, showing her the video footage of the maid telling Spinelli where to find Jason.

Did she fire the woman, she deserved to let go, or did she keep her on in memory of Lila who was all for giving people second chances? Seeing Tracy entering, she picked up her purse and said "Are we ready then?"

"They are going to meet us at the church." said Tracy. She would never get used to burying husbands, but she did find it easier to deal with then the harshness of a divorce.

Lucky was talking to Lulu, watching the double doors of the church where his mother was talking to Tracy Quartermaine while Monica, Lesley and Bobbie were sitting in a back pew speaking quietly. Looking around, he saw Alexis sitting with Mac. Maxie sitting with Robin, but not speaking to her cousin who was talking to Patrick.

Looking around he saw a few of his father's lowlife friends sitting as well. Coleman was talking to Ethan, who was seemed to want to be anyplace else. Approaching his brother, he asked if he was expecting Holly.

"No, my mother isn't coming. I was just wondering where Sam McCall and Damien Spinelli were. Your cousin Carly just arrived along with some younger man named after you dad but those two are no-shows as of yet."

"So is my ex-wife, and Elizabeth knows what her and the boys being here would mean to my family. Maybe there was an accident or something along the boulevard." Lucky said then added. "The Mayor should be here, there a bunch of people missing who would be here."

Tracy looked around, then saw Laura's face and then turned. Bill Ekhert and his sister were entering along with Tracy's ex-husband Paul Hornsby. She should have known that someone would have sent them word of Luke's demise.

Father Murphy walked to the back of the room and awkwardly said to Tracy. "Mrs. Spencer, or rather, Ms. Quartermaine, we need to start the service. We have a wedding in here this evening."

"I understand." she said as Laura and she both herded the stray mourners to seats. Lucky looked like he was ready to protest but instead just sat down with his jaw clench. The Reverend was just about to start the service when they heard the double doors being pushed open and someone rushing in. Certain it was Elizabeth, Lucky stood and when he turned was astonished to see a brassy blond wearing heels teetering in followed by Scott Baldwin.

Mac went to removed the former DA, only to find that he had been trying to stop the woman from entering. But the woman, had an adam's apple and sat down next to Tracy saying. "Have they begun yet?"

Laura was stunned and curious as to why a transvestite was attending Luke's funeral let along sitting in the front row, but when Maxie Jones started laughing out loud, she turned to glare at the girl who said "My god, Dillon, Luke would have loved it."

Lulu got what or rather who was under the dress, heavy makeup and overly done blond wig at the same time as Tracy did. The widow with a sad grin said "She is right, Dillon. Luke would have love this."

Laura gave a small smile as Bobbie whispered in her ear about Luke hiring Dillon to attend a funeral dressed as a woman, and the blond turned to the younger man and gave him a hug. "They are right, he would have found this scheme grand."

Continuing on with the service, Tracy let Luke's children speak, then his sister knowing they were the ones in the end that truly had what little love Luke had to give. As they were leaving the service she saw Ned sitting in the back with Brooklynn and stopped to hug her son and granddaughter before heading to Kelly's where they were holding the wake.

Johnny showed his partner the paperwork he had located. "What do you think?"

"You need to go to Jason with this, it might be too late to do anything with it, but he really does need to know about all of this. And how it all went to heck long before he thought it did." she said before heading back to her place.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought you wanted were trying to keep a low profile?"

When she ignored his question, Johnny called Jason Quartermaine's new cell phone number and left a message. "That studio on the docks, as soon as you can."

Walking slowly over, he saw the black crepe on the Haunted Star as someone did some work on the rusting tub and he tried to feel guilt about not attending the services for the man. But he couldn't. Luke hadn't been a bad man, but he had had so many chances to make changes in his life, the older man had chosen not to, well that wasn't a mistake that Johnny intended to make.

He had plans to leave Port Charles and he wasn't coming back but first he had to honor his promises to Jason Morgan for freeing him from the mess his father had created.

Calling his contact, he found it hard not to stare back at the gambling boat when he heard what was being said. "Okay, let it go for now, but I want you ready to step in and handle it if I give you the word."

Jason and the boys went sledding again, this time Elizabeth stayed inside and spoke quietly to Jack who had arrived not long after Monica had left. "You don't look happy, I guess I was expecting more of a reaction."

Elizabeth turned and then said "I am about Jason, and the boys. I just have this sick feeling of impending doom and I am not talking like that because things are working out for Jason and I. More along the lines like I am missing something."

Hugging her, he laughed and said "I can't believe I am saying this but trust those instincts. Figure it out and let your friends help you deal with it or just tell Jason and have him help you deal with it."

With a shy smile she said "I did, for once I didn't keep quiet, I actually told Jason what I was feeling."

"Good, all it takes is one step. Now, I have to head to work, some of us aren't on part time." he said with a chuckle. "By the way, your ex showed up there early this morning to see if you were working."

"Let him, he needs to learn that I am not his nanny." she said then groaned. "What about Romport, the boys are attached to her."

"What; you intend to kick my out of your life now that you have a certain airhead?"

"What? Wait! Are you calling Jason an airhead?" she asked staring at him like he was nuts.

"Well, the man does have memory problems." he said with a wicked grin. "Plus he has won you, so I think as the loser I get to fling insults whenever I want. Seriously, Elizabeth, I am happy for you, and for the man who apparently wasn't as big of jerk as I thought."

Hugging him, Elizabeth watched him leave realizing that their relationship had been one of her healthier ones. "You know what is going to happen now, don't you? Kelly is going to be chasing after you, I don't think even telling her the truth is going to help."

"That's okay, I will just tell her that we are sharing Jason." he said getting the door closed before she could make a retort.

When the boys and Jason entered the living room through the french doors minutes later, they found Elizabeth holding her stomach as she laughed. When Jason asked what was so funny, all she could do is laugh harder, then Cam said that Mommy is acting silly again. Then the youngster walked over and said "Does the tickle monster have you again Mommy?"

"No, not this time. What do you say you get change and we head home for a while. Jason, I know you are busy, but can you join us?" she asked. Seeing his look of indecision she added. "There is an ulterior motive, I have to check and make sure the man I hired has been shoveling the snow, if not I am going to need help getting them into the house."

Getting that she was talking about her place, the one he owned the two houses near, he agreed. When they had checked things out, Jason saw the boys were excited to see their old place and while they played with the few toys left behind, he followed his gut and checked around upstairs. Seeing the room that had been part of his dreams about Elizabeth, he drew her into his arms and suggested they make some new memories.

"The boys won't stay occupied long, Jason." she reminded him. "Besides, there are no linens here."

Making sure to pick up the key rings for the house, Jason escorted them back to the sedan that Monica had lent him just as a car pulled up and slammed to a stop in front of the house. Seeing Lucky Spencer, Jason made sure the boys were in their seats while he moved around to Elizabeth's side of the car.

Lucky stood with his arms crossed waiting for Elizabeth to come to him, when she turned and spoke softly to Jason, he was certain she got the message he was angry but when instead of coming over, she called someone, he stalked over and said "I am waiting for an apology."

"That's nice. Who are you waiting for it from?" she asked seeing how petulant he was acting.

"You, I sent a message that I wanted the boys to attend their grandfather's funeral, yet they didn't come and you didn't show up. Instead I find you with Jason, what do you think you are doing? Do you ever stop to think how about how dangerous he is to our boys."

"Lucky, I am not engaging in an argument with you. Now back up so that we can pull out, or I am going to ask Mac to arrest you." she said wishing for once he would act his age.

"Engaging? Engaging? What are you talking about? I want to know why those boys..."

Elizabeth counted to ten and touched Jason's arm to calm him down when she felt him start to move her behind him. Then looking at Lucky said. "Luke Spencer NEVER considered those boys his grandson's, and he was right, they aren't. You have no say about any part of my life and Jason's life is no more dangerous than yours. Now if you will excuse me, we are taking the boys to meet their grandmother."

Grinding his teeth, he sneered "I see you engagement ring is missing, let me guess, your rich fiancee tossed you over when you weren't enough for him in bed, just like you weren't for Jason, or for me. Frankly, the only part I miss about here was the sexual gymnastics that Sam could pull, right Jason?"

"I have no idea, I have no memories of sleeping with her, for which I am extremely grateful." he said quietly to the man wanting to get rid of him since he could feel Elizabeth shaking at the insult. Putting his arms around her waist, he tried to give her comfort but Lucky kept talking.

"You know, men like woman who do more than just lie there and frankly, that is all your pretty much did. I can't believe the years I wasted on you out of guilt for your rape."

When Jason started to move closer to Lucky, Elizabeth stopped him and said "Let Lucky go, let him believe what he wants." Jason could hear the hiccup in her voice and knew from the look of triumph that Spencer did to.

"Just remember, Elizabeth. While Jason is screwing you, he is dreaming about all the wonderful things Sam could do in bed. She was so limber she..." Lucky stopped talking when Elizabeth just lost it. Jason flushed when he realized she wasn't crying but trying not to laugh.

Lucky glared at his ex-wife as she held her stomach while laughing rather loud. When she got control of herself, she looked at Lucky then said "Thanks, I needed that. I haven't had that big of a laugh, since of, this morning. Look, if you think Sam is so great, why don't you track her down, console her with some of your great sex. Between the two of you, it should be gold medal winning." with that she started laughing again.

Jason was putting her in the car, wondering what was so funny when she said "I promise to explain later, but trust me, it is hilarious. Lucky should be my straight man all the time, it's fun."

Cam asked if the tickle monster had come back and then smiled when Mommy said "No, but Mommy sent him with Lucky, since he doesn't have a funny bone anymore."

Sam was walking onto the Haunted Star when she heard her phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Maxie and quickly answered saying "What is it?"

"I was at the police station after Luke's funeral, they have Spinelli locked up at Mercy. I need your help freeing him."

Sam didn't hear the rest of the words, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Edward Quartermaine was gesturing for her to come over to him. Walking over, she grinned at the man. "Mr. Quartermaine, I have missed our talks."

Edward stopped smiling then said "We never had talks, but I came here for a purpose, my dear. To get something important from you."

"What is that?" she asked imagining he wanted her help dealing with Elizabeth in regards to Jake.

"Some information, in exchange for telling me the truth, I will give you a note that my grandson gave me for you."

Sam could feel her heart racing as she said "What do you need to know?"

"I want you to tell me everything, the good, the bad and the ugly that Lucky Spencer ever told you about Elizabeth Webber. Now, you need to understand, I need more than just the bad, lawyers need the truth. I want to know every single time Lucky has ever even mentioned Elizabeth's name to you. We should have plenty of time, from what I understand, the poker tournament has been delayed until five due to the reading of your cousin Nik's will."

Sam was pissed she hadn't been invited then thought about it. Nik had never been very friendly to her, except when it had suited his purposes. "Where should I begin?"

Edward took out a recorder and said "Where ever you like my dear." As he let her talk, Edward let his mind ramble thinking about Jason's phone call. His grandson and Elizabeth had just had a confrontation with Lucky and he was eager to use whatever he could find against the former cop. He had asked Edward to take the note he had written Sam in case of his death last year to get what he wanted.

An hour and a half later, when Sam stopped talking, Edward asked "Was that everything?"

"Well other than his calling me Elizabeth at the wrong moment, yes. Now my I have my letter?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Certainly, here." he said taking the recorder and leaving.

Sam walked to one of the suites, sat down and seeing her name written in Jason's handwriting, she ran her fingers over it then gently eased it open, certain her life was about to change for the better.

_If you are reading this, I have died. Two things to know Sam, if you even so much as breathe on my family (Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake) I have set it up for you to die. _

Sam quickly saw the letter was undated and knew that it had to have been written before they had gotten back together.

_Have you ever heard the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I have had to perfect that saying since it seems my enemies were claiming to be my friends. Around town I have arranged several different traps for you, ones that not even Spinelli can conquer so I would suggest leaving town._

Enemies? What on earth, she wasn't Jason's enemy, she loved him, she wanted them to be happy together, she wanted to be the mother of his children. As for traps, she was sure he had gotten rid of them like he had had Spinelli do with the tapes of Jake's second kidnapping. He had forgiven her for that, so why would she have to worry now?

_Sam, what little we had was created in sadness, the lose of your daughter with Sonny. I am sorry that I didn't face this sooner, who knows, you might have found that happy life you were looking for. I won't deny that I felt something for you, but losing my family has made me face a few things. None of them are pretty. _

She was stunned and didn't know what to think about this part of the letter. Happy life? The only happy life she dreamed about was the same one he would dream if he could. Of them together with their perfect children, with nothing and no one to spoil it for them.

_I have always felt that Sonny treated women badly, but unfortunately over the last few years I have done the same. First to Courtney and then to you. I am sorry for that because doing so caused you to hurt my family. I am still waiting for an apology that is meant not offered as an excuse from you. _

At least this part about her her was true, he had treated her badly, first by cheating on her with Elizabeth then giving that woman her child. And she had repeatedly told Jason she was sorry. First when Ric had seduced her, she had apologized for that, then when she had had to seduce Lucky to prove to him she was doing all of that for him.

_While I was fault for your getting shot, for lying and letting you into my life and then back into my life twice more out of selfishness; what you did to my son, to Elizabeth, was and is unforgivable. I had hoped to make you pay for that but if you are reading this, I ran out of time._

_Just know that I have someone watching, someone who won't give a crap about your lost child, your mother or even what damage you might think you can do to that person. This is also someone who would laugh in your face if you tried to seduce him like you did poor Lucky Spencer. He has always thought of you as damaged goods. _

_Sam, the danger you put my family in outweighs an guilt I have about your inability to have kids. We were a mistake, one that in the end cost me the life I dreamed of for so long when I finally had a chance to reach out for it. _

_Jason Morgan. _

But he had forgiven her, why else would he have slept with her? Sam was sure that the letter was a fake, something created to get her to talk by the wily old man. But she could hear the rest of the gamblers arriving and went out to mingle, wondering why they seemed to go out of their way to avoid her. 

Elizabeth and Jason were playing with the boys, when she saw the snooker table and said "Do you remember how to play pool?"

Looking around, he said "That was one of my skills that Morgan appropriated."

"Want to play a game. Let me get the boys set up with their toys and then I will challenge you to a game."

When Jason saw it was snooker instead of pool, and realized Elizabeth thought she had something on him, he considered letting her win, but knew she would be upset later if she learned the truth. A half hour later, she was staring at him with narrowed eyes. "What just happened?"

"Boarding school with a bunch of snotty British kids, AJ and I used to kick their rears and take them for their allowances." he said with a grin. "Then just when we were planning on going for the big ones, my parents insisted we come home."

"Tell me about them, your memories of Emily and AJ." she asked as they sat down on the sofa and watched the boys who were playing contently.

Finding it hard to do so at first, Jason slowly told her about their childhood, the Thanksgiving dinners, the years when the Quartermaine's were fighting, about Ned marrying Katherine Belle and being married to Lois Cerello at the same time. About Emily and Lila's dog, about when Monica had breast cancer.

It was like a dam had burst as they truly talked, Elizabeth telling him about her childhood and her real mother. About Jeff and giggling asked if he knew Monica had been married to her dad and had had an affair with her uncle. About Audrey and her grandfather, who he had a few stories about.

Cam was watching as Jake and he played. Mommy looked happy and so did Jason. It made him feel good, so he just kept playing cars with Jake even if he was growing bored and wanted a peanut butter and raspberry jelly sandwich like Romport made.

When Elizabeth noticed the boys were being too quiet, she suggested that the four of them head to the kitchen and eat but Jason looked at his watch and groaned. "I have to go and meet grandfather, can I take a rain check?"

Watching him leave, Elizabeth walked back to the kitchen and hugged Cam then Jake saying "What do you say to grilled cheese and chicken noddle soup?"

Hearing their yeahs, she feed them then took them upstairs to give a bath before bedtime. Just as she was going to take a shower of her own, she heard a knock on the door and then the nanny said "That woman who repelled onto your balcony is downstairs looking for you."

Joining Anna, she got the whole story about Nik and Spencer and asked "Are you sure about Spencer?"

"Yes, there was something else, Helena left a note for you."

Stiffening with fear, Elizabeth's fingers trembled as she opened it. Reading the note, she looked at Anna and said "Did you read this?"

"Yes, it's very interesting reading. What do you want to do with it?" She asked. .

"Of course we tell them. But can you search for her? I mean as part of your job." she asked. "Tomorrow, can you get all you have about this by then? We tell Jason, then the Quartermaines on Sunday."

"I agree, now if you will excuse me, I have to go and deal with a possible sighting of my target." Anna said. One of her spies called to tell her Jerry had been seen wandering around Port Charles.

Elizabeth sat in the kitchen, thinking about the possibility that Emily was alive. She knew she was going to have to tell her what had happened with Nik, both when she had still be reeling and the new information about Spencer.

Alexis soon had everyone settled, then started to read the will. "My nephew updated his will just after he left for Greece."

Laura sat with her children, wondering why Patrick Drake was here along with Monica who looked uncomfortable next to Bobbie. The two women had been arguing in the hallway before this had started and she had heard Elizabeth's name. Looking at Alexis, she saw the attorney tremble some then start reading.

"I Nicolas Cassadine, being of sound mind.... leave custody of my son to Jasper Jacks, knowing that he will protect and love him in a far healthier manner than anyone in my family."

At the uproar, Alexis let it die down before continuing. "The Cassadine estate is entailed and is to be passed on to my blood relatives. Alexis, Mikkos wrote a codicil to his will banning you from inheriting as a way to protect you from Helena. So along with my own personal fortune I leave the title of Prince Cassadine first to my aforementioned son then to Kristina Cothinthos and Molly Lansing. Bypassing Samantha McCall as I don't consider her fit to work as a janitor at Cassadine Industries let alone run it."

Laura got the feeling that Nik hadn't expected Spencer to live and was worried at what else was about to come out when Alexis added there were a few personal bequests. To Rebecca Shaw I leave ten thousand dollars, the amount she said the Bowens sold her for.

To my sister Lulu, I have set up a trust fund worth a hundred thousand dollars, I hope you chose to use it to go back to school and get an education but it is your choice. To Lucky, I leave an equal sum, if you are still with Rebecca you are going to need the money. To my mother, I have arranged for a trust to take care of you as befits the mother of the Cassadine heir.

And finally I am leaving my shares of General Hospital to Jacob and Cameron, the sons of Elizabeth Webber. She isn't here, because I didn't want her to have to deal with the greed and jealousy this is going to cause amongst those in this room. Emily once tried to convince me to help with a small project of hers, one I refused. Looking back, I see that I made a mistake. Since I don't want to burden Elizabeth with this, I am arranging for Monica, in Emily's name and Patrick in his guise as chief of staff protect this inheritance for this boys."

To say there was silence in the room, was an understatement until Lucky said "Well all of that is moot, because I am suing the estate for the wrongful death of my father."

Alexis looked at Lucky then at Laura and then Lulu and said "You won't win and you will look like a fool."

Seeing their reactions, she said "I also have Luke's will. But it is pretty much a moot point to use Lucky's words. The Haunted Star will be reclaimed by the bank at the beginning of the month and he had no other assets."

Laura looked at Bobbie then said what about the diner. Hearing about how Luke had squandered his share, she just walked out with her children telling Lucky to let things go. "Your father is dead, Nik is dead."

Mac was waiting outside Alexis' office and said "Helena Cassadine is dead. Strychnine poisoning."

Laura continued "Helena is now dead. Let's move on with our lives." Mac went inside and told the rest of the guests. When Alexis heard, she breathed a sigh of relief, her children were safe. Handing Monica the paperwork, she called Elizabeth as soon as everyone left and gave her the news. She could tell that the young nurse was shocked so she gave her the news about how Lucky had reacted and heard a soft chuckle as Elizabeth hung up.

Spinelli got free of the orderly and slipped into an office, quickly accessing the computer he arranged for the program to free him just before dinner this evening. Heading back to his room, he pretended to take his meds, he had had experience as a boy fooling his grandmother and soon was in what appeared to be one on one therapy as the doctor tried to get him to tell him about Stone Cold.

Not falling for the dark menace's plan, he gave them nonsense while watching the clock. Hearing back to his room, he pretended to sit and stare into space while plotting revenge against the evildoers who had had him locked up here to keep from getting Stone Cold back with his goddess like they belonged.

The doctor returned the call and wondered why a famed Boston psychologist was concerned about this case and said "This kid thinks life is giant video game. He thinks of himself as a controller, someone whose job it is to guide the players along their destined paths, but seems to have no connection to what is going on in the real world. He is a danger to himself and to anyone who gets between him and his winning the game."

"So in other words, we have to figure out what construes winning this game to him."

"Yes, because his mind has slipped into this world of make believe, he will have no problems eliminating anyone he considers a threat."

"Thanks, can you hold him until I arrive tomorrow." said Jerry pretending to be a name he got from the phone book.

"Certainly doctor." Jerry hung up smirking. He had plans for Mr. Spinelli, he was going to his unintended partner in crime and needed to be free by the next evening. Looking over at the monitor, he saw his brother move over to the final table where he joined two others while Sam slowly gained more chips. He saw her grimace and then fold.

Moving to another camera, he hit rewind and saw the cards. Seeing the dead man's hand again, he couldn't help thinking someone else had a game going on in the middle of this tournament. This one against sweet Sam. Deciding to let it play out, he tried to figure out who in the room would give a crap about a two bit con artist whose only assets were already sagging.

Lucky was steaming when he stormed out of the bank with his mother, going around to the driver's side, he never looked behind him and was hit by the mail truck. Laura and Lulu were annoyed when the ambulance driver said he was required to take the patient to the nearest hospital which was Mercy.

Arriving, they found out he had only suffered a concussion, but that the doctor was drawing blood saying he looked anemic. Coming back with the results, Dr. Achim said "Thankfully your medical records are still here from when GH sent over their computerized backups. You seem to have poison in your blood stream."

"What!" he yelled along with his mother as she explained about Helena. The doctor assured them he would do a full workup then left forgetting the file on the stand. Laura picked it up, she could remember a few medical terms and was curious about the poison's affects.

As she read through the file, something got her attention. "Thank goodness you are already a father."

"What?" asked Lucky as she explained what it said about the low sperm count. When Achim returned he was asked only to explain that was a preexisting condition. "Mr. Spencer has had a low sperm count for years. You will more than likely need medical help to become a father."

Stopping his mother from asking anything else, Lucky called Rebecca at their new home only to find out she was gone. "What do you mean she isn't there?"

"You wife said you called and asked her to pack up everything and move down to the states again."

Calling Rebecca's cell phone, he found it was disconnected. When he then called the bank, he found the money was gone as well. Swearing, he tried to get out of bed, only to be stopped by the doctor who insisted on giving him a shot. "This will counteract the poison."

His mother dropped him off at the house where he showered and headed to Jake's. Seeing Maxie sitting there alone, he joined his former lover and they cried all over each others shoulders. By the eighth drink, they were seeing each other through liqueur fueled nostalgic glasses and Maxie led him back to her place.

Spinelli had the security guard scan his bracelet and was soon walking out of the hospital, whistling as he took a taxi to see his true love. Letting himself in with the spare key, he heard the music blaring in his Maximista's room and rushed to see her.

And he got quite a sight as Maxie was on her knees at the foot of her bed with Lucky Spencer behind her, both were naked and the boy could not believe what he was seeing. Staring, he swallowed his scream and walked slowly back out into the living room and just sat down.

While he listened to them finishing, he could hear Lucky telling Maxie that she was the best. "Even better than Elizabeth?" she purred.

"Loads." he said catching his breath before easing her down on the bed. "She insisted on foreplay, but sometimes a man just has to get off, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, you just need to get to it. Spinelli is more like Elizabeth, all romance. You are better at this part, but I do have to say that man does have some talent with his digits." she said wistfully.

"So, why aren't you trying to get the little freak free?"

Spinelli listened for Maxie to protest the comment, which she did. "Hey, watch it, I love that freak."

"Then why are you in bed with me? Again?" he asked. "Because we both know that you love him like you would a cocker spaniel."

"Hey, lay off Spinelli or you can get out. He is just a little lost right now. I need a break." she said never knowing the crying geek left as she rolled over onto her back and said "I'm hungry, how do you feel about Chinese?"

Steven entered GH and tracked down Jack then with a grimace said "We are meeting my dad and Jason Morgan. There is something you both need to hear."

When the foursome were together, he said "Jason, your other half, visited this geeks grandmother, did she seem a little strange to you."

"I don't remember that part yet." he said. "Why?"

"Turns out your friend Spinelli was locked up in a padded cell during his junior year of high school. It was why he was so old when he started college here. He was obsessed about some classmate, to the point that a restraining order was taken out on him."

Jason felt the usual pain then held his head and groaned. "I don't know who, but I see a man with dreadlocks saying that Spinelli wasn't who I thought he was. He quit working for us, soon afterwords. He tried to warn me."

"His grandmother, when I talked to her, said he was tutoring some kid on the football team, a senior when Damien was a sophomore. He tried to completely take over this kids life. When the player went to college at the the University of Tennessee, he would travel up there all the time. There was a new girlfriend, and your pal didn't like that she came first. It got pretty ugly."

Jason flinched as he recalled how Jax, his mother, his grandfather this Johnny kid and everyone had told him how he had let this seemingly harmless kid into his life. "What was the final straw?"

"He asked the new girlfriend to go with him to Mexico for spring break. The geek went nuts but when the jock returned, his girlfriend was wearing an engagement ring. Spinelli went over the edge and granny had him committed, turns out she had been fighting Social Services down there. They had been trying to get mental health help for years but she was getting a Social Security check for him and didn't want to give it up."

Sam was feeling good when she let herself into her place but seeing a blubbering Spinelli ruined the mood. When he told her what was going on, Sam could only shrug, had he truly believed that Maxie was going to stay with him?

When she asked him to look something up, he said "My heart is breaking goddess, I have no strength left within me to do as you requested. Besides, the evildoers took my laptop."

Pointing him to the one she had bought while running the agency, she told him to get her two tickets to South America. "Wait, make it three. We will be leaving right after the game ends tomorrow."

She didn't mention the we was Jason, Jake and her. Let Spinelli figure that after they had left.

Jason and Jack sat by themselves while Steven and Jeff were talking amongst themselves about a family problem involving Sarah. Looking over at the man who had hurt Elizabeth so badly, Jack finally said "You do know that if you screw up this time, there will be no reprieve, no more chances."

"I get that, I don't know why I got back with Sam. I haven't gotten those memories back, at all." he said still confused.

When Steven came over and sat down he said "Sam asked your friend Spinelli to help keep you from finding the kids right away, she wanted to get you away from Port Charles. They seemed to think that it would help get you two back together. I don't know what happened exactly but from what has been spilled by the conspirators, I have an idea of what happened. We were so focused on the whore being the culprit, we never realized she just took advantage of someone else's plan."

Seeing his interested, Steven showed him the time line and asked if her really thought he could recover from bullet wounds quick enough to do what Sam said happened. Seeing his look of disgust, Steven said "I thought not. Also, your leg wound, Drake said it didn't heal properly adding that to the fact the church is still standing, tells me that Mexico was a hallucination. On her part. Oh, I don't doubt you had sex with her, but I can't figure how."

"But why would he do it?" asked a confused Jason.

"Well we know that the experimental drugs cause hyper-sexual activity but frankly you aren't superman. So my guess is that between the drugs you were taking and what happened, you were out of it. I will be curious to see if when you get your memories back if you can recall what actually happened down there. There was simply no way you were up to participating in sex."

"Are you saying she raped me?" he asked shocked. Then stated, "What about once we were back here?"

"That is easier to explain. Your former computer geek friend was slipping a little something extra into your orange juice. With the drugs, the misfiring brain cells and the way everyone seemed to be pushing you towards the trash heap, you just let things be."

"Until I thought Elizabeth died." he said softly then looked up astonished. "That was why I was on my bike that night. I was at GH, they were calling Audrey Hardy about a nurse with two kids dying. I thought that it was Elizabeth. That I had lost everything I ever wanted. I was miserable and no one would leave me alone and I didn't want them around."

Jeff hadn't said a word to the Quartermaine heir since he had arrived but asked "Who is they?"

"Everyone, I remember thinking that I hated myself. That I had nothing left. I... I had stayed away, wanting a good life, with no danger and I still lost her, and there were no more chances." Even Jeff felt a twinge at the lock on Jason's face as the tears flowed down his face.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"I went to all the places that meant anything to us. The place where I got to finally tell her I loved her, the safe house, then the studio. It was destroyed and that destroyed me even more than the pain I was feeling. I spent the night there, my heart slowed as my mind wanted my body to just close down. The next morning, I … I just wanted to die but couldn't. There was still Cam and Jake. I needed to be there to watch over them at a distance."

"Why at a distance?" asked Jack, they all realized Jason might be there physically but his mind was reliving something horrible.

"Because everything good I touch I ruin. Its why I was walking away, I wanted the few good things I had left to be happy to have a better life than I could give them." he said wiping the tears. "I was out the cliff roads, trying to figure out how I was going to live when … wh--

"When what?"

"When I remembered. I... I reme... I remembered my plan." said Jason coming alive. Looking at Steven he said growing stronger. "I was starting to put it together, starting to recall that I had wanted something different. There is a camera in my old apartment.. I found it one day. That freak was taping me."

"So even if you hadn't had your accident..." Steven left it hanging only for Jason to shake his head no.

"You don't get it. It wasn't an accident." he said sadly. "He remembered. Jason Morgan remembered the truth, then realized Elizabeth died hating him. He felt his heart stop. That was why he released the handlebars. But it's also why he was fighting to live, for Jake and Cam."

Jeff off all people understood that, when he had had a heart attack, what had kept him alive was knowing he had to tell Elizabeth the truth. That he couldn't die without telling his little girl the truth. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing, you let me take care of this." said Jason grimly. Seeing their looks of concern he said "Not as Morgan, I was born a Quartermaine. When we are protecting are own, we are ruthless."

"Fine, but I want to know your attentions towards my daughter." said Jeff only for Jason to look at him and say sir, that is none of your business.

"Excuse me?" he asked angry with the man in front of him.

"It is between Elizabeth and I. That is the problem, we have both spent too much time worrying about how others around us were affected by decisions in our lives, well no more."

The next morning, Spinelli woke up and went to find some aspirin. Not finding any, he walked back into the living room and saw Sam's purse with it's contents on the rug. Bending to pick them up when he saw the familiar white bottle, he saw the letter with Jason's handwriting.

Picking it up, he read the note, then did so again. He was certain it was a fake, and knew that he had to talk to Sam about it. Pounding on her bedroom door, he rushed in saying. "I know that this if fake, Stone Cold would never write a note this horrible to the woman who is the love of his life. He would never hurt our family this way."

Sam sat up and looked at the clock. Reading that it was barely five in the morning, she said "Spinelli where did you get my letter and why were you reading it?"

"But goddess, it must be a fake." he protested then turned when he heard someone clapping. Seeing Jerry Jacks there, he shouted "Be gone, evil dude. Flee this place before I have the white knights wipe you off the face of the earth."

Jerry just placed his hand on Spinelli's face and pushed him down onto the bed next to Sam. "Shut up. You have to be the most annoying creature on this earth."

Spinelli was starting to protest when Sam shook her head no, saying. "He has a gun, Spinelli."

Yawning, Jerry said. "Get dressed then tie up the geek."

"What?" asked the geek in question then protested that Stone Cold would avenge his death.

Rolling his eyes, Jerry turned and said "I thought I told you to shut up." Taking out the tape from the bag of goodies with him, he placed duct tape over his mouth then looked at Sam. "Our plan has changed. Simon Prentiss moved the money to the bank."

"WHAT!" she screeched. Spinelli was shocked, there was no way his goddess was involved with this, then perking up wondered if this was a sting that his master had set up to take down the dastardly brother of the Valkyries husband.

"Yes, so what that means is we have to improvise." he said then looking at her said "Well, that means I have to improvise. Since the Canadian border is so much closer than the Mexican one, my needs have changed and you my dear have become a liability."

"You need me to get access..." Jerry looked at her then smiled. "No, actually I don't. And while I am upset about the passports and fake documents I would get for you down there, I can easily replace them north of the border. It is a shame because Javier did so want another round with you."

Seeing the confusion on Spinelli's face, Jerry said "Oh, Sam didn't tell you about her time in the Mexican whorehouse. Yes, I had her delivered as a present to my old friend down there. He enjoyed his time with her, since he isn't used to a willing participant. I have video, shall I share?"

"No? Okay, how about I tell you how Sammy here, without drugs, without force slept with a man in exchange for her freedom. Which he allowed her, in spite of her shouting out Morgan's name when she came. I do have to ask Sammy, what did you have to give him for the drugs, what was the trade off, because we both know you aren't that good in bed."

"Fuck you, Jerry." she said when she saw the geek turn white as he realized Jerry was telling the truth, "You know what I had to give him."

"Ah, yes. But does your little friend here know? See, Sammy offered up two young people in exchange for her freedom. To work as slaves in Mexico."

Spinelli was trying to block out Jerry's words, knowing they were lies, they had to be. Sam wasn't that sort of person. She was a good woman, one who had made some bad choices yes, but only when she was hurt by the lies that the evil woman trying to steal her man had told.

Then Jerry took great pleasure in outing what Spinelli had done to win Jason Morgan for her. "You are lying, he loved me. He loved only me. He wanted me, he fucked me all the time." she shouted.

"Well, if you are given several doses of erection drugs, as a guy it is perfectly normal to find the nearest rutting whore and use her. Especially when you don't give a shit about your own life anymore, like Morgan didn't. See he had his own plan, one I put a stop to, so that you and I could play our little game. But you reneged so I had to let the truth come out. Even as we speak, others are putting it together. They are going to want to send you to jail, but I don't think that is a fitting end to your less that stellar life."

"What about you, kid, what do you want me to do to sweet Sam?" Seeing he wasn't getting to the kid who seemed to be in a trance, the man with the gun pointed it at the woman standing next to the bed where the geek was tied up, said "Sam, I wish I could say it has been nice, but it hasn't."

Making a desperate bid for the gun in her bedside drawer, Sam was too late. Jerry had shot her in the back of the head, then turned her over so that she was lying next to Spinelli with his glove covered hand and said "Just to be sure."

Shooting her between the eyes, Jerry looked at the sobbing geek and said "So should I stake her just to make sure she can't come back to life like the blood and soul sucking tramp she is?"

"No, okay, well enjoy your day. I am sure that at some point the police will come to check on her." with that Jerry removed the silence and pocketed it before dropping the gun on the bed next to Sam's body.

Jason was up at the crack of dawn, he had lots of things to take care of that day. Including looking for a new home for Elizabeth the boys and he. Calling his property manager at ELQ he ordered the man to take down his wants and needs. "I want a list of all homes in the five mile vicinity of GH up for sale or possible sale."

As he headed down the stairs, he saw Elizabeth entering past Alice who had been acting rather strange for the last couple of days. "Do you have some time this morning?"

"Sure." he said escorting her into the living room. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you would be interested in having lunch with the boys and I today." she asked. Seeing his smile, she said "I guess that is a yes?"

"Yes, where do you want to meet?"

"My old studio. Do you need me to write down the address?" She asked not sure if he remembered where it was.

"No, I remember it." he said then asked "I know this is going to sound strange, but would you go to dinner and the movies with me this evening. You know, an adult date?"

With a slight blush, she said "Yes. The boys are having a night with Dad and Steven anyhow at Grams place."

"Is that secure?" he asked worried about the geek.

"Yes, they just wanted one night before dad has to head back overseas and Steven is going to be busy dealing with Spinelli."

"I do know about that part of it." he added. "Has Lucky bothered you any more?"

"No, but I did get messages on my voice mail about Nik leaving Cam and Jake GH in honor of Emily."

"Wow, I had no idea." he said then recalled the message from Monica. "Does my mother know?"

"I believe so." she said then looking at her watch headed towards the door. "I have to get to work."

"Uh, okay. So we can make more definite plans regarding dinner at lunch." he said helping her into the sports car. Stopping her, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss saying. "Until lunch, then."

Tossing her purse inside the car, Elizabeth walked around the door and moved over to Jason and pulled his head down. Kissing him, teaching him how to kiss her was a strange feeling, but at the same time she found he was a quick learner when he pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss.

"Hey, get a room you two." they heard.

Turning to glare at the young man he had heard his Aunt calling Dillon, he said "and where did you spend the night?"

"It's not what you think, I was consoling an old friend. Lulu is coming to LA with me." he said walking into the house. Stopping to make another comment, he saw that Jason and Elizabeth had gone back to kissing one another.

"I will see you at lunch." she said breathlessly when she pulled back.

"I only hope I can get some work done, my mind is most definitely going to be on other things." he said with a smile as he closed the car door behind her. "Be careful, okay? I love you."

With a smile she said "I love you too."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Your welcome to all who thanked me for killing Sam. We have only a couple more chapters, so we should be finished by the end of the week. Thanks to Helena has exactly eight more chapters to go, leaving only the epilogue to be worked out.

So on with the story.

Chapter 12

Mac was just sitting down to an early dinner when he got the message to call Jasper Jacks. Calling the Australian he looked at his healthy salad then said "I will be right there."

Arriving at the Metrocourt he saw the blond with Vee and her husband along with a man he knew was engaged to Elizabeth Webber. Well this should be good; he thought to himself. Sitting down to join them, he had just taken a drink of water when Jack started speaking.

"Sir, the poker tournament was a set up. Several gamblers that owe the various members of this group favors came to town so that we could catch Sam McCall stealing the funds. We set up new recording equipment, let her accomplice piggy back into our signal and have been waiting for them to make a move." He didn't mention their plan to scare her with the Dead man's hand.

Jax continued. "Unfortunately Luke Spencer's death caused a slight change of plans, some of the gamblers got a little nervous and we transferred the money to the First National Bank. Sam was set up to make it to the final table, the gamblers who bought in didn't care since they were still going home with their buy-ins."

Mac just stared, knowing he didn't have to tell them the danger they had placed themselves in. "Okay, so why am I here?"

"Sam never showed up for the games today." stated Vee. "I called in a favor and talked to the man in charge of your angle monitoring system and he said that she has been around town, shopping and spending a lot of time at your daughter's apartment."

Mac closed his eyes knowing what was coming next. "Maxie is wearing the anklet."

"Yes, I am sorry sir." said Vee. "We figured they did it somehow yesterday afternoon."

Calling Harper he told the detective to track down Sam McCall and arrest whoever was wearing the bracelet. The detective called back and said "She is at Maxie's apartment sir."

"Like I said, arrest whoever is wearing it." he said then hung up. "Did Sam take the money?"

"No, but I heard from Patrick Drake that Spinelli is locked up in Mercy, my guess is she is waiting for his release tomorrow." Jack then walked the man to the exit, heading to the house so he could babysit the boys while Jason and Elizabeth went on a date.

When Jack arrived home, he heard Elizabeth and the boys in the kitchen eating dinner. Seeing them, he couldn't help wishing things had gone differently in his life, but knew that living a lie for his parents and a family would have killed him. When Romport entered, Elizabeth thanked her for supervising that evening.

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of keeping an eye on these two." said Jack pretending to be offended.

"One phrase, Jack. Hershey's chocolate syrup on Cheerios." said a laughing Elizabeth as she went to change ignoring Jack's pouting. As she stood in her closet, she tore things out, tossing them on the bed, trying some of them on, then removing them so they could join the growing pile.

Hearing an ahem, she turned to see Robin standing there. "What am I going to do, I have nothing to wear." she wailed.

Walking into Elizabeth's closet which was the size of Emma's bedroom and glancing around at all the clothes she came back out and said "What happened in there, it looked like a hurricane went through and what do you need to change for?"

"Wait, why are you here?" she asked as Robin handed her her bathrobe so she was wearing more than her underclothes.

"I was passing on a message from my mother and stop trying to change the subject." she said with her hands on her hips.

"What message?" asked Elizabeth as she attacked her pile.

"That she has the files and is having them delivered by someone with a vested interest in the truth. Now talk." said Robin pointing her finger at Elizabeth.

"Okay, here it is. WAIT!, there is something I need to tell you first. Jack really is gay, we pretended to be engaged in case Jason tried to take Jake away from me. But now that we know the truth, Jason and I are going on an adult date, to the movies and dinner so I have to find something to wear and I hate everything in my closet and don't have time to shop and what does one wear on an adult date, and I don't even know what movie we are going to see and does Jason EVEN LIKE movies. And dinn...."

Robin picked up a t-shirt and used it to block Elizabeth from speaking. "Thank goodness for blessed silence. I am sorry I ever asked you to talk. Did you take even one breath in the middle of that?"

Sitting down on her bed, Elizabeth burst into tears, and Robin just sat down Indian style on the floor in front of her and said "Okay, first we figure out what you are going to be wearing/"

Finding her a pair of jeans and a moss green shirt, she handed them to Elizabeth who rejected them saying. "Jason has already seen me in those."

"When, this looks summery." she stated only for Elizabeth to explain that it was the day of the fire at the coffee shop.

"Then Jason Morgan has seen them, Quartermaine hasn't." she said telling her to get dressed then sent her back into the closet with a different bra. "That one looks sexier."

"Robin, I don't intend to sleep with Jason, at least not tonight." said the brunette exasperated with her friend when she tossed in a pair of boots.

"Okay, show me." When Elizabeth came out, Robin said "perfect, not slutty but it doesn't scream harried mom of two. Now I would wear your hair up a bit."

Seeing the look of doubt, Robin said "A very loose bun, wait, no wear it down."

By the time Elizabeth walked back down the stairs, Robin had distracted her enough to keep her from going over the edge. Something that changed when she saw Jason waiting for her. "Oh god."

Watching in shock as his 'date' hurried back up the stairs, he looked at the boys who had come from the kitchen and were rushing towards him. Once he had hugged them and they had talked about dinner, he asked Robin why Elizabeth had gone back up the stairs.

"Hell if I know." she mumbled under her breath as she chased after her friend. Walking into the bedroom, she saw Elizabeth pacing back and forth arguing with herself. "What is going on?"

"What if he finds me boring?" she asked then glared at Robin when her friend started laughing. "Well?"

"You have lost your mind. That man is in love with you, go down there and reassure him you haven't changed your mind." Elizabeth went to her closet and grabbed her favorite jacket then followed Robin down the stairs. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." he said admiring her outfit. Robin just rolled her eyes, Jason Quartermaine hadn't been this awkward as a high school student. When the two had said good night to the boys and thanked Jack for babysitting, the irreverent Brit just smiled then when they were almost out the door said.

"Now be sure to have her home by her curfew, and I am sure I don't have to tell you no snogging on the first date. And remember, she is a lady and let's see, oh I know.... I had better not find you on the porch checking her tonsils." with that evil grin, he saw Jason smiling slightly while Elizabeth just said "You boys behave now. Maybe we will bring the babysitter home some sort of treat."

"Well, I certainly deserve kudos, it's not every man that babysits so his ex-fiancee can run off with another man. So, Doc Robin, what are you plans this evening?" He said with a grin at the young doctor.

"I was thinking of a phone tree." she said with a smile. "I can start with Lainey and then she can call Epiphany and hopefully by morning, Kelly will get the message that you are free, but unavailable, I think tomorrow will be great fun at work."

"You are evil." he said with a laugh. Then turning to the boys asked "So do you boys want to play some snooker before I drive you over to your grams house?"

With a cheer, Cam said yes while Jake said "Yeahhhhhh."

Jason was holding the door while Elizabeth slipped into the carseat, then he softly closed it to walk around the hood of the car saying "Now, remember Quartermaine, dating has more than likely changed just like everything else in the last fifteen years."

Looking onto the back seat before getting in the car, he saw the flowers and then grimaced. Maybe they weren't a good idea, but he was giving them to her later, before dinner. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

"I have no idea what is even out." she said with a laugh then suggested they drive to the Metroplex to see what there was. Arriving they found nothing."The boys want to see that one." she said pointing at the latest Pixar movie. "That one looks way to violent."

They had never heard of several of the films. "Well, maybe we should find something else." he said regretting he hadn't looked in the newspaper. Grabbing one from the nearest machine, he said "Wait, how going to this instead."

Elizabeth read the small blurb and smiled. "That sounds like fun for me, but are you sure you want to spend the evening at the Art Museum."

"Yes, if I remember right, didn't Monet do the paintings that look like dots up close." he said as he drove to the museum. Two hours later, they left the traveling show. Elizabeth intrigued to find that Jason Quartermaine knew a lot about art and Jason found he had enjoyed the museum a lot more with her than with his fifth grade teacher who had dragged them through Paris looking at the exact same pictures.

As they arrived at the Metrocourt, Jason looked down then over at Elizabeth, "We should go visit those paintings where they belong. Take the boys before Edward officially retires. We could spend a couple of months exploring Europe as a family."

With a wistful smile, she said "Do you remember when you bought the tickets for Italy, then Kate Howard was shot?"

"No and who is Kate Howard and why would I care if she was shot?" he asked then groaned, "Unless, did I shoot her?"

"No, it was Anthony Zachara. We had an argument that day, you brought me to her room and said that we had to end, that that could be me lying in that bed. That we couldn't do that to the boys."

Jason found himself reliving that memory as she told him what had happened. "There was a dark haired woman there, she was upset that I had used the blond to say that, wasn't she?"

"Yes." She said then heard her name. Turning she saw Jax walking over along with Jack. Groaning when she saw the smile on her friend's face, she said "Trouble coming in."

Seeing Jack, Jason glared only to be told. "I am only here for a minute. We canceled the tournament, Sam never showed up and it just wasn't any fun if she wasn't there."

"Has anyone heard from her?" asked Jason. "Where are the boys?"

"At the Hardy's. Some guy showed up, said he used to work for you, Steven verified it. Some guy named Corelli."

"Francis Corelli?" asked an excited Elizabeth while Jason looked at her and said "Do you know this man?"

"Yes, he was my guard for a while. Did you take a picture?" Seeing the photo on the phone, Elizabeth relaxed and said "That is him. He will keep the boys safe."

"Good, because Mac Scorpio has his daughter under arrest for helping Sam escape by wearing her ankle monitor. Even being in the same room with Sam was a violation of her probation but Maxie claims she had no idea when Sam slipped it on her. She claimed that when she went to bed the night before she wasn't wearing it. Claims to have a witness." he said dryly.

"Who?" asked Jason.

"Lucky Spencer who apparently spent the night." Jax said making sure Elizabeth was fine with it only for Elizabeth to laugh.

"I wonder if she won the gold, silver or bronze." she said only for Jack to laugh while Jason looked at her strangely. "I promised to explain yesterday, so anyhow. Someone compared sleeping with Sam to g.."

"...gymnastics." said Jax getting it. Only to start laughing himself then he tried to explain to Jason who had never heard the comment. "I heard it years ago from Simon."

"Well, Lucky was saying I was lousy in bed, that he missed Sam for her routines." Only to have Jax snort in disgust.

"He had to be lousy in bed himself if he thought she was any good. Like was said, she had a set routine and never varied from it. Elizabeth, I truly doubt you have anything to worry about there." said Jax only for Jason to glare at him. "Wait, I don't have first hand experience."

"I'm not worried about what Sam or Lucky thinks about me." she said with quiet dignity wondering how to change the subject when Carly walked up.

"So, how is dinner?" she asked. Then before Elizabeth could answer, she said to Jax and the others, "I need a word with Elizabeth, go away."

Jason refused to leave, his mind had shown him several instances where Carly had attacked Elizabeth only for the brunette to say they would be fine.

Looking at the flowers, and knowing that orchids weren't the usual for the tables, Carly said "Jason?"

"yes." she said with a blush.

"I would have never guessed if I hadn't seen him handing them to the waiter. He looks so awkward, until you two are talking." she admitted to watching them from the corner.

"He doesn't remember dating, or anything else." said Elizabeth.

"Then, do what Robin and I failed to do. Let him work it out, because you can see from his face, that pleasing you is his only objective." she said softly. "It's so hard to see him and know he isn't my old friend. I finally understand how the Quartermaine's felt."

"I'm sorry, for your sake, but honestly, for Jason's. I think this is the best chance he has at a life."

"Yes, even I know that he would have given everything up to be normal, for a chance with you and your sons." she said swallowing her guilt. "But Jason was trapped, by his feelings of guilt, by his fears and mainly by the people around him. They-we didn't want him to change."

Elizabeth softly laughed then said "Carly there is no such thing as normal. All we can strive for is happy. That is our goal, that and I have one more thing I want. I am hoping he wants it too."

"What's that?" she asked touching the petal of one of the flowers.

"More children. All I have ever wanted for us was a chance to find out if we can do this together. Whether as Jason Morgan or now as Quartermaine."

"Good luck." she said well aware Elizabeth wouldn't need it. She could see the look in this Jason's eyes, all the things he had hidden for years, were reflected on his face.

Johnny was walking down the docks planning delivering his partner some dinner when he heard the sound of water splashing loudly. Wondering what was going on, he was heading up the stairs when he saw Lulu with some blond guy with messy hair. "Did you hear that?"

"The water, wasn't that you?" she asked.

"No, I just left Kelly's." he said when they heard an even bigger rush of water. The threesome moved closer to the sound only for Lulu to scream as she saw what was causing the noise. "Someone help me stop this."

"Lulu, it's too late." said Dillon as he held her back while Johnny called the police. Reaching Mac Scorpio he told him what was going on just as the boat let out a huge groan and tilted onto it's side.

By the time the police and firemen arrived, all that could be seen of the boat was the gangplank that was reaching out forlornly into the open water. "What happened here?"

Lucky and Ethan showed up just in time to hear the question and when Lulu told them what she knew, the older Spencer insisted Mac arrested Johnny for sinking the boat. "On what cause?"

"Come on, Mac. You know who he is and what he does. You know he took over Sonny's territory."

"Actually I didn't. I walked away." said the man quietly. "A better suspect would be someone in your family considering the bank is planning on repossessing the boat. Besides, I was just at Kelly's when this happened."

"Yeah, right." scowled the former cop who then brightened up as he realized that the boat sinking meant they would receive the insurance policy.

Harper was coming off the Coast guard boat to talk to his boss when Anna Demera showed up. "Mac, this was the work of Jerry Jacks. I was tracking him down, he is here in town when I ran across the man he bought the bomb making materials from. He wanted low concussion bombs so they wouldn't be heard."

John looked at Mac and said "That would explain the first whoosh I heard. It sounded like water racing someplace."

Harper confirmed that it was what it looked like and said was explaining to Mac about why he was near the boat instead of looking for Sam McCall when Alexis came down to the docks. "Lulu, I just had a call from your Aunt. She would like you and your brothers to meet Laura and her at GH."

Dillon watched as Lulu and her brothers all took one last look before the river swallowed up the Haunted Star then rushed off to join their mother and aunt. Turning to the dark haired man standing there glaring at him, Dillon said "What did I do?"

"Nothing and that is the problem." he said quietly before leaving.

Elizabeth and Jason were lingering down in the parking lot, neither really wanting the night to end, when she asked if he remembered her studio. "Yes, I have memories of us there. Most of them are splotchy when others stopped in, but when it was just the two of us, they are clear."

"Would you like to see it?" she asked hopefully.

With a deep sigh, he told her about the memory he had gotten back, about how he had thought she was dead and seeing the studio. "I can't step in there, the feelings of loss, that Morgan had. I am not ready to deal with them. He was willing his heart to stop when he remembered Jake and Cam. I can't go there, not yet." he said softly.

Elizabeth saw the glassy eyes and hugged him tightly. "Of course not. Maybe some other day. Do you think we ..."

Answering her phone when she saw it was her Grams, Elizabeth said "We will be right there."

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"Cam tripped, dropping his glass, we have to meet them at GH." she said as they rushed to see their son.

Arriving in the emergency room, Elizabeth was offered a crying Jake by Steven on their way to see Cam. Laura and her family saw the entourage and Lucky decided to follow, sure that somehow, Jason had endangered his family.

Seeing Patrick Drake standing outside the curtain and laughter inside, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not bad. We used glue so it wouldn't scar."

Turning to her Grams and her dad, Elizabeth asked what happened while they waited on being told they could go in.

"He decided he had to be a big boy and help clear the table. It was so cute, I couldn't resist letting him." the elderly woman said feeling guilty about what had happened to her great grandson.

"So Morgan, they already had to rush one of my sons to the hospital because of you." said Lucky as he approached. "So what happened, did one of your enemies shoot him? Did they plant a bomb close enough to hurt them. Or did they just kidnap one of them again?"

"Back away, Lucky." said Jason not wanting to get into it with the clown.

"I don't think so. I told you Elizabeth, I told you he would get one of them hurt." crowed Lucky only to see Robin coming out from behind the curtain and glare at him.

Audrey stared at Lucky Spencer and couldn't help wondering why on earth he would try and hurt Elizabeth like this, let alone in front of the boys. "Actually, Mr. Spencer. Cam fell while carrying a wine glass to my kitchen while helping me clear the table."

With a look of triumph, Lucky said. "What was my son doing carrying a wine glass. Were you drinking at this party."

Bobbie saw an extraordinary sight, Audrey Hardy rolling her eyes as she counted to ten. Then when she spoke, the former nurse was reminded how tough this woman once was. "Lucky, you are an idiot. You are so blinded by jealousy that you can't see what is right in front of your face. Cam was carrying the glass to the kitchen, yes. He was trying to be a big boy, something you might want to try someday."

Elizabeth swallowed the chuckle but Patrick, Jason and the newly arrived Jack didn't. When Lucky turned red and started to threaten to go for custody of his sons, Elizabeth didn't even acknowledge him. Turning to Bobbie she said "If you will excuse us, my family wants to spend time with Cam, could you please remove Lucky from the area while we are behind the curtain."

Bobbie and Laura dragged Lucky away, reminding him he gave away all rights to Jake and had never had any to Cam. "Well that was before I found out I couldn't have kids. I want those boys back. They were mine first."

Jack stood there, then said to Patrick Drake. "Did anyone ever think to have him committed?"

"No, selfishness isn't a mental defect." he replied.

"No, but having bats in the belfry is." retorted the Brit before calling Edward Quartermaine. "Are you still looking into Spencer junior."

"Yes, why?" asked the elderly man perking up. Then he saw his television screen change. Watching it, he ignored the Brit then said "Jerry Jacks sunk that Haunted Star."

Laughing, Jack said would you please repeat that. Then went to check on his adopted family. Seeing Cam clinging to Jason and his mom while Jake just kept bouncing up and down he said "A word please, a moment of silence for the Haunted Star, it seems to have sunk to the bottom of the Port Charles River."

Harper was tired, he had tried looking for Sam, but had had no luck and the judge was refusing to authorize a search warrant for her place. Heading back to the waterfront diner, he got a call from Mac. "Judge Henderson just called. Turns out he had a guest for the last day. A man with a gun hired to keep him from issuing any search warrants. Get to McCall's apartment, I will meet you there with some uniformed officers, then we need to do a search. Damien Spinelli accessed a computer and got himself released from Mercy. Yesterday evening."

Heading down to his daughter's cell, Mac asked if she had spoken to Spinelli.

"No, why?" she asked. "Was he released."

"He sighed himself out, yesterday." Seeing the look on her face, he said "What?"

"Lucky thought he heard something yesterday evening then when we went to the living room, the door was ajar. I just thought we did it when we...." she didn't finish her statement before sitting down to cry. "Oh god, what have I done?"

Shaking his head as he left, Mac hurried over to Sam's and they broke into the apartment. Hearing the sounds of something in pain, they hurried towards the bedroom, worried about what they were going to see.

Entering, Mac covered his mouth, he could smell the urine and the blood long before he saw the dead woman lying on her bed with a bullet wound. But the part that scared him was the man with the floppy hair lying on the bed curled up in a fetal position, murmuring to himself as he held a gun.

Then seeing the ropes, Mac told Harper to get someone Dr. Winters there. Backing out, he called Alexis and said "Did you heard about Judge Henderson?"

"Yes. He also told me about Jerry and Sam. I am on my way to her apartment. Are you there already?"

"Alexis, I will meet you downstairs." he said but stopped when he heard her reply.

"Sam is dead. I already know." she said then added. "Jerry called and left a message right after the Judge called."

"Spinelli is here, he is out of it. We might have to subdue him." he warned.

Lainey entered the bedroom, only to be pulled back by Harper when Spinelli fired on the woman, claiming she was in on it with the evil maternal one who was keeping Stone Cold away from his true family.

Jason and Elizabeth gave in to Cam's request to spend the night at the mansion again, while Jack took a call from Mac Scorpio. Watching the family bond that was finally forming he said "Thanks for the message."

Finding the man he was looking for at the Quartermaine residence he said "Mr. Corelli, I thought you should know, Spinelli is at Sam McCall's place. She is dead and he is ready for a straight jacket."

Nodding, Francis acknowledged what was said. He had been watching the annoying slut and had only gone to the boys once he had seen Jerry Jacks leave the building. He had listened as the man had killed Sam, wishing it had been he who had gotten to pull the trigger. Now he was onto his last assignment protecting the children and Elizabeth from the last threat against them.

Spinelli let them take him to GH, that was all part of his plan. He knew the hospital inside and out and he would be able to get access to all of those who had helped keep his master from being with his soul mate. When he was in the padded room, he let them medicate him, knowing he would need sleep and that he would long remember his goddess dying right before his very eyes.

He looked up at the ceiling and almost smiled at the camera they had monitoring him. If he behaved for twenty four hours, it should give him enough tape for the program he had written using Sam's computer to kick in so that he could escape.

Mac thanked his people for their hard work and was driving an upset Alexis home when he got the call. "Are you sure Harper?"

"That is what the doctor said. Self-inflicted wounds. He had to have freed himself and then retie himself back up. It also explains to two guns. We found the one Jerry left behind after shooting her and hers was without any prints except the kids."

"Let me know what CSU finds." he then told him to take Sam's computer to the station and have it checked over by Anna's expert.

"Yes sir." he said before picking up the laptop. The forensic unit showed him the note in the baggie and asked about it.

Reading the note, Harper knew he was not going to get any sleep that night as he called someone. "I found something that needs to disappear from the station before it is read."

"What is it?" asked the voice on the other end.

"A not so love note from Morgan to Sam McCall. He basically threatens to have her killed."

The man on the other end, thought about what he had read in the note and said "Just leave it in the evidence. It can't be used against Quartermaine and no one knows about me."

Mac stayed with Alexis, he checked to see that Molly and Kristina had eaten dinner, worried how they were going to take the news of yet another loss. He knew that things were difficult between the sisters but he also was aware that Georgie had been Maxie's support system in spite of her mistakes. He was sure that deep down it was the same for the Davis girls.

Instead he saw they tried to be there to support their upset mother but it was very clear that for them, losing Sam was like losing a distant aunt. When they had gone up to bed, Mac sat down, and tried to find something to comfort Alexis.

He even tried asking about good memories in regards to Sam only for Alexis to burst into tears and say. "The only good memories, turned out to be when she was playing me and trying to seduce Ric."

Swallowing he said "I'm sorry, but what about memories about her father. Surely they are pleasant."

With a harsh laugh, she said "Not really, considering I was fourteen when he raped me."

"But I thou--" he said confused.

"I let Sam think it was romance, back when I wanted to help her. When I didn't realize that my daughter takes after her father. He was at a party, got me drunk with what I thought was fruit juice. I woke up in a bed the next morning with him inside of me." she said with a bitter laugh. "I screamed but he laughed and said go ahead scream, no one can here you. Then he slapped me then said "Since you are awake I can find another use for that mouth of yours."

"Oh, god, I am sorry, Alexis." he said regretting bringing up bad memories.

"It's not your fault." she sighed. "Who knows, maybe if I told Sam the truth, it might have woken her up. To this day, I have nightmares about what he did to me.. He was at my school, visiting with his daughter. I never said a word. Never told anyone."

"Is he still alive." he asked wondering if she would feel better

"No, he was killed a few years later. Tried to grab a neighbor girl out of her bedroom. The father caught him and shot the man." she said shivering. Asking Mac to stay, she offered him the guest room, explaining she was worried about Jerry showing up.

The next morning when Mac arrived at the station, Maxie was taken to her father's office where he explained about Spinelli. The Blond asked if she could visit him only for her father to point out she was in custody for a serious offense and that she couldn't treat the jail like it was a hotel. In truth, Lainey was afraid of how Spinelli might react to her and had suggested they be kept apart.

Laura was dealing with her family since they found out that the bank had already contacted the insurance company about the Haunted Star and its loan. Ethan had fled town when he found out there was no payout since the tournament had been robbed.

Lucky was trying to figure out what to do with himself. He had no job and no prospects of one. Alexis had given him his money, saying Nik had prepared that part in his will. He had called an attorney only to be told that he had no case and that pretty much no attorney's wanted to take on ELQ or Diane Miller on his behalf. He had thrown a fit and tried to go see Elizabeth only to find she wasn't at the fancy house her ex-fiancee had bought nor her old place.

Lulu had heard his grumbling and had considered telling him that she had seen the boys at the mansion but knew he would blow all of his money on a case he would lose and she wanted better for him. After a long talk with her mother, she had decided to go to school in Paris, like Robin had done all those years before.

Jason and Liz were spending the morning together since she had an afternoon shift at GH. The boys were playing in the spare bedroom while their parents were once again talking, but when Elizabeth received a package from Anna, she had asked Monica to stay with the boys for a little while.

Showing Jason what Anna had acquired, she said "Emily is alive."

Turning to the man standing there, he asked "Frisco, is that true?"

"Yes, I was tracking them, but suddenly both girls disappeared late November '08. Jerry Jack crossed my path about the same time. He was fleeing from Port Charles and in exchange for some information with the Russian's, he was allowed to live. I lost track of him for a while, since I was back looking for the girls, but then this Rebecca showed up here. I had found her records, but had thought she was dead."

"Is Rebecca Emily?" asked an upset Elizabeth.

"I don't know. I do know that the same drugs given to Morgan in Mexico, were tracked to the last spot I had located the girls at."

"Via Jerry?" she asked while Jason looked at the picture of Georgie as something wandered around the back of his head.

"Jason, what is it?"

"What does Georgie look like as a blond?" he asked then went to the drawer and pulled out a pen, then shaking his head ran upstairs to the boys playroom and grabbed their markers promising to return them. Returning he drew on the picture and asked "Does anyone know what this means?"

Seeing what he had drawn, Frisco hissed and said "Yes, where did you see that?"

"I think it is connected to Mexico and my memories that are missing." he said grimly. Then looking at Elizabeth, he said "Jerry, I think that someone saved me from Jerry, and it is connected to those two and this weird lettering. I also know one thing, it wasn't Sam and the church didn't fall on me."

"I will look into it, If you remember something. Please let me know." he said before leaving.

"Are you mad that I found out yesterday and didn't tell you?" she asked when he seemed so quiet.

"God, no." he said looking astonished. "I am glad you brought Frisco here. I just think that part of me doesn't want to retrieve those memories since they include this Sam woman."

Knowing she had to reassure him, Elizabeth hugged him and said "We will work through whatever is there, I promise."

"I can't lose you, Elizabeth." he said softly. "Not over whatever happened there."

"I love you, I might end up angry at you, but I doubt it. I made some real bonehead mistakes while we were apart too." she reminded him. Then seeing the time, went to kiss the boys goodbye before heading over to GH. Jason drove her, then went on to ELQ, his grandfather had the goods on Spencer, but it looked like the man was leaving town, so he would just hold them in reserve just in case.

Spinelli had the time of his life slipping out of GH. But first he made one stop only to find that Elizabeth Webber wasn't working that morning. Leaving the head nurse tied up, he giggled when he saw her angry glare over the top of the gag. "You, you should have known better. You had to know that Stone Cold adored his goddess but you helped the evil one. You saved the goddess for my master, you risked everything for their true love, yet you abandoned your duty as a nurse, you interfered in true love for that mistake."

Epiphany let him rant, hoping he left soon. She had made plans to met Trousiant here before heading to lunch. She wanted the kid away before she was rescued. When god seemed to answer her prayers, she stopped from thanking him as she realized he would go after Elizabeth Webber.

Hearing the door open, right on time, she shouted through the gag at the man. He quickly released her only to be told to let her free herself the rest of the way and for him to call Jason and Elizabeth then the police. "Warn them, warn them that Damien Spinelli is on the way and he has a gun."

"The kid who hung around Morgan, why are you worried. He is anno--"

"You haven't heard? He was placed in Mercy's lock-down ward. He is obsessed with Morgan and see's Elizabeth as a threat. GO! GO CALL THEM, NOW!" she shouted then seeing her face went to find a phone. After calling Mac Scorpio he tried to find the number for the Quartermaine residence when he saw Bobbie Spencer coming down the hallway.

"What is the number for the Quartermaine's?" he asked urgently. When she started to ask why, he said later, just listen when I talk to them. Reaching the house, he got no answer then said "Cell phone numbers, anyone there."

Getting Monica's voice-mail, they tried Tracy. Finally reaching her, the janitor told her what was going on. Tracy tried the house then her father's. Warning Edward, she said "Find Jason."

"He is looking at our waterfront property. I -" Getting dial tone, Tracy hoped he was trying to reach Jason as she rushed to the ground floor of ELQ and to her car. She kept calling the house and got no one. Trying the police, she heard from Mac who said he was on his way.

"What is going on?" asked the sweet sound voice behind them.

"ELIZABETH?" Turning, they saw Epiphany rushing forward and hugging her nurse. "Where are Jason and the boys?

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I am sending Spinelli over the edge, if you like the character even a bit, I wouldn't read this chapter.

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to answer as her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's Francis. We have the boys at your old place. But that Spinelli kid, he shot the maid."

"Alice?" she asked horrified. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Monica and I took the boys and left. We checked to make sure we weren't followed but I can't reach Jason. There is no answer on his cell."

"He... wait, he just arrived." she said turning around to rush over to the man getting off the elevator. "We are on our way."

"I don't think that is a good idea. You could led this kid straight to us and I only have one gun. The boys are fine for now. Just stay there and let the police protect the two of you. You didn't see this kid, he is unhinged." Said the guard. Elizabeth could feel Jason's fear and hugged him saying "Thanks, here's Jason."

Jason listened to the strange voice on the other end, then said grimly "I will protect her with my life."

Mac reached them and said "Let's hope that doesn't become necessary. Harper was at the mansion, he said Alice needs blood and stitched up, but that you might want to know, she let the kid in the door. Thankfully your man saw him coming from where he was talking to your mother about security and got the boys and her out the back door."

"Alice let him in." asked Jason sounding a lot like his alter ego. "She knows what he has been doing, what possible excuse could she have?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." said Mac who then went with them to see Epiphany who was arguing with Leo Julian about needing to be hospitalized.

"Piph, I am so sorry." Elizabeth said as she hugged her friend and boss. "This is all..."

"Don't you dare say your fault." she replied dangerously. "This is not your fault. This is Spinelli's fault. You are not to blame."

"She's right about you, Elizabeth but it is my fault." said Jason only to be told that no, it wasn't..

When he protested; Epiphany said "No, you aren't. Morgan wasn't at fault. Yes, he was feeling lonely and let that kid stay with him, but even he didn't know he was this crazy. There were signs, we all ignored them. I know that Stan didn't like him, but I dismissed it has his feeling replaced. Instead I was just happy he was no longer working for Morgan or Corinthos."

Audrey Hardy opened the curtains and looked out to see that computer geek standing on her porch and quietly backed up before he saw her. Heading to Steve's study, she called 911 and asked for help. Deciding the safest spot was beneath the desk, she hid and then pulled the chair in as close as she could.

Spinelli looked in the garage then came back to the front door. The evil one's most maternal unit's vehicle was there, but she seemed to be holed up in her fortress. Banging on the door with his gun, he saw the sled leaning against the porch swing and with a cold smile picked it up and smashed the window. Hearing the sirens, he swore then rushed off.

She wasn't his target anyhow. He wanted the evil doer and the unwanted spawn that had been stolen from his goddess. Escaping to the docks, he tried to figure out where to hide. Then he saw the old Corinthos warehouses that were now empty. Entering the office, he saw there was nothing left. No chairs, no tables and thankfully no police. When he returned to the coffee shop part of the warehouse, he quickly went through the drawers to find what he could.

Going through everything, he found the knives used to cut open the bags of coffee that used to come into the warehouse and with smile vowed to use one of them in honor of the love that had been stolen, but first he had to figure out where the evil one was.

Pacing back and forth, he never heard the someone slip in, until he saw the shadow and with the knife in his hand, stabbed the man. Hearing the thud of the body hitting the ground, Spinelli turned and saw that the man must have been working for the family that had unlawfully taken away Stone Cold's empire.

"Who are you?" he asked then saw the blond man struggling to breath in spite of the hole in his lungs.

Francis looked at the kid, then prayed he had never goggled Jason's older employees. "Roma's, I work for the Roma's. What are you doing here?"

Realizing his mistake, Spinelli said "Nothing that concerns you." Hurrying away, he was leaving the warehouse when he recalled how Stone Cold would sometimes disappear into the building across the docks. Entering it out of curiosity, he saw nothing that would interest his master there. Until he heard the high sounding voice of young laughter.

Following it, he saw the steel door and just knew that it was connected to his master. Hearing the sound of voices within, he gave a cold smile when he realized that the bastard children were in there. Knocking he heard the sounds stop then nothing for several minutes, finally he heard the sound of footsteps and slipped up a floor..

Seeing his master and the evil temptress who had stolen him away, Spinelli crept back down to the door and listened as they decided it wasn't safe to stay there. "Do we know if he knows about my studio?"

Jason said "I have no idea. No memories of him. But we should assume he does."

Getting the boys into their woolens, Elizabeth carried Jake and Jason carried Cam to the truck that the man who called had said he drove. Monica hurried to join the police and medical team now working on the man in the warehouse while Elizabeth and Jason made plans to drive the boys to the safest place she knew.

Jason helped her into the driver's seat since she knew where they were going and went to get into the passenger seat only to hear sound of the doors locking. Looking up he saw Elizabeth's terrified face and then the face of the man behind the boys with a gun.

"Drive."

"No." said Elizabeth aware that if she did what he wanted she would be vulnerable. Seeing him hold a knife to Jake's neck, she whimpered and said "Why are you doing this? He is Jason's son, do you really think that he will forgive you for harming him?"

"Why not, I erased all the evidence and he forgave the goddess for her moment of weakness." said the man who then said "I told you to drive. If you don't want me to kill him right here, drive."

"Where to?" she asked starting the car and hoping it had some kind of tracking device.

Jason was trying to stay in this world, but his memories of the other times Elizabeth had been in danger where crashing into his conscious. Gripping the hood of his car as he tried to get control of the pain, he looked up when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Morgan?" he heard then saw the Zachara kid. "I was too far away, but my partner is following them. Come on."

Holding his head as they drove, Jason got control of the pain and asked "Do you have a spare gun?"

"Glove box." he said then listened to something coming from his blue-tooth. "Why would he head downtown?"

Getting caught by traffic, Johnny maneuvered around a large truck and was soon driving fast towards the business district only to be informed that his partner had lost track of the SUV. "It's the size of a small boat, how could you lose it?"

Hearing the explanation, he asked Jason. "Which of these seems likely Metrocourt, ELQ or Jacks' Enterprises. Or he could have..."

Listening to the voice in his ear, he looked at Jason and asked "What do you remember about the hostage crisis at the Metrocourt?"

"Very little, only some time I spent with Elizabeth in an elevator while we were waiting to be rescued."

Spinelli forced Elizabeth out of the vehicle then turned to Cam and said "Did you know your daddy died here. Your real daddy, your mommy killed him. She likes to act all sweet and innocent and like she is better than everyone else. She looked down on the goddess for being honest about who she is while lying about being a murdering bitch."

Seeing Cam start crying, Elizabeth tried to comfort him but Spinelli who was holding a gun on Jake said "Don't, or I kill him instead of just talking to the kid. Now where was I? I know, I was explaining to Cam how is his mother was a murdering adulterous whore."

Elizabeth said to Cam, "Ignore him baby, he is lying. Just wait for Jason, he will be here soon."

"NO! JASON'S NOT GOING TO RESCUE YOUR BASTARD SON. HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT THE ONE THAT YOU STOLE FROM HIM, WHY WOULD HE EVER CARE ABOUT SOME KID THAT ISN'T HIS? "

Carly was working in the office when her head of security called and said "We have an incident going on in the garage. Shots fired. That friend of yours, the computer geek is holding a gun on a little blond haired boy."

Freezing she got control and asked "Did you call the police?"

"They are on their way." he said then said "He is forcing the woman with him into an elevator and their was another kid in the vehicle, he looks about five."

"The woman, what does she look like?"

"Beautiful, long brown hair and wearing scrubs, no jacket." he replied then heard her swear.

"Don't let him out of your sight. When the police get here, let me know." she said before heading to the lobby. Seeing Jax, she said "Spinelli, he kidnapped Elizabeth and Jake. I have to go to the garage. I think Cam is there."

"Wait, let me go, instead." he told her then rushed out to the dark truck. The doors were locked, so he went to the valet station and grabbed a metal bar. Heading to the front window, he saw Cam was sobbing and decided the back window was his best bet.

Smashing it, he told Cam he would be right there. Using his suit jacket to cover the glass, he reached through and carefully lifted the little boy out and said "Let's go find Jason."

When the sobbing seemed to slow down, Cam told Jax what Spinelli had been saying. Silently swearing, he took Cam to the lobby only to see that everyone seemed to be standing absolutely still as Spinelli held a gun to the ceiling and fired a shoot, saying to the guards "Don't come any closer."

Jax gripped the little boy whose head was buried in his chest, not wanting him to see the scene playing out in front of his eyes.

Michael got off the elevator, he had spent the day working as a maid and found himself vowing to be neater when he stayed at a hotel from now on. By the time he realized it was too quiet, he found himself face to face with Elizabeth Webber who had a gun at her head.

"Spinelli, let her go." he said then saw that the little towheaded blond boy in his mother's arms.

"Back away, or I kill her right here." he said and the blond saw the dead eyes and knew the geek was serious. Seeing Jax nodding for him to do so, Michael moved around them in a wide circle while Spinelli forced Elizabeth into the elevator and to stand in front of the doors so that no one could attack him while they were open.

Elizabeth guessed the distance between Michael and her was about five feet and in her desperation to save her son made a plan. Just as the elevator started to close, she prayed quickly then screamed Michael and tossed Jake into his arms.

As the doors quickly closed, Elizabeth gave a sob of relief as she saw the blond catch Jake then it turned to sob when she felt Spinelli press the gun even tighter and say "Do you really think I will let him live. It is the fact that he is alive that cost my goddess her soul mate."

She didn't say a word, then felt the elevator jolt as he pulled the emergency stop button.

Johnny took the call and said we are pulling into the driveway. "Where are you?"

"The security booth." said the woman hitting keys. "Got them. Guest Elevator Two, he seems to be messing with the control panel."

"The boys, were are the boys?" he asked. Seeing Jason checking bullets, he relayed what he knew then said "Cam with Jax and Michael has Jake."

Mac arrived at the hotel, he had been delayed by Lainey's suggestion of using Maxie to talk to kid down. They were hoping his anger at her affair was what led to this, but he wasn't so sure. He got the feeling this had been brewing for a while.

Jason rushed in and saw his sons crying. As he held them both, he looked up and said "Where are they?"

"We are trying to get to them, but we can't override the elevator. The guy in charge of security said someone showed up who claims to be able to help, but he isn't sure." replied Mac feeling his age.

Johnny knew he was taking a chance, but decided Elizabeth's life was more important than this secret. "Sir, come with me. The woman is my partner in something I am working on."

Mac followed and when he entered the security room, stopped shocked beyond belief to see his youngest child calmly sitting in front of a monitor typing away. "Dad, I will explain later, but for now, I have to take care of this."

She hadn't even looked up when he croaked out her name. "And could you please not tell anyone, at least until later. I promise, I will explain."

Stunned, Mac said to the man in charge, "Let her do whatever she is doing. Georgie, can you show me Elizabeth?"

"Here." she said showing him the picture in black and white of the scared mother and the obsessive geek.

Harper called Mac and said "I have Maxie, where do you want her?"

"Keep her in the lobby, until I arrive." he said then looked back at his daughter who hadn't even once looked up. "Will you come to the lobby afterwords or should I return here?"

Hating that she was lying she said "Here."

Jason looked at Mac and said "When can we get up there?"

Suddenly Mac heard a squawk and then they all heard the crash. "What was that?"

"The geek just slammed the elevator into the basement, luckily it was only from between the first and second floor." said someone in security.

Seeing the murderous look in Jason's eyes, Carly took the two boys who were being held by the blond and said "How about I take them to my office. They shouldn't be here right now."

Reluctant to let them out of his sight, Jason finally agreed when he saw AJ's son talking softly to Cam. Once they were gone, Mac explained where they were and Jason said "That is the same elevator we were in after the lobby exploded."

"We have a plan, I am bringing Maxie here to talk to Spinelli." he said not sure it was a good plan but it was the only one he had.

"This is all your fault, yours and that whore Elizabeth's." said Maxie as she entered the hotel in handcuffs. "If you hadn't abandoned him to fend for himself when you were sneaking around getting booty calls, he wouldn't have felt alone and wouldn't have gotten so close with Sam."

Jason just looked at the blond and said "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" she asked only to have the statement repeated by Johnny who just glared at her.

"What is your problem." she asked.

"You, you are a piece of work. When we first met, I remember feeling sorry for you about losing your sister. I remember Lulu's and your version of the past, too bad neither had an ties to reality. If anyone is responsible for this mess it is the two of you and that tramp Sam. But she is dead and you are the only way we have to talk this idiot down."

"Don't talk to me that way, not if you want me to save precious whining Elizabeth f-ing Webber." she growled. "That bitch..."

Jason moved closer to the blond and said "I have never hit a woman, at least not that I remember but you are making want you to be the first."

Turning to the doctor he said "She is going to make things worse. She is going to get Elizabeth killed, get her the hell out of here."

With that, he left the lobby hoping to find a way into the basement.

Bobbie entered the Metrocourt only to be stopped at the lobby. Looking around she saw the police and then the arriving firemen. Then she saw her niece in handcuffs while several people in the room gave her glares.

Walking over to Jax, she asked what was going on. When he told her, she hurried to Carly's office to help keep the boys occupied. She wasn't really happy with Elizabeth's choices in regards to her family, but she knew that woman didn't deserve to be dealing with this.

As the elevator slammed into the basement, Elizabeth felt the doors behind her open just a bit and pushed her way through just as Spinelli fired at her. Grateful the little creep was a terrible shot, she rushed towards what looked like light while he kept on firing.

Seeing the stairs, she rushed up them as fast as she could hitting an solid object halfway up. Seeing that it was Jason, she throw herself into his arms saying. "Thank god. We have to get out of here. He is coming after me."

Pulling her up the stairs, while walking in reverse just in case he saw the kid, they were soon on the first floor again in the employee hallway. "Where are we?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." he admitted as they rushed to get someplace safe.

The girl on the computer called down and gave Johnny the message then groaned saying. "Bobbie Spencer is heading their way for some reason. Get there quick."

Spinelli rushed up the stairs, holding his injured right arm close to his body and holding the gun with his left as he shot at the fleeing couple. As he came down the corridor he saw his target with Stone Cold and shouted for them to stop.

Then firing a round at them, he heard the sound of the boys and saw the office labeled Carly Jax and gave a cold grin. "Stop, evil temptress or I will shoot through the wall. I might even hit the illegitimate bastards who should have never been born."

Elizabeth saw Jason reaching for the gun in his coat pocket and was getting ready to breath a sigh of relief at his being armed when Spinelli shouted. "Stone Cold, don't do it. She has you enchanted, she has stolen away your memories of your true love out of jealousy and hatred. Come with me, we can mourn your great lost love together. We can still be a family. All I have to to cure you is kill the succubus who stole you heart and sperm."

Seeing the younger man holding out his hand, Jason just blinked as he pieced together what the kid was saying. Hearing footsteps, all three of them tensed just as Bobbie Spencer walked around the corner. She looked up in time to see the young man most people had considered harmless shooting at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was diving from the ground along side Jason when she saw the blood on his arm. Reaching into Jason's pocket, she saw the wound was superficial and that he was awake. Standing with the gun in her hand, she said quietly. "That was your sixteenth shot, Spinelli. You fired one in the garage, one in the lobby and at least nine in the basement. Five in the hallway."

Spinelli looked at her confused. Elizabeth was moving closer while he held a gun on her. Lifting the gun, he fired but heard nothing but a soft click. Elizabeth flinched but looked at the kid while lifting the gun she had in her hands. "Did you know that Jason taught me how to shoot a few years ago. Did your favorite slut of the month tell you how I saved her rear instead of letting the whore die by shooting someone?"

Bobbie helped Jason up after checking his arm. She could tell that Spinelli was foolishly not taking Elizabeth seriously as she advanced on the man but she still wasn't expecting her to hold the gun mere inches away from him. "Empty your pocket. NOW!"

Spinelli said "You won't shoot me, Stone Cold would never forgive you."

Elizabeth made sure to grip the gun with both hands and shot him in the thigh. "You were saying?"

Jason tried to approach Elizabeth only to be stopped by Bobbie who knew what Elizabeth was feeling. She could still recall how it had felt to have Damien Smith under her control after BJ's death. She could recall how cathartic it had been to know she was in charge of him.

Spinelli started to protest when he saw her lower the gun to his other leg. Pulling out the knives, he dropped them saying "What now?"

"Nothing, I just hold you until someone shows up."

Spinelli looked at Stone Cold, his master looked dazed. She had to have him under some sort of spell, he was certain of it. Feeling around in his pocket to where he held one knife left he just sneered when Elizabeth asked him how it felt to be without the control.

"To know what being rejected feels like?" She said as Jason moved forward and picked up the gun Spinelli had been carrying.

"My master, even under your spell hasn't harmed me. He can't. You can only control him for so long. He will be by my side--" Spinelli heard the sound of heavy footsteps and knew this was his last chance to take down the evil siren.

He felt the shot rather than heard it and looking down saw the bullet wound. Looking up at Jason he said "But why?" Why aren't you fighting her hold on you? Why would you betray your true friend..."

As he fell, Mac and two officers approached. Calling for the paramedics, they rushed the geek to GH, where unfortunately they successfully removed the bullet.

Jason asked Mac if the could come down to the station. "Right now, I just want to get my family home."

Nodding that he understood, the officer watched as Elizabeth quietly thanked Carly and Jax for protecting the boys then gave Michael a huge hug for catching Jake. As the blond blushed over the praise, Carly for the first time felt old. Her little man was growing up.

Jax hugged his own family watching Jason's leave with him. "Lets go home."

"What about the hotel?" asked Carly only to be told to let Marty handle it. Walking past Mac they listened as he explained to Maxie that no, she wasn't going home. That she was returning to her jail cell.

"But I swear, I didn't know about the monitor until I woke up this morning. Yes, I should have called you immediately, but I didn't want you to know about Lucky." she said with tears running down her face.

"I don't have time for this right now. Harper, take her back to the station. I will meet you there, later." heading towards the security office, Mac was eager to see his little girl only to find the office empty except for a note that was taped to the compute keyboard.

"_Dad, I am sorry I lied to you, but when I woke up, I had no memories of who I was. Then a few months ago in Italy, I met someone who knew of me. Johnny didn't know where he knew me from, just that I looked familiar._

_I am not ready to come home. I have slowly been getting my memories back, but frankly there was no reason to come home other than Robin, Maxie and you. And Maxie has proven to be someone I can't respect. There are a few things you should know._

As Mac read about how involved Maxie had been in the Jason Morgan situation, he dropped his head. What had become of his family. His oldest was a selfish woman who blamed her victim for her crimes and his youngest couldn't come to him with her problems.

_When Johnny figured out who I was, he urged me to come home, but I don't know where that is truly. I had been here to Port Charles a while ago, but had no reaction except an urge to flee and I did that with some help, but that is a different part of the story. For now, I am traveling like I always wanted. I just had to come home and help fix things that I could._

_I was in Mexico when I saw Jerry Jacks, I was determined to figure how I knew him and what he knew about me yet something warned me not to approach him , I ignored what I saw him doing with Sam McCall since she was familiar but I didn't have the same pull to her that I did to Jerry._

_Then I overheard her conversation with a connected man down there outside of a church. They were plotting together, then Sam took some drugs that he offered. I followed Jerry, because I saw him as the bigger threat, never realizing my mistake._

_He shot Jason Morgan who also looked familiar but was still a blank, then left him to die under a lean-to at a church there. Then I heard a conversation with Sam when she showed up and I knew I had __to go and save the two kids she was talking about, never knowing what she was doing to an unconscious Jason. Those kids were Kristina and Michael._

_When I returned, they were gone, the two kids had headed home just in the nick of time. I had heard the man this Sam made a deal with, and knew he was furious they had escaped his clutches. I slowly worked my way north having heard the boy mention Port Charles._

_When I arrived I realized something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. But then one day just as I was giving up and moving on, I was at a small diner just outside of town and a woman came in._

_We talked, she was jittery then when someone called her by her married name, she panicked. When I saved her from him, I had had no idea what she had done, I only saw a woman in danger. But she decided that doing so meant I was now in danger and she insisted on taking me along. I finally got to Italy dad, but one day, she saw something then gave me some numbers._

_She made me promise to live a good life and to travel. To be free. Then never came back to where we were staying. Three days later, her face was in the paper, announcing she had died. I went to claim her and saw her brother. Who of course was Johnny Zachara."_

Mac read the letter and with a sign, read the end where she promised to come home someday, before taking the second letter that had been included out.

"_Sir, I have sent the WSB the coordinates of where I think Georgie's captors held her and the woman I think was Emily Quartermaine. I promise sir, to protect her until she is ready to come home. According to a letter I received from Claudia, she gave my sister something she had never had before that day in that small diner outside of Syracuse._

_A friend, one that accepted Claudia. Something that thanks to my father, my sister and I never had. When my sister died, she sent me one request, to protect her friend. Which I will do with my life._

_John Zachara._

Mac sat down and wept then wiping his tears headed over to GH. Checking on the various patients, he started to piece the puzzle together and he was sick to his stomach at what he was hearing.

"So, this Francis Corelli, he saw Spinelli at the warehouse, went inside and tried to capture him."

"Will he live?" asked the police officer.

"Yes, the knife punctured a lung, but that tough bastard lived. Elizabeth already called checking on him along with Monica who was heading home just in case her family needs her tonight."

"What about my daughter?" he asked Harper as the man joined him.

"Back in her cell, the judge agreed to your request to get her in front of the bench tomorrow. Are you sure about this Mac, she is your daughter." reminded David Harper.

"Yes, she is but I can't let her continue like this, until she learns there are consequences for your actions I can't let her go free." then looking at an entering Alexis saw her talking to Kristina who was wearing the light blue polo of the candy stripper uniform.

He felt the pain of Georgie's letter and knew that eventually he was going to have to tell his daughter and his niece what she wrong but for now, he was just going to tell them she was alive and safe. He knew that in time, she would come home. But he also knew that right now, she was not ready.

Arriving at the Quartermaine's, Elizabeth helped Cam take a bath then crawled into Jason's bed with her son while Jason took care of Jake so that she could answer any questions he had. As she let her little boy talk, Elizabeth knew there would be many more nights of comfort like this one needed, but hoped that with time, what Spinelli had done would so fade along with the fears.

When a somber Jason tucked Jake in next to Elizabeth and pulled a sleeping Cam close to himself, Elizabeth reaching out to hold his hand just under the covers. "He will be fine."

"I won't." said the older man quietly. He could still hear the geek, his delusions giving him greater understanding of what his other self had been up against.

Elizabeth tightened her grip worried about how he would react the next day as they all slowly fell asleep. The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to see Jason gone and felt her heart break. She had been afraid of this, he was going to run. Getting up, she quietly took her clothes into the bathroom and went to shower leaving the door open to listen for the boys.

Just as she was toweling dry, she could hear footsteps and peeked her head out to see Jason standing at the foot of the bed holding a duffel bag. At first just hurt and feeling lost, Elizabeth got angry. He had promised so many times not to do this again, yet it looked like he was running.

Going out, forgetting she was only dressed in her towel, Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom shutting the door behind them. With angry whisper she said "You are not doing this again. I am not going to let you into our lives for you to leave. So just forget about it. Do you get what I am saying."

With a smug grin, he said "Yes, that you are angry, I just don't know why you are upset. Don't you want clean clothes?"

Elizabeth felt her face turn red then looked at the duffel bag. With an embarrassed groan she said "I overreacted."

"Just a bit." he said then leaned down to kiss her. "I know that we have a few things to work through and that Morgan's MO was to protect you by trying to keep this a secret but honestly, I think he/I was an idiot to think that would work. I can feel how he felt, I know that he loves you and the boys. I know he considered Cam his son, just as much as Jake."

Jason with a sad smile admitted. "I have a memory of Jason's about before Cam was born. He is standing next to you, and Cam kicked, you put his hand on your stomach. I can still feel his anguish and regret that he wasn't the father of your little boy."

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall as she saw that memory in her head. "I had given up any hope on that by then. I had come to accept that our feelings then, were mine. That Jason hadn't love me."

"He did, he just knew... your death, would have destroyed him. Then when you had Cam, he would see you and avoid you at first, it was too hard. I can feel his regrets and that is why we aren't backing down or walking away. I know that you think Jason Quartermaine needs to get to know you, but Elizabeth, he does. The only person I think I have complete memories of is you. At least one on one memories."

They stood there, Jason holding Elizabeth, just needing the closeness after the terror of the previous evening. Finally, Elizabeth felt her towel slipping and with a laugh took the bag of clothes and thanked him for going to get them. With a soft kiss, he said "You are welcome, but I have got to get out of here before I forget that our bed has two sleeping little boys on it."

Cam was sitting next tot he door confused by what he was hearing and decided to find someone to ask. But first he needed breakfast. Mommy had promised him his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes at Kelly's. Seeing Jason coming out of the bathroom, he asked "Is you Jake's daddy?"

Stunned, Jason found himself unable to lie and said "Yes."

"Then why weren't you here, were you sick like Lucky? Are you going to be my daddy too?" Seeing the serious expression on the little boy's face, Jason suggested they go talk about this on the steps.

Once settled with Cam on the top and Jason a few steps below so they were looking each other in the eyes, Jason said "First, I would love to be your dad, if you want me to."

"Okay. But why weren't you here?" Jason saw that Cam was staring at him confused.

Trying to figure out a way to explain this to a child, Jason came up with an idea. "When I was Lulu's age, I was in a car accident and hit my head."

"Did it hurt?" asked Cam looking at him with horror.

"I don't remember, but I went to sleep for a very long time." he said then continued. "When I woke up, I was different. Things didn't always …. well like, see that picture?" he said pointing to the O'Keefe painting on the wall.

"Yup, it's ugly." said Cam with a child's honesty squinting at the picture of wire and a cactus on a brown background.

"Well, when I was Jason Morgan, I couldn't see it. It was all slotchy and without your mom around I had no one else who would explain it correctly to me." Jason didn't know if this way would work but it was the best he could come up with right then.

"Okay." said Cam then said "But why weren't you here?"

"Because like how I saw the painting was how I lived. I wasn't around my mom or my grandfather or others because I didn't have someone to explain the correct things to me. And I was doing things the wrong way." He wasn't even sure explaining about the lies and deceit and the way people had tried to mold him into who they needed to be was necessary but he was certain that as the boys grew they would have this talk again.

"But why didn't mommy help you?" he asked. Cam was sure his mommy would have helped, she helped everybody.

"She tried, but I was scared. Like that picture, I was worried because I couldn't see things clearly. I thought that you were safer if people didn't know how much I loved all of you." he said his voice breaking as he tried to explain. "Then someone did hurt you, so I tried to protect you, by leaving again."

"But wouldn't we be safer with you. Mommy always says there is safety in numbers and not to wander off that you can get hurt that way." asked Cam knowing Mommy was always right.

"Remember when I said I had to have people explain things, well. There were people who didn't want me with your mommy, they ..."

"Expaineded things wrong?" asked Cam.

"Yes." he decided that was the simplest way to explain about Sam and Spinelli and the other users in Jason Morgan's life.

"But you are here now, why?"

"Because I have figured out something was wrong with things but didn't know what. Then I had an accident on my motorcycle."

"I likes your motorcycle." said Cam with his eyes lite up. Jason just laughed and messed up his hair.

"Well, when I had my accident, I hit my head again and had another long sleep and when I woke up, things made sense again." Jason wasn't sure about that bike, he was certain that Morgan's knowledge of how to ride it was imprinted on his brain someplace, but this Jason wasn't sure it was a wise idea.

"Are you going to marry my mom?" asked Cam. "Are we going to live together?"

"Yes, we are. Are you okay with that?" He hoped so, he couldn't lose his family now.

"Yup, but can we move someplace else, and take grandma and Grandfather with us, I get losted here."

Laughing Jason picked up Cam and hugged him tight saying, "Well, we are going to have to talk to your mother about that." He also had plans to talk to Alice, find out what her excuse was for letting that Spinelli kid into the house.

Cam wiggled down and entered the room where his Mom was dressing Jake and shouted "Mommy, Daddy says we are getting married and maybe moving, can we keep Grandma Monica and grouchy too."

"Grouchy?" she asked.

"Yup that is what the funny man with the wild hair called Grandfather." he said with a huge grin like he was telling a big secret.

When Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other, she said with a soft grin. "Well, we need to talk about that."

"Okey-dokey, can I get a new pair of sneakers if wes getting married." he asked then rushed to get dressed. "Jake and I are ready for Mike's pancakes Mommy."

Walking down the stair, Elizabeth knew they had lots of issues to work through and figuring out where to live was one of them, but the one thing she was sure of, they were going to be just fine.

Who knows, maybe she would get that little girl after all.

TBC

All that is left is the epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14

I enjoyed writing this one, tomorrow I will update Helena. Thank you to all who have reviewed it. Mandy

Chapter 14

Jason woke up, hugged the woman sleeping next to him and slipped out of their bed at one minute to midnight. Hearing the soft knock on the door, he glared at his sister as she gave him an unrepentant grin. "Okay, okay, I am leaving. Just take care of her for me, okay?"

Emily laughed, when she had finally returned home in March she had been shocked at the changes.

_Slipping in the front door, Emily heard the sound of laughter in the living room. Entering silently she watched as Grandfather was competing with Cam to see whose snowflake melted down the French door window fastest while Jake was already asleep next to Monica who was reading a medical journal. "Hello?"_

_As they shouted and all rushed to hug her, Jake woke up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes before saying a shy hello. "Hello, my sweet little nephew."_

_As he stood and walked over, Emily felt her heart drop as how big he had gotten and all she had missed. After the hugs and promising to answer questions in a bit, she said "Where is Elizabeth?"_

"_Jason had a meeting so she took dinner to the office so they could have a late night date." said Monica. "Do you want me to call them home?"_

"_Home?" she asked joyously._

"_Home." replied Edward with pride as they heard a door opening. Expecting to see Jason and Elizabeth, Emily was shocked to see Michael entering the house. "AUNT EM!" he called out and rushed over to hug her. "I guess that means they found you. Where have you been?"_

_As everyone settled down, Em heard an ahem and turned to see Alfred in the doorway. "Alfred, why are you here?"_

_After hugging the stuffy butler, she was beyond astonished to hear he was working at the mansion, that Alice had been fired for endangering Jake and Cameron and that he had several maids helping him do the job._

_When Elizabeth and Jason finally showed up, Emily walked to the doorway only to see the happy couple kissing in the hall, with Jason suggesting since it was so quiet they could slip upstairs and head to bed. "Please don't, I--"_

_As she was hugged, Emily and Elizabeth were both crying and talking over one another until Michael who had come to the hall whistled and said "Hey, we have been waiting patiently to hear this too."_

_Once they were all settled, with Cam sitting next to Emily, a spot he refused to give up for anyone and Jake in his father's arms, she said "I have no idea where I was being held, but someone showed up, __asking questions about my past about my biological family as well as the Quartermaines."_

"_Then nothing, I know that Georgie was being held in the next cell for a while but then she was gone. For weeks, I was fed, brought books, even art supplies, Elizabeth. They treated me well for a captive." she told her friend laughing. "But no one to talk to, no freedom. Then they just let me go. Gave me some sleeping pills, told me that if I wanted freedom, I would wake up free. I did, but at the time I couldn't remember my name, where I as from, nothing. I had some money that they had given me and I was helped by this couple that owed a small bar."_

"_They weren't letting you wait on customers, where they?" teased Elizabeth as she reached out for her friend's hand._

"_No, the man had a heart attack and I just knew what to do. I saved his life, then when he came home from the hospital stayed with them to help him. One day there was an article in the paper, Nik had died after arranging Luke's death. I had a headache all night then when I woke up, I remembered everything." she said sadly. "I waited until the man was healthy, then came home."_

_As they filled her in on what she had missed, Emily could tell something was bothering Elizabeth. Jason took the boys up to bed, while Monica fussed at Edward until he went upstairs to bed, the older man complaining that he was being treated like he was Cam's age._

_Michael knew that something was up, so he hugged Emily and said "Is it okay to tell Jax and Mom?"_

"_How about waiting until morning?" asked Emily. Then turned to Elizabeth and asked "What is it?"_

_Telling her about sleeping with Nik, was the hardest thing in the world, but she felt like her best friend deserved to know how she had betrayed the best friend's code again. Emily listened, then asked rather coldly "Where was my brother during all this?"_

_Flinching, Elizabeth bowed her head, not wanting to face her anger, what had happened had been her fault more than anyone else's. When Emily repeated the question, Elizabeth just said "We weren't together."_

_Emily walked out of the room, up the stairs and saw that Cam and Jake were fast asleep and said to her brother. "Downstairs now."_

_Once they were in the living room, he glared at his sister when he saw Elizabeth crying and went to comfort his fiancee. "Now once again, where was Jason while this was happening?"_

_Jason knew he had to tell her. "Jake was kidnapped and I..."_

"_You walked away, again. You both are idiots, I can guess what happened. You started hanging with the harpies and freaks that thrived in your world, Elizabeth probably let Lucky back in, not wanting to, but not wanting to break her promise about the boys having a dad, she figures she has to end things but how? How close am I?" she growled._

"_Spot on." said Elizabeth lifting her head. "I am so sorry."_

"_You, you have nothing to be sorry about. Elizabeth, you owe no explanations about Nik," said Emily. "I am only sorry I wasn't here to kick the two of you in the rear. So how did this end up working out?"_

_As they explained the lies, the drugs, Spinelli they realized they had forgotten to tell Emily that Jason was Jason Quartermaine once again. With a half laugh and half sob, Elizabeth did just that._

_After more hugs and lots more tears, Emily hugged them both then asked._

"_So what happened next? I always thought that Spinelli had his brain screwed in a little to tightly. Did Georgie ever come home?"_

"_Yes, for a few days. She left Mac a letter promising to visit soon."_

"_Good, now I want to meet this Jack, he sounds like a great drinking buddy."_

Emily smiled at Elizabeth then headed back to bed. Jack had become a good friend, but the woman who was marrying her brother this afternoon, was her truest friend. She had been there for her, while she had grieved for the lost of Nik and Spencer, had been the one to help her adjust to being home.

Even now, Elizabeth, Jason and the boys were staying at the mansion for her sake in spite of buying a new home down the street. Early the next morning ass they waited for Robin, Elizabeth and Emily talked about how Emily was leaving for England to work with Steven at the American Hospital there. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I mean what is there to mind, I will be staying at a Mayfair Mansion, yes that is such a hardship." she said sighing. "I still can't believe Jack offered that incredible place up and Steven refused."

Once their friends had joined them, they slowly got Elizabeth ready while Jake and Cam were with Jason and his grandfather. Seeing Jack, Patrick Drake and Jax show up, he glared. "What are you three doing here, I thought I told you to stay at least one state away for what happened."

"Hey, how was I to know?" asked Jax. "I had no idea what they were up to." Jack and Patrick had arranged a bachelor party that had resulted in the four of them spending the night in a jail cell until an angry Diane had bailed them out the next morning.

Shaking his head, Jason looked at his nephew who was glaring at the tux hanging on the door. "Do I really have to wear that?"

"Yes, you can blame your mother and pregnancy hormones." said Jason when he saw the dark gray cutaway tux. He had made a mistake the day he had invited AJ's son to be his first usher man. Carly had seen them being measure and had somehow convinced Jason that Elizabeth would love them. When he had asked his fiancee, she had laughed then called Carly reminding her that she had been forbidden to use emotional blackmail or lies to win the bet.

Michael wanted to pout, but he knew that Cam would follow his lead and he didn't want the little boy to be upset on his parents wedding day. Looking around, he tried to find a new topic of discussion and asked Jax about the book Brenda Barrett had written.

Seeing his surprise at the question, Michael nodded towards a pouting Cam. "Well, it is doing well. Your mother even bought a copy."

Brenda had taken the pictures of Maxie and had collaborated with Diane Miller to write a book for teenage girls about how having courage to stand up for yourself was more important than having the latest clothes or the coolest boyfriend. It had been working it's way up the New York Time's best seller list. The only person unhappy with this was Maxie Jones who was serving her probation in Texas under her mother's supervision.

She had been proven to be telling the truth in regards to the ankle bracelet, the camera's in her building had shown Jerry Jacks on her floor carrying the bracelet in his hand. So all she had faced was her probation from before since while what she had helped do to Elizabeth was amoral and ethically wrong, it hadn't been criminally negligent.

When she had heard about Georgie, the blond had settled into a deep funk. And since other than a few post cards, she hadn't heard from her, Maxie believed that she hated her for Spinelli. According to Mac, she was getting mental health help, but Jason still didn't want her around his family.

When Monica came in to fix his tie and tell him how happy she was for him, he hugged her and said "Thank you, for always loving me. Both parts of me."

"I will always love you." she said with a wistful smile. "You dad would be so proud of you today. Lila as well."

Then looking at him in the formal mid-morning tux, she said "AJ on the other hand would be teasing you about this tux. I can't believe you let yourself get conned like that."

"I know, I have been grateful for the memory gaps I still have, but I still should have been able to figure out that she was up to something. Elizabeth just shrugged and said to wear what I want, she didn't care if I came down the aisle in jeans. But since Kate Howard and Brenda had a fit and gave her such a hard time about it, I decided to go with these."

"You do look handsome." she said then looked around for her grandsons and saw them dressed just like their father. "You boys all look so cute."

"We are pretty just for mommy." said Jake with a huge grin while Cam itched his neck where the tie was.

As the couple met in front of the priest, Jeff sighed and said "You are beautiful sweetie." before placing her arm on Jason's.

As the wedding started, several in the audience were reminded of all it had taken to get this particular twosome to this point. Hankies were passed around and even Edward was seen handing his to Tracy. Mac and Alexis were seated in the back, the attorney feeling weird being there considering all her daughter had done to the couple.

When she saw Kristina writing something, she shook her head no at her daughter. She was quite certain that Jason and Elizabeth didn't want to end up as part of her Internet blog. Her daughter had started writing it to deal with her pain and anger over her family issues and Kate Howard had been so impressed with it's following that she often had her write a guest article for her readers about the teen view of various issues.

Michael saw his sister getting in trouble and then Morgan and Molly slipping out of the church. He was too big to follow them without getting noticed, he knew what they were up to it wasn't going to get him in the dog house with their parents but they might get in trouble for slipping out early.

He looked up to see he had been distracted long enough to miss a big part of the ceremony because Jason was slipping Elizabeth's ring on and then she was doing the same with his. When the priest announce that you may kiss the bride, most in the room sighed as he kissed her softly then slowly deepened the kiss.

Robin couldn't help remembering the long road that had led them all here as Patrick and she greeted the couple at the doors of the church. Looking at her husband dressed up as an usher since the best man and his second were too young to be official, she looked around for Michael who had also been part of the service reading Lila's favorite verse on marriage for them as well as seating guests.

She then realized that all the children were missing and that so was Jack. Whatever was going on; she didn't want to know before the bride and groom so she could claim ignorance. "You are glowing." she said to Elizabeth as the bride blushed then said "Hey, I'm the bride, I am supposed to be glowing."

Jason just kept his wife close, loving the sound of that word, 'wife'. Leaning down to kiss her, he said "When do you think we should tell them, they are right, you are glowing."

"Lets wait until we get back from Europe." she said before returning his kiss. "I say we sneak out of the reception and find us a hotel room."

"I have a room in mind." he said with a smile as he recalled the time they had spent at the Metrocourt. When his mind had regained that memory, he had called over and arranged to borrow the same room. He could still remember telling her afterwords about his memory of saying that he was taken at the moment. It had led to another kiss which had led to more and more than likely had led to their baby.

Walking out of the church after all of their guests had left, Elizabeth heard her son's laughter and realized it was coming from above. Seeing all the younger guests and children in the small balcony above, she found herself in awe as they slowly let go of the rose petals that floated down around Jason and her.

The guests all stopped to watch they now understood why Carly had insisted on that particular tux. With the happy couple in a traditional long wedding attire and the sun shining brightly, the light peach petals floating in the light wind it made for an absolutely beautiful picture on a peaceful day.

As they heard the footsteps of the children rushing down the stone steps to hug the bride and groom, Elizabeth saw her friend carrying her son and hugged Jack whispering thank you with tears in her eyes.

With his normal careless grin missing, Jack said "You are so welcome. Uh, you too." he said to Jason before handing Jake to him. He loved to harass Jason about stealing Elizabeth from him, just because it was the blond's wedding day didn't mean he intended to stop When the couple helped their boys into the limo after kissing everyone goodbye, Cam said "Mommy, we were supposed to ride with Grandfather and Emmy."

"We wanted you to ride with us, okay?" she asked kissing his button nose. As Jason and Elizabeth kissed and talked to the boys during their drive to mansion, both were counting the hours until they could be alone. Picking one of the rose petals from Jason's pocket, she said "that was so sweet of them, did you see Michael up there?"

When the traffic from the ongoing summer celebration at the park delayed them, Jason leaned forward and asked the driver to take a short detour then looked at his wife and said "There is someplace I want to go."

When they arrived as close to the overlook as possible, they helped the boys out then holding their hands, Jason led them up to the spot where he had first gotten the courage up to tell Elizabeth what was in his heart before losing her once again. As he watched her playing with the boys, looking incredible in her ivory wedding gown, he couldn't help agreeing with his alter ego about one thing. She certainly was too good for him, but he didn't intent to let her go this time.

Elizabeth saw the far off expression on Jason's face and moved into his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just agreeing with Morgan about something. You are the most beautiful kind, generous, mother in the world." he said leaning down to kiss her. "But you are also the most stubborn, grouchy in the mornings, and annoyingly persistent person and I wouldn't trade that for anyone else."

"Good, because you are now stuck with me, well us." she said touching her stomach. "I love you, Jason Moore Quartermaine."

When she saw the smile, she said "I am glad you put that in there, I just can't help thinking Morgan should be there as well."

"No, I think Lila would understand why I retired that name along with the sorrow and the pain of the past." he said tightening the hug then looking around said "Cam stop climbing up the railing, you are going to get dirty and Aunt Emily will insist on washing you nose again."

With a shudder, the little boy jumped down at the reminder of having his aunt take a tissue and after licking her finger trying to get dirt off of him. He could hear the music getting started from the summer celebration in the park below and saw that his daddy's eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"Mrs. Quartermaine, may I have this dance?" All three of them laughed when Elizabeth looked around in confusion at the name then start laughing in embarrassment as she moved into Jason's arms. Jake and Cam watched as the man who had brought happiness to their mom danced with her then kissed her saying I love you.

"I love you too." she replied.

On a hot July morning; Edward Quartermaine was sitting down on the terrace talking to his Lila's roses. "So, he finally did it. Jason married Elizabeth the day before yesterday, I am sorry love but with the rain I didn't get to tell you until today. They were so beautiful my dear. I also think we are going to be great grandparents again, but they haven't announced it yet."

"He is going to be taking over ELQ permanently when they return in the fall. I was worried I would find it hard to let go, but finally we have an heir who is worthy of taking over. Ned, he didn't want to, I see him now with his family, with Brooklynn singing and Dillon producing the videos, and I know that I pushed too hard.

AJ's son, is turning into a fine young man, now that Sonny is gone. He is working for that rapscallion Jasper Jacks. Unfortunately he takes after Carly when it comes to the cooking. He spent last month training as a sous chef and the real one quit after Michael set off the fire alarm for the fifth time. He was only setting water up to boil." said a chuckling Edward.

"Emily, my dear she is moving to London for a couple of months then coming back here. I wish I knew what was in her heart but I know enough to stay out of it. She will find her way sooner or later, they all do."

"I do have some news I consider good, that young man who hurt Elizabeth and Jason, he committed suicide in the mental ward of his prison. He saw television coverage of the wedding. He left a note and that annoying creature is still blaming Elizabeth for all of it. The only good thing Jerry Jacks ever did was taking out those two. He is dead now too, but as the result of a business deal gone bad."

"Mac says that Maxie will be coming home for a few weeks just before Christmas, Georgie is getting married to another one of those scoundrels with a connection to Jason. Apparently they fell in love while visiting the world, and I had such high hopes she would come home and bring Dillon with her, but if she is happy, I guess I have to let that dream go."

The dark haired doctor had spent many months researching how Courtney Matthews had managed to get pregnant, twice. All she had managed to learn was that neither pregnancy had been accidental and her other good news was why she was rushing over to the Quartermaines with Carly Jacks.

Robin had come to see Monica, knowing she needed to be there when she gave Emily the news, finding the two in the living room, packing up the wedding presents, she asked them to sit for a minute. "I have some news, well actually we have some news." she said looking up to see a heavily pregnant Carly finally arriving.

"Why did you run?" asked the panting woman as she sat down. Then looking at Robin decided that since Courtney had been her friend, this was her responsibility. "We know that Elizabeth told you about Spencer, well we found out that she was his mother biologically, she had what few eggs she was producing harvested."

"I thought that the tests proved differently." she asked while Monica read the test results.

"Turns out, Spencer isn't dead." Robin said gently. "Mom is bringing him here. We may never learn the truth as to how she managed to get pregnant."

Seeing Emily's tears, then her saying "Can I keep him or will Laura fight it?"

"Em, he's going to go to Jax and I, according to Nik's will." said Carly gently.

"Just take good care of him." she said before hugging the blond. "Thank you for telling me."

"You know, you can come over and visit him anytime you want." she told the woman who said sadly that it might not be a good idea to confuse him after all he had gone through.

At Christmas time, Jason and Elizabeth moved into their new home, down the street from his mother's house, the couple were also preparing the nursery for the baby she was carrying while Cam and Jake just wanted a puppy. They had asked if they could send their sister back and get a doggy instead.

Hearing the doorbell ringing as she finished unpacking the last of the diapers, she slowly walked down the stairs to see John Zachara standing there.

Seeing her look of trepidation at letting him in, he just said "Can you please give this to Jason."

"Sure." she said then asked "Johnny, do you have a minute?"

Following her into the house, he sat down on the sofa watching as she eased herself into a chair. She saw his smile at the awkwardness and said "At eight and a half months, moving isn't easy. Now, I know that you helped Jason, when he needed it a few years ago, I just wanted to say thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. If I hadn't been so involved with my sex life, I would have seen that there was something very obviously wrong with his relationship with Sam back then. He went from warning me about the woman to uh... you know."

"I do. I also know you were there helping wrap things up with Spinelli along with Georgie Jones. I am glad she had someone with her, I always liked Georgie."

"I know she wanted to invite you to the wedding, you and Jason, but since Maxie is still so unstable, we only invited her family."

"That is the other reason I asked you in. I know from Lulu back then, you got a bit close to Maxie. I don't mean to be nosy but did you tell Georgie? Because I guarantee Maxie will, I just don't want her to try and ruin things for you." she said gently.

"Yes, I told her about it. How I was realizing that things were wrong with Lulu, then started to flirt with Maxie more out of the need to end things than anything else. I still have no idea why I was sleeping with a woman old enough to be my mother. While we have been traveling, I spent some time talking to a doctor friend of her mothers."

"Kevin Collins?" she asked,

"No, it was while we were in Africa, a Tom Hardy." he said then saw her face brighten.

"How is my uncle? He left town years ago, Simone, their son and he fled his in laws who were upset about their marriage."

"I can only say he was helping rape victims in the Sudan. I don't know anything about his personal life." he said. "Your uncle, the way he helps those woman, girls really. I don't know that I could listen to those stories day in and day out and still be sane. It puts my petty problems in prospective."

As they were saying goodbye, Georgie rang him up and he smiled then handed the phone to Elizabeth. "I know that it is last minute and that you're pregnant but can you come to the party tonight."

"Georgie, what about Maxie?" Elizabeth didn't want the blond near her this late in her pregnancy.

"She was pissed off when her little comments about her supposed past with Johnny didn't bother me. I need to talk to you about my sister, before we leave and with the wedding being tomorrow, I only have tonight."

"Let me talk to Jason." Elizabeth called him and gave him the message from Johnny.

Looking at the reports on his desk, he said "I was planning on being home by five anyhow. So yes, but we have to find a babysitter. Mom was going to the party."

"Not a problem." she said confidently then called Jack who said he would be glad to babysit. His year was almost up and he was returning to England in less than a week and was going to miss his family but his father had had yet another heart attack so he had no choice but to return to his family estate.

When the couple arrived at the Metrocourt, Elizabeth saw Robin hugging Georgie, she was glad otherwise she wouldn't have recognized the young woman. She looked self assured and very well dressed in a Dolce and Gabbana cocktail number.

"Thanks for coming." She said hugging the older woman. As Jason greeted the two of them, she drew Robin, Patrick and the new couple off to a lounge along with Johnny. "Can someone explain my sister to me?"

As they sat down, Robin tried but realized that she had missed a lot, Jason filled in the relationship with Spinelli as he knew it and Elizabeth could only tell her about the attacks from Sam and her. With a sigh, Georgie said. "Mom called me when we told her that we were getting married here in town, she had Kevin Collins run some tests on Maxie."

Robin saw the look on Georgie's face and said "What is it?"

"Maxie is suffering from acute poisoning from the combination of a few drugs. Jason." she started to speak feeling regret at what she had to tell him but Johnny stepped in.

"From the looks of things, the drugs that were brought here from Mexico during that mess combined with the Viagra and her anti-rejection drugs, have created quite a little mess."

"Why would Maxie take Viagra." asked Patrick.

"She was drinking the OJ meant for Jason, since the drug was for erectile dysfunction she had no idea it could do anything to her. The problem is that there is only one way to help her. That is to take her off all of the drugs, including the ones keeping her alive and from rejecting the heart." said Georgie wiping the tears away to continue. "They are creating a nasty little cocktail in her brain. Added to the problems she already had with self-esteem and not getting any help after what Kyle did to her, she is really screwed up."

Georgie, saw the look on Elizabeth's face and said "Don't blame yourself, Maxie is to blame and so is Spinelli. I just wanted to give you a warning. She verbally attacked me this morning when she saw me for the first time. She kept insisting that I wasn't the real Georgie that her sister wouldn't abandon her. Then went on about knowing Johnny and saying she could take him away anytime she wanted. I told her to bring it on that I wasn't worried."

Elizabeth flinched remembering making a similar mistake with Sam. "She might take that as a challenge."

"We are leaving after the wedding and I am more worried about how she reacts to finding Spinelli is dead. Dad never told Mom so Maxie doesn't know that he is dead."

"We need to head back to the party, but I just wanted to give you a warning." said Georgie hugging them then asking about Cam. Hearing how he was loving school and wanting a dog instead of a sister, had the younger girl laughing as they walked back to the room.

Lulu grimaced from where she was standing next to Carly, she had run out of her trust fund earlier that month and was staying with Carly and Jax while she figured out what to do next. They had insisted she come to this party, saying that there was something she needed to see there.

Seeing Johnny talking to Jason she went to greet her ex-boyfriend wondering if they were playing matchmaker. As she got closer she saw Elizabeth was pregnant and talking to Robin and another girl while Patrick Drake returned with drinks for the women.

"Hello, Johnny, do you have a minute?" she purred.

Looking up in surprise, he looked at his fiancee who just shrugged slightly amused. Dillon had told her that Lulu had dropped out of school that summer then spent the money her brother had left her shopping the whole world over then she had come to LA wanting to be an actress. He had suggested after she failed yet another audition that she come home for the holidays, hoping something sparkly would distract the blond.

She only hoped that Lulu got the point that it wouldn't be Johnny.

"Lulu, what can I do for you?" he asked leaning against a column.

"I was thinking that since I am here, and you are here that it is fate. We let each other go and we came back to one another." she said moving in closer.

"Uh, Lulu this is my engagement party/rehearsal dinner, I am getting married tomorrow." he said embarrassed on her behalf.

"WHAT!" she said furious with herself for making a play for him.

"Yes, I gather no one has been keeping you up to date. Georgie Jones and I are getting married tomorrow." he said. "We have been seeing each other for almost a year now."

"She's dead." said the blond. "How can you be marrying a dead girl and everyone knows she was in love with Spinelli and Dillon before she died. 'Sides, she hates the mob, why would she marry you?"

"Johnny isn't in the mob, not any longer and I am very much alive." the brunette said walking into the alcove. "Lulu, I know about you going through you money, Dillon told me."

"Well he never told me about you." said the blond furious as she stomped away angry with herself. Walking over to Michael she started to complain and was even more furious with his suggestion that she work for Jax.

Just as she was getting ready to storm out, she saw Elizabeth grip Jason's arm then say something that had the man look like he was ready to panic. Robin and Patrick quickly got the couple of there and they were soon on their way to GH.

Lulu followed, she had an idea of how to get some money but she had to wait and talk to Elizabeth after she had the baby. Sitting in the waiting room, she saw several of the party guests show up and smirked at the idea of the dinner being ruined only to overhear Mac telling Monica and Audrey that he saw Johnny and Georgie slipping up to their hotel suite and that neither one looked to aware of what was going on around them.

"Maybe you will get to be a grandfather soon." teased the doctor only for Mac to say hold that thought.

In the delivery room, Jason was grateful for his past medical knowledge as Elizabeth gripped his hand through yet another contraction. When Kelly Lee showed up along with Jack, he turned white since the other man specialized in troubled pregnancies only for the man to say. "I am here strictly because Kelly had a few drinks early."

Thanking her friend for being careful, Jason saw Kelly step back and let Jack take over. As the baby slowly came into the world, Jason moved down to catch the baby like the Brit suggested while Kelly went to hold Elizabeth's hand.

Seeing the huge amount of hair on the baby's head, he looked up and said "Our daughter is going to look like her mother."

Once the head was out and the shoulders slowly edged out, Jason saw the rest of his daughter come into the world very quickly. While Jack cut the cord, Jason wrapped the blanket around the bloody crying baby girl not wanting to let her go.

Carrying her to her mother, he smiled when Elizabeth kissed their little girl before he handed her to the nurse who was going to clean her up and weigh and measure her. After sewing up the small tear, Jack and Kelly quickly checked out Elizabeth's vitals and were leaving the room while the nurse handed the now clean little girl back to the happy parents. "Jack, let my family know, please?"

Nodding, Jack stopped to give the families the good new then told Cam and Jake that Ivy Noel was doing fine.

"Ivy?" asked Monica wondering where the name had come from before escorting the two boys to their parents. Jack who was with her, replied "Something about Christmas."

They stood there watching as Jason and Elizabeth introduced the boys to their little sister. While Elizabeth was holding Ivy, Jake was sitting on the bed and Cam was being held up by Jason. Monica wiped a tear before walking off to give the family some privacy and laughed at the crowd gathered in the lobby. "Ivy Noel, six pounds nine ounces, she was small, nineteen inches. Full head of hair."

As they soon dispersed, Audrey could only smile while wiping the tears in her eyes knowing that her granddaughter had finally found the happiness that she had looked for for so long.

The End.


End file.
